Unbreakable Road
by MaitresseSaint
Summary: Bella is tired of being hurt by the Cullen's & takes matters into her own hands. Bella/Jasper OOC/AU Rated M for language & LEMONS
1. I'm not broken

**Thank you guys for checking out my first fanfic! Please R&R!**

**I've just started to go through and edit URoad from the beginning, so hopefully you won't find to many errors.**

**Disclaimer: All things belong to the goddess that is SM.**

* * *

**_Bella_**

Trying to make sense out of all this, I'm pacing the floor in my room once again. I'm shocked I haven't worn a hole in the fucking carpet, seeing as that's all I've done for the last month. The whole situation is starting to take a toll on my sanity.

I've really tried to be understanding. After all, that's who I am. Right? _Shit, I don't even know who I am anymore._Fucking Edward & Alice are always making my decisions for me. Maybe, I should have left his ass in Italy. _Probably wouldn't have made much of a difference._ This all seemed to begin shortly after we got back. It's only been a month since I've put it all together, but that doesn't mean it hasn't been going on longer. Really, I don't care how long or even that it's happening. What bothers me is the lies & betrayal. I mean, why did Alice even come back for me? Surely I'm not the only one who could have saved the prodigal fucking son.

I never have understood why people can't remain faithful. Is it really that hard to be monogamous? How hard could it be to say 'I'm not longer happy', 'this isn't working out', or even a shitty 'it's not you it's me'. In this case God knows that's the truth. I've come to the conclusion that I was never the one not worthy of our relationship. Once I took the time out to look at the bigger picture, I realized Edward played on my weaknesses. He made me feel unworthy, but I've realized no matter how long he's been alive or how long he lives, he's just a 17 year old boy and he has self doubt of his own. Sure, he has a lot of knowledge, but that doesn't change the truth of the matter. Thinking about it now, I can't believe I let him have all that control over me. I should have ended it a long time ago.

I will always love Edward, he was my first love, although, I know he's never going to change me. The older I get the more we will grow apart. I want to believe Edward loves me; but if he did, he wouldn't have left the first time. I can't help but wonder about Alice. How could she do this to Jasper? I am pretty sure they said vampires mate for life. _I wonder if he knows._ Lately, he's been questioning my emotions. I always tell him something along the lines of 'I'm fine' and give him a look that says 'shut the fuck up'. It works for a few days, but then he's back to questioning me. If I wanted to talk to someone about it, it wouldn't be Jasper Hale. Ever since the Cullen's came back he's been even more distant. Besides, I'm sure it's only a matter of time until he finds out.

I'm trying not to let the past effect how I feel now; but how can I not? The Cullen's come into my life, put me on a damn pedestal, and knock me down...over and over again. My move to Forks was supposed to be fucking simple, but it's been chaotic, pleasurable, miserable, and...Anything but simple!_ Ever since the day you laid eyes on Holier than thou Cullen._

I'm sure my dad hates me; I haven't spent any time with him. The time I did spend was when I was catatonic and then the second my 'family' comes back, I ditch him. I don't want to resent the rest of the Cullen's, but everything always revolves around Edward and his decisions. Carlisle has made that painfully clear. I'm surprised none of the other 'children' have complained. Surely, they've noticed. I've asked to be changed, but no one will do it. Edward doesn't want it and no one will back me up. Every time we talk about it Edward says he will do it, but on his terms. I'm tired of Edward and his damn stipulations. When they left me, not one of them said goodbye. They left me here and then come back, like nothing even happened. Maybe that's my fault, maybe I let them off to easy, however, it most certainly isn't my fault that my boyfriend made the decision to screw around with his 'sister'. _Fucking sick! They may not be blood, but Christ! They've pretended to be siblings for decades!_

Even if I put aside all the Cullen's did in the past, I still can't believe that not one of them knows what's been going on. Alice and Edward obviously aren't doing a great job at hiding it, especially if I know. I can't help but think, even if they did know, they would deny it. Edward and Alice can do no wrong. They are the pride and joy of that family. Maybe that's why; they know the current dangers and still haven't changed me. They know Victoria and the Volturi could come back at any rather play the fucking waiting game with my life and not bet against Alice.

I know it sounds like I'm just complaining, but that's not it at all. I'm just trying to deal with the situation and the circumstances. I haven't been broken. _I've been there once._If anything I'm stronger than I was before. This whole Edward, Alice situation has actually opened my eyes and frankly, I'm done with the Cullen's and all of their games.

I'm Bella fucking Swan and I'm taking my life back. What ever hold Edward had on me is broken. All the things I've said to him, now a lie. I'll be safe and I'll get what I want, with or without them. No more waiting. It's time for me to make my goddamn move.


	2. All Things Necessary

**Thank you guys for reviewing and alerting! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight!**

* * *

**_Bella_**

The moment I decided to take matters into my own hands, it was like the plan was already formulated, waiting for me to get to this point. There are only a couple things I'm certain of, but I know that once those are in place, everything else will be simple. _That's what you hope at least._ I know that I have to get around Alice's visions. The only possible way for me to do that is to involve the pack. I'm sure that won't be a problem. Sam's already agreed to my change and I'm sure they will get a thrill out of fucking with the Cullen's; without breaking the treaty. It's also a good way to get a nice reaction out of the vamps. Crap...speaking of...I'm suppose to be at the Cullen's in an hour and I know that my talk with Jacob is going to take longer than that. Luckily, Edward hasn't been up my ass about us hanging out. I figure he looks at is as a good distraction. Maybe, I'll stop by and let Edward know I need to go see Jake tonight. He really shouldn't object. It's not like we had real plans.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts long enough to get dressed and go see what Charlie was up to. I feel terrible for the way he's been treated in all of this. If it's the last thing I do, I will find a way to make it up to him. He really has put up with so much. It's going to really hurt him once he finds out what Alice has done. She's the only Cullen he ever got close to and he really thought she was a good friend. Of course, when I made it down stairs I found my dad sitting in front of the TV. _Typical Charlie._

"Hey Dad!"

"Hi Honey, I thought you were never going to make it out of that room. Are you alright?" Wow! When did he get so observant? I really don't need him riding my ass right now.

"Uh...Yeah...Great! Hey, I was wondering what you were up to tonight. I need to run by the Cullen's, but I thought maybe you'd like to go down to La Push when I got back" I'm really not using Charlie, but it would make things so much easier to explain. I'm not sure why Edward always feels better when Charlie's there, but he does. I have to get on with my plan and the only way I can do that is to not have Fuckward on my back. Tonight, I will play the perfect human girlfriend & tomorrow with Jake's help, I will set my plan in motion.

"Yeah, Bells. That sounds like fun. Be careful; see ya when you get back."

"Okay, I'm going to grab a bite to eat before I head out."

I ate my ravioli in peace and even got to read a little before time to go. I'm glad the drive to the Cullen's takes a while. I've had a lot of time to myself today, but I'm in no rush to face Edward. I've never been happier that he can't read my thoughts. If he knew that I knew about him and Alice, I'm sure the Cullen's would be gone. Edward knows exactly how his family views him and I am willing to bet he wouldn't want to tarnish that reputation. I've tried to imagine how Alice would feel and can't. It's like she was my best friend, but only because she told me she was. I really don't know shit about Alice. The things I know about her are simple. She likes to shop, she has visions, she doesn't know about her human life, and how she met Jasper. Other than that, I've never really had a true conversation with her, that didn't have to do with my relationship. Huh? To be honest other than Edward and Carlisle I don't know much about any of the Cullen's. I wonder why that is? I guess I was so blinded by my love for Edward, it didn't really matter, but it should.

When I pull up into the drive, of course, Alice & Edward are waiting on the porch. _I am capable of walking to the front door._ Alice must have seen that I wouldn't be around tonight. Edward doesn't look very happy and she looks absolutely elated. I get more and more of that lately. Doesn't really bother me anymore, but at least now I know the source of her emotions.

"Bella!" Alice is beaming! I wish I could believe that it's my mere presence that has her so excited.

"Hello, Alice."

"Hello, Love." _Ugh!_

"Good evening, Edward. What are you guys doing out here?"

"We were waiting for you of course. We heard you pulling up and Alice says you won't be sticking around, so I assume you came to tell me something." His jaw was tense, but I could tell he was trying to keep his emotions in check. I just don't get it; why does it even matter to him?

"Yes, Charlie and I are going down to the reservation to spend some time with Billy and Jake. It's been a while since I've seen him and figured since you would be over tonight anyway, it wouldn't be a big deal." That's not entirely true, I did see Jake a few days ago, but Edward was "shopping" with Alice. I assume they were to busy to look into my future. Hopefully Edward will just let this go. _I need for him to just let this go._

"That's fine, Bella, but did you remember I won't be able to see you tomorrow. The family is going hunting and I told Alice I would go shopping with her. I would like to spend some time together."

"Well, Alice can go shopping by herself. It seems like you and _Alice_ have been doing nothing, but 'shopping' lately." I was trying to keep my cool, but seriously how many shopping trips can you go on in a fucking week? Edward and Alice shared a quick glance before Alice addressed me.

"Bella, I only asked Edward, because we are shopping for something special for you. Don't be so difficult, really."

"Fine, are you still coming over later?" If I push the issue, I may ruin every thing. _Be sweet Bella! I wonder if I can ask him to shower, so he doesn't smell like fucking vanilla musk._

"Of course love, call me when you are finished with Jacob." He leaned down to kiss me and I made sure to make it a chaste as possible without giving anything away. The thought of kissing him after his mouth has been on her....I can't even think about it.

"You guys have a good evening. See you later, Alice." _Bitch!_

"Bye, Bella"

"I love you, Bella"

"I love you too, Edward" _Lie!_

I hate that I have to act like nothing is happening, but I know that if I don't there will be no consequence for their actions. That's the way it works with the Cullen's though. It doesn't matter what they do, they get away with it. Edward and Rosalie may be the only one's who act superior, but they all think it. I love Emmett, but even he doesn't think there should be punishment for the things he's done or has yet to do. If it wasn't me, it would have been someone else. I can't say that as a fact, but I'm pretty sure. The only thing I can be certain of is that I won't stand by and let the Cullen's ruin lives. It's time they learned, the Cullen's aren't the only people mortal or immortal that matter. I have put my life at risk numerous times for them and this is how I'm repaid. Not fucking happening. Not like this. I don't think Edward and I were meant for forever, but I'll be damned if I'm going down like this.

Guess I need to give Jake a heads up.

"_Hello._"

"Hey Jake."

"_Bells!! What's up?_" I couldn't help but to laugh at his enthusiasm. I love that about Jake. He's always so pleased to hear from me.

"Just wanted to let you know, Charlie and I will be down there in about 40 minutes. I just left Edward's and am going to pick him up now. Is that cool?"

"_You know you're always welcome here. That leech of yours though..._" I'm sure he didn't miss the drawn out sigh I had for his statement.

"Uhhh...actually that's what I want to see you about. Look, I'll be there shortly okay." I wanted to cut the conversation short before he got to curious. I knew once we started talking about it, he would want details immediately.

"_Okay, as long as you are alright. See you soon, Bella._" Poor guy, I should have kept my mouth shut. I can hear his concern.

"Don't worry Jake. I'll see you soon."

And, I will. It's necessary.

* * *

**Coming up: Leader of the Pack**


	3. Leader of the Pack

**_Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts!!_**

**_Hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own!_**

* * *

**_Bella_**

I was glad, when Charlie offered to drive us to Billy's. I have so much going on in my mind and he's bound to notice if I'm spaced out while driving. The more things I can do to keep him distracted the better. He'll find out what's going on in due time, but before then I don't need to be interrogated. Our ride was quiet; it normally is with Charlie, which is nice. Charlie didn't even have the car in park, before Jake had me out of the car and into one of his signature hugs.

"Shit, Jake. I'm still breakable you know." We both laughed and Charlie let out a chuckle. _If only he knew_. I know he hopes I will end up with Jake. I've tried to explain to him why it's not going to happen, but I don't think he'll ever stop trying. I love Jake. I just love him like a big over protective brother. He's a great guy, I'm sure one day he'll find his imprint and he'll be great at this love shit.

"Jacob, I think I'm going to have to forbid Bella from coming around here. I assume that language she's been using has something to do with your influence." Charlie looked so serious, but I knew he was teasing. If anyone influenced my language, it was him.

"Oh. I'm sorry Charlie. I really didn't mean-" Poor Jake, he really is taking him serious. Charlie was doubled over in laughter, but puts his hand up to interrupt.

"It's...okay...kid. I was...just...joking."

"Oh. Well...that wasn't very funny Chief."

"Yes, it was. Anyway, I'm going in to see Billy. You kids have fun."

"Alright, you guys too. We're going down to the beach for a while"

Being with Jake has always been so easy. I sometimes wish that I could feel more for him, but I know that won't happen. We're just so different, and while it works great for us, it just works as far as friendship goes. A relationship between us would just be too hard. One day he will imprint and if I did reciprocate his feelings, I'd only end up hurt. After this Edward fiasco, I'm not sure that I want to find love again. Fuck, I'm not even sure I know what love is or that I even want to. _I just hope I don't end up like the goddamn forty year old fucking virgin._

"Bells, you okay? You seem to be thinking pretty hard." Jake's concern seemed to be genuine, so I might as well put it all out there.

"I'm great! Edward's sleeping with Alice." I want to keep the mood light. We need to get through this, without him getting pissed off. I really don't need Jake to try and kill Eddie tonight.

"What the FUCK?!" _My thought's exactly._ That's the reaction I expected out of him, if I can keep things going like this, we may actually get through this.

"I don't know, Jake, I've asked myself the same thing for a month now. I don't want to believe it, but I know it's true."

"How do you know? Did they tell you?"

"No, I just know. Their constantly going on shopping trips or hunting trips, alone. He always reeks of her and I don't know... it's just the way they look at each other. Call it a feeling or whatever, but I know I'm not wrong.

"Before you ask, I'm not upset. It's actually some what of a relief. I've been doing a lot of thinking and honestly, our relationship wasn't healthy. Not for me anyway. He was very controlling and possessive, he always made me feel like I wasn't good enough, and the constant rejection has taken a toll on me. It's time I took back control of my life and figure out who the fuck I am. I'm going to need your help though." He's looking at me like I had lost my damn mind. Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea after all. I need him to understand it's not just Edward and Alice. It's all of it. I'm worn the fuck out and just need it all to end, so I can move on with my life.

"I'd do anything you asked, Bella, but what exactly is it that you need?" He seems skeptical. God, I hope he understands.

"Well, I've come up with a plan. You know I agreed to be changed when I went to Italy and really I don't see any way around that. Besides, I still want it. First thing I need to do though, is get proof of Alice and Edward's deception. Jake, you have to understand, their not the only reason I'm doing all of this. I'm doing it for my future and the future of other people that will cross paths with the Cullen's. They may not be a direct threat like most vampires, but they are just as dangerous. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, but Bella you don't have to be turned. We can keep you safe here. Is all of this really worth your life?" _Christ! Is that all he got from that?_This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Listen, I know you want to protect me and I understand you want me to remain human. This is bigger than just me though, Jake. I can't stay in hiding for the rest of my life and I'm not willing to even entertain the idea. I can't let this go; if I do then it's just letting the Cullen's get away with fucking with my life, yet again. They have taken away the essence of who I am. Can't you see it? I'm not the same girl I was when I first moved to Forks, I don't even know who that girl is anymore. It already seems like a life time ago. If I let this go, I'm even weaker than I was when they left. I need you, not as a protector, not as a member of the pack, but as my best friend.

"Edward and Alice will be alone tomorrow. They said their going 'shopping', but I know they'll be at the house. You have to go with me, Jake. If you don't, she'll see me coming and I'll never be able to prove it. They've always been the good guys and if I can't prove it, it will remain that way. Graduation is next week and I promise if you do this with me, it will be worth it. You hate Edward, that it self should be reason enough for you to help me. I assure you, all the Cullen's will get what they deserve. I just need time to set things up and I need to use Edward and Alice's betrayal to set my plan into motion. Please, Jake?" I knew I was rambling on, but I had a feeling he was going to say no. This was my only chance and I would say anything to make him to see my point.

"Alright" He simply said.

"Really? That was easy. Thank you, Jake, you won't regret it!"

"I'll have to talk to Sam, though. If he says its okay, I'll do it. Make sure this is what you want to do, Bella, because once you start this, you'll have to finish it." _Oh, I'm positive. So fucking positive!_

"I'm sure, believe me. I've had plenty of time to think about this. Do you want me to go with you to see Sam? I know I'm not his favorite person right now, but maybe if I could get him to understand the situation in its entirety, it would help."

"That would probably be helpful. I think he's over at Emily's now. We better hurry, I'm sure the Chief's wondering where you are."

Jake was right, I knew we needed to hurry up, but I was more than a little nervous about talking with Sam. He really hasn't wanted anything to do with me since the Cullen's got back. I know he thinks I was just using Jacob, but it really wasn't like that though. I don't hang out with Jake as much, that's only because I was spending time with Edward. I think it's fair to say that boyfriend out weighs friend, especially when your boyfriend and friend are enemies. I try to be fair to both of them; it just doesn't always turn out that way. Emily seems to understand, as well as the other guys in the pack. Paul's been a little distant, but nothing compared to Sam. I often wonder if it's because I'm going to be changed. I guess I could see not wanting to get close to someone when they are going to become something you hate. I wish I could make him see that it's really not a choice anymore. Yes, I want it, but it's also part of an agreement and I'm going to stick to my end of the deal. _I will, even if the Cullen's won't._I don't really have a choice, anyway. I know that no matter what I do, they will find me. It's death one way or another. Luckily, Jake was right, Sam is at Emily's.

_Please, God, let this go well._

"Uh...Jake...are you going to knock?" It feels like we've been standing out here for an hour, although I'm sure it's only been a couple of minutes.

"I was just getting my thoughts together. Geez, woman, have some patience." His stern expression had me in a fit of giggles. I should probably have been appalled at his terminology, but really, it's just so Jacob.

"I love it when you talk caveman to me, Jake." Ah, my smile. My shot at humor must have worked. He finally got up to courage to knock on the door. Sam looked confused and I'm sure it was by my presence. Jake hasn't said anything and I knew if someone didn't break the silence soon, Sam would lose his patience.

"Hello, Sam. I'm sorry to bother you, but Jacob and I have something we would like to discuss."

"Well, don't just fucking stand there. Come on in." Maybe Sam isn't the only one who will lose his patience. I really just want to slap that smug off his face.

"Emily! It's nice to see you again." I ran up and gave her a hug. It's so easy to feel comfortable with her. She was like Esme in a way; motherly and loving. There is a difference though; Emily stands up for right and wrong. She would never let anyone take advantage of her or any one she truly loved.

"It's good to see you too Bella. How have you been?"

"Well, why don't you come join us? I'm sure that will answer your question and explain why I am here."

Sam sat in front of the television, looking slightly uncomfortable and uninterested. I honestly didn't know what to say, so I was relieved when Jake took matters into his own hands. It didn't take him long to get to the point. He explained my situation, better than I ever could. Sam seemed shocked, Emily seemed disgusted, and I was still extremely nervous. What ever conclusion Sam came to, I knew it would determine my future.

"I'm really not sure what to say. This is much unexpected; as I'm sure you know when vampires mate they mate for life. I can't imagine what would have caused this to happen. Don't misunderstand, it's not that I'm unhappy it has, but it doesn't make sense. Are you sure?"

"Sam, I'm positive. I'd be welling to bet anything on it. As far as mating for life, I'm not really sure that's entirely true and if it is, Edward is not my mate. I'm not sure what happened in the case of Jasper and Alice, but really that's not any of my concern. My main priority is my safety, which apparently is not the concern of the Cullen's. If I'm wrong, fine, but I'm not. I explained it to Jake, I don't know how I know; I just do." He looked at me in disbelief and I was sure what was coming.

"Why should I believe you or even care? This seems to be your problem, Bella, and I'm not sure I want the pack involved; any of them." He was starring at Jake as he spoke. I've tried to be nice, but he was fucking testing me.

"You're right it is my problem, but I know how you feel about the Cullen's. You don't trust them and neither do I. If you don't want to help me that's fine, but you also don't have to be an asshole. I came to you with respect and I think you and I both know I could have got Jake to do it without your consent. I'm not the bad guy here, but if you want to make it seem that way, fuck you." Jacob and Emily must have got a kick out of my rant. They're both in hysterics & Sam looks like I just kicked him in the fucking balls.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I didn't see anything funny about the situation and they both shut up pretty quick, however, they couldn't hide their smiles.

"Nothing Bells, we're just shocked. Who knew you had it in you? You just told the alpha of a pack of wolves to basically fuck off. You're going to be one bad ass bloodsucker, Bella."

"I was already going to be a bad ass vampire Jake, now I'm just going to be a bad ass vamp that kicks ass and takes goddamn names. Now, Sam, either you're with me or against me. I'm not going to beg. I understand you don't care much for me, but I really think if you put our differences aside, you will see just how much we have in common." He seemed to be deep in thought and I took that as a good sign. Shit, I'm surprised he didn't throw me out on my ass along with my 'fuck you'.

"Well, Miss Bella, it seems you may have just taken my rank as Alpha." He chuckled quietly and I couldn't help but smile. "I'll allow it, but I have one condition."

"Alright; that would be?" What is up with these men and there conditions? Seriously, can't they just stick with the program?

"I come along tomorrow. I can't allow Jake to go alone and you have no way to defend yourself. Besides, you really think I would want to miss out on all the fun?" Everyone laughed and I cried fucking tears of joy. Things were working out perfectly, better than expected.

"Thank you, Sam. I promise if I didn't think this would work, I wouldn't even make an attempt."

"I know that and no matter what you believe, I do trust you. I do have a few more questions, but I understand you are in a rush. Some things we can go over tomorrow. I do want to know if you are still planning on going through with the change though." _Oh God!_I don't know if I should answer, I want Sam on my side. I just hope this doesn't change anything.

"Yes, as you know when I went to Italy, I made a deal. The longer I wait, the more danger I am in."

"Sam, please tell her, we can keep her safe. She doesn't have to do this." Can't he keep his mouth shut? I seriously doubt Jake is helping my case.

"No, Sam, Bella is right." _Thank you!_"We are all aware of the danger she is in. She may not be safe, but she will be safer, as will her family. You have to look at it from all sides, not just the side you're on." I was impressed with Emily's speech. I was also thankful to have someone on my side.

"I agree." _WHAT? Someone up there does love me._

"Okay, well, thank you both. Is there anything else Sam?"

"Yes, what are you're plans after tomorrow?"

I wasn't really sure that I wanted to give away that much information yet, but I figured Sam was putting his trust in me and it would probably work in my favor to be honest. I told him about my plans for the following months and to my surprise, every one thought my plan was brilliant. I knew Charlie would be looking for me, so we said our goodbyes, and planned to meet in the morning. I feel like Sam and I have finally come to some understanding and I just hope it sticks. I'm sure it's going to be tough for them to be around me after my change, I just hope they remember it's for the greater good.

"Hey, kiddo. Have a good time?"

"It was the best dad, the absolute best."

* * *

**Coming up: Catching Edward. 'Boxers and Bushes'**


	4. Boxers and Bushes

**You guys RAWK! Thanks for the reviews and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: Only thing I own is Mr. St. Andrie**

* * *

**_Bella_**

When Charlie and I arrived home, I couldn't help but hope Edward wouldn't be there. Part of me wanted to spend one last night with him, but then the logical part keep telling me, there was no point. After I figured everything out, I thought it would be easier to just ignore it. I thought if I ignored it, it would go away. I soon realized that ignoring it wasn't even an option. I was hurt and it was always in the back of my mind. Every time his lips touched mine, I felt nauseous, and I couldn't get the images of him and her out of my mind. I've thought of every scenario possible. I want to say that I'm ready for tomorrow, but I keep wondering if the real thing is anything like the shit my brains created. Sure, I could take the easy way out, but I won't. That's not who I am...not anymore. It would probably be best to just not think about it anymore tonight. I've made my decision and I'm sticking to it. All of this internal battling can't be good; I don't want to sway my own decision. I just need to go to sleep and hope beyond hope, that it's peaceful.

"Dad, thanks for going with me tonight. I think I'm going to head on upstairs, I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah, so am I. I'm going fishing with Billy early in the morning. Not sure when I'll be home, so don't worry about dinner. Sleep well, honey." I love the ease of our relationship. Charlie is different from Renee; every thing with her is always so complicated.

"Good Night."

I made it up to my room and sure enough Edward was sprawled out on my bed, like he fucking owned the place. I quickly grabbed my old ratty pajamas and my toiletries, gave him a quick nod, and high tailed it to the bathroom. _FUCK!_I'm really not in the mood to pretend with him tonight. What was I thinking, letting him come into my room every night? I knew I was stalling; I took my time brushing my teeth, washing my face, and brushing out my hair. I was definitely not trying to give him any kind of impression tonight, so my holy t-shirt and sweats it was. I keep telling my self it's just a few hours, but really a few hours is a few to many. I can't believe I used to put that guy on a fucking pedestal. I thought he was so perfect, he is extremely good looking, but it goes beyond that. I am a firm believer that the best part of beauty comes from the inside and judging by that, Edward Cullen is one ugly son of a bitch. I know I can't stay in here forever, but God, I want to. Charlie's probably waiting for me to get done and I guess it is a little selfish of me to keep him waiting. When I made my way into the bedroom Edward was looking at me with a worried expression. I knew I took longer than usual, but surely I didn't take that long.

"Hello, Love. Did you enjoy your evening?"

"Yes, I did. Jake and I went to see Sam and Emily. It went better than expected, seeing as Sam doesn't care for me much." He seemed pleased enough with my answer. I really don't want to talk about my night.

"Good, I'm glad you had a good time. Is every thing else okay? You rushed out of here and you were in the restroom for a while."

"I'm fine, just tired and ready to go to sleep. I was in a rush to get things done, but once I got there I was just dragging ass." Just further proof that things wouldn't have worked out. Why am I explaining my trip to the bathroom?

"Ass, Isabella? That's not very lady like. Do you think you could refrain from using such language?" _Well, if you weren't such a tool..._

"You're right, I'm sorry. I really am ready to go to bed though. Would you please hum to me?"

"Of course, love. Sleep well." Yes, let's hope I sleep well. Let's hope I sleep at all.

Sleep did find me, shortly after I closed my eyes and I surprisingly sleep well. Edward wasn't there when I woke up, for which I was relieved. Luck wasn't on my side though, because as I made my way downstairs, I realized he was in the kitchen & Charlie must be gone. _Well, at least I get breakfast out of this fucking show._

"Good morning, Bella. I see you sleep well." What is he talking about?

"What are you talking about, Edward?"

"Oh, Carlisle called last night; I had to go to the house for a while." Right, Carlisle. Even though I don't care much for the good doctor, I don't like Edward using him as an excuse.

"Well, yes, I did sleep well. Great, actually! Is everything okay at home?" Maybe, that's why I slept so well. I'll need to think on that later.

"Fine, he just needed my help with a medical study. I've made you some breakfast, I don't know how good it is, but I tried. I also wanted to remind you-" Is he kidding me??? I had to interrupt, what does he think I am a fucking moron?

"Right, you'll be shopping with Alice today and the rest of the family will be hunting. You've told me 3 times already and I already have plans, so go have fun. Oh, and thanks for breakfast." With that I turned on my heel and made my way back to my room. I didn't want to look at him anymore, his presence alone is annoying. _If he could just keep his fucking pretty mouth shut, this would be so much easier._I know it was a little childish of me, but it wasn't really anything I could help.

"Bella!" Could he not take a hint? He looked pissed, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"What Edward? I really need to get ready for the day. Is there something you need?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I just needed him to leave. I needed to be away from him and I needed him away from me.

"No. I guess I will leave you to it. Have fun today, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Edward." I already had my grieving period, but I would miss some things about him.

"Love you"

"Love you, too." He hugged me goodbye and I was grateful. Today was going to be hard and I feel like I already said my goodbyes. Kissing him has been part of the show and it's really a part that won't be missed. The only thing I can imagine comparing it to would be kissing the famous statue of David at the Galleria dell'Accademia museum in Florence or maybe Le Penseur. You know that statue of the fucking thinker. Yes, I imagine kissing Edward is very similar to kissing the thinker. Put them in a contest and I'd almost bet the statue would win. _At least the goddamn statue wouldn't push you away._

Dealing with Edward, put a serious damper on my morning. I knew Sam and Jacob were waiting on my call, but shit, I couldn't go into this all glum. I decided that getting ready might help me feel better and since this day was going to be fucking epic, I was going to look good. I showered quickly; I took the time to curl & style my hair, and went to find the perfect outfit for my big goddamn reveal. _To bad I don't have a second Alice, that bitch always made me look good._ Blue! Edward's favorite color on me, can't hurt, might even add a little salt to the wound. I chose his favorite blue blouse, but left a few of the buttons undone. I paired it with a pair of tight low waist jeans and decided on some black knee high boots, which I normally wouldn't wear. I don't know what's got into me, but I feel like fucking super woman and I can't help but to be all caught up in the theatrics. I made my way downstairs; I have no desire to eat. I was going to give Edward's food to the boys, but thought better of it. I threw that shit away. I want to get this over with. I wonder if you can get sick from to much adrenaline.

"Hey, Bells!"

"Jake, you guys ready?"

"We're on our way." He didn't have to say anything else. I knew they'd be waiting, I bet they're more excited about this than I am.

It only took them a few minutes to arrive and I needed to make sure they understood every thing that was going to happen today. It was important that no matter what we see, every one keeps calm. I knew this would be hard for Jacob, I just hope he truly understands that I'm over it and he doesn't have to defend me.

"Morning, boys."

"Damn, Bells, where's the fucking party? You look good" That's my Jake, always so tactful.

"Thank you. The party's just beginning Jake and to be honest the party isn't what I'm looking forward to. I'm waiting for the ball and you just wait and see what I'm wearing to that." I gave him a wink and turned to Sam. He always looks so serious.

"Sam, how are you this morning?"

"Good, ready to get started. Emily was laughing at me all morning; I could hardly contain my excitement." Well...glad to hear it.

"That's good, me too."

"So, what's the plan??" Again, Jake and his tact. I try to be serious around him, but he makes it impossible. I spend most of the time laughing.

"I just wanted to touch on a couple of things and then we can leave. We're going into this pretty blind, but as you guys know, I need you to avoid Alice's visions. Without you this wouldn't be possible at all. There are a few other things I'm concerned about, your scent for one. From what I understand it is pretty potent to them. I'm also worried that the sound of three heartbeats will set them off. Oh, Jake for the love of God, please stay calm." He gave me a single nod and a smile and I knew he understood.

"Bella, please don't take this the wrong way, but if they're doing what you think they're doing, those things won't be a problem. I know from experience that when you're...in the moment...your senses aren't as keen, as they normally are." I tried not to laugh, I really did, but Sam looked so uncomfortable talking about sex.

"Well then, okay. We'll go to the house and I think I should go in alone at first. I'll take the camera and you guys give me a couple minutes just to check things out before you come in."

"What if they aren't there?" _Where the fuck else would they be?_

"What makes you think they won't be there, Jake?"

"Nothing makes me think that, I'm just asking what we do if they're not." I hadn't thought about that, but apparently Sam had.

"We'll go find them. That's what we have these big fucking sniffers for. Don't worry, Bella, if it's happening, we'll find them. To much has happened to you for anything else to go wrong, I really do believe that."

"Thanks, Sam. You guys ready?"

"As we'll ever be." They both said. They have to practice that shit. Unison every fucking time!

"Carry me, Jake?" He smiled from ear to ear.

"Sure thing, hop on." I climbed on his back; we were out the door, and running into the forest.

We were only half way to the Cullen's when Sam stopped. I was confused to what was going on and the next thing I knew he took the camera & was off and running again. I've never seen a wolf run that fast & he was headed in the wrong direction. Jake followed, but at a much slower pace. I was amazed when we caught up to Sam. There they were, Edward and Alice, fucking, and in our meadow. If I didn't find the whole situation so goddamn comical, my heart probably would have broken all over again.

At that moment, every image I ever created, of Edward and Alice having sex was replaced with a new one. Neither one of them looked like it was even pleasurable. They were in missionary position and of course Edward would leave his boxers on. _Fucking teenager._ Alice looked bored and fucking miserable. The sounds that he was making sounded something like a mix of a blender and a goddamn pussy cat. While I find it all very humorous, I can't watch anymore. I hope Sam continues recording, I feel like putting on one more show before my finale.

"Christ Alice, I know your old and it wasn't in fashion during your time, but can't you wax that shit?" _Style diva my ass._ The look on their faces was priceless. I'd pay money to watch this again. Edward looked at me in shock and jumped back as fast and as far as he could; dick in hand. Alice was scrambling for her clothes. _Fuck, aren't they superior fucking vampires? Why the fuck can't they dress themselves?_

"Bella!"

"Yes, it'd appear so. How are you Edward? That was quit the show you put on there, however, I think I was addressing, Alice."

"Uh...I...I...didn't hear you. Is that a camera? Is that on?" Alice lunged for Sam, but didn't get far before Edward grabbed her.

"Alice, I don't think that's a good idea right now. Let's talk about this; I'm sure we can come to some understanding. Right, Bella?"

"Well, I'm sure we can. First, you have to understand that I've known for a long time about the two of you. Second, understand that after graduation the Cullen's will leave town and not a day before. You aren't the only ones who need to keep up appearances. The tape stays with us until then. Is that enough for you to understand, Edward?"

"How did you even pull this off? I should have seen something and since when do you have pets?" She's really pushing her luck. I hope these guys can remain calm. Jacob just grimaced, which wasn't a surprise. Sam, however, seemed thrilled. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Alice, is it?" She nodded at Sam, but looked a little intimidated. "You would be correct in making the assumption that Bella has pets. Until she is changed and maybe longer, she has six big fluffy fucking dogs, that will be by her side every second of every day. If you all decided to make a mockery of her, we will find you. I would listen to what she has to say. It's unfortunate that you decided to bring her into your world, but because you did she has the resources to destroy you. As for your visions, well that's just another thing in Bella's corner. You forget to keep in mind that anytime she factors us in, you won't see." They just stood there, fucking gaping.

"Well, I think Sam just about said everything there was to say. If you all have nothing to add, we'll be on our way." I didn't have anything else to say. Sam was right; even if they did run we would find them. The Cullen's have made so many mistakes, but their biggest one was bringing a human into a world where she didn't belong.

"Bella, please listen to me. This isn't what it seems, Alice was trying to do us a favor. I love you, Bella. We can work this out. Please?"

"She was doing us a favor? How is screwing my boyfriend, in our place, a fucking favor? I don't know what kind of shit she fed you, but this is done. There. Is. Nothing. Left. To. Say. I will see you all at graduation."

"Wait, I won't see you at school tomorrow?" He seemed hopeful, but he needed to realize there was no hope.

"No, Edward. That's being taken care of. I will see you at graduation and we will have your tape. I would appreciate it if you didn't try to make contact with me before then." I was going to leave, but I remembered Alice saying she didn't hear what I said about her goddamn bush.

"Oh Alice, I know you didn't hear me the first time, just a little advice. Wax your lady pieces, it's really revolting. And, Edward, boxers during sex, really? I know you're seventeen, but you read minds you should know enough about sex to know how juvenile that is. Fuck, I'm a virgin; I shouldn't have to advise you two, sluts! Let's go." With that Jake picked me up and we were off and running once again.

We made it back to this house within a few minutes and the second Jake put me down, we all cracked up. I don't know what caused our hysterics, but there isn't much I didn't find comical about the whole fucking thing. I am glad I have friends I can lean on; I don't know that I would have got through this without them.

"That was amazing, I couldn't even talk. You guys shocked the shit out of me. I'm really proud of you Bells. You handled that so well. I really didn't think you'd be able to do it. What really shocked the shit out of me was you, Sam. Where the fuck did that little speech come from?" Jake was radiating pride and I knew what he said was true, he was proud of me. Sam was radiating pride as well and I knew it was for all of us.

"Honestly, I don't know. When I heard her talking it was like something just set me off. Shit, if I don't get to talk down to Bella, she sure as fuck doesn't." I couldn't help but to stare at him. I was in awe.

"Thank you guys so much. There is no way I could have got through that without you."

"No problem, but what now?"

"Well, first I guess I have to have a talk with Charlie. I'm going to go ahead and be honest about why Edward and I aren't together. He's going to have to get me out of school, so I need to do that tonight. Then I need to get in touch with Ben and find out if he's willing to edit the tape and set everything up for us. You guys really don't have to hang around. I'm pretty sure they won't bother me today." I really didn't want them to leave, but I've asked for so much already. I'm glad I have maintained my friendship with Angela, that should make things easier with Ben I'm sure once they find out what's going on, they'll be thrilled to help out. My plan may look a little cruel to humans that don't know the situation, but compared to what I've gone through, it's nothing.

"No. Jake is going to stay now. I want to let Emily know what happened and hide the tape. Let me know once you get a hold of your tech guy and I'll bring it over. Someone will be running patrols here at all times, Bella. I don't mind you calling the shots, but you have to be smart about it."

"Thanks Sam." I hugged him goodbye and watched him say his goodbyes to Jake before we headed inside.

"Jake, are you hungry?"

"Nah. I'm good. I think I'm going to go for a run. I just want to make sure no one's in the area. Holler if you need me, okay?"

"I will. Thanks for everything, really Jake, I don't know how or if I can ever repay you."

"You don't have to Bella. You're my best friend. That's what we do. I'm sure one day I'll need something from you."

"I love you, Jake"

"Love you, too"

"Go run!"

Now if I can only come up with a way to explain this fucked up shit to Charlie. Good thing he doesn't like Edward, at least that will lessen the blow. I know he won't understand all the things that are about to transpire, but one day soon I'll make it up to him.

* * *

**Coming up: An Edward chapter**


	5. Beautiful Liar

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns and makes all the money!**

* * *

_**Edward**_

I can't believe that just happened. I knew better than to listen to Alice. Bella's been pulling away for a while now, but every time I tried to tell Alice something was off, she would say I was paranoid. I refuse to believe, my relationship is destroyed. I will find a way to make this up to her if it's the last thing I do. Did she really think it would be that easy for me to leave her again? I love her. I don't even know how my family's going to react to this. There's no way we can tell them the truth. _Jasper's would kill me._

When Alice first came to me about "relieving my frustrations", I was skeptical. She was so damn persistent and she made it sound like there was no way other way. She said that I would end up giving in to Bella and that this way it would be easier to resist. She told me I'd end up killing her. I have to make Bella understand; I did all of this for her protection. Why didn't Alice speak up for me? She heard me begging Bella to understand and didn't say anything.

"Edward, are you okay? You haven't said anything since they left." Alice looks happy as ever. Is she not concerned at all?

"No, I'm not okay, Alice. What about this is okay? You assured me that everything was going to be fine. This is your fault. You told me it was the only way our relationship would last. Have you not thought about the consequences, of this getting out? This could ruin your relationship. It seems you haven't thought much about Jasper in this little plan of yours at all, Alice. Tell me what the fuck is really going on!" _Bang! Bang! We're beautiful and dirty rich!_Why is she blocking her thoughts? What is she trying to hide?

"Alice!"

"Sorry Edward, I'm not really sure what happened. I don't understand how Bella found out. Sam was right I didn't factor in the wolves; if I had I would have never suggested this Edward. I'm really sorry." She's up to something. I know it.

"What ever you are up to Alice, knock it off now. You've caused enough trouble. We need to get back to the house before the family arrives and you are going to figure out a way to fix this mess."

"Well they will be there in 7 minutes. I suggest we get back, if that's really what you want to do." What is she even implying? There's no way I would sleep with her now. I did it for one reason only and now that's ruined.

"I really hope you don't think I'm going to sleep with you, Alice. That will never happen again."

"We'll see, Edward. You don't have Bella anymore and I'm pretty sure you won't ever again. I may not be able to see her future, but I can see yours. It's real fucking lonely." She looked really angry; I have a real bad feeling about Alice. I didn't want to finish this conversation, so I took off running. I needed to make sure none of the family went near Bella.

I got to the house with Alice on my heels and only a minute to spare. I had to make sure that what ever happened today didn't look like it was my fault. I won't be able to face Esme or Emmett if they know I've hurt Bella again. I know that in time I would be forgiven, but I'm not sure that I would ever forgive myself. Bella is better than all of this, all of us. Rosalie was right; I should have never got involved with a human. I can't help but feel like I've put my family at risk, because of my selfishness.

I heard the car pull into the drive and spared a glance at Alice. She didn't look nervous at all. It amazes me how she can just go on like nothing happened. Bella was supposed to be her best friend. I've lived with Alice for decades and while I thought I knew her better than everyone else, maybe I was wrong. She's pretty good at hiding things from me and her thoughts always seem so mundane. Carlisle and Esme were the first ones in and I knew immediately this would be as hard as I thought. Their thoughts are happy and that helps put me in a better mood. Jasper, Rosalie, & Emmett seem to be feeling the same. I will just have to tell them Bella has left me and hope they do not ask too many questions. _Why does Jasper have to be an empath?_

"_What's the matter Edward? You're putting' out some pretty strong emotions there brother?"_ I gave Jasper a curt nod, letting him know I heard him and in fact something was wrong. I can't believe I've done this to him. We've never been close, but I've never disliked him. I really just wanted to get this shit over with. I want to be alone. Later, I would try to see Bella.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to the family. I would appreciate it if you all would go into the living room and sit down." Man, Rose already has that 'I'm going to kill you look. We made our way to the family room and I was trying to clear my thoughts when Alice spoke up.

"Bella has left Edward." Everyone gasped, shit, hearing it like made me gasp.

"What do you mean she's left?" Rosalie asked with an attitude.

"What happened?" Carlisle is always trying to get to the foundation.

"Is she alright?" Esme, always so caring

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Emmett is always so skeptical and over protective. Everyone stopped and looked at him for a moment, before turning to me. I didn't really know how to answer any of their questions. I wanted to tell the truth, but I knew I couldn't.

"I didn't do anything to her. She said she needs time to think and I would appreciate it if you all would give it to her. She has asked to have some time to herself until graduation. While I am upset, I believe that everything will work out. Bella is my mate." It seemed no one knew what to say. Their thoughts were so loud they were all running together and it literally made my head ache.

"_You're lying Edward. Something else happened. Empath remember? If you've done something to that girl, I'll fucking kill you. She's put up with enough shit from this family. Don't think for a fucking second, that just because I don't spend time with her I don't know her. I know her emotions and they're stronger than any human's I've ever felt. What ever the fuck you did Edward, you better hope you make it right. I won't stand by and watch that girl be crushed. I'll respect your wishes and wait until graduation, but after that its fair game brother."_What? I've never heard Jasper talk to anyone that way. Why does he care what I did to Bella? He's the one that tried to kill her.

"If you all will excuse me, I would like to be alone."

"Edward, if you need anything, Esme and I are here for you. Please don't hesitate to come to us."

"Wait, Edward before you go I have something to say. I think we should leave." Jesus, here we go; Alice and her visions.

"Why, Alice? Have you seen something?"

"No, Carlisle, but I no longer see Edward with Bella and I think the longer we stay, the harder it will be on him." What is she up to? There's no way I'm leaving.

"I'm not leaving. I've already told you that Alice. You all do what ever you like, I'm staying. Now please excuse me." I turned and ran to my room. I had to get out of there, but I did hear Carlisle addressing Alice's request and couldn't have been happier. Is she trying to get us killed? She heard the wolves today.

"Edward wants to stay, and that is what we will do. We have already left Forks once this year and it would raise suspicion for us to take off again. End of discussion. Right now we need to be there for Edward and that should be our main focus. According to Alice he has lost his mate and it doesn't matter what the cause, he is family. We look out for each other. Everyone is dismissed. Esme and I will be out for the evening." I put on my head phones and tried to block out the surrounding noise. I knew tonight I would go to Bella and make her listen to me.

* * *

**Coming up: Graduation pt. 1**


	6. Graduation Hell pt 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters.**

* * *

_**Bella**_

Once Jake took off, I realized I was grateful for the time alone. I made some lunch and ate in peace. I knew I had phone calls to make and things to get in order, but I couldn't stop thinking about Charlie. I want so badly, just to tell him everything, but I know that would only cause more problems. I decided that I needed a break from my own thoughts, so I put my headphones on, put The Pixies on repeat and turned it up as loud as it would go. I'm not sure when I feel asleep, but I woke up a couple hours later and mentally kicked myself for losing the time.

Angela and Ben were on the top of my list of people to call and I wanted to get that out of the way. Angela has always been a good friend. Since the day I arrived in Forks, she's been the only person that hasn't caused some kind of chaos in my life. I know, I will always be able to depend on Ang and I hope that we will be able to stay in touch over the years. As suspected, Angela was supportive, shocked, and disgusted. I knew once people found out that Edward and Alice Cullen had sex, it wouldn't go over well. The entire town of Forks thinks they're siblings and in a town like this that's grade A gossip. Ben, hesitantly agreed to help me, I figure he didn't want to piss Angela off. His nerves seemed to calm after I assured him, I would take the fall if anything happened. After dealing with them, I made a few more crucial phone calls and cleaned my room. I wasn't sure when Jake would be back, but I wanted to have dinner ready for him and Charlie. I hope after dinner, I can send Jake back to La Push and have one of the other guys come patrol. It's not that I don't want him around, I just want to talk to Charlie alone and I know Jake wouldn't be able to hold his tongue.

I wasn't surprised to see Charlie and Jacob come in together. I let them know dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes and to go relax. While I was cooking dinner the phone rang and I knew I couldn't let Charlie answer, in case it was the call I've been waiting for.

"Hello." _Please. Please. Please._

"Oh God, Bella, please listen to me." _Fuck._ _Stupid fucking wolf senses._Jake was by my side in a heartbeat.

"I asked you not to contact me Edward, you had your chance to say anything you wanted in the meadow." I can't imagine what he could possibly have to say now.

"Just give me a couple minutes to explain and then if you still don't want to talk to me, that's fine. I tried to come see you, but Jacob was there and asked me to leave. Please Bella, a couple minutes."

"Fine, Edward. Say whatever it is you have to say."

"I never meant for this to happen. It's really not the way it looked, Bella. Alice, told me she had a vision of me giving into your advances and that I killed you. She said that if I could relieve some of my frustrations, I would be able to resist you. I was trying to keep you safe Bella, I was doing it for us." .God. Is he serious? He really is a fucking moron.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Even if what Alice said was true, you should have come to me. I was your girlfriend, I HAVE FEELINGS! Are you really that naïve that you would believe 'relieving your frustrations' would save our relationship? I don't know how it works in your world, but in mine it's called communication and honesty. I would never have done anything like that to you. Sure, I pushed you and I did want it, but I would have waited for you. And, Edward, I think you were doing a little more than relieving your frustrations, you were with Alice almost every goddamn day.

"No! You are not going to make me feel bad for you and place all the blame on Alice. You were both wrong and I stick to what I said. Don't contact me again, Edward." I put the phone back on the receiver and continued fixing our meal. Jake was staring at me expectantly, but I couldn't bring my self to talk about it yet. I had tears in my eyes that were threatening to spill over. I didn't want him to think it was because I was sad, because I'm really just fucking angry. Did he really think I would be okay with him having sex with Alice?

"You alright, Bells?"

"Yes, I just need a few minutes. I don't understand why he thought it would be okay and honestly it just pissed me off. Why don't you go grab Charlie, you guys come eat."

I made Charlie his grandmother's beef stroganoff and dinner went by without incident. Jake left immediately, letting me know Jared was already outside and he'd be back in the morning. Edward's call set me off and I really needed to get this shit with Charlie over with.

"Dad, I'd like to talk to you, if you have a minute."

"Sure, this have anything to do with that phone conversation, you were have with Edward?"

"Yeah, but I need you to promise me, you'll listen to everything I have to say, before you say anything."

"Alright, go ahead."

"Well, Edward and I aren't together anymore. I've known for about a month, that he and Alice have been sleeping together." The last part came out as barely a whisper. Charlie's eyes were as wide a saucers and I couldn't even imagine what he was thinking."I can tell you're shocked, and believe me I was too, but Dad, you have to know I'm okay. I'm not going to lose it and I think this happening has been good for me. I couldn't prove it before, so I just let it go. Today when I was hanging out with Jacob and Sam, we caught them...well...you know and I don't know Dad, the whole things just really fucked up.

"I've decided to take a year off school. I want to travel a little after graduation. I've been through a lot the last year and I really need the time. Jake has offered to go with me and Billy's already agreed. I know you want me to go to college and I will, I promise, but I need to know you support my decision."

"Fuck, Bella, isn't Alice his sister? That's against the law! What kind of sick people have you been hanging out with? Christ! I don't even know what to say. That boy's not welcome here Bella and I don't want you near the Cullen's. I'm going to take care of this." _Fuck._

"No! Listen, I've got a plan, you have to trust me on this. Please. I know I haven't done much to earn your trust, but there's a lot you don't know and a lot I can't tell you. I promise, Dad, give me a few months and I'll fill in all the blanks. And, believe me I don't want to be anywhere near the Cullen's and they know that. I need to get out of school this week. We only have 3 days of exams; I thought maybe you could pull some strings so that I could go in after school to take them. I can't face them and I'm not sure that Edward's in the right state of mind right now."

"I'd say he's not in the right state of mind at all. Who the hell has sex with their sister, Bella? I'll get you out of school, alright. You are not to be alone with that boy. I'll let you handle things, but I want to make sure it's taken care of. As far as you taking a year off school, I think it's a great idea. I think it will be good for you. You've been through a lot and I trust that you'll make the right choices."

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot. Okay, well I'm glad we got that out of the way. Let's go watch some TV chief."

_**One week later - Bella**_

Things have gone well, since my talk with Charlie. The school allowed me to take my exams, after hours and no one questioned Charlie's reasoning. The pack has been great they've escort me to and from the school, sitting outside of whatever classroom I was in that day. Edward has tried to see me a few times, but every time the pack turns him away. He called once, but Charlie made it clear he wasn't to call again. I don't know everything that was said, I couldn't contain my laughter and made my way to my room after Charlie told him, he was a sick bastard and incest was not only against the law, but a sin. To say Charlie was put out with the Cullen's would be an understatement. It took two days for me to convince him, I was in fact a virgin and I didn't need to go get tested 'for the syphilis'. _Fucking Charlie and his old school terminology._

Today is graduation day and while I'm excited, I'm also nervous as shit. I know there's nothing they can do to me, but fuck I'm still going to be humiliated. It's not everyday people find out your boyfriend fucked his sister. Maybe, in the future the Cullen's can come up with a better cover. _If they even have a future._The humiliation will be worth it in the end, it's not like I'll be in Forks much longer, anyway. Sam and Jacob arrived a little over an hour ago, they will be riding with Charlie and me. I didn't expect them to be so early, but I guess with all the excitement, they didn't want to wait.

Alice picked my graduation dress out weeks ago and it really was perfect. I decided earlier in the week, I would wear the same dress, but exchange it for a different color. Edward's favorite color on me is blue and tonight is not about Edward. Tonight, for the first time in a long time, things are about me and me alone. The dress itself is satin, strapless, and rests mid thigh. I was going to go with green, but decided to go with blood red instead. Jake keeps referring to me as 'the devil in the red dress'. I had the perfect flats picked out, but decided to go with a pair of patent black peep toe heels and pray I don't cause myself further embarrassment. I curled my hair and it's hanging loosely on my shoulders. I put a hint of color on my lips and swept a little mascara over my lashes. The ceremony starts in an hour and I should probably be there by now.

"Bella! We have to go. You're going to be late to you own graduation." We most certainly don't want that.

"I'm coming!"

It only took us a few minutes to get to the high school. The parking lot was already full and I noticed three of the Cullen cars already parked. I sent my dad and the boys to their seats and made my way to the back of the auditorium. I knew I would have to face Edward and Alice, that I was prepared for, but I wasn't prepared for Jasper to be with them. I wasn't really sure if I should give them their tape with him there, but I figured what the hell, he's going to see it soon anyway.

_**Jasper**_

I didn't really want to go to Alice's graduation tonight. Once you've been to a dozen of these mother fuckers, they start to lose their appeal. I don't really have a choice though, everyone in town knows that the three older Cullen kids are back and we have to keep up appearances. Besides, it will give me a chance to speak with Bella. I know Edward did something to her, there's no way she would have just cut the whole family out of her life on a whim. I keep asking Alice what's going on, but she says she can't see Bella and she's not really sure. Well, not really sure isn't really an answer. For the last week Edwards been putting out some fucking serious emotions, but the only one that's consistent is guilt. The whole family's been at a lose, none of us are really sure what to do. It's strange I thought Rose would be the only one happy over the separation, but it seems Alice is thrilled as well. When I question her about it, she just said Edward was better off. I can only hope that means this is good for both of their futures. Bella deserves happiness, after all this family has put her through. If it wasn't for Alice, I would have told her that a long time ago. I didn't even realize we pulled up to the school, until I heard a knock on my window. When I made it out of the car, I looked around the parking lot for Bella's truck, but it wasn't there and neither was Charlie's. I really hope she shows up.

Jasper, Em and I are going to find seats. Are you coming?" I want to tell her no. I want to just go the fuck home.

"No. You guys go ahead. I'll be there in a little while"

"I know what you're thinking, Jazzy, and you can't go home. You have to stay and watch me graduate." I cringed at her nickname for me, but Alice like always had a big grin on her face. She was always so excited about graduating.

"Alice, I've seen you graduate before, but don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I was hoping to run into Bella and talk with her for a few minutes." Her smile faltered and was replaced with a grimace. What does Alice have against Bella? I thought she was her best friend.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jasper. Bella's probably going to bring her dogs tonight and I don't want any problems at my graduation."

"If that's the case, I won't say anything. If I can catch her alone, I would like to make sure she's alright. How do you know she'll be with the wolves?"

"Well, I can't see anything that happens tonight, so I just assumed they would be with her. I'm positive they will at least be attending. Bella's been blocking my visions with the wolves all week Jaz. I think it's safe to say she wants nothing to do with us." Maybe, Alice is right. If Bella is going to the extent of blocking herself from Alice's visions, maybe she wants nothing to do with us. That only proves my point that something more happened with Bella. This is not her typical behavior. And, who the fuck does Alice think I am? I'm Jasper fucking Whitlock, I'm not afraid of those fucking dogs. I will talk to Bella tonight.

"Why don't you come backstage with me for a while, Jaz?"

"Yeah, alright."

I was standing around with Edward and Alice waiting for all the graduates to arrive. Everyone was radiating excitement and happiness and I was soaking that shit up. I smelled Bella before I saw her, but what I saw I wasn't prepared for. She had on the tightest little red dress and spank me fucking heels. _Fuck...she looked good._ _I can see every curve of her tight fucking body in that shit._ It took ever ounce of restraint I had not to pick her up and take her against this fucking wall. I've always stayed away from her because she smells so good, but fuck right now my bloodlust is the least of my worries. I must have been projecting some major lust because Alice smacked me across the chest, as hard as she could. I couldn't help it, I've never seen Bella look that good. Shit, I've never seen Alice look _**that**_ good. I knew she was talking to some girl, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I was to busy staring at those goddamn plump lips to even care. Fuck, here she comes and I just want to smash Edwards head in the wall for the way he's looking at her. He's pissed, jealous, and filled with fucking desire. Fucking bastard. Alice was angry and jealous as well. _What's going on with these two?_

"Hello, Edward. Here's your tape. Thank you for staying until the school year ended. I hope you all enjoy your evening." Fuck no, where does she think she's going? She turned to leave, but I quickly grabbed her arm.

"Bella, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to talk to you for a moment." She looked confused and she was feeling it too.

"Um, sure. Why don't we step outside?" I lead her out the door and I knew she was nervous, but not fearful. Fuck, she thinks I'm going to kill her and she's not even scared?

"What the fuck are you wearing, Bella?" _Wow_. That is not what I meant to say. _Jealous much, Whitlock._ What is this little girl doing to me?

"Excuse me? I don't know if you've gone temporarily insane, but in case you missed it, your wife's inside." She was right, but damn she looked so good. I don't know what's come over me. It's that fucking dress!

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." I knew I should of keep my mouth shut, but my brain had different ideas."Christ, Bella, you're graduating today, not going to a fucking BDSM party." She looked pissed. I keep putting my foot in my mouth and I need to just get to the point and get the fuck away from her.

"This conversation is over, Jasper. I have a father and we're not fucking friends. I don't know what your problem is, but if this is something Edward put you up to, you and your family need to get it through your heads I am done with Edward and the fucking Cullen's." Shit, I really did piss her off. She's fucking sexy as hell when she's mad.

"I'm sorry Bella. Please just give me a minute. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just wondering if you would mind telling me what happened with Edward." Her features softened and I could feel a tiny hint of remorse, but she quickly covered it up with excitement.

"Jasper, I think we should talk about this after the ceremony. I promise I will find you and we can talk about it then, okay?"

"Sure, you better get in their. They're lining up." She took me by surprise when she leaned in and softly kissed my cheek. It almost felt like a goodbye. She didn't say anything else before finding her way back into the auditorium.

I made my way inside and quickly found my family. They all were happy to be here and their emotions were easy to absorb. The ceremony was much the same as most I've been to. The administrator gave his speech, they gave diplomas, and now Edward is going to accept his valedictorian honor. _Egotistical asshole, should of gave it to someone who deserves it._I don't know why he does this at every high school we go to. He knows he's the smartest, so what does it matter to him.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'd like-" He was interrupted by a loud buzzing sound coming from the over head speakers.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please. If you would, please take a look at the projector behind our valedictorian. We would like the honor of introducing you to the real Edward and Alice Cullen."_That's when all hell broke loose.

_Fucking bastard! I'll fucking kill them both!_ I knew people were talking, but it sounded like I was under water. My eyes were glued to that mother fucking projector and then I was hit with a tsunami of emotions; everything... fucking shock, disgust, anger, and fucking happiness. I had to get out of here. I looked over at my family and noticed Esme dry sobbing into Carlisle's chest, he looked pissed. Emmett was out of his chair looking like he was out for blood and Rose was holding him back. Christ, this is a disaster. I was half way out the door when I noticed Jacob had Bella thrown over his shoulder and was following Charlie out the door. The rest of the pack was in hysterics. I looked around for Alice and Edward, but they were nowhere to be seen. I must have been to stunned to notice them leave. I'll catch up with them later, I need to find Bella. Did she know about this?

* * *

**Coming up: Graduation pt. deux**


	7. Graduation Hell pt 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all thing Twilight!**

* * *

**_Jasper_**

It didn't take me long to catch up with Bella and she most certainly didn't look like a girl who just found out her boyfriend was having an affair. Jacob noticed me before she did and I could tell he didn't trust me. "Are you ready to have that chat now, darlin'?"

Now, I could feel her fear. "Jasper" she sighed. She was looking at the floor and I knew she didn't know how to proceed. Her behavior was further proof that she knew exactly what was going on.

"Please, look at me Bella. You don't have anything to be afraid of. I just want to know what's going on." She moved a few feet closer, but Jacob was mirroring her every move. I knew that no matter what she said, I _wouldn't_ hurt her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Jasper. I'm not going to apologize for what I did, though. I have gone through a lot this last year and I'm tired of being hurt. I know that Alice is your wife and if I've caused you any pain or trouble, I am sorry. I won't apologize to the rest of them, however, I would like to speak with Carlisle as soon as possible. I was hoping that you all would meet us at the baseball clearing tonight, once everything cools down here." I heard what she said, but it took a few minutes to register. Not only did she know, but she planned this. Shit, Bella has balls. I'll have to ask her later how she pulled it off.

"I can't speak for everyone, but I will be there. I will see what I can do about the rest of the family. That little stunt you pulled in there, isn't going to go over well with them. As for me, I will be expecting an explanation for that later, Isabella. I'll see you in an hour or so." I was hit with a strong wave of lust and from the smell of it, it was coming from her. _Fuck, she's aroused and she smells good._Maybe, she likes to be talked to with a little authority. Maybe, one day I'll be able to explore that. _No! Don't go there Jasper. She's a fucking human!_

"Okay, an hour then. Thank you, Jasper." She smiled and turned to her friends. I can only assume, she will be bringing the pack with her tonight. They seem to be following her everywhere.

I made my way out to the parking lot to look for my family, Alice and Edwards cars were gone. I assumed they were at the house and didn't feel like waiting on the rest of the family, to confront the two. I knew if I ran now, I would be able to beat Carlisle and Esme home.

When I arrived home, Alice was waiting for me on the hood of her car. "Hey Jaz." I can't believe I don't feel any regret or remorse coming from her. I gave Alice the best of me and this just isn't acceptable.

"Don't 'Hey,Jaz' me Alice. What the fuck was that back there?"

Alice just looked at me and smiled, before saying, "Bella being a bitch."

"You know that's not what I mean. You and Edward. What was that?"

"I love him, Jasper. I have for a long time. I've always known we weren't meant to be together forever and Edwards to good for Bella. Besides, it would of ended soon anyway. He wasn't going to change her." I'm so fucking confused! I thought Bella was Alice's best friend. She was encouraging Edward to move forward with her. She's starting to piss me the fuck off and Alice knows, I don't have much patience.

"You love Edward? Then why did you push him and Bella together? This whole time you've been, what, pretending to be her friend? PRETENDING TO LOVE ME?" Alice didn't seem to pay any attention to my outburst. Her emotions stayed neutral and her facial expression never changed.

"No silly, of course I love you. Just not like that. We've never really been in love Jasper, think about it. We were both together out of convenience. The reason I pushed Edward and Bella together is because I wanted him to be happy. Then, when we left and Edward almost died, I realized Bella's not good for him. I was Bella's friend, at first. After what she did to Edward, I just couldn't take it anymore. He deserves better Jasper.

"When we left, I was sure that was the end of Edward and Bella. I was going to go find Edward and that's when I saw Bella jump. I got so excited I told Rose. That's when I had the first vision of Edward going to Italy. Rose hadn't called Edward yet, but I knew I had to get to Bella. I didn't tell Rose I had a the vision of Edward. I realize now that was a mistake. If I would have, Rose would have never made that call and Edward and Bella would have never got back together. At the time all I could think about was saving Edward. I didn't have time to really think of a plan.

"When we came back to Forks, I was so angry. Do you remember? I keep telling you it was because of the Volturi?" I did remember. She was livid, no matter what I did, I couldn't calm her down. I couldn't form a coherent response, so I simply nodded."Well, that's when I knew I had to do something. I thought if I could get Edward to make love to me, he would see we were meant for each other. My plan was working and then Bella found out. Edward hasn't talked to me since."

"Where is Edward?" I had to know what he was thinking. Does he love Alice?

"He left. I don't know where he went, but he said he would be back. Jasper, I know you are angry with me now, but we will get past this. I need you in my life, just as much as you need me." I really wouldn't count on that. I would never trust Alice again.

"I never needed you Alice, I wanted you. I don't think there is any getting over this. Things make a lot more sense now that you've laid it all out there. We don't have time to get into it now, we can talk later. Bella, wants to meet the family in the clearing soon. I don't really think it matters if you're there or not. She made it sound like she really wanted to speak with Carlisle."

Alice seemed to be contemplating what I said, but we both knew she was going. Edward and Alice are the same in that respect, they both feed off drama. "Well, I think if the entire family is going I should be there. After what Bella did tonight, there's no telling what she's up to. Oh, and Jasper, we're leaving tomorrow. Edward already called Carlisle. After what that skank did to us, we won't be coming back to Forks for a long time." _Fucking bitch!_

"Alice, I'm going to say this once. Stay the fuck away from Bella. You seem to have twisted this whole fucking situation to work to your benefit, but she has done nothing wrong. I'm not saying she should of done what she did, but fuck, she handled things better than most women would. Frankly, I'm glad she did something, other than break down. It's time Bella stood up for herself. Bella's gone through a lot of shit for this family and it's not her fault, she's the one Edward wanted. If it wasn't for that girl, Edward wouldn't even be alive. I suggest you think about that next time you feel the urge to say something about Bella."

Emmett put a hand on my shoulder before saying, "Who's saying something about, Bella?"

"Alice. I think she has a lot of explaining to do, but first I need to speak with Carlisle." Emmett was feeling confused. I wanted to answer all of their questions, but I needed to find Carlisle. I had questions of my own I wanted answered.

"I'm right here, son. What do you need?"

"Bella has asked us all to meet her at the clearing. We only have a few minutes before they will arrive. She said she wanted to talk to you." His lips were in a tight line and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. I knew he trying to decide what Edward would want.

"Well, I am willing to go and talk to her. She could have caused quit the mess for our family. We try to not draw attention to ourselves and Bella knows this." I couldn't believe Carlisle was placing the blame on Bella. I'm not sure why I was surprised, I know he would never go against Edward.

"Okay, well I'm going to go ahead and go. I don't want her to think we are standing her up." I took off running as fast as my legs allowed. My family was so angry; the emotional climate was starting to take a toll on me.

When I made my way into the clearing, Bella was already there with the pack. I didn't really know how to proceed, seeing as my family wasn't here and sitting in front of me were six fucking enormous wolves. I was starting to think this was a bad idea and then Bella broke the silence. "Come here, Jasper."

"Bella." As I sat down next to her, I gave her a curt nod and gave a quick glance to each member of her entourage. I swear these kids get bigger every time I see them.

We sat in silence, the tension thick in the air. I was glad when my family showed, up a few minutes later. They came right over, but didn't say anything. Each one of them was glaring at Bella.

"Carlisle, it's good to see you. I'm glad you agreed to meet with me. I can tell by your demeanor, you are aware that I'm responsible for the video. I'm sorry your upset, but I won't apologize that it happened. Were you aware this was going on?"

"You bitch, how dare you talk to him that way! He has taken you in like a daughter and this is how you repay us? Our family has to move, you've humiliated us. I should have killed you a long time ago" Shit, Rose was pissed, but so was Bella. _Please, Bella don't do anything stupid__**.**_

Fuck, she laughed."Oh, Rose. Please. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it then. I didn't humiliate you, I humiliated them. None of you seemed to care when I was the one being embarrassed, by you. Rose, honestly I've come here to address Carlisle. If you don't have anything nice to say, I wouldn't say anything at all." Rose growled at her, but she didn't seem fazed at all. She stood her ground. I was proud. I could feel Emmett and the pack were too.

"No, Bella. I didn't know, but I will deal with them once we are finished here. Is there a reason we are here? I was under the impression you no longer wanted to be part of this family." I knew when he said he would deal with them, he meant another family meeting. Edward has always got away with his dirty deeds. Carlisle seemed to be losing his patience with Bella and I hoped this would be over soon.

"That's true. I don't, however, there is still the issue of the Volturi. Every day that passes I'm in more danger and I won't wait any longer. Are you going to change me, Carlisle?" I was pretty sure Bella knew the answer before she asked, she didn't seem to hopeful.

"Our family has to move on, Bella. We will be leaving Forks tomorrow and I wouldn't have the time. Besides, you know I would never go against Edward. He doesn't want this life for you Bella."

"That's what I figured. You've proven time and time again Carlisle, that I was never truly part of your family. Well, while you may like to play with my life, I don't. I leave for Italy next week." _Fuck, no. Fuck!_The whole family was stunned.

"Bella, Dear, are you sure that's what you want to do? I'm not sure you know what you are getting into." Esme was fearful for Bella. I know she won't ever cross Carlisle, but Esme's warning held more meaning then I think Bella realized.

"Positive. I've spoken to Aro, I will go next week to negotiate and we will go from there. I'm sure Edward and Alice have told you, he was quit intrigued by me and he is thrilled, as am I. I should tell you now, I wouldn't try anything funny. The packs won't be going anywhere. I've got the okay, to bring them along. I'm sure you know, a few will have to stay behind, but I won't be left unprotected." Fuck no she won't. I'll make sure nothing happens to her. I don't know who the fuck this girl is, but she's earned my full fucking attention.

"I'm going with Bella." Everyone gasped. I don't know where it came from, but I can't let her do this alone. I just can't.

"You've got to be kidding me! Jasper, she's human! Besides, you've already tried to kill her once." Rose may have had good intentions, but that's exactly why I can't stay with these people. They aren't my family, they're more like babysitters.

"Out of all of you, I never expected you to question me Rose. You and Emmett have always been supportive of me. This is my choice and I'm going. The only reason I've stayed this long, is because of Alice and you see how that ended. Carlisle, I think you may want to have a talk with Alice. You may not trust me, but she's the one that can't be trusted. She's been using her visions to manipulate Edward and Bella, this whole mess is because of her. You shouldn't of come up here accusing Bella. I'll tell you like I told Alice, she's done a lot for this family and you should be ashamed."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Jasper. I wish you luck, son. We will be gone tomorrow if you want to come by and pick up your things. Now, if we are done, we need to get packed." I wasn't surprised Carlisle would dismiss me so easily.

"Wait, Jasper, you want to go with me?" I nodded "You don't even like me, why would you do that?" Bella was shocked. I really wanted her to understand that she misunderstood how I feel about her. I may not love her like Emmett does, but I never had that opportunity.

"Darlin', I do like you. I don't know you as well as I would like, but I'd like you to give me the chance to learn. You are going to need someone with you during your newborn phase. If you want me to leave after that I will, but I would really like to do this with you. You have to understand I didn't come around, because after your birthday no one trusted me. If you trust me to do this, Bella, I promise I won't hurt you." Everything I said was true. I did want to get to know here. _Especially, after seeing her in that goddamn dress._

She looked at Jacob, who nodded his head, before turning back to me."Okay. I think I would like that Jasper." I couldn't help myself I went to her and took her in my arms. She trusted me, she wanted me to go with her. I let her go and she turned back to Carlisle.

"We're done here, but Carlisle, I'll see you soon."

"Are you threatening my family, Bella?" _Oh God, what have you gone and got yourself into?_

"Threat, promise, it's all the same. You're family may feel superior, because of your diet Carlisle, but I am living proof, you are the biggest danger of them all."

* * *

**Coming up: Leaving Forks & getting to know Jasper**


	8. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters!**

* * *

_**Bella**_

After the Cullen's took off, we all just sat around staring at each other. There were so many questions that I wanted to ask, but I was too lost in my own thoughts. Graduation went better than expected. The tape had only been rolling for about 10 seconds, when I noticed Jessica Stanley crying in the seat next to mine. I'm sure she realized in that moment any hope she ever had of dating Edward Cullen was now lost. I didn't realize, I was staring at her until I was suddenly thrown over Jake's shoulder and out the door. Charlie tried to act pissed, but couldn't contain his smile long enough to yell at me.

I wanted to ask Jake what made him so quick to agree to Jasper coming on our trip, but figured now isn't the time. Jasper's behavior tonight, has thrown me for a loop. I was sure Edward put him up to talking to me at graduation, now I'm not so sure. I never paid much attention to Jasper until tonight. He was always just Alice's husband or Edward's brother, but when he demanded an explanation for my actions, I had never seen a man look so good. After he walked away I realized my mistake, I was lusting after a goddamn empath. I was relieved when he didn't stick around, I'm sure if he had, he would have felt my immediate humiliation. Now, I'm more confused than ever.

Jasper _wants_ to come with _me_.

Jasper _wants_to get to know _me_.

Jasper stood up for_me._

All of those things, make me happy, but I'm not sure why. I'm still a little skeptical of Jasper and can't help question his intentions. I guess, I shouldn't complain, I can use all the help I can get and something tells me Jasper will prove to be very helpful. Edward, nor Alice, ever talked much about Jasper and I'm looking forward to getting to know him, too.

Jasper was looking down at the ground, frowning."Jasper, I was wondering if you would like to come stay at my house tonight. They won't be gone until tomorrow and I would like to talk to you." I was a little afraid of Jasper, but if we are going to be spending time together before my change, I'm going to have to learn to trust him.

"I would love that, but your emotions are telling me you're not so sure." Jasper didn't look up as he spoke and it broke my heart. I wanted to trust him and I know he's gone through so much tonight.

"I won't lie to you, Jasper. I'm a little afraid, but it's nothing I can't handle. Besides, Sam is patrolling the house tonight and if anything did happen, he'd be able to stop you before you drained me. I'm going to be changed anyway, right?" I couldn't help but smile as the words came out of my mouth. The tension was killing me and I can't imagine what it was doing to poor Jasper.

Jasper did laugh and Sam nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, I think I should hunt though. I'm not thirsty, but I do want to take precaution. I'll go now and meet you at your house when I'm done."

I couldn't help but smile. "See you soon."

Once Jasper was out of sight, I turned to pack. "Thank you for coming with me tonight and letting me handle the situation, my way. I think it went well. I was expecting things with Rose to be much worse than they were."

"Blondie's all talk, Bella. The only thing she has control of is that big fucker she clings to." Paul's expression was so serious.

"Yeah, it's a shame. He's really nice. Out of all the Cullen's, I'll miss Em the most." I felt the mood change instantly and needed to do damage control, so I slapped Jake on the knee and said, "Hey! I still have you. That's all that really matters, besides you saw him, he was pissed." That seemed to put a smile on his face, so I figured now was my time to ask questions.

"Hey Jake, why did you say it was okay for Jasper to come with us?"

"Yeah, fucker I was wondering the same thing." Jared, looked at Jake. I could tell he wasn't only confused, but concerned.

Jake seemed to think about his answer for a moment."Well, I think he's right, Bells. You will need someone around that understand vampires. We will do all we can for you, but I'm not sure how much that is. He seems different then the rest of them and he gained my respect sticking up for you like that. We don't have to like him, but I think everyone will agree, having him there might make things easier."

"I'm proud of you, Jacob. I think having him around will be beneficial as well. Bella, as you know we can't all go. Jacob and Quil are going to accompany you. We all think that's best since they are the two you're closest to. Jasper will offer further protection, not just for you, but for them as well." Sam, seemed pleased with the way things were turning out. I'm glad we could come to an understanding. I really am starting to like him.

We sat around talking for a few minutes, before I was ready to go. Sam took me back to the house and told me, he would be nearby if I needed him. Being alone in my room, only gave me time to think about being alone with Jasper. I didn't think he would hurt me, but I was nervous. The longest we've ever been alone was a couple of minutes, when we were in Phoenix. _Fuck. Maybe, this was a bad idea._I couldn't stop thinking about the way he made me feel earlier. I can't remember a time I was so aroused. The second the words were out of his mouth, I could feel the wetness gather between my legs. I'm never going to get through this, if I keep thinking about him that way.

The next thing I knew I was pinned down to the bed. Jasper was on top of me. His eyes were pitch black and he looked hungry. "Those are some pretty strong emotions, Isabella. Care to share your thoughts?"_Oh, fuck!_

I started to respond, but before I could, I felt Jaspers tongue tracing small circles along the base of my neck. A small moan escaped my lips and the sound brought me out of my trance. I knew this had to stop or I could seriously get hurt._It feels so good. So, right!_ "Jasper! Jasper, you have to stop."

"Fuck, Bella you smell so good." He started running his right hand up and down my side and I was starting to become a little afraid. I knew Jasper said he wouldn't hurt me, but right now, I wasn't so sure.

Before I had time to give it anymore thought, Jasper launched himself across the room."Shit, Bella, I'm sorry. When I came in, your emotions were so strong. Fuck! I'm sorry."

"It's...fine. I didn't know when you would be here and...I'm sorry. Jasper, are you sure this is a good idea? I know you said you won't hurt me, but what if something like that happens again. How do you know you can stay in control?"

Jasper chuckled darkly and said, "Bella, what just happened had nothing to do with my bloodlust. Your emotions are stronger than any human I've ever encountered. The lust you were sending my way sugar, shit, it felt like my own. I think once I spend more time with you, I will have a better grasp on your emotions and mine. I really am sorry Bella."

"Okay, well...ummm...let's try to forget it happened. I don't want any awkwardness between us." My words were staggered, but I couldn't help it. I was trying not to think about Jasper's tongue and how good it would feel on the rest of my body.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. "Isabella, if you don't want a repeat of what just happened, please Darlin', reign in your emotions." All I could do was giggle and nod. Jasper took a seat in the rocking chair.

I wasn't sure how to proceed, but wanted to get on with it. It was getting late and I need to get some sleep. There's a lot that needs to be done in the next couple days. "Jasper, I want to thank you for doing this. It really does mean a lot and to my surprise it seems to mean a lot to the pack too."

"There's no reason to thank me. I'm pretty selfish, Bella, as I'm sure you will see in time. I want to go with you and I hope you will let me help you as much as I can. I don't want to talk about my history right now, but I have a lot of experience with newborns. The first year will be hard on you and I think it will make things easier having someone around you know. Have you thought about your choices, as far as a diet goes?"

"Yes. I don't think I could kill anyone. I don't want to. I think if I can stick with animal blood that is what I would like to do."

Jasper gave me a small smile before responding."I'm glad to hear that. I've worked really hard to maintain this diet and I think I would like to stick to it. I'll tell you what, you help me and I'll help you. I always had Alice and the Cullen's for support. I'm a little afraid of what might happen, now that they're gone." He looked so sad and I wanted to take his pain away.

"I will do everything I can to make sure you don't mess up. I don't think you give yourself enough credit, Jasper. Hell, I don't think they gave you enough credit. If you really wanted to kill me, you could have, but you didn't."

"Thank you. Now, do you have any more questions about your change?"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about that tonight. We will have time to talk after we speak with Aro. Do you plan on staying at the Cullen house until we leave?"

"That's really up to you. I would like to stay here with you, if you want. That house holds a lot of memories for me and I think a clean break would be easiest." Jasper looked like he would cry if he could.

"Of course you can stay, Jasper. We just have to make sure Charlie doesn't find out." He nodded his head, so I continued." Jasper, do you miss her already?" I didn't want to bring her up, but I had to know he was going to be okay.

"No. I love Alice, but not the way you may think. She brought me to this life and to the Cullen's. I was in a real bad place, Bella. I didn't want to eat because I could feel the emotions of my kill. Alice showed me another way, she made me happy. I am grateful for what she has done and I love her for that, but Alice is crazy. Take it how you want, but I do mean it in the literal sense. I've always known it but, she told me some stuff tonight that just made everything fall into place. There was a time I would never bet against her, but I think she lied a lot about her visions. I promise I will tell you every bit of my story one day. It's very hard for me to trust people; you just have to give me some time."

"We' will have all the time in the world, Jasper. When you're ready to tell me, I'll be here to listen."

"Alright, well it's getting late and I think you should get some sleep. We can talk some more in the morning."

"It is pretty late. Jasper, would you mind laying with me tonight? You don't have to hold me or anything, just lay with me. If it will make you uncomfortable you don't have to."

"Sure. Sleep well, Bella." Jasper came and lay next to me on the bed.

"Good night, Jasper."

Jasper did hold me that night and every night since. That was five days ago and tomorrow we're leaving Forks. I went with Jasper to the Cullen house. There wasn't much that he wanted to take. He said Alice got rid of most of the things he wanted a long time ago and anything else could be replaced. We've spent a lot of time getting to know each other. I was shocked to learn how much we have in common. Jasper has good taste in books and music. Being with him is as easy as being with Jacob, just in a different way. I always thought Jasper was a quiet guy, but once you get him talking, he has a lot to say. We talked about places he's traveled and places we'd like to go. I told him about my childhood and he told me some of what he remembered from his human years. I can see that we are going to fall into an easy friendship. Jasper has spent some time with Jacob and Quil and it looks like they may get along better than Jake thought. They all have motorcycles and I'm glad they have found something to bond over. Charlie has yet to see Jasper, but he knows that I remained friends with one Cullen. Edward has called Jasper a few times, but he never answers. Neither of us is ready to cross that bridge. We don't talk about the Cullen's, but I know soon we'll have to.

I finally have all my bags packed and I've just been sitting staring at the walls for a while. My life has changed so dramatically over the last few days and the weight of it all, has finally landed on my shoulders. Jasper suggested we throw a party at the Cullen's tonight. I figured it couldn't hurt, since none of them are there and it's a neutral place where everyone can go. Tonight, will be fun. Tomorrow, we leave for Volterra.

* * *

**Coming up: Headed to Volterra**


	9. Alaska

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters.**

* * *

_**Edward**_

When I left graduation, I went straight home to pack a bag. I knew I would have to go away for a few days the second I saw Emmett jump out of his seat. I know he loves Bella and between him and Jasper, I really wasn't sure what would happen. Alice caught up with me quickly, but I didn't have anything to say. This is all her fault & I'm not sure I will ever forgive her. I called Carlisle to let him know I would be back, but we needed to leave soon. He asked me not to go anywhere and said we would move immediately. I decided I would stay, so I went for a run and when I returned a few hours later the family was packing. I could hear Rosalie in her room yelling a string of profanities directed at me in her head. Esme was worried for me and Emmett was pissed about what I had done to his little sister. I didn't hear Alice or Jasper, so I figured they were out. I wasn't ready to hear what anyone had to say, so I made my way up to my room and started packing. That was when I heard Carlisle outside of my door.

"_Edward, we need to talk. Son, Bella called the family for a meeting tonight and things didn't go to well."_Carlisle thoughts held a lot of concern and I was confused as to why they would meet with her in the first place. He better hope no one hurt her.

"What do you mean she called the family to a meeting? What exactly didn't go well?" I was pissed. They should have left her alone.

"Please, Edward. Let me explain before you get to angry. Jasper was in the drive talking to Alice, when the rest of us got home. He told us Bella wanted to meet in the clearing, she had something to talk to me about. I knew we would be leaving and I thought maybe she wanted to talk about what happened tonight, but when we arrived she was there with the pack. She asked me if I was going to change her, Edward." I tensed at his words, surely he told her no. "I told her I would not go against your wishes. Bella has made the decision to go to the Volturi. I don't know how she did it, but she's spoken with Aro and he's agreed to meet with her and the pack." I couldn't contain my growl. The rage I was feeling at his words was like nothing I've ever felt before.

"No, I will do it. If Bella feels as if she has to go to that extent, I will turn her myself. I will not allow anyone else's venom to flow through her veins. She. Is. Mine."

"She's not yours, son. You made your choice and even if you are serious, there is no way to get to her now. Edward, if you tried, you would only put yourself in danger. I would like to have a family meeting. Before we left the clearing, Jasper said Alice had some things to explain. I would like to hear what happened between the two of you and I'm sure the others are curious as well. You may feel it's none of our business, but you have to understand your actions have caused some trouble for this family. Bella, made a promise before we parted ways tonight, I'm not exactly sure what it means, but she said she would see us soon." Like it matters what she said, she's human. Her and her dogs alone, don't stand a chance.

"Are you afraid of her Carlisle? I doubt Bella is any kind of threat. Bella loves me, she would never hurt this family. Even if she tried, there is no way she would succeed."

"I am afraid, son. I don't think you are seeing things clearly. Bella is going to the Volturi. I am sure she won't be human much longer. You agreed to change her and you then went back on your word. This is going to raise some question, Edward. I know what you're thinking, Bella is only human. You don't think she's a threat, but you're wrong. She knows about us, that is threat enough. Now, Jasper has left with her. Don't you see Edward? Even if Bella is human, with Jasper and the wolves, she could end this family." _Jasper? What the fuck is he talking about? Jasper left with Bella?_

"What do you mean Jasper is with Bella? This isn't making sense Carlisle. Jasper tried to kill her! No, Bella would not be around Jasper." None of this made sense. He is wrong. _He has to be wrong._

"I'm sorry, but this was Jasper's decision. We would never force any of you to stay. We are a family and would like to stay that way. Bella is not the same girl she was when you found her, Edward. She is very angry. She seems to think we have betrayed her...all of us. I am sure Jasper was very hurt by Alice's actions. I don't think he would ever hurt any of us, but we can never be sure. Only time will tell what is to come. I think we should go meet with the rest of the family now."

"Where is Alice?"

"She is in her room, I will meet you downstairs."

"I need to speak with Alice. We will meet you in a few minutes." Carlisle left to get the rest of the family and I made my way to Alice's room.

"Come in, Edward." She sang in a shrill sing song voice.

"Alice, why are you blocking your thoughts from me?" Alice was prancing in and out of her closet, folding clothes at human speed.

"I had a talk with Jasper tonight, Edward. I finally told him how I feel. I wanted to talk to you about it before you read my mind. That gift you have can be very inconvenient." She fucking smirked.

"What are you talking about? How you feel?"

"Well, that I love you of course. He knows everything, now. I think he made the right decision to go with Bella. He needs time to calm down and heal. Don't worry Edward, Jasper will come back and now we can be together."

"I do not want to be with you, Alice. Did I give you that impression? I have told you, I love Bella. Whatever that thing was we were doing, it's over." Alice stopped moving and looked into my eyes.

"It will work out, Edward. I've seen it. You'll get over Bella and we'll move on like this never happened. You'll see." Alice went back to her closet and I was dumbfounded. I can't bring myself to believe, Bella and I aren't meant to be. I will never love Alice.

"I don't know what you're up to Alice, but you're wrong. Stay away from me. Carlisle wants us downstairs for a meeting, now." I left before she could reply. Something is off with her, she's blocking me from her thoughts and her visions don't look like they normally do. I will have to mention this to Carlisle.

I wasn't sure what Carlisle wanted to talk about, but I knew I would have to tell them about what happened with Alice. I walked down to the dining room at human pace and took my seat. Being at this table reminded me of my time with Bella. It wasn't long ago we took a vote on her humanity. While the vote didn't work in my favor, the ball was still in my court. It bothers me to not know what's going to happen now. _I can't let Bella become one of us._She wouldn't be the same Bella, not _my_ Bella. I can't imagine not smelling her glorious scent and seeing that beautiful blush. I would miss her warmth and way her soft lips feel on my hard ones. No! Bella cannot be changed. I don't know what I'm going to do to stop it, but there has to be a way.

Carlisle stood at the head of the table and began, "I am sure you all are wondering why I've called this meeting. First, I would like to know where everyone would like to relocate. We need to leave as soon as possible, so where ever we go we have to own a home. Second, I think we are all interested in what is going on between Edward and Alice."

"I think Alaska would be the best choice. We have a home there, the Denali's are there, and if anything comes of Bella's threat they will be there to help." I was shocked to hear Esme speak. Her thoughts on Bella said something different than her words. She didn't see Bella as a threat, she loved her, and was concerned for her safety. The whole family nodded in agreement. It seems we would be moving to Alaska. _Great! Now, I get to deal with Tanya._

"Okay, thank you Esme. Edward, Alice? Would either of you care to explain your actions? I think we deserve to know seeing as its cause a lot of problems for us." _Oh crap!_

_**Alice**_

"I will explain. I had a vision of Edward killing Bella." Everyone gasped "Not the way you may think. In the vision it was the first time they made love and he ended up crushing her. I thought if I could help him out it would help save her, you know...release his frustrations. Well, then Bella found out and that's how this happened. If she wouldn't have involved those damn dogs, everything would have been perfect.

"I love Jaz, you all know I would never do anything to hurt him. I never wanted this to happen. I think I speak for Edward as well, when I say I'm sorry for the trouble." I said with a little pout. They all looked at me like I was crazy, Edward especially. I know I just confessed my love to him, but I couldn't let the family think any of this was intentional. I know they would never trust me again.

"I understand how you may have thought you were helping, but I don't think you thought of the consequences. Alice, Edward and Bella were in a committed relationship, as were you and Jasper. I don't find your excuse acceptable." Carlisle's face was stern and I knew he meant what he said.

Rosalie looked at me as if she had something to say, but she didn't. Everyone was still staring at me like I had grown a second head when Emmett spoke up, "She's lying. Jasper said, Alice had some things to explain and that she couldn't be trusted. We all know Jasper and he wouldn't lie." _Oh, no, no, no._Edward looked at me and raised his eyebrow in question. I quickly remembered to block my thoughts.

"I agree with Emmett. I wasn't there to hear what was said, but I have a feeling Alice is up to something. She's been blocking her thoughts since I got back and when Bella found us, Alice was not upset in the least. Earlier in her room, she told me she loved me and she had a vision of us together. You all just heard her say she loves Jasper. She is lying." I couldn't believe Edward called me out. We are suppose to be in this together.

"I am not lying. I don't know what Edward is talking about. I promise. I only blocked Edward because I had a conversation with Jasper earlier and I wanted it to remain private. Really!" I was dry sobbing and I knew that Esme would believe me, she is so trusting. Once she was on board Carlisle would follow.

"If you are lying Alice, I will find out. You better hope nothing happens to Jasper or Bella. I may not like her, but this wouldn't have happened if you and Edward could control yourselves. Our family is humiliated and Carlisle will never be able to show his face at the hospital again. If anything else comes from this Alice, you will deal with me." Rose then turned to Carlisle."I don't mean any disrespect Carlisle, but Bella had every right to do what she did. I think we all need to think about what we would do if our mates had done what they did. I wish she would have talked to us about it, but I understand why she didn't. You have always taken Edwards side and she knew this would be no different. I think she proved her point tonight. If she would have come to us, we would have left...again. I am pissed off at Bella and at Jasper for leaving, but I want nothing to do with Edward and Alice either. Emmett and I will go with you to Alaska, but I think we will be taking a vacation soon." After her speech, Rose pulled Emmett out of his chair and they went back up to their room.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I sat around talking for a while longer. Well, Edward and I apologized for a while longer, than Carlisle dismissed us to go and pack. I was getting tired of not being able to see Bella and Jasper. I was worried about what they might try to do, but I was more concerned because Edward keep disappearing.

That was almost a week ago. We made it to Alaska without incident. I keep trying to talk to Edward, but he won't speak to me, along with Rose and Emmett. Every night Esme has held me while I've dry sobbed into her chest. I really don't know where things went wrong. I was so sure my plan was working, now I have to start all over. I was sitting in my room, trying to come up with a new plan when I had a vision.

_Jasper walking Bella up the stairs to her bedroom at Charlie's house._

_Jasper's arm around her waist and her head was resting against his chest._

_Jasper laying Bella on the bed._

_Bella kissing Jasper._

_Jasper getting in bed with Bella._

Then everything goes black.

I heard Edward growling in the doorway, but before I could say anything, he was gone. That vision might just be what I need to redeem myself. I have the perfect plan.

* * *

**Coming up: Party at the Cullen's & the trip to Italy**


	10. Here for the Party

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters!**

* * *

_**Jasper**_

I'm sitting in Bella's kitchen, reading a book on the civil war. The phone won't stop ringing and I'm starting to get pissed. Edward has left ten voice mails in the twenty minutes. I knew he would be pissed about me leaving with Bella, but this is a little extreme. Bella's been acting like a wounded puppy all day. She went to finish packing four hours ago and hasn't come out since. She's not making any noise and she's feeling a little sad, but I don't want to bother her. We have to be at the house in two hours and I really hope she gets her shit together by then. The only reason I want to have this party, is for her. She didn't get to properly celebrate her graduation and I thought it would put her in good spirits for our trip.

I never saw what Edward saw in Bella, until now. That girl is amazing. She was always so quiet around us and she never stood up for herself. It took me seeing her with the pack to know that's not who Bella Swan is. She puts them in their place and doesn't think twice about it. The way they respond to her is unreal. It's like she has them under a goddamn spell. Hell, I think I'm under her spell. She's fucking beautiful and crazy. She's smart and so trusting. She sings Iggy Pop and Sonic Youth in the shower and while it's no George Strait, I appreciate that shit. I've never laughed with anyone the way I laugh with her. The other day we were sitting in her back yard, both of us reading, when Bella made some silly remark about the Cullen's reminding her of The Breakfast Club. When I looked at her like I had no idea what she was talking about, she told me not to judge her and went on to explain how Renee watched it every day for three months when Bella was five. I admitted I had never seen it and Bella insisted we watch it that night. I'd never admit it to her, but it was actually pretty good. I couldn't agree with her comparison though, the Cullen's are more dysfunctional. We had a good laugh none the less.

The phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts and I knew immediately it would be Edward. I answered, but threw it against the wall. I'm not going to let him ruin my mood. I was wondering what was keeping Bella, so I slowly made my way to her room. I knocked on the door and she called for me to come in. "Are you okay, Darlin'?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about our trip."

"Would you like to talk about it?" I sat down next to her on the bed as I spoke. We haven't had much physical contact, aside from me laying with her at night and I didn't want to get to close. I never feel any fear coming from her, but I want to make her as comfortable as possible.

"No, I think I'm going to get ready. I would like to leave before Charlie gets home, if that's okay with you."

"Whatever you need; I'll be right here when you're done." Bella gathered her things and went to get ready for tonight.

Forty minutes later Bella came back in. She was wearing a pair of tight, low waist, dark wash jeans and a clingy white halter. I felt my jeans get a little tighter as she bent over to pick up her shoes. _Fuck, she's got a nice ass._I could already tell that outfit was going cause problems tonight. Every goddamn teenage boy in Forks is going to be there, including Jacob. I know Bella and Jacob are just friends, but I can't help but feel a little protective of her. I'll be glad when she becomes one of us. Maybe then, Jacob will get over his crush. I like him okay, but there's no way I'd ever let him date Bella. He may think he loves her, but I'm a goddamn empath and his feelings are more lustful then loving. She's to good for that, she deserves to be worshiped.

"Jasper? You ready?" Bella was standing in her doorway, smiling her beautiful smile.

"Yup. Let's go show Forks how it's done, shall we?"

"We shall."

I asked Bella to call Jacob before we left to make sure Paul would be patrolling her house tonight. I know none of the pack wants to miss the party, but with Victoria still out there and Edward acting like a nut, we really don't have a choice. When we pulled up to the Cullen house a few minutes later, Jacob was already there and I was actually grateful. We didn't have long to set up before people would start to arrive.

"Bells!" Jacob picked Bella up off the ground and brought her into a tight hug.

"Hey, Jake! Thanks for coming early. People should be here in about thirty minutes. Would you mind helping me with a few things?"

"Whatever you need, lead the way." There really wasn't much to do. We weren't using any decorations just a few lights leading into the drive, so people didn't get lost. I went and bought a keg earlier, along with some fruity stuff I thought Bella might like. I don't know if she drinks, but I want her to have fun. She won't be human very much longer and it's important she has a few experiences.

People started filing in right on time and an hour later it looked like all of Forks High was in the living room. I was glad to see Bella smiling when I finally caught up with her. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah, it's good to see my friends. It's really cool of you to do this." _Just to see you smile._

"You've had a rough week, you deserve it. Would you like a drink?"

"Ur...I don't...I mean, I've never..."

"I promise not to let anything happen to you. You're only _human_ once, darlin'. If I could drink I would. Come on." I took her by the hand and led her into the kitchen. "I bought you something, the man at the liquor store said women like this." Bella looked at me and scoffed.

"What does that mean? _Women_ like it? What do men like?" I had to chuckle at her. Bella crossed her arms across her chest, acting like she was frustrated. _Silly girl._

"Jesus, Bella, are you channeling your inner Rosalie? It doesn't mean anything more than what I said. I don't drink and when I could, they didn't make alcohol like they do now. I asked his opinion, he gave it. Let's just pour you a drink and hope it takes that edge off." I gave her a wink and started to pour.

"I'm sure that's enough. I may be a virgin, but I have seen people drink before." I stared at her in shock. Bella's confession took me by surprise and I wasn't sure what to say. "You know, I've never had a drink before? I'm a drinking virgin. I mean, I've never done _that_ either, but I'm sure you knew that already."

We stared at each other for a minute before I blurted out, "You've never been with a man before?!"

"No, didn't Edward tell you? He said he talked to you and Emmett about it."

"He did talk to us, but not about that. He wanted advice, but neither of us have ever been with a human. I guess, I just assumed...I'm sorry. What about other boyfriends? None of them tried?" Fuck. Why am I asking her so many questions?

"Nope. I never had any other boyfriends. Edward was my first." _What?_ "I never really paid attention to guys before him." Bella picked up her drink and took a drink."Mmmm... That's really good. Thanks, Jasper." She reached up gave me a quick peck on the cheek, turned, and walked away. I couldn't help, but stare at her retreating form. I could still feel her lips on my skin and I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and her goddamn virginity. I can't believe she's never been with a man before. She said Edward was her first boyfriend. I knew she was telling the truth, but it was hard to believe. Bella is definitely different from other teenage girls.

"She looks good tonight, huh?" Jacob came up and elbowed me in the ribs. I knew one of the wolves was close, but I didn't realize it was him.

"That she does." I spared him a quick glance before turning my attention back to Bella.

Jacob slapped me on the shoulder. The heat of his skin stung a bit, but I didn't flinch. "You like her." It wasn't a question.

I turned to look him in the eye and said,"Of course, I do. She's a great girl. I just wish I got to know her sooner. Bella's been good to me. I haven't told her, but I would never have got through all of this without her. She's a good friend."

"Man, that's not what I meant and you know it. You really like her." I looked at him and raised my eyebrow in question. I didn't understand why he was being so nonchalant."It's cool. I'm not saying you should try anything. You know how I feel about her, but I can't make her love me. Besides who the hell ever heard of a vampire and a werewolf in a relationship. I know Bella, and I know she likes you, but she's not ready. Edward did a real number on her and it's going to take a lot of work to fix."

"Thanks, but I'm not trying to fix her. I got shit of my own to deal with. I'll be her friend and I'll be there for her, but you're going to have to find someone else to put her back together." It was a lie. I did want to fix her; I just didn't know how.

Jacob shrugged and said, "Just warning you. I don't want to see her get hurt. I've been down this road with her before and last time it got real ugly. She's acting like everything is okay, but I'm not sure that's not just a front."

"Like I said, I'll help her any way I can, but I'm not trying to fix her.." After that we stood around in silence. Jacob's acceptance of my feelings for Bella, shocked me. I didn't know if I should be happy or scared shitless.

Lauren Mallory walked up and I knew what she wanted before she asked. "Would you like to dance, Jasper?"

"No, I don't really dance. Thank you, though."

I thought a nice, straight forward answer would make it clear; apparently not. "But,-"

"No! I don't dance." Her eyes went wide at my harsh words. Lauren was pissed.

"What is it with you Cullen men? Fucking Swan's got all of you so far up her ass, you can't see what's in front of you?"

Now it was my turn to get pissed. "Let's get this straight, right now. I am not a Cullen. My last name is Hale! If I never looked at you before Bella arrived, what makes you think I would look at you now?" Lauren stomped off and Jacob followed. I guess he likes 'em bitchy.

It wasn't until Jacob and Lauren were out of sight that I turned my attention back to Bella and noticed she wasn't there. I scanned the room and found her sandwiched in between Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. She was grinding her ass into Newton's cock and that mouth fucker had pitched a tent. _Could she be more oblivious?_ I quickly made my way over to the three. I grabbed Mike by the arm and dragged him into the nearest bathroom.

"Don't go near Bella again, unless you can gain control of your problem" I said while pointing to his crotch. Mikes eyes got wide and I assumed he got the point.

I made my way back into the living room and found a place to sit. While I find people interesting to watch, I had enough interaction for one night. I was thinking about Bella when she came over and plopped herself down in my lap. She was giggling like a school girl and I realized I hadn't watched her as well as I had hoped to. "Bella, how much have you had to drink?"

Bella laughed and answered, "Only three Jaz, well, four if you include the one you made." I groaned. Bella was drunk.

"Why don't we get you home, Darlin'? You need to get some sleep; we have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, let's go home. I'm not really tired, but I don't want to be here anymore." _Thank God._

"Did you at least have fun?"

"Yes, so much fun. I danced! I never dance; I'm no good at it." Bella was radiating pride and I was glad she enjoyed herself.

I laughed at just how wrong she was."You're better then you think, sugar. Stay right here, I'm going to find Jacob and let him know we're leaving."

I never got a chance to talk to Jacob. When I found him, he was making out with Lauren and I didn't want to interrupt. Tomorrow we would be leaving and none of us were sure when we would be back. I figured he deserved his fun. I went to find Bella, luckily she stayed put.

"Lets go home." I put my arm around her waist and lead her out to my car.

The car ride back to Bella's was quit amusing. Bella sang to every song that came on the radio, even if she didn't know the words. Every time she caught me looking at her, she would laugh, and tell me to keep my eyes on the road. When we pulled up to the house, I noticed Paul wasn't there and wondered if everything was okay.

"Paul's not here."

"Huh, well maybe Charlie decided to stay at Billy's. He does that sometimes if he's had too much to drink. I didn't see Paul at the party though." Bella was slurring her words.

"Neither did I. Come on let's go in, I'm sure everything is fine." I opened Bella's door and helped her out of the car. When we walked in the front door and paused for a minute to take in our surroundings. Paul not being here made me uneasy, but I didn't want Bella to know I was worried. Bella was right, Charlie wasn't home and I hoped she was right about Paul too.

I put my arm around Bella's waist and she tucked her head into my chest. I walked her up to her room and she made her way over to her dresser. Before taking anything out she turned to me and had a mischievous grin playing on her lips. Before she spoke I was hit with a strong wave of mischief. "Jasper, did you have fun tonight?" Bella walked toward me, but stopped a few feet away.

"It was interesting, Bella. We will talk about it in the morning."

"I heard you shot down Lauren Mallory. Is she not your type?" She started to close the distance between us.

"Uh...no... She's not."

Bella was looking at me in my eyes as she spoke, "What is your type, Jasper?"

Then she fucking kissed me. It wasn't soft or slow. This kiss was urgent and full of need. She licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I quickly agreed. We didn't have to fight for dominance because she gave it willingly. She tasted like candy apples and it made me want to devour her completely. I pulled her body close to mine, feeling every inch of her warmth. _So warm, so good._Bella pulled away, breaking our kiss, and started a trail of feather light kisses down my jaw, onto my neck. "Bella" I moaned.

Before she could get any further I picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. I crawled my way to the other side and brought her mouth back to mine. I felt a growl erupt from my chest and Bella pulled away and looked at me."Sorry Darlin', you just taste so good."

"You taste good, too." Her voice was thick with desire and I knew that if this continued I wouldn't be able to stop myself from claiming her. I brought her petite wrist up to my lips and started trailing kisses up her arm, stopping only to suck on her most sensitive spots. "I want you to touch me. Please." _Fuck. I'm supposed to be a gentleman. I can't. What if she regrets it?_

I pulled away and looked into her eyes. I didn't want to hurt her and I wanted to make sure she knew she wasn't being rejected. Edward always left her so frustrated and I didn't want her to feel that way with me. "I can't Bella and it's not because I don't want to. I _**do**_, but darlin' this is not the way you want to remember your first intimate experience. We are just getting to know each other and while there are many things I would love to do to you, I don't want you to regret anything." I could feel her immediate understanding.

"You're right. When it does happen, I do want to remember it and the circumstances probably aren't the best." Bella gave me a smile and I was glad I didn't upset her.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Darlin'? I think Paul's outside and I need to speak with him." Bella's emotions went from content to sad. "I won't leave until you're asleep."

"'kay, good night, Jasper."

I kissed her softly on the lips and whispered, "Good night, Bella."

Bella was asleep a couple of minutes later. I made my way outside and found Paul and Embry. "Where did you go? You weren't around when Bella and I got back." They both froze and looked to one another.

Paul looked back at me wide eyed and said, "Your brothers in town." _Ah, Fuck._"He came here and I chased him off. He's fucking fast, man. I tried to catch him, but couldn't. I turned around and came back, but called Sam first. Jacob should be here in a few minutes. They got everyone out of the house, but I don't know… he didn't look right. The three of us will stay here tonight and the rest will be here in the morning. Sam wants to be close to the reservation."

"We should be good as long as we can make it through the night. There's no way he'll go to Italy, so he shouldn't be a problem tomorrow. I'm going back up to Bella. Let me know if you see anything."

"Alright, man. Have a good night" They both smirked.

* * *

**Coming up: ITALY!**


	11. Arrival

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM**

* * *

_**Bella**_

Waking up the morning after the party was torture. My mouth was dry and my head was aching. I opened my eyes, glaring at the alarm clock that read 6:30, and groaned. I heard a chuckle and sat up to look around. Jasper was standing by the window, staring at me."What's so funny?"

Jasper walked over to my desk and picked something up, before coming sit on the edge of the bed. "Well, you look like hell and from what I can tell you feel that way, too." He handed me a bottle of water and a couple of aspirin."Here, take these. They will make you feel better."

"Thanks. What were you doing by the window?" Since Jasper had been staying with me, I woke up every morning to him by my side.

"I haven't hunted in a couple days, Bella. My thirst isn't too bad, but I don't want to take any chances. Quil and I will go while you are saying goodbye to Charlie. He hasn't made it home yet. Jacob left about an hour ago to say goodbye to Billy, so I'm sure they will ride back together."

"What was Jake doing here? I thought Paul was going to be here all night. Who is here now?"

Jasper stared at me a minute before answering, "Bella, do you remember what happened last night?"

I thought back to the night before and everything came flooding back. Talking to Jasper, talking to Angela, dancing with Mike, and oh...OH...

Jasper must have felt my shock and understanding. "I will take that as a yes, well the reason Paul wasn't here was because Edward came back. I don't know why, but he hasn't been back since Paul chased him off. Jacob and Embry came to stay just in case. Paul is still here."

"Do you think Charlie's safe?" I didn't care that Edward was back, but I wouldn't leave if Charlie was in danger.

"Yes. The pack will look out for him and Billy will get him down to the reservation as often as possible. Don't worry, Darlin'. It will all work out." Jasper gave me a reassuring smile.

I looked down at my hands and said, "Um, Jasper? I'm sorry about kissing you. I don't know what came over me. You just-"

Jasper interrupted, putting his index finger under my chin pushing up lightly, effectively raising my head. I brought my eyes up to meet his. "Isabella, I told you last night I want you. I'm only going to say this once and I want you to listen. I _won't_ repeat myself. I was with Alice a very long time and during that time I did everything she asked of me. She led me to believe she knew what was best and because I loved her, I listened. I lost myself and that will never happen again. I should have realized Alice didn't truly love me. When you love someone you don't try to change them. I won't do anything I don't want to do and I will do whatever I want. That doesn't mean I won't listen to what ever advice you may have to give, but I will make my own choices.

"We still have a lot to learn about one another and sometime soon, I will tell you my story. I didn't kiss you because I had to, you didn't make me, and I enjoyed it. I wanted it. Please, don't question me or yourself. I don't know if it will happen again, but before it does you need to understand what I am saying. I know you are confused, I could feel your emotions going haywire last night. I don't want you to think kissing me changed anything between us. I will always be your friend, Bella."

I was still a confused and I'm sure Jasper knew that. It felt like I was replacing Edward with Jasper and it wasn't fair to either of us. I never kissed a man the way I kissed Jasper. It was wonderful and perfect and fucking heaven. I didn't want to be selfish, but I wanted him, even if I didn't have anything to give.

"Okay, well can we talk now. You keep referring to your past and I would really like to know."

"No. You need to get ready and I need to go meet Quil. I will see you in Seattle this afternoon. I promise as soon as we can find some time, we will talk. Be careful, Bella. I didn't miss that you ignored what I said about Edward. You can call me if you need me, okay?" I nodded. Jasper kissed my forehead and jumped out of the window.

I wasn't sure what time Charlie would be back, but I wanted to have time for a proper goodbye. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, towel dried my hair, and threw it up in a messy ponytail. I wanted to be comfortable while traveling, so I dressed for comfort in jeans, t shirt, and sneakers. When I was finished in the bathroom I heard commotion coming from downstairs. Remembering Jasper's warning, I crawled my way down & realized it was just Charlie banging around in the kitchen.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a bread pan. Sue Clearwater asked to borrow it."

I laughed."You don't cook. Why would you have a bread pan?"

"You cook." That was one thing I would really miss about living with Charlie. It was something I could do for him and I knew he appreciated it.

"Yes, but have you ever seen me use a bread pan?"

Charlie looked at me in confusion. "No, I guess I haven't. What the hell am I going to do without you, kid?"

"You were fine without me before, I'm sure you'll manage."

"I suppose you're right. Time just went by so fast." I started to cry. He was right, the time did go by fast and I didn't spend much of it with him. It would always be my biggest regret.

"I know, but I'll call you all the time & I'll see you soon."

"I'm going to miss you, Bells." Charlie walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"I'll miss you too."

"Jacob and his friends should be here in a minute. I want to give you something before you go, it's nothing big, but it was your grandmothers and I think she would have liked for you to have it. I thought since you wouldn't let me get you anything for graduation, I would give it to you now." Charlie pulled a small black pouch out of his shirt pocket and handed it to me. Inside was an art deco filigree with two garnet stones in the shape of hearts on each side. I remember my grandmother always wore it. I was sobbing, I didn't know my grandmother well and I knew I would never be able to tell Charlie how much his gift meant.

"Oh, Dad, it's perfect! I've always loved this ring. Thank you." I choked out in between sobs. I got up and gave him a hug.

Charlie shrugged it off like it was nothing. "You're welcome. Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"Yeah. We can leave as soon as Jake shows up."

Charlie went up to his room and I knew he had said his goodbye, in his own way. My tears had quieted; I splashed some water on my face, and went to the living room. I took mental pictures of everything. I wasn't sure when or if I would be back. I never thought, of Charlie's house as home, but with everything that has happened in the last year, it now feels like the only home I've ever had.

Jacob and the rest of the pack, minus Quil, showed up a few minutes later. I knew it would be hard for them to let Jake go. Sam and Embry looked pained and I could tell they were fearful for their brothers. Paul and Jared were better, but not much. Jake gave them all hugs and said his goodbyes.

"Bella, you make sure you all call every day. I want to know everything that goes on. I would tell you to take care of them, but they are there to take care of you." The tears were back and I couldn't find my voice, so I simply nodded and hugged Sam.

"Have a safe trip." Sam said before moving out of the way for the rest. I hugged the other boys and they left shortly after.

"Jake, you okay?"

Jacob scoffed, but smiled. "Are you kidding? I'm going to Italy. I'll miss them, but shit, I'm great." I laughed. _That's my Jacob._

"I'm going to get Charlie. Go call Quil and Jasper, let them know we're on our way."

I went to get Charlie, he and Jacob packed the car. I didn't take much with me. I only knew where we would be staying for two weeks and after that everything was up in the air. It took us nearly four hours to arrive at the airport. We said one last goodbye to Charlie and went to check in. I had not seen Jasper yet, but was sure he was nearby. The lady at the ticket counter confirmed that when she asked Jacob if he had a brother on the same flight. We finished checking in and went to find our gate. Security was terrible and it took us thirty minutes to get through the line. We still had an hour to kill, so I asked Jake if he minded stopping in the bookshop. Our flight was almost 20 hours and I would need some entertainment. I was reading summaries when I felt two strong, cold arms around my waist.

Jasper whispered in my ear, "What took you so long?"

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck."Someone's in a good mood. I've been here for a while."

"I have every reason to be in a good mood. I spoke with Alice. I called her to find out why Edward was here, just to make sure we wouldn't run into any problems. I knew he wouldn't go to Italy, but I thought maybe he would show up here. It seems Alice had a vision of what happened last night and he caught it. He left Alaska immediately, thinking the wolves weren't around anymore. She had a vision of him this morning going to Ireland."

"What's in Ireland?" I never heard Edward mention Ireland before.

"Carlisle has some friends there." He shrugged.

"Oh. Was Alice upset about her vision?"

Jasper thought for a minute before answering. "I don't know. It doesn't matter to me if she was upset. Are you worried about Edward?"

I shook my head and chuckled."Jasper, I caught Edward and Alice having sex and it was not pleasant. So, no I am not worried about what Edward thinks or how he feels."

"Good. For now, no more Edward and Alice talk. Let's go catch our flight. Jacob and Quil should be at the gate already." I gave him a nod and freed my arms from around his neck. Jasper pulled me to his side while we walked.

We boarded our flight twenty minutes later. I was glad to see it wasn't full and we would have plenty of room. Jacob and Quil each had a row to themselves and I shared a row with Jasper. It didn't take long for the pilot to announce our departure and we would be in Denver, for our lay over soon. I took out one of the new books I bought and started to read. As soon as the seat belt light went on, I laid my head in Jasper's lap. I continued to read while he played with my hair.

Two hours later we were in Denver. We only had twenty minutes to find our next flight and none of us had ever been to the Denver airport. When we finally reached our gate, they were pre-boarding. The flight attendant finally called our boarding numbers, we handed over our passes, and were finally on our flight to Italy. The plane was smaller than the last, but had full rows. We were all seated together, but were able to have space between us. I closed my eyes, waiting on our departure. I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up four hours later.

"What's got you so scared?"

"I'm nervous about going to Volterra. What if they decide I'm not worth the trouble?"

"You shouldn't worry so much. You sought them out, Aro will respect that and from what I've heard he was quite taken with you. Bella, I would like to talk to you about something. Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not at all; come on."

"Bella, I would like to be the one to change you." I was going to interrupt, but Jasper put his hand up to stop me."Let me finish. You don't know any of those people. When someone pushes their venom into you, it is truly a bonding experience. It can be very intimate. I would like to share that with you. I think once you go through the change you may understand Carlisle's relationship with Edward better." He stared at me for a moment."I can feel your fear, Darlin' and I promise I won't hurt you." He reached up and stroked my cheek, got close to my ear and whispered, "You're blood may smell wonderful, but Bella, you've given me a new favorite scent and believe me, it's so much better than your blood." I shivered at his words. I've never had anyone talk to me the way Jasper does.

Jasper didn't have to wait long for my response."Yes. I want you to change me. I still have to see Aro, though."

He chuckled and said "I figured as much. That's fine. I'd like to meet him myself."Jasper finished his statement with a smile. I took my book and positioned my head in his lap, once again.

While the flight was long, it wasn't uncomfortable. None of us felt the need to fill the silence with unnecessary conversation. Jacob, Quil, and I sleep most of the way. When I wasn't sleeping I listened to my iPod and read. I keep my mind busy to keep it off the task at hand. We finally landed in Florence and made our way to the luggage claim.

"Hey, Bells. Do you know where we're staying?" Jacob asked.

"Not tonight Jake, but Florence is a tourist city. We shouldn't have any problems finding a hotel."

Jasper tapped me on the shoulder and looked down."We are staying at the Hotel Alessandra." _What?_

"WHAT?! No, we are not. I can't afford that Jasper."

"I took care of it this morning. Do _not_argue, Bella. I got two rooms and we are staying there for the next two weeks. I am not letting you or them stay in Volterra. We will travel back and forth. Seriously, Bella didn't you think of how it would affect Jacob and Quil to stay there?" Honestly, no. I had not.

"You shouldn't have done that, Jasper. I would have been fine and if things got too bad we could have got a hotel then."

"It's already done. Besides, it's in the museum distract. We can do some sightseeing while we're there. You will love it, Bella. I promise." Jasper smirked. He knew he had won.

"Fine." I huffed.

"Hell yeah, the pack is going to be so jealous. We thought this would be all business." Quil said with excitement.

"Yeah, well, let's go to the hotel. I've been wearing these clothes for over 24 hours now and really want a shower. We'll take care of renting a car tomorrow."

Jasper chuckled and said, "Already taken care of. I bought a car online this morning." _Unbelievable!_

"Ugh..." I stormed off, leaving Jacob, Quil, and Jasper all in hysterics behind me.

* * *

**Coming up: The hotel, a little bit of Rose, and meeting the Volturi!!**


	12. Job Well Done

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns**

* * *

_**Jasper**_

When we left the airport, we took a taxi to our hotel. The whole ride there was made in awkward silence. We all knew Bella was pissed and no one knew what to say. I didn't feel the need to apologize for what I did. I have traveled the world enough to know that some things are necessary. You don't go to a foreign country and not have a place to stay. Aro had agreed for Bella to stay with them, but I didn't feel comfortable with his offer. The car couldn't really be avoided, we were traveling with two boys, who stand well over 6'4 and a standard European rental wouldn't cut it. I understood that she didn't like people to spend money on her, but the way she was acting was a little ridiculous. When we got to the hotel, I pulled her aside.

"Bella, I wasn't trying to piss you off." I couldn't take the silence any longer and I wanted to know how long this was going to last.

"You know I don't like people spending money on me, Jasper. You should have come and talked to me before you did this." _God, she's beautiful when she's mad._

"Don't you remember what I told you yesterday? I'll do whatever I want. I wanted to do this. You didn't think this through very well and I was just trying to help. You're going to have to get used to me spending some money. I mean seriously, Bella, what do you think is going to happen when you change? You can't work, at least not for a while. I doubt you have enough in savings to last that long. Fuck, look....even if we stayed in this hotel for the next six decades, I would still have enough money to take care of us. Don't be mad about this. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think I needed to."

"I'm not mad, not really. I just, I don't know. Until I met the Cullen's I had to look out for myself and it's a lot to get used to. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. I get what you're saying about the money, but we are going to have to come to some kind of compromise."

"Yeah? I'm sure I can think of a few ways you can repay me." Bella slapped my arm playfully and walked away.

When we walked into the lobby, Bella stopped and gasped. I knew she would be happy with my choice once she got over the price. It really was a lovely place. Alice and I had come once, but it was merely a shopping trip. We didn't get to see very much of the city and I was glad to finally be able to share it with someone who would appreciate the beauty. Bella went to sit with Jacob and Quil, as I checked in.

I was glad the desk clerk spoke English. Unlike most of the Cullen's, I never had the desire to study other languages. While I know a lot about other countries and am very well cultured, I'm a history buff. Once I had our four room card in hand, I started to get nervous our rooming arrangements. I didn't ask Bella if she minded sharing a room, I just assumed it was okay. I was worried about Jacob. I knew he said he was okay with Bella and me, but he also said not to try anything. This trip was about Bella and the last thing she needed was us at each other's throats. It really didn't matter, there was no way I was staying in a room with one of them.

"Okay, I got two suites. Each suite has two bedrooms, so you guys will have your own beds."

"Sweet, where are we going?" Quil asked as we made our way to the elevator.

"All the way up."

"Bells, Quil and I are going to get something to eat. Are you hungry?"

Bella looked down at her hands and answered, "Not really, I think I'm going to order something in. Jet lag...you know?"

"Uh huh...whatever you say Bells." Jacob and Quil were amused.

"Here's your room key. You all should go see the city. There won't be any excitement tonight. Edward has gone to Ireland and Victoria will still be hunting around Forks."

We said our goodbyes to Jacob and Quil and went into our own suite. Bella froze when we walked in. I could feel her happiness and I was glad I got something right."This is beautiful."

"The hotel is very old, but the interior was completely redone a few years ago."

"Wow." Bella said in awe.

I chuckled at her, "Let me take your bags and then if you want I'll show you where everything is." I took her bags and lead her to the master bedroom.

"Actually, I think I would like to shower before I do anything else. You don't have to hang around here for me, Jasper."

"I want to be here. Besides, I should stick around in case they cause too much trouble and need bail money." I said with a wink.

Bella giggled and said, "You're probably right. Well, I won't take too long."

She walked into the bathroom and I heard a sharp intake of breath. I knew she had found the jacuzzi. Bella yelled, "Actually, Jasper, I think I might be in here a while."

"Enjoy."

While Bella was taking her bath, I got online to check my email and stock quotes. When I opened my inbox there was a message from Rosalie.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I'm writing because I want to make sure you are_

_okay. Emmett and I miss you, terribly. I know_

_you were upset when you left and I don't blame_

_you. I don't blame Bella, either. I understand why_

_she did it. I don't want to ramble on, but please_

_call me. I just want to know everything is alright._

_Love,_

_Rose_

I sat there staring at the screen, not sure what to do. I loved Rosalie very much. She and Emmett were the only ones to every stand up for me. I wanted to call her and put her mind at ease, but feared I would upset Bella. I knew her and Rose hadn't got along. I figured Bella was an understanding person and if I had to I would explain my loyalty to Rosalie.

"_Hello."_

"Hello, Rose."

"_Oh my God, Jasper, are you okay?"_

"I'm doing wonderful, Rose. How are you?"

"_Not so good. Everything is terrible. Edward left, Alice is either pacing the floor or crying, Carlisle and Esme aren't speaking, and Emmett misses you and Bella."_

"I'm sorry. I can't speak for Bella, but I miss you both, very much."

"_Then come back."_

"I can't do that. I made a promise to Bella and even if I hadn't I would not come back. They aren't my family, Rosalie. I told you before if it wasn't for Alice I would have left anyway. This is good for me. Bella is good for me."

"_WHAT? Jasper! Are you serious? OH. MY. GOD. You like her! Don't even try denying it. I heard it in your voice, in the way you said her name."_

"Yes, I do, very much. I got to know her and she's not like I thought. I'm going to turn her, Rose."

"_You got to know her?"_She sounded a little upset.

"Yes and she's amazing. I've never met anyone like her, human or vampire."

"_Where are you?"_

"We just arrived in Italy today."

"_We're coming." Hell no!_

"No. That's not a good idea."

"_Why?"_

"Rosalie, you don't even act like you like Bella. Things are fucked up as it is. Besides, I don't know if you missed it, but Bella wants nothing to do with the Cullen's. We have two wolves with us and they have handled things pretty well. I don't want to piss them off."

"_She was okay with you going, you got to know her, and now I want my goddamn chance to find out what's so great about her. She has everyone else stuck up her ass, I might as well jump on the Bella train, too. If she still hates me when I leave then fine, but I'm coming. Now, where the fuck are you staying?"_She started yelling at the end.

I sighed, "We're in Florence, at the Hotel Alessandra."

"_Perfect! We will see you in a few days."_

"Bye Rose." _Fucking Perfect, Whitlock._

Bella had made her way out of the bathroom sometime during my phone call to Rose. I wasn't sure how much she heard, but figured the sooner we talk about it the better. "Bella?"

She walked out of the bedroom in her pajamas. "Hey, I thought you were still on the phone." I could feel her happiness.

"That was Rosalie."

Bella's mood changed instantly and she looked at me with a glum expression. "You're leaving aren't you?"

_How could she think that?_ "What? No! Rose and Emmett want to come see us."

"Absolutely not! She treated me like shit every time I was around her. Absolutely not! What did you tell her?"

"I told her where we were. I said she shouldn't come, but she insisted. She said she wants to get to know you Bella. Emmett misses you. What the fuck did they do that was so bad? I've been understanding, but why do you hate the Cullen's so bad Bella?"

"They broke me, Jasper. You all left and didn't say goodbye. Then you come back and act like nothing even happened....like it was okay. It wasn't okay and neither was I. Everyone knew when I was here before I told the Volturi, I would be changed. The Cullen's broke the rules, Jasper and you know why the Volturi didn't take action? It was because of me. I agreed to be changed, but then none of you would do it, because of Edward. Well I want to know why Edward gets to play the goddamn dictator. I begged Carlisle to change me and he said he wouldn't go against Edward. You were there, we put it to a vote. It's not right.

"Carlisle lets all of you get away with whatever you want. Vampires should not fall in love with humans, not if they won't allow them to be changed. How do you think it made me feel to live every day knowing Edward would goon to live forever and I would die. I was going to get old, go gray, get wrinkles, and fucking die. He was never going to change me and his reasoning didn't make sense. He talked about babies and human experiences, but if stayed human and stayed with Edward I would have missed out on those experiences anyway. As for Rose, she hates me. She has always treated me poorly and I don't care for her. I don't want to be around her. I love Emmett, but don't you see? It was all of you. Not just Carlisle, Edward, or Alice. You all left, none of you would change me, to you I was just Edward's silly human. Until you change me, no vampire will ever see me as an equal."

"That's ridiculous, Isabella. I have always seen you as an equal. Hell, I treat everyone as an equal. I've made friends with wolves! Yes, you are extremely silly, but I am sure you will be a very silly vampire as well." I pulled her into my lap and continued."I understand that you are upset and I will stand by you, but you should really give Rose a chance. Rose never thought of you as an equal because she thinks you're better than her. She doesn't understand why you would want this life. Please, give her a chance. At least hear her out." I knew I had to plead Rosalie's case. She never hated Bella, she just envied her.

Bella nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck and sighed, "Okay."

I kissed the top of her head and said, "Thank you. If at any time you want her to leave, let me know. I think this will be good for you."

"Can I ask you a question, Jasper?"

I was curious as to what had her so embarrassed. "You can ask me anything, sweetheart."

"The other night, the way we kissed...well, Edward never kissed me like that. I was wondering why you were able to, but he wasn't. Isn't it dangerous?"

"No, Bella, vampires and humans have sexual relations more than you think. I don't know why Edward was always so careful with you, maybe he was afraid. It was foolish, really. You are beautiful, brave, smart, and so sexy. Don't let what he did, ever make you doubt that."

"Are you afraid?" _Fuck, no I'm not._

"Of touching you?" She nodded. "No." I could feel the love and lust coming off of her.

"Will you kiss me, Jasper?"

I gazed into her eyes for a moment, before crashing my lips to hers. I didn't wait for permission, my tongue darting our of my mouth and into hers. This kiss wasn't as urgent as our last. We explored each others mouths, relishing the taste of one another. My hands found their way to the hair at the base of her neck, pulling her closer.

Bella repositioned herself, effectively straddling my lap; the smell of her arousal permeating the air and filling my senses. Pulling away from her lips, my mouth never leaving her skin I began trailing kisses across her cheek, down her jaw, and onto her neck. Bella moaned, the sound causing my already hardened member to twitch against her thigh. "Jasper, please."

I removed my hands from her hair, finding the bare skin on the small of her back, and whispered into her neck, "Please what, Bella? Tell me what you want." I continued sucking, licking my way down to her collar bone; Bella shivering lightly under my touch.

She wound her hands in my hair and began grinding her sex into my jean clad cock. "I want you to touch me." I wouldn't reject her again. I needed it as much as she did. I brought my hands around to the hem of her shirt and removed it from her body. Picking her up by her ass, I gently laid her on the sofa and crawled my way in front of her. Sitting up on my knees I grabbed the waistband of her pants and gave a small tug. Bella lifted her ass, making it easier to remove her bottoms. I quickly threw them to the ground and turned back to the beautiful woman waiting for _me._

I took a minute to appreciate the sight before me. Taking my hands, I slowly ran them up her thigh, over the curve of her hip, and up to the swell of her breast. "You are perfection." I took her right breast into my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze."Spread your legs for me, Bella." She did as she was told. I closed the distance between us, carefully laying on top of her. I kissed her mouth once more, before beginning to tease her beautiful breast; rolling her hard nipple in between my fingers. Licking and sucking the other.

"Jasper, I need you." I placed my hand over her mound, cupping her through the thin material of her panties, only applying slight pressure. "I promise to give you what you want Darlin', but I want to hear you." She quickly nodded. I slipped her panties to the side, sliding one finger between her slick folds.

"Fuck, you're wet." I slid my already soaked finger into her entrance, earning me a small gasp. I thrust slowly in and out, before adding a second finger. She was bucking her hips begging for more, but I wasn't ready to let her cum. "Patience, Isabella."

"Sooo... fucking good...please..."

I quickened my pace and began to rub her clit with my thumb. She was panting and moaning, each sound causing me to quicken my pace. "Open your eyes Bella. I want to see what I do to you."

I felt her walls tighten around my fingers and she began to shake. "Fuck....JASPER!"

I continued thrusting in and out of her while she rode out her high. Pulling out, I brought my hand up to my lips and licked my fingers clean. _Definitely better than blood_.

Bella was lying on her back trying to catch her breath. I sat up and asked,"Is that what you wanted, Darlin'?"

"Yes." She sat up and kissed me softly on the lips. She started to go for the buttons of my shirt, but I slapped her hands away lightly.

"Not tonight, I wanted tonight to be about you."

She snuggled into my side. "It was perfect. Thank you Jasper."

I kissed her on her head and said, "Anytime, Darlin', anytime."

* * *

**Coming up next: Meeting the Volturi**


	13. Meeting The Volturi Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twiligh****t**

* * *

_Bella was lying on her back trying to catch her breath. I sat up and asked,"Is that what you wanted, Darlin'?"_

"_Yes." She sat up and kissed me softly on the lips. She started to go for the buttons of my shirt, but I slapped her hands away lightly._

"_Not tonight, I wanted tonight to be about you."_

_She snuggled into my side."It was perfect. Thank you Jasper."_

_I kissed her on her head and said, "Anytime, Darlin', anytime."_

_**Bella**_

Jasper and I sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. I just had my first orgasm and I couldn't find the words to describe it. I've heard people compare them to heaven and rainbows, fucking unicorns and stars, but I'm not sure any of those things come close to describing what I felt. It wasn't just the orgasm though, it was Jasper. It was the feeling of his body on top of mine, the sound of his voice, the way his sweet breath glided across my skin, and his scent. Leather and fresh baked cherry pie, with just a hint of tobacco. Jasper was wrong in his assessment, he is the perfect one.

I promised myself I wouldn't fall for anyone again. I didn't want to go through another heart break. I couldn't, but there I was, cuddled up against my own personal goddamn James Dean. Jasper was dangerous, he was my favorite wet dream and my worst nightmare on legs. It made me want to run, but I couldn't because I was falling for him.

Jasper stroked my cheek and asked, "What's got you so worried, Darlin'?"

I giggled, "That's really annoying. Isn't there a way I can block my emotions from you?"

He chuckled. "No, but if it really bothers you, I'll stop asking."

"Sorry, it's fine. I'm just worried about tomorrow." I lied. I wasn't ready for Jasper to know how I was feeling about him. He was right when he said we have a lot to learn about each other and all of this is moving so fast.

"I know. It will be fine, Bella. This is what you wanted remember? Now, I'm going to go order you something to eat and take a shower. Is there anything in particular that you want?"

"I'm starving. Whatever you order will be fine."

I started to get dressed, but Jasper grabbed my pants the second they were in my hands."Nope. Not tonight. I want to see you. You can have them back in the morning." Jasper brushed his lips against mine before grabbing my top from the other end of the sofa and leaving the room. His statement made me blush, but I wasn't embarrassed. I was comfortable with Jasper and the his words had excited me.

The rest of the evening was pleasant. Jasper finished his shower right as my dinner arrived. I went to bed shortly after I ate. I was nervous about our trip to Volterra, so Jasper sent me calming waves until I finally fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to my back pressed against Jasper's chest and him trailing kisses along my shoulder. His hands were down the front of my panties, his index finger softly rubbing circles on my clit. "Jasper" I sighed out.

"Good morning, Bella" Jasper continued his ministrations until I found my release. I laid there for a minute catching my breath.

I finally turned to him, tangling my legs into his. "Every morning would be good if I could wake up like that."

He threw his head back and laughed. "You seemed to be having some intense dreams. I thought I would help you out."

I scrunched up my face in confusion, "I don't remember, but thank you."

"You're welcome. As much as I would love to stay right here with you, I need to go get ready. I have a car to pick up and we should probably leave when I get back." Jasper said while detaching himself from me.

"Where do you have to go to pick it up?"

"There's an English car spa not too far from here. I just have to sign the papers. It won't take too long."

I sighed, "I guess I need to get up and call Aro and Jacob. Do you know when they got back?"

"Not long after you went to sleep."

I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Okay, go so you can get back."

I waited for Jasper to get ready and leave before I getting out of bed. I was ready to get our trip over with, but I wasn't looking forward to it. I threw on some pajamas and went to dig out my old cell phone to find Aro's number.

"_Hello."_

"Hello, may I speak with Aro?"

"_This is."_

"It's Bella."

"_Isabella! I have been waiting for your call. You are in Italy?"_ He seemed excited

"Um..yes...I am in Florence. My companions and I would like to come speak with you today."

"_Of course, you are with the two wolves?"_

"Yes, but I am also with a vampire. Jasper Hale, he was Alice's mate. After everything happened he asked if he could come along."

"_Jasper? Well. Okay, I will see you soon then?"_Aro's tone was questioning.

"Yes, we will be soon."

"_I am looking forward to it. Goodbye, Isabella."_

"Bye."

I decided I would go wake up Jake and Quil. I wanted to give them fair warning about Rose and Emmett's visit. I couldn't believe Jasper told her where we were. I was glad when he said he would send her home if I wanted. I would be doing just that, if she couldn't control her attitude towards Jacob, Quil, or myself.

Knock! Knock!

"Hey, Bells."

"I wanted to come by and let you guys know we would be leaving soon." I took a deep breath and quickly said, "And, Rosalie and Emmett will be here tomorrow or the next day." I closed my eyes waiting for the yelling to begin.

"Blondie's coming? Oh, hell yeah. Now, I'll have someone to fight with." He said while bouncing on his heels. _Great, he's excited._

"What? You're okay with her coming?" My words came out a little harsher than I wanted, but how could he be okay with this when even I wasn't okay with it.

"Yeah, if she wasn't a bloodsucker I'd probably be in love with _her_; all that attitude is fucking sexy."

I rolled my eyes, "You're ridiculous. Go get ready. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast in thirty."

Jacob stopped me when I got to my door. "Oh, Bells. You reek!" He said with a wink.

I smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

Jacob and I hadn't talked about what was going on with Jasper and me. I didn't want to upset him, but he seemed to be handling things well. It's not that I didn't want to talk to Jake, I just didn't know what was going on myself.

Thirty minutes later, I was dressed and ready to go. I keep it simple, but did more than I normally would. I think my break up with Edward helped me gain more confidence, in turn making me care a little more about my appearance. _Or, maybe it's your new found attraction to Jasper._Whatever it was, I was glad to finally be in a place, where I felt good in my own skin.

When I got downstairs, they were already there waiting. It was nice to sit and chat with two of my best friends. They told me about their night out and I was glad they were enjoying themselves. We finished our breakfast and I called Jasper to find out how long he would be. He said he was on his way, so we waited for him in the lobby.

It didn't take Jasper long to arrive. He pulled up in a huge black SUV, which to me seemed completely unnecessary, but I was sure he had my friends in mind. When we got to the Tuscany border I turned to Jacob and Quil. "Do you all know anything about the Volturi?"

Quil was the one to answer, "Only what you've told us. They are like the vampire royal family or some shit right?"

"Kind of, in short they are around to make sure their kind stays in order. From what I know, there are three brothers, two wives, and the guard. There was a human working for them, but I am not sure if she is still there. Two out of the three brothers have gifts. Aro, the one I've been communicating with, can see memories kind of like reading your mind, but only if he touches you. Marcus, I'm not exactly sure what all his gift entails, but he can determine relationships and then there's Caius. He doesn't have a gift, he's just an asshole. I wasn't there long enough to meet the entire guard. Let's see, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Jane, and Alec. Jane and Alec are brother and sister. I am not sure about Alec's gift, but Jane can cause you pain without touching you. I don't think Felix has a gift and from what I understand Demetri is a very gifted tracker. Heidi reminded me a lot of Rose. I don't know if she has a gift, maybe it's her beauty." I said the last part looking down at my hands. Speaking of Heidi reminded me of all those people that were going to be killed. Jasper senses something wrong, put his hand on my knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Let me get this straight, this Aro guy can see your memories?" Quil asked.

I smirked and said, "Well, not mine, but yes."

"His gift doesn't work on you?" Jake seemed confused.

"No, just like Edward's didn't and neither does Jane's."

"Wow. You really are strange. How come your gift works on her?" Jake asked Jasper, tapping him on the shoulder.

Jasper looked at me and smiled, "I'm not sure. It's kind of the same with you all. Mine and Edward's gifts work, but Alice's doesn't. I really don't know."

"Huh. Anything else we should know?"

"Not that I can think of. Are you sure you all will be okay? There are a lot of vampires there and they are not like the Cullen's." I wasn't sure exactly how the scent thing worked, but it seemed to be a trigger for them to phase.

Quil huffed, "We're sure Bella. We've been around Jasper all week and haven't had a problem. We can control it, I promise."

"Okay, just...please try to stay calm."

We made our way through Tuscany and I was grateful to be able to enjoy the scenery, this time. I was afraid being in Volterra would bring back memories, but it looked so much different. There was nothing going on in the city, so we were able to drive straight through the gates and park in the lot. It wasn't to bright out, but we walked in the shadows of the tall brick buildings, just in case. I started to feel a bit sad when I saw the clock tower. Jasper feeling my sadness, grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his side. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and said, "Palazzo dei Priori, it just brought back some memories."

Jasper kissed the top of my head and we continued to walk. We made it to the tower a few minutes later and I walked us into the lobby. When we were getting into the elevator, I noticed Quil looked nauseous "Quil, would you like to stay down here?"

He took a deep breath, "No, it's just the smell. I need to get used to it. You weren't lying, there are a lot of them here. What floor?"

I gave him a nod and an apologetic smile, "The second."

We made our way into the second lobby and everything was exactly the same, even Gianna was standing behind the desk, "Hello, Bella."

"Gianna. How are you?" I smiled at her, glad to see she was still alive.

She returned my smile, "Great, thank you. Aro has been expecting you. Let me ring him and tell him you're here."

I nodded, "Thanks."

She sat down at her desk and I turned to make sure Quil was okay. Jasper and Quil were both staring at Jake mouths agape. "What's wrong?"

Jasper looked at me wide eyed. "Jacob has imprinted."

"WHAT! ON HER?" I whisper/yelled, pointing to Gianna.

Jasper nodded, "Yes. It would seem that way."

Jake was staring at Gianna like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "This has got to be a fucking joke. JAKE! Snap the fuck out of it."

"Who is she?" Jake asked dreamily.

I whispered, "Her name is Gianna and she wants to be a vampire. You cannot have imprinted on her."

"I don't care. Introduce me." Jasper and Quil were chuckling. I wanted to cry.

"No. We are here for a reason."

"Bella! How are you, dear?" Aro walked up behind us.

I shook off my shock and turned to give him a smile, "I am good, Aro. Thank you for having us. These are my friends Jacob, Quil, and-"

Aro interrupted before I could finish, "Yes, Jasper Whitlock." He said staring at Jasper. _What? Whitlock?_

Aro and Jasper were staring at each other as I said, "No, his name is Jasper Hale."

Never taking his eyes of Jasper, Aro answered, "Oh, Bella. It seems you don't know the company you keep. This young man is Jasper Whitlock. I have seen him in the minds of many vampires. Am I mistaken Mr. Whitlock?"

Jasper turned to look at me and then to Aro, "No. He is right, my name is Whitlock. Hale is Rosalie's last name. I haven't used Whitlock in years, however, since we left Forks I've been using Whitlock, again." He turned back to Aro, "I have not had the chance to address my history with Bella and I would appreciate it, if we didn't have to discuss it in front of her."

"Of course, I am just surprised to see you here. I contacted Carlisle shortly after Edward and Alice's departure and asked for your assistance. We were having trouble in the south and could have used your advice. He informed me that you declined, so I'm sure you can see why I am quite shocked." I wasn't sure if Jasper knew he was projecting, but he was pissed. I wasn't sure if it was the subject matter or the mention of Carlisle.

"I'm sorry I could not be of help to you, but I was never made aware of your request. Carlisle was right, I would have declined, but not for the reasons you would assume. Maria is my maker and while I don't care to see her or revisit my past, I also could not have anything to do with her demise." Jasper said in a matter of fact tone.

"I understand. It's all water under the bridge." Aro held out his hand to Jasper and asked, "May I?" Jasper offered him his hand. Aro seemed pleased with whatever it is he saw. When he pulled away he looked at me, "You certainly do have a way with the males of my kind." He winked. I tried to give him my best smile, but I couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Jasper. _Whitlock?_

Aro finally turned to address the wolves, "I am Aro, it is nice to meet you Jacob, Quil. Please feel free to ask any questions you may have. I am sure Bella has informed you of who we are and what we do." They both nodded, but didn't speak."Good, I want all of you to be as comfortable as possible. May I?" He asked holding his hand out to Jake.

Jake stared at Aro's hand for a moment before deciding to take it. "Amazing! Just like Bella. Nothing."

"You can't see my mind?" Jake asked with too much enthusiasm.

Aro looked at Jake, but quickly turned to Quil, "No. Would you mind?"

Quil put his hand in Aro's, "Nothing, how interesting. Does Jasper's gift work on the two of you?"

"Yes, but Alice's does not."

"Right, Bella told me about that. And, how about Edward's?" They both nodded.

Aro was intrigued, "How interesting. Let me ask you, when you phase is it controlled? Can you do it on a whim?"

"Yes, when the change first begins it is very difficult to control, but we are both very controlled now." Quil answered.

"Would you mind showing me?" Quil's eyes got large, but Jacob was grinning from ear to ear._Show off!_

"I would love to! I will need a room. I don't have a change of clothes & the door will have to remain open so I can get out, without breaking it down." Jacob said with a smirk.

"That won't be a problem, but first let's go meet my brothers. They are waiting."

* * *

**Coming up: Meeting the Volturi Pt. 2**


	14. Meeting The Volturi Pt 2

**Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

_**Jasper**_

We all started to follow behind Aro. I don't know what I expected to happen when we met, but it wasn't that. Everyone's emotions were all over the goddamn place, including my own. Jacob imprinting on our trip was not in the plan and I had no clue what was going to happen. I could feel Bella was worried and wanted to reassure her everything would be alright, but I couldn't. Aro's emotions surprised me the most. When he first walked in I could feel a small dose of lust, which is normal. He's a man and Bella is beautiful.

Things quickly changed when his bright red eyes landed my gold ones. He was scared, so scared in fact I'm shocked he could find his voice. Not that I blame him, I can only imagine what he's seen me do. I knew Bella was upset by our exchange and promised myself to tell her everything, as soon as we got back to Florence.

I was proud of Quil and Jacob. They showed no fear, no weakness. Aro was intrigued by them before his gift wouldn't work, but once he found out he was fucking elated. I wasn't to shocked when Jacob agreed to phase for him. I could feel Jacob's hesitation as we got further down the hall. "Wait. Would it be alright for Gianna to join us?" _Is he fucking kidding?_I thought he was hesitant about phasing, but he was worried about that girl.

Aro chuckled, "That would be fine. I could see in Mr. Whitlock's mind that you are quite attracted to her. I assume you want her there to see you in wolf form?"

Bella was confused, "You can't do that Jacob."

"She is my imprint. I'm aware of the rules, Bella." He seemed a little smug. I could only guess it was because of finding _her._

Aro walked over to Bella and stroked her cheek, "Bella, would you mind going and fetching Gianna? We will wait here." I couldn't contain the low growl that escaped my lips. They all turned to me, wide eyed. Aro smirked, "You seem to be quite possessive of someone, who does not belong to you." _She will._

Bella put her hand on my arm, "It's okay, Jasper." She turned to Aro, "I'll be right back."

After Bella ran off Aro came to look me in the eye, "There is no reason to worry about Isabella when she is in my company, but if you love her, you better do something about it. I know a couple of my guards who would be happy to have her, especially after her change." I gained quick control. I wasn't going to let him get a rise out of me. Besides, she's was already mine, even if she didn't know it.

Bella came back with Gianna, "You wanted to see me, Master?" Jacob cringed at her words.

"Yes, this young man has requested for you to join us." Aro said pointing to Jacob.

"Of course, Master." Gianna was shocked and stumbled over her words. I'm sure she has never been invited to one of their meetings before.

Jacob quickly took his side beside her, "It's nice to meet you Gianna. I'm Jacob Black."

Her eyes glazed over and she looked like she had just seen God himself, "It's very nice to meet you as well, Jacob Black." We all laughed at the poor girl. I will never understand how the whole imprinting thing works, but it is very interesting to watch.

Aro motioned for us to follow and we continued down the hallway, until we came to a set of double doors. Aro pushed them open and I couldn't believe 'the vampire royal family' would buy into such a cliché. The building may look like a typical Italian business, but the rooms inside were decorated to look like an old English castle. In the middle of the room was a long marble dining table. There were two men already seated and I guessed they were Marcus and Caius. Each had a guard standing over their shoulder, two burly looking men. Aro went over to them at vampire speed and whispered low enough for not even me to hear. They both looked at Jacob and nodded. Marcus was amused, Caius was afraid and disgusted.

"You all please have a seat. Jacob, if you would follow me." Aro lead Jacob through another door, in the back of the room.

"It is nice to see you again, Bella." Marcus said quietly. He's words were sincere and I could already tell I would like him.

"Thank you, Marcus. I am glad to be here." She said smiling. "Caius." She gave him a curt nod.

Caius matched her tone, "Bella. Why don't you introduce us to your friends?"

"This is Jasper Whitlock-" She was cut off by his gasp. The two guards turned to look at him, while Marcus didn't seem to be phased at all.

Caius looked her in the eye, "The God of war?"_Oh for Christ sake!_

I spoke up before Bella could ask any questions, "As I explained to Aro, Bella and I haven't had a chance to go over my past. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from referring to it. I am happy to answer questions, but not now."

"No, we s-"

"He is her mate. It is not our place." I stared at Marcus in shock. _Did he just call Bella my mate?_

Before anyone could speak up, Aro came back in the room clapping his hands like an overly excited child, "Oh, brothers, it's wonderful! He is not a child of the moon at all."

"What does that mean?" Quil asked.

Aro could not contain his laughter, "You are not werewolves. You are shape shifters!"

Bella stared at Aro wide eyed, "But, what does that mean?"

Aro was radiating excitement, "Well, my dear, when you first called me and told me you were bringing werewolves, I thought you had gone mad. Once I saw them, I knew immediately they were not. They smell similar, but not near as strong. Werewolves could not be here, Bella. They would never have a civilized conversation with a vampire. Werewolves are vile creatures, they phase only at certain times and when there is a threat. They are now, almost extinct. Your friends are shape shifters, they can phase at any time. While I have never seen a shape shifter phase into a wolf, I have met many shape shifters, who take other form. I would guess their ancestor's spirits found their way into the body of a wolf to protect their land and it is has been passed down generation to generation. Is that correct, Quil?"

"Um, yeah I guess. The legends are similar to what you are saying. So we're not werewolves?" Quil was confused and a bit angry.

"No, my boy, you most definitely are not." Aro said with a smile. "Jacob, please come in now."

When Jacob walked in Caius, Marcus and their guards all gasped. "Isn't it wonderful?" Aro said.

"How did he manage to do it so fast?" Caius asked in shock.

Aro still staring at Jacob said, "I told you, brother, he is not a werewolf. He is a shape shifter."

"Amazing." Marcus said in awe.

Jacob made his way over to a stunned Gianna. He laid his head in her lap and she stared at him wide eyed. "He won't hurt you, Gianna." Bella spoke up. Gianna laid her hand on Jacob's head and began to stroke his mane.

She had tears streaming down her face, "You're beautiful." I could feel the love radiating off of her.

Aro turned to Marcus, "Marcus, can you tell us anything about the relationship between Jacob and Gianna."

Marcus nodded, "It's amazing really. If I didn't know better I would think they have been mated for decades. It will be interesting to see how their relationship progresses."

"No offense Marcus, but I don't have much faith in your little gift. The things you said about Edward and I were obviously wrong." Bella sneered.

Marcus chuckled, "None taken, however, I was not wrong about you and Edward. I have a couple theories on your relationship. Edward and Alice could have messed with fate when they decided to sleep with one another or maybe you were never meant for him. It is a possibility that you had to love him, to get to Jasper. My last theory has to do with you being human. I see it all the time, the human mind grows, it changes and so do their preferences. Humans out grow one another, where vampires do not. Seeing as Edward was the one who cheated I don't think that is the case, but if he didn't turn you, it would have happened eventually."

Bella was shocked, "Oh."

"Jacob, would you please phase back. I would like you to be able to join our conversation." Caius asked. He was still feeling fearful and I am sure that's why he asked. He seemed more comfortable with Jacob in human form.

"Before we go any farther, I would like to thank you all for accompanying, Bella. When I first contacted her, I wasn't positive she would require my assistance. I am glad she made the right decision and hope we can all move forward without incident." Aro then turned to Marcus and Caius, "Jasper has asked to turn Bella and she has agreed. We all know he has no problem preforming the process and I think we should allow it. He loves her and it will make Bella more comfortable." _He just told her I love her! DO NOT LOOK AT HER! What did he mean he contacted her? What the fuck is going on?_

"When will the change take place?" Caius asked.

"Actually, I was hoping you would give me until my birthday. It's in September and that will give me a few months to do some traveling and tie up some loose ends."

Caius was irritated, "How do we know you will go through with it this time?"

Bella matched his tone, "You know it was Edward's decision not to change me."

"She is right, Caius. Bella came to us remember?" Yes, I really liked Marcus.

"I need to ask for another allowance and please hear me out before you say no." Bella took a deep breath, "I need to be able to tell my father. I know the reason I'm here, but they never asked to tell me. I'm begging you, I'm the only family he has left. He is best friends with Jacob's dad, who already knows. He thinks Edward cheated on me with his biological sister. I've been lying to him long enough. Please don't make me lie to him anymore." She was practically yelling through her tears. I knew Charlie meant a lot to Bella, but I never thought about how much she would miss him. She never mentioned it before. _This is just gets better and better._

Marcus answered, "Let us think about it, Bella. We will give you our answer the next time we meet."

"Jacob, I was wondering if you would ever consider joining our guard?" Aro didn't seem to be paying much attention to Bella's request. He was concerned with the wolves.

Jacob nodded, "It is negotiable."

"No, Jake what are you doing?" Bella cried out.

I agreed with her emotions. It was insane. "Jacob, maybe you should think about this!"

Caius looked at Jacob, "What do you propose?"

"I have to return home. I will not leave the pack, but if you allow Gianna to leave, I am willing to work with you on a come and go basis." Bella was crying & if I were able to cry, I would have. I didn't have anything against the Volturi, but I didn't really care for them either.

Aro turned to Gianna, "Do you wish to leave with Jacob, Gianna? You don't have to make a final decision today. I was hoping to have everyone back next week. You are permitted to leave with him today if you wish."

Gianna smiled at him, "Yes. I would like to leave with Jacob. This is all happening really fast, but I feel like I can't be away from him. I will give you my final decision when we return."

Aro returned her smile, "Very well. We will think about your proposition, Jacob."

"I will do it as well. I won't let Jake do this alone." Quil spoke up, shocking the shit out of everyone in the room.

Bella jumped out of her seat and turned to Quil, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Have you lost your goddamn mind? SAM IS GOING TO BE SO PISSED! This isn't the fucking Munsters, where all things supernatural get along. We aren't one big happy family!" No one was surprised by her outburst.

Jacob put his hand on Bella's shoulder, "Calm down, Bella. It will be fine. Sam will understand and before we tell him we will learn more about what the job entails." Bella sat back down, but didn't take her eyes of Quil.

"Why don't you and Jacob come back in a few days? You can meet the guard and we can answer any questions you may have." Marcus was calm as he spoke. Jacob and Quil both nodded.

"Now, Bella, let's get back to the real reason you are here." Caius' emotions let me know he was excited which lead me to ask,"Why are we here?" If I was going to change Bella, I wanted to know what was so important that she still needed to meet with them.

Caius looked me in the eye and answered, "The Cullen's of course. You all broke the rules. Our rules are simple. We only want to keep our kind safe. Edward came here begging for death and when Bella showed up he quickly changed his tune. We agreed to let them go with the one condition that Bella be changed. Edward has decided not to change her and from what she has told us, the rest of the family agreed. If Bella hadn't contacted us, we would have come after her and the Cullen's. Carlisle is Edward's maker and father; he should have stood up to him. Carlisle should have told him from the beginning to leave the human alone. Edward put Bella, her family, the Cullen's, and our kind in danger when he brought her into our world."

He was starting to piss me off. Bella was right, he is an asshole. "That didn't really answer my question."

"Bella has her own reasons for being here. What the Cullen's have done to her goes beyond breaking the rules. She wants revenge." Aro spoke in a matter of fact tone.

Bella looked at me, "No, not revenge. I want the Cullen's to finally suffer the consequences for their actions. They can't just run away every time something bad happens. The Cullen's are only out for themselves. I simply want to put them in their place." I nodded. I understood where she was coming from, I just wish I would have known before she involved the Volturi.

"I agree. Edward should have changed Bella when he said he would. Having no consequences will only lead to more broken rules. Carlisle has always been a friend, but we have allowed him to get away with many things in the past." Caius stated. I was glad he and Bella at least had that in common.

Not sure what he meant I asked, "What kinds of things?"

"Bella is not the first human Carlisle let know about us. He never told you?" Caius was surprised.

I was so confused, "No. No one has ever mentioned anything like that."

"I guess they wouldn't. It's not our story to tell, but I will say Edward was just following in Carlisle's footsteps. This is the second, of the same offense. We will not let it go this time." It was the harshest Marcus addressed any of us since we arrived.

I turned to Bella, "Did you know about this?"

She nodded,"Sorry I didn't tell you. Aro told me in confidence. I didn't think it would come up."

She was feeling ashamed. I gave her hand a small squeeze, "We will talk when we get to the hotel."

"Have you decided on a punishment?" Bella asked.

Aro gave her a small smile, "No. We would like to include you in that, but not until your change. We would like to see if you are gifted and then go from there."

I could feel the excitement rolling off of her, "Wow. I don't know what to say."

"Well, it is your decision if you would like to be involved." Caius was excited as well.

"Yes, of course I would."

Aro clapped his hands together, "Great, it's settled then. Quill, Jacob, and Gianna will return in a couple days. Jasper, I hope you and Bella will bring your guests along for your next visit." _Oh, Rose and Emmett! No, probably not._

"I will have to speak with them, but Bella and I will be here next week."

Everyone shook hands except for Caius and the wolves. The meeting went better than I had expected. I keep telling Bella everything would be okay, but I really wasn't sure. The brother's were much nicer than I had expected. They all seemed to care about Bella, even Caius who was a jerk. Caius' guard walked us down to the lobby where we were waiting for Jacob and Gianna, who had gone to get her stuff.

"Bella, it was a pleasure to see you again. You're even more beautiful than the last." He picked up her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles. I swallowed my growl, remembering what Aro had said earlier.

Bella smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "Thank you, Felix. I will see you next week."

Felix left us and I turned to Bella, "Friend of yours?"

She smirked, "Jealous?"

"Immensely."

"Is what he said true?" She was embarrassed and hopeful.

"What who said?" I knew what she was asking, but I really wasn't ready.

"Aro." Jacob, Quil, and Gianna were now all staring at us.

"Yes." _I love you. I love you. I love you._

"Say it."

"I love you, Isabella." She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought my body to meet hers. I crushed our lips together and kissed her passionately. I broke our kiss and addressed her before she could respond. I knew she loved me, but I couldn't let her say it until she knew about my past. "Let's get going. We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

**Coming up: Jasper & Bella talk, Getting to know Gianna, Hello Rosalie!**

**I have been debating if I want to get into Jasper's history. We've all read the books and many fanfics and I'm just not sure I want to dedicate a whole chapter to it. Please let me know if you want it. If not I'll do without it and just make it known it was discussed.**


	15. Amazing

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts!! **

**Hope you all like this chapter. I didn't get everything I wanted in it, but there's always chapter 16. :)**

**Huge thanks to my beta TishPhoenix!! She is boss when is comes fixing this up!**

**Reviews are yummy like chocolate!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

**xo Keira**

* * *

_Jasper_

When we left the tower, it was already pretty late. I knew everyone would need to eat and hoped they wouldn't mind waiting until we returned to Florence. I had so many questions that needed to be answered and wanted to get Bella to our room as fast as possible. I couldn't believe I told her I loved her. The second the words were out of my mouth, I realized just how true they were. Alice was right, we were never truly in love. Our relationship was more one of convenience and in the end it was worth it. Alice brought me to Bella.

Jacob and Gianna hit it off immediately, much to Bella's dismay. She was very skeptical of Gianna and upset by today's turn of events. Jacob was her best friend and she didn't understand how he could change who he was in the matter of minutes for some girl.

We were barely in the car when Bella started in on Gianna. "So, Gianna how old are you?"

"I recently turned twenty."

Bella nodded, "Hm. How is it that you were working for the Volturi?"

"I am happy to tell you about myself Bella, but would you please just ask what you really want to know." Gianna was annoyed.

Bella turned around to face her, "What do you want with Jacob? Did Aro put you up to this to get Jake to join the guard? Are you still planning on becoming a vampire? That is what you wanted, right?"

Gianna was starting to get pissed, "Aro did no such thing! I didn't even know you were coming with anyone. I haven't had enough time to really think about my options, Bella. I only met Jacob a few hours ago, but I am sure we will work things out. I did want to be a vampire. They are my family, Bella. I wanted to spend eternity with them. I don't know what is going to happen, but when I do, I will be sure to let you know. We are more alike then you may think, Bella. I wouldn't be so easy to judge."

Bella glared at her, "What does that mean?"

"The Cullen's were family to you, correct?" Bella nodded "And, how did you come to know the Cullen's?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at her, "Edward."

"Yes, well Felix was my Edward. I loved Felix very much, I left my family to be with him. He promised to change me and then things changed. Felix started having affairs, he said he didn't want to change me, and I was stuck with the Volturi because I knew their secret. I later came to find out Felix never loved me. He frequently keep pets, I was just the first to live with him. I wish I could tell you why they keep me around for so long, but I'm not really sure. I have always been very fond of the brothers. They have always been very kind to me and I would like to think, if I go back they will still change me."

"Are you thinking about going back?" Jacob started to panick.

"No, but like I said we've just met. What if you don't want me after you know me?" Gianna said quietly.

He let out a sigh, "That won't happen."

"Do you keep in touch with your family?" Bella asked.

Gianna shook her head, "No. I haven't spoke with them in a couple years."

"Do you miss them?" Everyone's curiosity must have got the best of me.

"Very much. I have a brother, he is younger than me. We were very close and he begged me to leave Felix. He told me it wouldn't work out, but I didn't listen." I could feel our topic of conversation was making her sad.

Bella reached back to lay her hand over Gianna's, "Maybe, you can get back in touch now."

"Maybe one day." Gianna said with a small smile.

We rode back to the hotel. Everyone was genuinely happy and making small talk. I could see Bella staring at me in my peripheral vision and could feel the love pouring out of her. I didn't look at her, I _couldn't, _I keep thinking about how she would react once she knew the truth. If I could have gotten sick, I would have.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked as we pulled into Florence.

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

I chuckled, "Okay. Is there somewhere you would like to go?"

Bella smiled and her eyes widened, "McDonald's. They have them here right? I've always wondered what they were like in other countries."

Gianna looked at her like she had grown a second head, "Um...yes, but you are probably going to spend more at McDonald's, then you would a real restaurant."

"I'm with Bella. McDonald's sounds good!" Quil yelled out in excitement.

"McDonald's it is."

We found the restaurant about twenty minutes later. Bella, Jacob, and Quil were all excited to see the Italian McDonald's. The food did not look appetizing at all. I don't remember much from my human years, but I do remember food and it didn't look like that. "How can you eat that?"

Bella looked at me, "How can you drink blood?"

"It's good and I have to have it." I said with a smirk.

"Jasper, you only drink from animals?" Gianna was curious.

"Yes."

"How do you do it?" She asked.

"It's hard. It takes a lot of control. I've got much better at it...lately." I said giving Bella a wink.

Bella giggled, before turning to Gianna, "Doesn't it bother you that they killed people?"

Gianna shook her head, "No, not really. They are vampires, I don't really blame them for doing what's natural to them. Not all vampires have the restraint to feed like Jasper does. I have only seen two others and that was the last time you were here."

"She right, it is extremely uncommon. The Cullen's were the first I vampires I ever met that lived the vegetarian lifestyle and it is looked down on by many of our kind. It is unnatural. We have to fed more often and we are not as strong or as fast as human drinkers." I may not feed the same way as the Volturi, but I understood what Gianna was saying.

I could feel Bella's concern as she spoke, "Jacob, how can you agree to work for them? They go against everything you believe."

Jacob sighed, "I didn't agree to work for them. I agreed to help them and I will while I am still phasing, but only when someone truly breaks the law. I had to do it, Bella. It was the only thing I could think of that could get Gianna out of there. I may have found a way to get out of it, anyway. When Aro took me into that room, he asked me if I would be willing to let them study me. He wants to know why some gifts work and some don't. I told him I would think about it."

"He asked me the same. They want to run some tests before I'm changed." Bella confessed.

I already knew the answer, but had to ask, "What did you tell him?"

"I agreed to it. It's no big deal. They want to have some blood drawn and a simple CAT scan." _My girl, always so trusting._

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Why do you trust him so much?" My tone was accusing, but I couldn't help but want to protect her.

"Why don't you talk to him about it, Jasper? I'm sure he will put your mind at ease. Aro hasn't given me a reason not to trust _him_." She was getting angry and I knew she was referring to my conversation with Aro, earlier. I knew I should have told her about my past before we came, but I just wasn't ready.

I keep my tone calm, "Yeah, I think I will. I'm just looking out for you, Bella."

"I don't need you to look out for me. Edward always did that and look where that got us." She got up to leave and I quickly followed.

Grabbing her by the arm and lead her away from our table, "Look, little girl. I am not Edward. I'm not trying to control you and I never will. I have your best interest at heart. If you don't trust me, Bella, this won't work."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, "I'm sorry, Jasper. I do trust you, really, _I do_. I just feel like you don't trust me. I'm not going into this blind. Please just let me do things my way."

I sighed, "Okay, but Bella, you have to tell me everything that's going on and promise me, if your way doesn't work, then we find a way to together. I do want to ask Aro about the test they want to run. Just to put my mind at ease."

She smiled and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, "Promise. What ever you want. I just don't want to fight anymore."

"Good, neither do I." We walked back to our now empty table, "Where'd they go?"

We found the others waiting by the car. We were all ready to get back to the hotel. The lust rolling off Jacob and Gianna was staggering and I felt bad for Quil. We found our way into the hotel and up to our floor. We said our good nights and each went to our rooms. I grabbed Bella by the wrist and took her into the living room. "Sit down."

I quickly tore my shirt from my chest. I wanted to get our conversation over with as quick as fucking possible. She stared at me, her love and lust washing over me. There was no disgust, no shock. _What is wrong with her?_

"How can you look at me? I'm a monster Bella. Do you see these?" I asked motioning to my scars.

"Yes, but you are not a monster Jasper. I have scars, too. Doesn't make me any less beautiful, does it?"

"No, but look at them. What do you see, Bella?"

"They're bites."

"Yes, hundreds of vampire bites." Her emotions never wavered, "Come here, Bella."

I sat on the couch, pulled her into my lap, and told her my entire story. I told her about my time in the civil war and being turned by Maria. I told her about all of the newborns I turned and killed. I explained the wars in the south and how I helped Peter and Charlotte escape. I told her about Peter coming back for me and how hard it was in the end for me to keep killing, because of being able to feel the emotions of my kill. I gave her my version of Alice finding me in the dinner, leading me to the Cullen's, and our time together.

The whole time I talked, Bella listened quietly. I felt many emotions, but never what I was expecting. She was angry when I talked about my change, happy when I talked about Peter and Charlotte, proud when I told her about being in the civil war, and sad when she heard about all of the newborns. She was jealous when I talked about my relationship with Maria and happy when I talked about my time with Alice.

"See, a monster. I didn't exaggerate, Bella. I've done a lot of horrible things."

She shook her head,"You've done a lot of good too, Jasper. You aren't the same person anymore. If we would have met when you were working with Maria, what would have happened?"

"I probably would have killed you."

"That's right. You are not the same person!" She said, giving me a wide smile.

I shrugged, "I guess so."

"Hey, why did Caius call you 'The God of War'?"

I chuckled, "It's just a silly nick name Peter came up with and other vampires took it seriously."

"Well, Caius sure seemed to take stock in it."

"They all did, Darlin'"

"I love you, Jasper." She took my by surprise when she started slowly kissing my neck, stopping to run her tongue over each scar. She continued down my chest before coming back up to my shoulders. I couldn't believe the love this woman had for me. I've never met someone so excepting.

After finding the last visible scar, Bella ran her tongue up and down the edge of my ear, before whispering, "Make love to me, Jasper?"

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to _our_ room. With out saying a word, I set her ass on the edge the bed and made quick work of removing her clothes.

I dropped to my knees and spread her legs. Starting at her ankle, I kissed my way up until I reached her inner thigh. My eyes caught a glimpse of her glistening center and I knew taking my time was no longer an option. I needed to taster her.

"Jasper..." She moaned out as I ran two fingers in between her slick folds, spreading her wide. I lightly ran my tongue from the top of her clit to her entrance and back up again, drinking every drop of juice her body gave me. Bella, was panting and moaning. I knew it wouldn't take much to make her cum and I was looking forward to feeling her wrapped tight around my hardened cock.

I slid two fingers into her entrance and began pumping in and out, while my tongue made quick circles around her clit. "Cum for me, Bella. I want you to cum on my tongue."

I continued until I felt her walls tighten around my fingers. I quickly pulled my fingers out and began thrusting my into her with my tongue. "Fuck...I'm...I'm...."

I let Bella ride out her high with my tongue buried deep inside of her. "Jasper, I want to feel you inside of me."

I crawled up onto the bed and looked into her chocolate eyes, trying to find any hint of hesitation. "It's going to hurt. I can use my gift to help ease the pain, if you want."

She sat up and started unbuttoning my jeans, "No, I want to feel everything. It's important that I have this experience and I want it to be just you and me. Please, I just want to feel you."

I stoop up, dropping my jeans and boxers to the ground. I moved Bella to the middle of the bed and settled myself in between her legs. I slowly entered her, causing her to whimper. She was so tight, it was almost painful. I growled out, "Oh my God, Bella, you're pussy's so fucking tight."

When I reached her barrier, I thrust through it quickly. Bella's eyes got wide and I could feel her pain. I slowly thrust in and out of her, increasing my pace once I felt her pain subside. She began grinding her hips into mine, "Feels so....good!" She yelled out. I could feel her release starting to build and began playing with her clit, rolling and pinching it between my fingers.

I quickened my pace as her legs began to quiver, just as I felt my own release come to. Her walls clamped down on me, milking me, as we both yelled out.

I collapsed next to her on the bed and pulled her against my chest. I closed my eyes and tried to catch my unneeded breath, wishing I could just sleep. "That was amazing, Jasper."

I chuckled and kissed her temple, "That's just the beginning, Darlin'."

My girl was amazing and I couldn't wait to learn everything there was to know about her body. We had laid there holding onto each other for what felt like hours, when we heard a knock on the door. Bella got up to get dressed, but of course I was faster. I threw on my jeans and ran at vampire speed to the door. I knew the scent immediately and hoped to God this didn't ruin our night.

"Hello, Rosalie."

* * *

**Coming up: Rose & Em, Carlisle & his human**


	16. Abigail

**Thank you for all the reviews & alerts!! **

**HUGE thanks to my awesome beta TishPhoenix!!**

**This is a little short, but completely necessary. Hope you enjoy!!**

**Reviews are my comfort food.**

**Disclaimer: All things belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer!**

**xo Keira**

* * *

_**Bella**_

I got up to answer the door, but Jasper beat me to it. I walked into the bathroom to clean myself up and stopped to look in the mirror. I'm not sure what I expected to see, but staring back at me was the same old person I have always been. Maybe, I thought having sex changed you, like some miracle drug. I always heard your first time was painful & awkward. Mine wasn't like that at all. It stung at first, but it was nothing like what you see in the movies. It was ordinary and perfect, just what I needed. I was glad Jasper didn't manipulate my emotions. The way I looked at it, we had an eternity to have sex and my first time wasn't meant to be wild or passionate. It was me, finally taking off my training wheels.

I walked out of the bathroom and heard laughter coming from the living room. I tried to think of who could be here, but came up empty. I found a fresh pair of pajamas and took my time getting dressed. I walked into the living room to find a very amused Rosalie, with Emmett by her side. Jasper was sitting on the couch, he looked up, motioned for me to join him, and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Hi Bella." Rose said with a smirk.

"Hello, Rosalie. Hi, Emmett. How are you?" Emmett had not even looked my way.

"Not as good as you, I'm sure." He said.

I could tell something was wrong.

"I'm sure you are angry with me Emmett and I'm sorry for the way things turned out. This isn't how I wanted it to happen, but-"

"How could you let him take advantage of you? I thought you were supposed to be smart, Bella." He shouted, pointing to Jasper.

Jasper jumped up, "You're out of line, Emmett!"

"Jasper did not take advantage of me Em. I don't know why you're so pissed, but let's talk about it." I said taking Jasper's hand in mine.

Jasper took his seat beside me, but continued to glare at Emmett, "Darlin', if you don't mind I would like to speak with Emmett. I'm going to call Quil to stay with you tonight. I need to hunt and would like Rose and Emmett to join me." He turned to me and I gave him a small nod, "Don't worry Bella, I will stay until you fall asleep and will be back before you wake up."

"Bella, I was hoping we could spend some time together tomorrow." Rosalie shocked me by giving me a small smile as she spoke.

"What would you like to do, Rose?"

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I think there are things we both need to clear up and I would like the opportunit y to do so."

"That's fine. I'll call you when I get up. Would you mind if Gianna came along?" I asked, really not wanting to be alone with Rose.

"Who is Gianna?" Emmett asked curiously.

I was about to answer, but Jasper spoke up, "She is Jacob Black's imprint. I will explain it all later. Bella, needs to get to sleep. Did you all get a room or will you be staying with us?"

"We have a room."

Rosalie stood up to leave."I will see you in the morning then, Bella. Jasper, call us when you are ready."

"Have a good hunt, Emmett." I said as they reached the door.

He turned back to me and smiled, "Good night, Bella."

As soon as Rose and Emmett were out the door I turned to Jasper, "What's going on with Em?"

He sighed,"When I opened the door, they knew what I had been doing. At first everything was okay, I'm sure Rosalie knew immediately it was you, but Emmett didn't. He was joking around about me getting laid. Then when they came inside and he realized we were the only ones here, he got pissed. That's when you walked in."

"It doesn't matter what he thinks, but why does he care?" I asked in confusion.

Jasper stroked my cheek, "Because he loves you. You are like a sister to him. He doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"You won't hurt me." It sounded more like a question.

He chuckled, "I know that, but Emmett doesn't. You have to look at it from his point of view. I was with Alice for decades and our relationship just ended, as did yours. I'm sure on the outside it looks like we are both rebounding. I will talk to him tonight. He'll understand, don't worry."

I looked into his eyes, "That's not the way I wanted to end our night."

"Then it doesn't have to be. Why don't we go lay down and talk for a while."

Jasper and I walked to the bedroom hand in hand. We got into bed and I snuggled into Jasper's side. "Bella, can I ask you a few questions?"

I smiled up at him, "Sure, Jasper. You can ask me anything."

"What did Aro mean, when he said he contacted you?"

"About two weeks after we got back from Italy, I got a letter from him. It didn't say much, just that if I ever needed their assistance to please let him know and he added his contact information."

"Did you tell Edward?"

"No. I'm not sure why, but I just had a feeling it was for the best." I figured I was better off not telling him. I never thought I would need to contact Aro, but I also knew how upset it would make Edward to know that Aro had contacted me. It would have turned into an argument, somehow.

"I don't want us to have secrets." Neither did I. After Jasper told me his history, I told myself I would always tell him the truth. This wonderful man opened up to me, shared himself with me, and it's the least I could do.

"We won't. Edward was difficult. Everything was always so serious with him. I didn't feel like I could tell him."

Jasper chuckled, "I'm not sure difficult is the word I would have used, but I understand what you're saying."

"Do you know anything else about the human they were referring to earlier?"

"You mean Carlisle's first offense?" I didn't want to talk about it. Ever since Aro told me, I couldn't get Abigail out of my mind. My heart ached for her.

"Yeah. Do you know what they were talking about?"

I sighed, "Yes, Aro told me. Apparently, before Carlisle found Esme, he was in love with a human girl named Abigail. At the time, he was still fairly close to the brothers. They came for a visit and of course, Aro saw that Abigail knew what Carlisle and Edward were. They gave Carlisle the option to turn her, but he didn't want that. He promised to leave her alone, saying that if she were to tell, no one would believe her anyway. He promised it would never happen again. They agreed to leave her alone, but only because they were fond of Carlisle.

"Carlisle left Abigail, much like Edward left me. Only he didn't say goodbye and he never saw her again. I think Edward left after my birthday for my safety, but I also believe he would have left anyway because of what happened to Carlisle. I asked Aro if he knew what happened to her, but he didn't. He said the only time he ever saw her was in Carlisle and Edward's minds. Even though Carlisle wasn't the one to tell me what you all are, they feel he should be held responsible because he is Edward's maker. Aro said he should have advised Edward to stay away, but instead he supported him. Edward was there when Carlisle was with Abigail, he knew the consequences."

Jasper seemed surprised, "I wonder why they never told us?"

I chuckled darkly, "Why would they? Carlisle moved on to Esme and I'm sure she meant nothing to Edward. They wouldn't have any reason to tell."

"I guess, but Carlisle should have said something to us when Edward decided to pursue you."

"Maybe, but it probably wouldn't have changed anything. Carlisle does what Edward wants him to do and in turn the family does what Carlisle says."

"You're right. It probably wouldn't have changed anything." He kissed my temple and brought me closer to his side, "You should sleep now."

"I don't want to be alone with Rosalie tomorrow." I said suddenly.

"I know, but you don't have anything to worry about. She's not going to hurt you, Bella. She really does just want to talk." Jasper's voice was distant. I could tell he was still thinking about Carlisle.

I nodded, "Okay."

"Sleep well. I love you, Bella." He said brushing his lips softly against mine.

"I love you, too."

I don't remember going to sleep that night. When I woke up the next morning, I was alone in my bed. I could hear voices coming from the other room, but didn't feel like seeing anyone just yet. My body was sore and I could feel the bags under my eyes. I decided to take a hot bath before starting my day. I wasn't looking forward to spending time with Rosalie, but figured I would do it for Jasper.

I was about to get out of the tub, when Jasper walked in and sat down on the edge, "Mornin'."

I smiled up at him, "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, while stroking my hair.

I scrunched my face in confusion, "I don't remember, so I must have. I'm a little sore this morning, though."

"I knew you would be. I'm sorry, Darlin'. I promise as soon as you get back, I'll take care of you." He got up and grabbed a towel, "Come on, I got you some breakfast."

"Who's here?" I asked, as I stepped out of the tub.

Jasper wrapped the towel tightly around me and wound his arms around my waist, "Just Quil. You can call Rose after breakfast."

"How was your hunt?"

"It was great, Emmett wasn't to bad. He thinks we should have gone slower, but he's okay. He made lots of idle threats. You can talk to him, later. Rose didn't really seem to care. I think she could tell how happy I am."

"Did you talk to them about what happened with the Volturi?"

He sighed, "Not everything, but they asked. I told them about Gianna and Rose said she would be fine with her going with you today, but she wants to talk to you first. I told them about your change and....I told them about Abigail." He said the last part, quickly.

"It's okay, Jasper. I knew you would." I said, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips and turned to finish drying off.

Jasper stayed still behind me, "He should have told us Bella. If you hadn't gone to the Volturi and none of us changed you, they would have come for us all. Carlisle should have said you weren't the only reason."

"Why don't you go call Rose and have her come down here, while I get ready."

After Jasper left to call Rose I started to think about Abigail. I couldn't help but compare myself to her. I wondered if I hadn't gone to Italy, if Edward would have ever really come back or if I would have been forgotten so easily. I wanted to know what happened to her after they left and if she ever got her happy ending.

* * *

**So...who wants Bella to find out about Abi?**

**Coming up: What's up with Edward?**


	17. Let's Make A Deal

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts!!! Sorry I haven't had time to reply the last two days. Things have been crazy & I had to decide between updating and replying. I figured you guys rather read the story then hear from me, but please know that I appreciate them soooo much!**

**Super thanks to my beta TishPhoenix. If you haven't checked out her story _The Ancien__t_, things just got real HOT! **

**Reviews are like 100 calorie pack snacks!**

**Disclaimer: I own a Nissan, SM owns Twilight and it's characters. **

**xo Keira**

* * *

_**Edward**_

I went to Forks, thinking those dogs had finally left Bella alone. I just wanted to talk to her and warn her about Jasper. Alice's vision just proved that he is not safe to be around. I didn't tell anyone where I was going, but I am sure once I left Forks Alice saw me board a plane to Ireland. If Carlisle is right about Siobhan's gift she would be the only person who could have helped me. If I could have made her truly want Bella and I together, then it would work. I only hoped they didn't ask to many questions, I knew I wouldn't be able to lie with Maggie around.

I had been searching Ireland for three days. I ran at full speed, not even stopping to hunt. I began to lose my patience and decided to call Carlisle, so I could stop running in circles.

"_Edward, son how are you?" _Carlisle's tone was cheerful.

"I've been better. I'm in Ireland, looking for Siobhan. I've been looking two days and haven't even come across the scent of another vampire." I didn't know of any other permanent vampires in Ireland, but it was strange for me not to come across a nomad.

"_Why the rush? Ireland is beautiful. Maybe if you take your time touring the land you would have better luck."_

"I don't have time for that. I need to find Siobhan, she's the only person who can help me."

"_Oh, I see...It won't work, Edward. You can't force someone to be with you. Siobhan's gift works with fate, not against it." _

"What do you propose I do, then?" I asked, my tone to harsh.

"_I think you should come home. It's only Alice, Esme and me. We can help you through this, son."_

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" I was surprised, I hadn't been away to long.

"_They have taken a vacation."_

"You're hiding something."

He sighed, _"Come home, Edward. I think you need to speak with Alice and I think it would be best done in person."_

"Is it Bella?"

"_She's fine." _ Fine? I knew immediately, whatever Carlisle wasn't telling me had to do with Bella.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." I said before hanging up.

I only agreed to go home because I could tell something wasn't right. Alice was the last person I wanted to talk to, but if she saw something important, I had to know. I didn't agree with what Carlisle said about Siobhan. I knew she could help me and would come back to find her, as soon as I could.

I found the nearest airport and booked the first flight home. I only had to wait a couple of hours, but my flight was longer than I had hoped. I arrived in Alaska the following evening. I could feel myself becoming weak, from lack of nourishment. I decided to go for a quick hunt, knowing Carlisle would be disappointed when he saw me. When I finally got to the house, I heard Alice yell to Carlisle that I had arrived. The moment I walked in the door, she ran down the stairs and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so glad you are back."

"Get off of me, Alice." I was trying to push her off, but she wouldn't budge. Alice may be tiny, but she is strong.

She looked up at me, "I'm so excited you're here! I've missed you."

"I'm only here to find out what's going on. I will be leaving again shortly." I said through gritted teeth.

Esme glided into the room gracefully, "Alice, leave Edward alone. You'll scare him off again."

She turned to me and pulled me into a hug, "I'm glad you're home, dear. How are you?" She looked at me for a moment, and thought _"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked."_

I nodded, "It's fine Esme. Where is Carlisle?"

"Right here, son." Carlisle came up behind me and slapped me lightly on the shoulder.

"Hello, Carlisle."

"How was your trip back?" He asked.

"Fine, but can we please skip the pleasantries. I would really like to know what is going on." I wasn't trying to be rude, but I wanted to know what was going on.

Esme looked at me in shock,"Edward, there's no reason to be rash. Let's go to the living room and we can all sit down and talk in a civilized manner."

"Maybe we should wait. He doesn't seem to be in the right frame of mind." Alice smirked.

I was becoming impatient, but tried to take a different approach, "I'm fine. This has all been very stressful. Someone please tell me what's going on."

"_You asked for it Edward." _Alice thought, before playing snippets of things she's seen in her mind.

_Jasper and Bella on a sofa. "I want you to touch me, Jasper."_

"_Fuck...JASPER!"_

_Bella kissing Jasper's scars "I love you, Jasper." _

"_Make love to me." Jasper and Bella having sex, "That's just the beginning, Darlin'."_

_Emmett & Rosalie arriving in Florence,"They're at the Alessandra. Let's get a room and then surprise them!" _

_Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett hunting, 'Carlisle should have told us. He and Edward had to have a reason to keep it a secret."_

_Bella, Rosalie, and Gianna shopping in Prada,"This would look great on you, Bella." _

_Rosalie sitting at a table with Bella. _

_Bella hugging Rosalie._

I stared at her for a moment, "Anything else?"

She shook her head,"Well, I showed you the gist of it. Of course there was more to the visions, but nothing of any importance." Alice stopped speaking and thought, _"You can't leave me Edward. Everyone else has already left for your precious Bella. Besides, she's in love with Jasper now. Please Edward, just give us a chance."_

"Alice, have some self respect. I will not be with you, now or ever." I took a deep calming breath, "What secret Alice? What was Jasper talking about?"

She was looking down at the ground, "I don't know, Edward. My visions are more like flashes. I think it has to do with the proximity of the wolves."

"If you'll excuse me. I need to make a phone call." I jumped off the couch and started out of the room.

Carlisle called behind me, "Please come back when you are finished. Esme and I would like to spend some time with you."

I couldn't sit there any longer. I knew Alice had to be wrong. There is no way, my Bella would ever be in love with Jasper. This was just another one of Alice's games. I didn't want to upset Esme or Carlisle by accusing her of lying, but I wasn't going to just let it go. I was going to find out what was going on myself.

"_Thank you for calling The Hotel Alessandra. How may I assist you?"_

"Hello. I am trying to reach my brother and I can't remember his room number. Could you please look him up for me?"

"_Yes sir. What's the name?"_

"Jasper Hale."

"_No, sir. I'm sorry there's no one here by that name."_

"He's traveling with a group. Would you mind checking a few others?"

The lady on the line let out an exasperated sigh, _"Sure."_

"Bella Swan."

"_No, Sorry."_

"Jasper Whitlock."

"_Yes, would you like me to transfer you."_

"Yes. Thank you."

"_Your welcome. Have a good day." _

I didn't know who would pick up the phone or even what I would say, but things didn't go the way I wanted.

"_Hello." My angels voice said on the other line._

"Bella."

"_What do you want Edward?" _She sounded agitated.

"I want to talk to you."

"_Now, isn't the best time."_

"When is a good time Bella? What are you doing with Jasper?" I yelled.

"_So, Alice has been having visions?"_

"Yes. How could you?"

"_Are you fucking kidding me? You cheated on me with my best friend!" _I had pissed her off and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"And, I've tried explaining it, but you won't listen."

"_It doesn't matter, Edward. It should have never happened, but it's fine. It's done with. **I. Love. Jasper**."_

"You only think you love him. You don't know him. Bella, Jasper is dangerous. Ask him about his scars. Ask him where they came from. He's not who you think he is."

"_I know all about Jasper's past and that's not who he is anymore. Jasper is good for me, Edward. He listens to me and let's me make my own decisions. I get to have my own opinion! He's not afraid to touch me and is willing to turn me because he actually wants eternity with me."_

"You are mine, Bella. I'm coming to get you, so we can work this out."

"_No. I have made my choice Edward. I want to be with Jasper. What I do is none of your concern."_

"Have you lost your mind?!" It didn't matter what she said. I would find her.

"_Edward, tell me about Abigail."_ She was demanding and..._What? _I was sure I heard her wrong.

"What?"

"_I want to know about her, Edward. Tell me about Abigail." How does she know about her?_

"I don't know who you're talking about, Bella."

"_Fine, this conversation is over." _ I couldn't let her off the phone, not like this.

"Wait. What do you want to know?"

"_Anything to help me find out about her." _

"I don't really know anything. Her last name was West and the last time we saw her was in Rochester, New York."

"_Great. Thanks!"_ With that she hung up and I didn't get to say anything I meant to.

I started to walk downstairs when Carlisle found me. _"I heard."_ He thought before he spoke, "Alice said you wanted to go for a hunt."

I nodded, "Yes. I would like to talk to you alone if that's alright."

We took off running into the forest behind our home. We didn't stop running until, I found a clearing about ten miles out,_ "Why does she want to know about her?"_

"She didn't say. I told her what she wanted to hear and she hung up." I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to clear my head before I continued, "I can't be certain, but I think that must be what Jasper was talking about in Alice's vision. Why is this coming up now, Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked off in the distance, "I was afraid this would happen once Bella went to the Volturi. I knew they wouldn't let it go again. They are going to come after us, this is the second offense. We should have changed them Edward. We really don't have anyone else to blame, but ourselves. I should have told Esme about Abigail a long time ago."

"Are you going to tell her now?"

He shook his head, "Not yet. I don't know how to explain not telling her. I should have done it as soon as The Volturi got involved. I didn't do it because I didn't want her to feel I lied to her."

"Why would she feel that way? You didn't know Esme then." It wasn't like Carlisle did to Esme what I did to Bella.

"No, but I tried so hard to just forget. I told Esme, I have never loved another woman." _Maybe he __didn't tell a lie after all_. I have never believed Abigail was meant for Carlisle. She was more of a distraction.

"If you could forgot her so easily, do you really think loved her Carlisle?"

"Of course I loved her." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, don't get upset. I was just making an observation." He stayed silent, "Well, I hunted just before I arrived, but would be happy to join you if you need to go."

"I went this morning. Let's get back to the house."

We left the clearing, running back at a slower pace. When we reached the drive, Alice was waiting in the doorway. She looked at me and smirked, _"Who's Abigail?"_

I bent down to look her in the eye, "Keep your mouth shut, Alice."

"_How about we make a deal?"_

_

* * *

_

**Coming up: Rosalie & Bella time, Some Jasper/Bella goodness**


	18. For The Love of Rosalie

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews and alerts!! I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate them!**

**HUGE THANK YOU! to my bet TishPhoenix. Without her this chapter still wouldn't be posted!! **

**Disclaimer: SM still owns all!**

**xo Keira**

* * *

Quil and I were sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast, when Rosalie and Emmett came in. Emmett walked over and pulled me up and into a tight hug, "I'm sorry."

I laughed at how child like he was, "It's okay, Em. Just don't do that shit again."

"I make no promises." He said with a huff as he sat me back down.

Everyone chuckled except Quil who was looked pretty uncomfortable. "Quil, you know Emmett and Rosalie."

He nodded in their direction and they did the same. I could see they weren't going to be as accepting as Jasper, but was glad they could all be civil. I got up and turned to Rose, "I'll be ready in a minute. Let me just clean this up and grab my stuff."

"Where are you taking her, Rose?" Jasper called out from the bedroom.

"We are going to my room to talk, then we're going shopping." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

I turned to her and groaned, "Shopping?"

She rolled her eyes, "I know you hate it, but I promise it won't be like going with Alice. It will be fun, besides how often do you get to go shopping in Italy?"

"Fine." I stormed over to the front door.

Jasper came into the room with my bag in his hand. "I'll see you soon."

He bent down to meet my lips, but we were cut off by Emmett's booming voice "Just because I'm dealing with this shit, doesn't mean you get to rub it in my face. Get out of here, Bella."

Jasper rested his forehead against mine and laughed, "Go, have fun. I love you."

I gave him a chaste kiss and turned to run out the door, before Emmett could say anything else. I stood in the hall waiting for Rose to say her goodbyes. She walked out and stared at me nervously, "Um...are you ready?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but we don't have to do this Rose."

"Yes we do. Come on." She started walking to the elevator and I followed. The ride down to her room was made in awkward silence, both of us staring at the ground. When we walked into the room, Rose didn't take waste any time. She took a seat at the table and motioned for me to do the same.

Rose looked me in the eye as she spoke, "Look, Bella, I know I haven't always been nice to you, but I would like for you to give me the chance to explain why." She paused waiting for my reaction, I simply nodded giving her the okay to continue, "Well at first, it was because I was worried about my family. I thought Edward was putting us in danger of being exposed. I was angry with him, so I took it out on you. Once I realized you weren't going away, I thought maybe we could have a relationship. Then you started talking about wanting to become one of us. I couldn't believe you would want to give up your humanity. I resent Carlisle so much for doing this to me and there you were begging for it. I was thrilled when Edward decided to leave because I thought we were saving you. Jasper told me last night what you went through, Bella, and I'm sorry. If I would have known, I would have apologized before now. We should have never listened to Edward."

"I did go through a lot after you all left, but that's not really what gets to me. You all came back and everyone acted like nothing even happened. When we came back from Italy, after the first day, no one even seemed to remember that I went there to save Edward. I agreed to be changed and you all wouldn't even acknowledge it, you just keep agreeing with Edward. They could have come after me, Rose."

She looked down at her hands, "I know, but what choice did we really have. Ever since Jasper and Alice joined the family, we've been divided into groups. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Edward and then the rest of us. Jasper and I didn't really know you and Emmett would have been out voted anyway. I can't change the past Bella, but I am sorry."

"It's fine, Rose. You didn't really do anything wrong." I said giving her a small smile.

"You know, I think what Edward and Alice did was good for you. You're different...better. I like this Bella. You haven't blushed once since I've been here and I love that skirt your wearing." She tugged on the hem of my skirt and smirked.

I laughed, "Thanks."

"I'm not really surprised, you ended up with Jasper. You guys seem to have more in common then you and Edward. Last night, when we were out hunting is the first time I've ever seen Jasper look truly happy and you seem happier, too."

I nodded, "I am. I love him very much. I know all of this happened really fast, but I wonder if Edward and Alice wouldn't have kept us apart, if maybe we would have ended up together anyway."

She thought about it for a minute, "Hm...I don't know...maybe. I can tell you love him though, so do I. He means a lot to me, Bella. If you make him happy then I am happy for you both. We may not be friends yet, but you are already my sister."

I got up and hugged her. She hesitated for a minute, before returning the sentiment. "Thank you, Rose. I am glad you feel that way and hope we can get to know one another. There is something I need to tell you though." I took a deep breath, "The Volturi has asked for my input on the Cullen's punishment."

"I know, Jasper told us. I can't really blame you, Bella, but is it really necessary?"

"I think so. See when I first contacted them, it was simply so I could be turned. You know...hold up my end of the bargain. Well, the more I talked to Aro the more pissed I became. Finding out about Abigail made me wonder, what would have happened to me if I hadn't gone to Italy. I think if there's no punishment, it will happen again and again. I am proof that is extremely dangerous for humans to be a part of your world. Besides, I think it's better I'm involved. Can you imagine what the Volturi would do if I wasn't?"

She cringed, "Carlisle should have told us about her."

"I'm going to find out what happened to her. I don't know how, but I am."

Rosalie's eyes got wide, "What? You are?"

I nodded, "I'm going to try. I have to. I have to put my mind at rest about it."

"I'll help you." Her tone was matter of fact. I could feel the tears forming in the corners of my eyes and decided at that moment, I really did like Rose. I changed the subject, trying to push back my tears.

"How long do you plan on staying?"

"We haven't discussed it, but I would like to get to know you. Jasper said you all are going to do some traveling before your change and I was hoping you may want some company."

"I would like that. I think Quil is going back to La Push. I don't know what Jacob's plans are, but even if he comes I'm sure he won't mind."

"He reminds me of Emmett, in dog form." She said laughing.

I giggled, "It's funny you say that. He told me he would probably be in love with you if you weren't a vampire, but yeah, he is a little like Emmett."

"Speaking of Emmett, I'm sorry about last night. He's just really protective of you."

"I know."

Her smile widened as she asked, "So...what were you guys doing before we got there."

"Laying in bed." I didn't want to have the 'sex' talk with Rose. I knew that was something that girlfriends did, but it just made me uncomfortable.

"Oh come on Bella, you know what I meant."

"It was our first time."

"Really! Oh my God, Bella, I'm so sorry." _Can't she talk about this with Jasper??_

I chuckled and shrugged, "It's fine. It wouldn't have been much like my first time if something awkward didn't happen."

"It was your first time? Ever?" Rose was shocked, but I couldn't understand why. I know Edward must have talked to them about all of this.

"Yup." I said popping my 'p'.

"Wow. How was it?" She was practically jumping out of her seat with excitement.

I laughed at her, "Well, seeing as I have nothing else to compare it too it was great, but I'm worried about what Jasper thought."

She shook her head, "Jasper doesn't expect you to be an expert your first time, Bella."

"I know that, but I want to please him. I just...I don't know, I guess I'm nervous."

Taking my hand in hers she said, "Believe me, so is he. Jasper may have been with other women, but he isn't going to know how to proceed with you. He's never been with a human and I'm pretty sure he's never been with a virgin. You are going to need to take control and show him it's okay. Do you get what I'm saying?" _Maybe. No. Maybe._

"Yeah. Thanks, Rose. I mean, not just for the advice, but for talking to me."

She got up and straightened herself out, "No problem, now let's go get your friend and go shopping."

Rose and I went to get Gianna. We spent the afternoon traveling on foot to all the different local shops. Shopping with them was actually fun. Neither of them pressured me to try things on I wouldn't be comfortable in, but often made suggestions. By the time we were finished I ended up with seven bags. We had nice lunch at a quiet little cafe, next door to our hotel. Rosalie and Gianna made quick friends, bonding over their love of cars. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Rose excepting her so quickly, but was glad that Gianna had another friend. She told us she had decided to stay with Jacob, which meant he would have to work with The Volturi or find a way around it. We walked back to the hotel and parted ways, but not before promising to spend more time together the next day. I wasn't sure if Rose and I were friends, but if we weren't, we were definitely headed in that direction.

When I got back to our room, I sat my bags down on the sofa and went to find Jasper. I found him in our kitchen, bent over with his head in the mini fridge. "What are you doing?"

He glanced at me briefly, "I thought you might want some dinner. I was trying to find something to cook."

Thinking about what Rosalie said, I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I started to rub his soft cock through the fabric of his jeans and whispered against his skin, "I missed you."

Jasper stood up and spun around to face me. His eyes black and heavy with desire, he groaned, "Bella."

He reached for my shirt, but I took a step back, breaking all contact. "Not tonight, Jasper. Tonight is mine." I closed the distance between us, once again. With my hands on his chest, I backed him into the wall. "You've seen me, you've touched me, you've tasted me. That hardly seems fair, Jasper." I said with a hint of seduction in my voice.

I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I quickly undid the buttons of his jeans and yanked them and his boxers down to rest around his ankles. He was looking down at me and I was glad he hadn't said anything to weaken my resolve.

I kissed his lips roughly, running my finger tips down every muscle of his beautiful abdomen. I pulled my lips away from his and started placing sloppy kisses down his chest. My hand slowly made it's way to his quickly growing member. I wrapped my warm hand completely around him and gave him a tight squeeze, before beginning to stroke him lightly. I heard a low growl deep in his chest, causing me to smile into his skin.

I continued placing wet kisses down his chiseled frame, finally finding my way to the base of his shaft and dropped to my knees. I used my hand to hold him in place as I ran my tongue from the base of his cock to the head, stopping to suck the tiny bit of venom that had collected on the tip. "Mmmmm...you taste amazing." I continued licking and sucking around up and down his shaft, coating his cock in wetness, before taking him into my mouth completely.

"Fuck, Bella. What are you doing to me?"

I hummed against his cock in response. Jasper wound his hands in the hair at the base of my neck and started guiding my head, setting the pace, so that it was right for him.

"Shit....fucking....amazing..." I continued sucking his cock and stroking the portion that wouldn't fit, earning many purrs and growls.

"Fuck...move, Bella. I'm gonna...cum..." I shook my head no and quickened my strokes, lightly scraping my teeth over his shaft. I felt his sweet liquid shoot down my throat and didn't hesitate to swallow. I licked him clean, once he was finished, making sure I didn't miss a drop.

Getting up off the floor, I never took my eyes off of Jasper, "You taste so good."

"Not as good as you I'm sure, but right now...I need to be inside of you." He picked me up by my ass and carried me over to the table, sucking my neck roughly on the way. He pulled my skirt up to pool around my waist and laid me down, my ass resting on the edge.

"Are you ready for me, Darlin'?" I nodded, Jasper grabbed the front of my panties, ripping them from underneath me in one swift move. "Sit your feet up on the edge of the table, Isabella." I felt my desire starting to grow as I did what I was told, completely exposing myself to him.

He didn't waste time, slipping two fingers into my entrance. "Fuck, you must have enjoyed my cock in your mouth. You're fucking dripping." He pumped his fingers in and out of me a few times, before pulling them out and bringing them to my lips. "I want you to taste yourself." I sucked his fingers clean while he stared at me with lust filled eyes, "Mmm...Didn't I tell you, you taste good?"

"Yes...so good. Please, Jasper, fuck me."

He took his cock in his hand and began running it in between my slick folds, "I don't think I can be so easy on you this time, Isabella." He slipped his hand underneath my shirt, pushing my bra up over my breast, and took me into his hand. He was pinching and pulling at my hard nipple.

"Uh...Jasper...PLEASE!"

He placed himself at my entrance, looked down at me and smirked before thrusting into me quickly. He pulled himself out completely, before slamming into me again. Repeating the movement a few times, before fully planting himself inside of my heated core. "Fuck, you feel good."

"Don't tease me, Jasper. Harder. Fuck me, harder." He threw my legs over his shoulders, the position allowing him to penetrate deeper and causing me to cry out, "Oh...oh my God..." I closed my eyes, trying to memorize the feeling of Jasper buried deep within me.

"I'm not going to last much longer. Cum for me, Bella." He continued thrusting quickly into, both of his hands gripping my thighs for leverage.

"Don't stop....so....close..." He slipped his hand down to my pussy and started rubbing circles on my clit. I called out his name as I reached my climax and exploded around him.

He continued to thrust into me until he found his own release. I felt his love and desire wash over as he filled me, sending me over the edge for a second time. He didn't pull out immediately, he slowly pushed in and out of me, gently caressing my sore thighs.

He slowly pulled out and helped me sit up. He kissed me gently on the lips and stroked my cheek lovingly, "I wasn't too rough on you, was I?"

I smiled brightly, "Not at all. It was great."

"It was better than great, Darlin'. That was phenomenal! Where'd you learn how to do that?" He asked motioning to the wall of the kitchen.

I laughed, "I'm a natural I guess."

He brushed his lips against mine,"Mm...that you are." He helped me down from the table and lead me into our room. "Wait right here, I'm going to run you a bath."

Jasper came back in a few minutes later and picked me up bridal style. I laughed at how sweet he could be after, taking me so roughly on the kitchen table. I don't know how I got so lucky, but I would never complain. Edward and Alice cheating on us was a blessing in disguise and even if I would never say it, I was grateful. "I love you."

He looked at me and smiled, "I love you too, Darlin'."

* * *

** Coming up: Volturi Meeting 2 & Edwards phone call**


	19. Jacob and Aro Agree

**Thank you so much for your reviews & alerts! You guys rock my world!! **

**Just a short filler, hope you enjoy!! **

**Reviews are as good as skeezy fanfiction ;o**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

**xo Keira**

* * *

**_Jasper_**

Emmett and I have been standing in the hotel lobby for twenty minutes, waiting for Jacob and Quil. I agreed to drive them back to Volterra to meet the guard, but didn't want to take longer than necessary. I guess it doesn't matter much since Bella's been with Rose and Gianna since she woke up this morning. They all decided to spend another day together, so it would be just us men. It's not that I minded Bella spending time with them, it's just after her performance last night my dick's been twitching to see her; feel her. I can't wait until I can get some real alone time with her. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad her and Rose have made nice, but I won't be to happy if their 'hanging out' becomes an every day occurrence.

We haven't had much time together since actually getting 'together' and I miss her. I miss talking to her, laughing with her, hell, I even miss sitting in complete silence with her. I know there are things that have to be done, but I'm a selfish being and I want her by my side every second of every day. I don't deserve her, but now that I have her, I'll never let her go. I'm still amazed at the things Bella's managed to accomplish in the last three weeks. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, Bella is smart; _really smart_ and beyond that people love her. They're drawn to her. I doubt there is anything in this world she can't do.

I heard the elevator doors and knew immediately it was Jacob and Quil. "You boys stink!" I yelled out as I walked over to open the double doors, causing everyone to laugh.

"I could say the same about you, but I really can't complain. It's about to get a lot worse for me." I was glad to see that Quil had loosened up around Emmett. Yesterday when Bella and Rose took off, the tension in the air was thick. Quil didn't say a word and Emmett just stared at him like he was some freaky science project he was about to dissect. Luckily, Emmett pulled the stick out of his ass and made a joke. The mood was relatively lighter after that and even more so when Jacob came to join us.

W e got in the car, each on of us immediately rolled down our windows; trying to air out the stench. The ride was quite amusing Emmett and Jacob are two of the loudest mother fuckers I've ever met. The whole ride there they argued about which supernatural had the upper hand. There were lots of 'leeches', 'pups', and 'bloodsuckers' thrown around, but we all knew it was in good fun. Quil and I sat quietly, just listening and laughing at their banter. We made it through Tuscany and into Volterra quickly. I was hoping Emmett and I could just drop them off, but Em insisted we went in, saying he couldn't wait a few more days to see what the' infamous Volturi tower' looked like.

We found a parking space and started walking the streets. The sun was starting to set, so we didn't have to be as careful as last time. We made our way through the first lobby, up the elevator, and into the reception area. There was a young girl there and I assumed she was Jane because of the way Bella had described her.

"Hello, we're here to see Marcus." Jacob was the first to speak.

Jane didn't speak, she was glaring back and forth between Quil and Jacob, and I thought she was offended by their scent until I felt her determination. I wasn't sure what she was doing, but the next thing I knew, I felt the worst pain I've ever felt in my life. I was only down for a few seconds when Aro walked in.

"Let him up, Jane." I felt the pain subside and got up to face Jane.

She smiled at him innocently, "You asked me to try to take down our guests."

"I asked you to try your gift on the wolves, Jane. Mr. Whitlock is clearly a vampire." He took a stern approach, but he was radiating pride.

Jacob pointed at me, but directed his question at Aro, "You told her to do that, to us?"

Aro shook his head, "I asked her to ask if you minded her trying her gift on you."

"She didn't ask. She started the minute we walked in." I glared at Jane. I don't care what the fuck Aro asked her to do, that shit's enough to piss anybody off.

Aro smiled at me and I could feel his amusement, "Please forgive Jane for being so rude. I am sure she meant no harm. It can be quite frustrating when your gift doesn't work on someone." He turned to face Jane. "It didn't work, right?"

She crossed her arms across her chest in irritation, "No."

Aro's clapped his hands, "Splendid. Jane, please take Jacob and Quil to meet with the others. I will be in, in just a moment."

"Mr. Whitlock, it's nice to see you again. How is our Bella?" He asked taking my hand. I knew he was trying to provoke me, but I wasn't going to let him. She was my Bella and I'd make sure he knew it, so I put my hand in his.

He chuckled, "Ah, I see you have taken my advice. Congratulations, she is a treat." He turned to Emmett, "It is nice to meet you Mr. Cullen." He held his hand out to Emmett. I hoped he remembered Aro's gift.

Emmett put his hand in Aro's, but not before correcting, "Emmett McCarty. I only use Cullen when I have to."

"Very well, you have a beautiful wife Emmett. I hope to meet her soon. You will be back won't you?" I could feel Emmett's irritation. I knew Aro wouldn't see much in Emmett's mind that he hadn't already seen in mine, but he really should have picked something other then Rose to comment on.

"They will be joining us, next week." I simply stated.

Aro turned away from us and started walking down the hall, "Great! We won't keep them to long. You are welcome to wait here."

Neither of us responded, we hopped in the elevator & found our way out of the building. We walked around Volterra, there wasn't much there, but it was beautiful. We went back to the tower a few hours later and didn't have to wait long. Jacob and Quil came out of the room followed by Marcus. They were all cheerful and I took that as a good sign. Marcus shook both of their hands and gave Emmett and me a small nod before walking away.

I was trying to stay patient, but was curious to know what happened and if they came to an agreement. We weren't even out of Volterra when I asked, "What happened?"

Jacob sighed and rubbed his forehead, "We came to an agreement. I'm sure Sam won't be too thrilled, but it really worked in our favor. Aro wasn't aware that we stop shifting; apparently not all shifters do that. He said it could be a hundred years before they run into another problem. I told him I could only give him seven and Quil agreed to the same, but only if a real problem arises. We both agreed to let them study us as long as we all got to go home. "

"Why did you agree to that?" Emmett asked, confused.

Jacob's lips turned up at the corners, "So Gianna can go home with me."

"Damn, you must really love her." Emmett was surprised and I could feel a little admiration.

Jacob nodded, "I do. Wouldn't you do the same for Blondie?"

Emmett punched his arm, "Hell yeah! I'd do anything for that girl!" He looked over at Quil, "What about you? Why are you doing it? You imprint on a vamp lover, too?"

Quil chuckled quietly, "I'm doing it for my brother. I can't let him go alone and if I know the rest of the pack, they'll be right beside us." Jacob nodded.

Our ride back to Florence was much quieter then our ride there. I was relieved things went well for Jacob. We've come to know each other pretty well and it doesn't matter that we are suppose to be enemies, Jacob Black is my friend.

We pulled into the hotel and all agreed to go tell Bella and Gianna the news. We were down the hallway to our room when I heard Bella's voice. "Anything to help me find out about her"…"Great! Thanks…" I could feel irritation and anger through the door. I opened up slowly trying to figure out what was going on. Rosalie looked murderous and Gianna was staring at Bella in shock.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" I asked placing my hand on Rose's shoulder.

She shook her head no, but Bella answered, "Everything is fine. I got some information on Abigail. I'm going to try to find her."

"What did you find out about her?" I said sitting down next to her.

She looked up at me, still smiling, "Just her last name and where she's from."

"Where did you find that information?" I didn't understand how she could have got that information from just her first name.

She started feeling anxious, "Edward."

* * *

**Coming up: A little Jealasper and a date. **

**I won't be updating UR on Sunday. I have a Charlie/Alice story stuck in my head! ; ) (Skeezy...I know!) Anyway...my goal is to get chapter 1 of it posted tomorrow, because I think in order to continue UR and do it the way I want to I have to get this other story out of my mind and on paper. I will update again on Monday. **

**If you are interested in reading my Charlie/Alice raunch please make sure to add me to author alerts. **


	20. The Way It Should Be

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted!! You guys keep me motivated!! **

**Huge thanks to my beta TishPhoenix for the time she puts into Unbreakable Road and for her words of encouragement!**

**From now on UR will be updated Mon. - Fri. I just started a new story _My Daughter's Best Friend_ and it will be updated on Sundays until UR is finished.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All things belong to SM!**

_**

* * *

Jasper**_

I turned around and walked right back out the door. I don't know if it was because of everyone else's emotions or my own, I only knew that I didn't like that she had talked to him, not at all. I was standing in the hall waiting for the elevator when Rose walked up.

"What the fuck Jasper?" She yelled in my face.

"Don't 'what the fuck me', Rose. What the fuck is she doing calling Edward?" I said matching her tone.

She shook her head and I could feel her anger, "She didn't call him! He called and you should be proud of Bella, she handled it really well. You better get back in there and apologize."

"Oh come on Rose, you've been friends for all of twenty-four hours and all the sudden you're riding my ass?" I heard what she said, but wasn't ready to accept the fact that Bella hadn't done anything wrong. I was pissed myself and she was the easiest target.

"Yes, I am, because you're good for each other. I can see how much you love her and know how much she loves you. Don't fuck this up, Jasper!"

I sighed, "I'm not going to. I need a minute to think. Please tell Bella I'm sorry for running out and I'll be there in a minute."

I didn't need a minute to think, I needed a minute to calm the fuck down. Things with Bella have been great and the last thing I wanted was for Edward to come in and start messing with her head. Bella and I hadn't really talked about Edward or Alice and how we were feeling about either of them. I knew we would need to do it soon because I had to know what was going on. I needed to know that she had truly moved on. If just hearing his name on her tongue makes the monster inside me roar, I could only imagine what it would be like if we actually were to come face to face with him. Bella wasn't the only person I needed to talk to. Once I got the answer I wanted from her, I needed to call Edward and set things straight, he fucked up and it was time he moved on.

I calmed myself down and went back to the room. When I got inside, everyone stopped what they were doing to glare at me. When my eyes landed on Bella, my dead heart broke. She was curled tightly into Rose's side, I couldn't see her face, but I knew she had been crying by the sound of her sniffles.

"Would you all please leave, so Bella and I can talk?" Quil and Gianna were the only people that moved. "Jesus, what do you think I'm going to do? I just want to apologize and explain." Every one was angry and I couldn't blame them. I was angry at myself.

Jacob got up and left with the others, but not before sending me a 'hurt her and I'll kill you' glance.

Emmett got up and said to low for human ears, "Make her cry again brother and you and I are going to have problems." I gave him a nod and he went to stand by the door to wait for Rose.

Rosalie was stroking Bella's hair and she leaned down to whisper, "Bella, I'm going to go to my room so that you can talk to Jasper. Call me if you need me, okay?" Bella nodded and untangled herself from Rose.

After everyone left, I wasn't sure what to say. I felt like a dumbass for getting so worked up and an asshole for making her cry. I didn't want to say the wrong thing and make the situation worse. I stood there, looking at the ground, and running my hands through my hair. "Jasper, are you okay?" I was stunned by how selfless she could be. Here I was being a jerk and she was worried about me.

I looked at her for a minute before going to sit next to her on the couch. I took one of her hands in mine, "Bella, I'm sorry. When you said you were talking to Edward, I assumed you had called him and I don't know…I guess I got worried. I didn't mean to run out on you like that. I should have given you the chance to explain."

She nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, you should have, but I understand. Do you remember the day we left Forks and we were in that bookshop at the airport?" She looked at me for confirmation and I nodded. "You told me you talked to Alice and even though we weren't together and I had no right to be, I was jealous,_** really jealous.**_ I was convinced you were going to leave. So I can understand, Jasper. However, you have to talk to me. You can't run out on me every time you get upset. I love you, Jasper and I didn't call Edward he called me." Bella was right I should never run out on her. I've never been great at communicating, but it's because I never had to be. Alice knew what was going to happen before it did and before that I was nothing but a soldier, giving and taking orders. Between being an empath and my temper, I would have to learn how to control myself and how to communicate, for Bella.

"I know Rose told me. What did he say?"

"I guess Alice has been having visions. I don't know exactly what she saw, but he knows about us. He said he was coming to get me, so we could work it out and I tried explaining to him that I loved you. I told him I chose you, but he just started yelling, so I changed the subject. That's when he gave me the information about Abigail. I didn't let him say anything else, I hung up." She shrugged.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head up, "I don't want you to talk to him. Edward is manipulative Bella. He knows how to get what he wants."

She pulled away from me, "I don't want to talk to him, Jasper. I really wish you would have more faith in me. You know you sound a lot like him when you talk _to me_ like that." I could feel her disappointment, but I didn't care. I didn't want her talking to him, plan and simple.

"I know, but I can't help it. I'm scared of losing you and I'll do anything to make sure that doesn't happen." I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer, but I asked anyway, "Do you still love him, Bella?"

She looked like she was confused, but her emotions told me she was shocked, "What? No! I mean yes, but not the way you may think. Edward was my first love, my first boyfriend. I will always remember him and cherish the time I spent with him. I learned a lot about myself and about life when I was with Edward. So, yes a part of me loves him, but I'm not in love with Edward. I was never really in love with Edward. I was in love with the person I made Edward out to be. The person I thought I loved was genuine, good, perfectly beautiful, and most of all honest. Edward isn't any of those things, Jasper. I'm not going anywhere." She tilted her head to the side and asked, "What about Alice? Do you still love her?"

"I don't think I ever loved her. I told you that." I said taking her hand back in mine.

"I know, but do you miss her?"

I laughed, "No, Bella, I do not miss her. You were around Alice for almost two years and I could feel how annoyed you would get when she would make you go shopping, play dress up, or even tell you what your next move was going to be. Now, imagine dealing with that for as long as I did. Haven't you noticed any changes in me at all since the Cullen's left?"

She nodded, "You seem happier. I've noticed you aren't as reserved and you dress different."

"I dress different because Alice dressed me and I'm less reserved because I can be that way with you. You trust me enough that I'm able to be open with you. The Cullen's didn't trust me, not even Alice. Rosalie and Emmett are the only ones who ever put any faith in me, that's why they know me the best. Alice changed me a lot; she took away every thing that made me happy. The only thing she didn't mind were my books and that was because I keep them in my study. When Alice and I met, I loved to write. She didn't like it because it took time away from her, so I stopped. I used to smoke, I knew it couldn't kill me and I enjoyed it. She asked me to quit, so I did. These boots, Alice would have never let me wear them. It doesn't take much to make me happy, my cowboy boots, my writing journals, and a pack of non filters. I'm a simple man, Bella. Alice didn't want simple." Bella was simple I think that's why it's was so easy to be with her. She never complained about anything I said or did. We were just the real Bella and the real Jasper.

She smiled brightly, "I like your boots and I don't think I'd mind if you smoked, not if it made you happy. You know Edward doesn't like simple either. He hated that I didn't see the sense in buying extravagant things or that I wouldn't replace my old dingy books. He hated my old truck and couldn't believe how small our house was."

I laughed thinking about all the extravagant toys the Cullen's had. Don't get me wrong, I love my toys, but I could live without them if need be. "You're right about that. Edward does everything over the top. He and Alice really are perfect for each other. "

Her emotions changed to concern and she looked me in the eye as she asked, "Do you think he's ever going to give up?"

"He's not going to have a choice. Edward needs to realize you're _mine_ and I don't intend on letting you go." I knew he wouldn't give up, but she had nothing to worry about. I could take care of Edward.

Bella moved to straddle my lap and I could feel her growing desire, "Mm…I've never seen you so possessive, Jasper. It suits you… very sexy."

"You should get used to it Darlin'. I don't like people messing with what belongs to me." She was grinding her center into my cock and I knew I needed to stop this. I wanted her, but not before I made things clear to Edward. "It's getting late though, Bella. You need to get ready for bed and there's something I need to take care of. I'll meet you in the bedroom." Her feelings changed from lust to rejection and regret and I knew I needed to explain, "I'm not rejecting you, Bella. I will make love to you all night if that's what you want, but I need to call Edward. I won't be able to focus on you properly as long as he's on my mind."

She was confused, but quickly agreed, "Oh, okay. Don't take to long." She gave me a chaste kiss and got off of my lap.

"I won't." I said as I gave her a swift slap on the ass. She giggled and ran off to the bedroom.

I took a few deep breaths and dialed Edward's number.

"_Hello."_ I cringed at the sound of his voice.

"Edward."

"_What the fuck do you want, Jasper?"_Well shit, who knew Eddie had it in him.

"I want you to leave Bella alone."

He chuckled darkly, _"You know that will never happen."_

"Don't you think you've done enough damage? She's moved on, Edward, so should you." I hoped he would just let it go, but at the same time I knew better.

"_What I did, I did for Bella. I did it to save her life and our relationship."_

"You don't really believe that do you?"

"_That is what happened. Alice had visions of me crushing her. I had to do it for Bella."_

I chuckled, "Let me get this straight, you sleep with Alice to stop yourself from killing Bella?"

"_That's right."_ His tone was serious. I could imagine him puffing out his chest as if he were standing his ground.

I was in hysterics, "You really are a moron. Edward, Alice was showing you false visions. She did it on purpose. Didn't Carlisle tell you?"

"_What are you talking about?"_

I explained, "The night of graduation, I talked to Alice. She told me she showed you fake visions. She tricked you into sleeping with her Edward and you were gullible enough to believe everything she said. Don't you think you should have gone to Bella and explained to her that you needed to wait until she was turned? Did that thought even cross your mind?"

"_No, Alice has never been wrong and I listened to what she said. What does Carlisle have to do with anything?"_

"I told him that night, he needed to ask Alice what really happened. I told him not to trust her." I guess he didn't take my advice.

"_No, I saw the visions. You're lying. Carlisle would have told me if there was something I needed to look for."_

"Believe what you want, Edward. You know me well enough to know that I'm not a liar. The point is you fucked up and you need to leave Bella alone. You will only make things harder on yourself."

"_Why should I leave her alone, so that you can have her?"_

"I already have her Edward. You're just setting yourself up for disappointment. I don't play games and take this as the only warning you'll receive. If you come near Bella, I will not hesitate before ripping you to pieces. You don't love her Edward and you were never going to change her. You know that as well as I do, you need to leave her alone."

"_How long before you lose control and kill her Jasper?"_

"I'm in complete control, Eddie. You don't worry about me. I am going to take her life, but I'm not going to kill her." I shouldn't have said anything, but he was getting under my skin.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Stay away from her, Edward."

I hung up after that, I said what I had to say. I wanted him to know how serious I was about Bella. My warning may not keep him away forever, but it would make him stop and think. I was ready to put all the Edward shit behind us. I knew Bella was mine, I could feel the love she had for me and I knew what she felt for Edward. The two didn't even compare.

I went into the bedroom and found Bella sprawled out across the bed in her pajamas, reading one of the books she had bought the day before. I crawled up next to her and gained her attention. We talked for a few minutes about our plans for the next few days. I told her I wanted to have some alone time with her and take her out on a date. I whispered sweet nothings in her ear and made love to her, slow and easy, for hours. It was perfect, loving, peaceful, and beautiful. It was everything, Bella. It was us. The way I hoped it would always be.

* * *

**Coming up: The date & dinner with the Volturi! Let's get this guys out of Florence!! **


	21. First Date

**As always, thank you for the reviews & alerts. They are highly appreciated!**

**Super thanks to my super beta TishPhoenix! She gives me her words, her time, and her encouragement! **

**I know I promised the Volturi in the chapter, but it just didn't fit. They're coming up next!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

* * *

_**Bella**_

_Three day later_

It's been three days since Edward's phone call and luckily things have been pretty peaceful. We've been touring Florence during the day, which has been fun. It was nice to forget all the drama and pretend to be tourist. We weren't vampire, human, or wolf. We were just seven friends sharing an experience.

The first day we went to the Galleria degli Uffizi, but the line was so long we decided to buy tickets online and come back the next day. We ended up going to the piazza Della Signoria, the weather was perfect for Jasper, Rose, and Emmett to be outside, so we were able to attend the open air sculpture exhibit. It was beautiful, but a total tourist cliché. Once we were finished, we walked the streets of Florence, stopping often to shop with the local street vendors. We had lunch at Antico Noe, which was exquisite. The food in Florence alone was enough to make me want to stay forever.

We got up early the next morning and headed back to the Galleria degli Uffizi. The museum was crowded, but worth it. I've never cared much for Renaissance art, but I gained a new appreciation for the work when I saw all of the originals in there historical setting. All of the boys decided they wanted to go to the Cathedral of Saint Maria de Fiore and climb the four hundred and sixty three steps to the top. None of us girls had any interest in that, so we went our own way. We went to the central market, where I bought a small souvenir for Charlie. A few hours later we headed back to the hotel to have dinner with our boys.

Rose and I have set up a mini office in my room and at night we've been doing research, trying to find anything we can on Abigail West from Rochester, NY. We figured if Edward was turned in 1918 and Esme was turned in 1921 then Carlisle would have met Abigail around 1920. That's if he avoided human contact during Edward's newborn year. Of course we found plenty of Abigail West's through different search engines, but nothing on our Abigail. Jasper noticed how upset I was and made the decision that our next stop would be New York. He thinks we will be able to find more information there then we will on the internet. Rose and Emmett agreed to come along, while Jacob, Gianna, and Quil have decided to go back to La Push. Jacob wants Billy and the pack to meet Gianna and Quil misses his friends. Depending on what the Volturi decide about Charlie, we plan on meeting back up in Forks and going from there.

Jasper and I haven't spent much time alone together, so tonight we are going on our first official date. He left as soon as I got up this morning, saying he had some things to take care of. He won't tell me where we're going, he just said to dress casual and be ready by 8pm. Every one made their own plans for the day and to be honest I was glad to have the time to relax. I spent most of the morning reading and then went for an afternoon swim. When I arrived back to the room, I opened the door, jumped back, banging my head, and screamed. I didn't expect anyone to be there and it took me a minute to realize it was just Rose.

"Rose, how the fuck did you get in here? You scared the shit out of me! Aren't you supposed to be spending time with Emmett?" I asked, while rubbing my head.

She laughed at my outburst, "I got a key from the front desk. After all, Jasper is my twin." She gave me a wink and continued, "I came to help you get ready. I may not know that much about you, Bella, but I know you well enough to know, that when Jasper said casual you thought he meant jeans, an old ratty band tee, and your beat up chucks and there's no way in hell I'm letting you leave this room like that. Now, go get in the shower. We have lots to do."

My mouth dropped open, "Oh come on Rose give me some credit. I haven't worn anything like that since you've been here, right?"

She laughed, "No you haven't, but we don't want tonight to be the night you decide to. Shower, NOW!"

I huffed, but stormed off to take a shower anyway. Once I was finished, I stepped out, and found Rose already waiting for me. She quickly wrapped a towel around me and yanked me by the arm over to the vanity. She didn't even give me time to properly dry off before commanding me to 'sit'.

She took her time drying and curling my hair before she asked, "I know you don't wear make-up very often, but would you like for me to put some on you?"

She shocked me by even giving me the option, so I agreed "Just not too much, okay?"

She nodded, and did a light make-up job that helped to accentuate out my better features. We went into the bedroom where Rose had my outfit laid out on the bed. She chose a pair of tight jeans, a simple black top, and a pair of black knee high boots that I bought here in Florence. I was happy to have some place to wear them and I knew Jasper would never let me fall. Before she let me get dressed Rose pulled an ivory bag out of her purse and handed it to me.

"What is this?" I said peaking into the bag.

She smiled brightly, "Just open it. I bought you something special for tonight."

I opened the bag and pulled out the craziest looking contraption I'd ever seen. "What is this?" I repeated.

She giggled, "It's a cutout teddy. Be careful with it, the mesh is fragile."

"How the hell do I put it on?" I was confused. It looked like a bra with lots of strings attached.

"It's upside down Bella." She took the material out of my hands and straightened it out, holding it up against her body. "See, like this. Sexy, right?" There was hardly anything there and it was very sexy for someone with a body like Rose!

"Oh my God, I can't wear that." I screeched.

She put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me down, so that I was sitting on the bed. "You can and you will. You are sexy, Bella, you just have to realize it. Jasper isn't going to know what hit him when he sees you in this."

I sighed, "Fine, just help me get it on. I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

Rose helped me into the tiny teddy which wasn't too bad to get on once I figured out where all the strings were suppose to lie. It looked much better on then I thought it would and I hoped Jasper would like it. I finished getting ready and Rose and I went to sit in the living room to wait for Jasper. He knocked on the door at exactly eight o'clock. I thought it was cute he knocked instead of coming right in, it made it feel more like a real date. I ran to the bedroom to grab my purse while Rose opened the door.

I ran back into the living room and was greeted with a kiss on the cheek from Jasper, "Are You ready, Darlin'?"

I nodded, as Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out the door. "Where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise. It won't take us long to get there and I promise you'll love it." He didn't say anything else about it. He opened my door and helped me into the car.

We had been driving for about twenty minutes when Jasper pulled over and parked on a small side street. "Um, Jasper? Where are we?"

He ignored my question, came around to open my door, took me by the hand, and started walking. We were walking along side of a concrete wall and soon came to an opening. When we walked through, I froze. On the other side of the wall, was the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. It was lit up by small twinkling lights and had a large pond that sat in the middle. "This is beautiful, Jasper. How did you find it?"

"I'm glad you like it. I told you I had things to do today." We continued walking and stopped when we came across a small tent. "I thought you might like to have a private dinner." Jasper opened the curtain and inside, he had set a table with a bottle of wine and what looked like every Italian dish ever made placed upon it.

I hugged him, "How did you do this? This is so amazing! Thank you, Jasper."

He brushed my hair away from my face, "It doesn't matter how I did it. I wanted to do something nice for you and when I saw the garden, I knew you would appreciate it."

"It's perfect." I said as Jasper pulled my chair out for me.

Jasper poured me a glass of wine and I enjoyed my meal, taking my time to taste each dish. We talked about what I did during the day and a little about what he did. After I finished eating we walked back out into the garden and went to sit and talk by the pond.

I was sitting in between Jaspers legs with my head resting on his chest when he asked, "Are you going to regret not being able to have children or not having a wedding before your change?"

I shook my head, "Honestly, no. I like kids and all, but I think my mom ruined it for me. I took care of her when I was young and now that I feel like I'm finally doing what I want to do, I can almost see myself ending up like her. I've never really been into the whole marriage thing either. I think a lot of people use marriage as confirmation that they're in love. I don't need that."

He looked down at me, "So, you never want to get married?"

"I don't know, maybe one day. Why are you asking me to marry you?" I laughed at the idea.

He smirked, "No, but one day I will and it'd break my heart if you said no."

"I doubt I'd say no to you, Jasper. I think I'd give you anything you asked for." I said seriously.

"I'll have to remember that. Let's go look at the garden. I'll tell you what everything is." He held his hand out to me and helped me stand.

"What do you know about flowers?"

"Just because I'm a man doesn't mean I can't appreciate the beauty of nature, Darlin'." We walked around the garden hand in hand. I listened intently as Jasper told me about all the different flowers it held. It was nice to see Jasper let down his guard and show his softer side.

A little while later, I was helping Jasper pack up our things inside the tent when I remembered the teddy I had on. Jasper was breaking down the table with his back to me, so I took the opportunity to undress.

"Hey, Jasper, can you help me a minute?" I said shyly.

He turned around and I heard a loud audible gulp. His eyes raked over my body and he asked, "Oh, my, Bella? What are you wearing?"

I giggled and gave spun around so he could see the back, "Do you like it?"

He stalked towards me, "I love it, in fact I love it so much I'm already regretting having to alter it." He put his hand on the small of my back and pulled my body close to his. He licked my bottom lip and I let him in quickly. I felt him slid his hand up my thigh and over my mound, before I heard the rip of the fabric between my legs.

He didn't waste any time slipping his two fingers into my waiting core, as he spoke against my mouth, "So wet for me already, Darlin'?" He pulled his lips away from mine to look me in the eye, as his fingers continued thrusting quickly in and out of my pussy. "Do you want to cum, Bella?"

"Yes." I moaned.

He brought his thrusts to a complete stop, but keep his fingers buried inside of me, "Yes, what?"

"Yes, please, let me cum." He pulled his fingers out of my core and moved them to my clit using the wetness that he had gathered as lubrication. "So good, Jasper…so fucking good…"

"Shhh, you got to be quiet Dariln'. You don't want anyone to hear you." He brought his unoccupied hand up to grab and kneed my breast. "Can you do that Bella? Do you think you can be quiet?" He said his tone thick with desire.

It took everything I had not to scream out, so I simply answered, "Yes." Jasper slid his fingers back inside of me, pumping quickly while rubbing my clit with his thumb. "Jasper…I'm going to…cum…." I said it as low as my voice allowed, as I felt my body begin to shake. I came quick and hard.

I didn't have a chance to recover before Jasper pulled his fingers out of me and slapped my ass, "Get on your knees, Bella." I could feel my desire grow at the commanding tone in his voice. I got on my knees and waited for him to instruct me. I watched as Jasper quickly discarded his clothes and walked around to my back side. "Bend over and rest your elbows on the ground." I did as I was told. I felt Jasper's hand on the small of my back and his cock brush against my bare center. "Spread your legs, just a little." Once again, I did as he asked. "Perfect. You really do have a beautiful pussy." He purred as he rubbed his hand up and down over my swollen folds.

He placed himself at my entrance and thrust into me slowly, we both moaned at the sensation. His strokes remained slow and long, the new position allowing me feel every inch of what he had to offer. "Mmmmm…faster Jasper."

He was panting lightly, "Remember what I said, Bella. You have to be quiet." I nodded, letting him know I did in fact remember. He roughly gripped my hips and started pumping into me at an inhuman rate. I didn't know anything could feel so good. I was having a hard time holding my tongue and knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Oh…mmmm…fuck…" I couldn't keep it in any longer. Jasper brought his hand around to my clit and started rubbing it quickly.

"Cum for me, Bella. I want to feel you cum for me." He growled out. He continued his ministrations on my clit as his thrusts became quicker. I reached my climax and felt my body go weak. Before I knew it was happening Jasper flipped me over onto my back. I watched as he sat on his knees between my legs and began stroking himself. He crawled up my body and brought the tip of his cock to rest on my lips, "I want you to taste us, Bella." I wrapped my lips around his cock and Jasper came instantly. He grunted through his release as his hot liquid shot down my throat. I continued sucking and licking him until his sensitive cock could no longer handle the sensation. He pulled himself out of my mouth and brought his lips down to meet mine.

I broke our kiss and started to stand up, but Jasper stopped me. "Let's just lay here a while."

I nodded, and smiled, "Okay." I wrapped my arms around his waist and we lay there side by side.

I started to doze off when I heard Jasper whisper, "Will you marry me before your turned, Bella?"

And, before I had time to think about it, I said, "Yes."

* * *

**Coming up: The Volturi **


	22. The Last Meeting

**Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed and alerted!**

**Super thanks to my super beta TishPhoenix for sharing her time, encouragement, and words!**

**Disclaimer: All things belong to Ms. Meyer**

* * *

_**Bella**_

The morning after my date with Jasper, I woke up to the shrill ringing of a phone. My back was pressed into Jasper's chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around me. "Are you going to answer that?"

"I didn't want to move until you were awake. It's been ringing all morning." He whispered in my ear.

I rolled over and gave him a chaste kiss, "Mmm, good morning." It wasn't until then I noticed we were back at the hotel. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in the tent at the garden. "I don't remember coming back here." I said snuggling into his chest.

He chuckled, "I didn't think you would. When I brought you in you mumbled something about your pajamas and went back to sleep." I pulled the covers back to see what I was wearing and sure enough, Jasper had changed my clothes.

"Thank you." I said, my voice still thick from sleep.

He kissed the top of my head, "Of course."

The phone starting to ring again, this time Jasper got up to answer it. I rolled onto my back and closed my eyes. I started thinking of the night before. Jasper put a lot of thought into our date and no one has ever made me feel so special. I can't begin to imagine what I did to deserve him. Every time Jasper and I are alone together it's as if we're the only two people in the world, but then I remember that any time we're alone together we aren't the only two people, there's Alice.

_OH NO, ALICE! Jasper's still married to ALICE! Fuck!_

Jasper sensing my panic came running in the room, "Bella, what's wrong?"

I wasn't sure what to say. I was starting to think I had imagined him even asking me to marry me. I could feel the tears coming, "Alice."

"Okay. What about Alice?" He sat next to me on the bed and started rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"You're still married to Alice." I cried out.

He shook his head, "I'm not married to Alice, Bella. You can't get a divorce from an illegal marriage. Jasper Hale doesn't exist neither does Alice Cullen. Technically, none of us exist…at all. Why are you so upset?"

"You asked me to marry you." It came out as more of a question then a statement.

Jasper spoke slowly, "Yes, I did. I don't feel any regret, but are you starting to regret your decision?"

"No, I haven't even had time to think about it. I just was thinking and I remember Alice and... I don't know... I freaked out."

"Do you remember what I said when I asked you, Bella?" I nodded in response.

"The reason I want to marry you before you are turned is because I want it to be real. I want it to be legitimate. Even if Jasper Whitlock doesn't really exist, Bella Swan does, but once you are changed that will change."

Realization dawned on me, "Oh, Is that why you were asking me those questions by the pond?"

He nodded, "I knew I was going to ask you last night, but when you said you didn't know if you wanted to get married... I thought it would be better to wait. Then, I don't know… You were so perfect, beautiful and warm just laying there in my arms and I couldn't wait. I know I want to spend my life with you."

"I ruined your proposal?" I sobbed out.

Jasper cradled my face in his hands and wiped my tears away with his thumbs, "No, you silly girl. You saved me from making an ass out of myself. I should have known you weren't the type of girl that would want me to get down on one knee. The way we did it was perfect for us."

I giggled, "You're right about that. It probably wouldn't have ended well."

He hesitated for a minute before saying, "I have a ring, but you don't have to wear it if it will make you uncomfortable."

I started to get nervous. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but it was so much, so fast. "You have a ring?" I said in confusion.

He got up and walked over to the closet. He came back, sat down next to me then put a small red box between us. "I saw it the other day and went back yesterday to get it. It's nothing to fancy, but I thought it was perfect for you."

I opened the box slowly. Inside was a platinum, diamond and sapphire ring. It had a princess cut center stone with two small sapphires on each side. It was simple yet elegant, not at all what I had expected. I started to cry again. Jasper was right, the ring was perfect. The moment I saw it, I knew it was meant for me. "I love it, Jasper. Of course I'll wear it."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around me and brought me in for a deep kiss. He pulled away from my lips and said, "We'll celebrate soon, but Aro called and he would like us to come to Volterra tonight. He said for no one to have dinner, that they would be taking care of it."

I grimaced, "Um, No one?"

He laughed, "You know, for those of you who eat."

"You eat."

"No, I drink." He said with a wink. "And, I need to hunt, so I'll be gone this afternoon."

"Okay. Are the others going with you?"

"I think Jacob and Quil are going to join me for a run, but Emmett and Rose went last night."

"Hmm, I think maybe you should talk to Jacob about this." I said waving at my ring, "I know he's with Gianna now, but I know Jake and he'll give the whole _'It's to soon'_speech."

He smiled, "I planned on it, besides you'll be the one to deal with Emmett." I stared at him wide eyed and he laughed, "It won't be _that_ bad. It's already 10:30, we should start getting ready. I'm going to take a shower." He got up and walked away, leaving me to stare after him in shock.

Two hours later Jasper had left to go hunting. I was sitting in the living room checking on flights to Rochester. We would be able to leave sooner then expected since this meeting would be the last with the Volturi before my change. I heard a knock at the door and knew it would be Rose.

"You have a key, Rose." I yelled.

She bounced through the door, with Emmett in tow, "I was trying to be polite, Swan. What are you doing?"

I looked back down at the computer screen and answered, "I'm trying to find tickets to Rochester for the day after tomorrow."

"Ah, let me do it." She started staring at my hands that were typing away at the keyboard. I heard a sharp intake of breath before she screamed, "OH MY…IS THAT…IS THAT... AN ENGAGEMENT RING?" She was pointing at the ring as she spoke.

"You're scaring me a little Rose and yes it is."

She voice continued its assault on my ears, "He's my brother! How could he not tell me? Why didn't you call me this morning-"

"You are going to marry Jasper?" Emmett seemed to be amused, which was not at all expected.

I nodded, "Yes Em, I am going to marry Jasper."

The next thing I knew Emmett was rolling in laughter, "This is not going to go over well. I haven't seen a good fight in years & I can't wait for Edward to find out!" He got out in between fits of laughter.

I didn't find anything funny about the situation. Edward had nothing to do with my engagement. I was pissed off at Emmett for even mentioning him, "Get off the ground, stop laughing, and tell me what the fuck it is you're talking about."

"You always told Eddie you didn't want to get married. He moped about that shit for weeks. Now, you've been with Jasper for only a week and not only has he taken your virginity, but he got you to agree to the only thing Edward ever wanted. _Marriage_!" He continued his laughter and I grimaced.

"Emmett, shut up! You just ruined my beautiful moment with Bella." Rosalie whined.

I laughed, "I swear Rose if I didn't know any better, I would think you had a little Alice inside of you."

"Watch yourself Swan." She said pointing to me. "Now, tell me how it happened. I want to hear everything!" I felt the color drain from my face and I was sure they noticed. I spared a glance at Emmett before shaking my head no at Rose.

"Emmett doesn't care, just act like he's not even here. It's not like he asked you in the middle of sex or something." I put my hands in my lap and started picking at my nails, "Oh my God, _he did!_"

My head shot up and I quickly defended, "What? No. It... well, it was after. I kind of ruined his first proposal."

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but Emmett beat her to it. "You little vixen! You fucked a proposal out of him." Emmett bellowed out only to earn him a smack from Rose and a glare from me.

"He was going to propose anyway, you fucking moron!" I said while giving him the finger.

Rosalie laughed at my antics, "We will talk about this when my dumbass husband _isn't_ around. Hand me that laptop."

A few minutes later Rose found us a flight to Rochester and Jacob, Quil, and Gianna a flight to Seattle. Rose and Emmett didn't stay long. They wanted to drive into Tuscany today and said they would meet us in Volterra. I went next door to check on Gianna and stayed most of the afternoon. I went back to the room to get ready and Jasper came in shortly after. Six thirty came around quickly and we all met in the lobby.

The drive to Volterra was quiet. I had asked Jasper if he talked to Jake, he said he had and that it went well, but didn't go into details. Jacob gave me a hug in the lobby, so everything must have been fine. When we pulled into the parking lot of the city Rose and Emmett were already waiting. Rosalie grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into her side.

"I'm nervous." She whispered.

"There's no reason to be nervous, Rose. If anyone should be nervous it would be me. I am human after all. They are a little intimidating, but don't let them scare you. Caius can be a bit much, but I have a trick that I use when I'm around him. Want to hear it?" She nodded, "I stare at his mole."

"What?" She let out a little giggle.

I pulled her a little closer and whispered, "Seriously, he scares the shit out of me if I look him in the eye. He has this mole right above his left brow, so not only do I not get intimidated, but I don't pay much attention to what he's saying because my attention is else where. I'm sure he thinks I have a lazy eye or something, but shit, as long as I don't have to really look at him, I don't care."

Rosalie and the rest of our group laughed. I forgot that they would be able to hear me. Rose looked at me, shook her head, and said, "You are really strange, Bella."

Jasper came up beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist, "She maybe strange, but she's fucking smart too. Bella holds her own when it comes to Caius and I kind of agree with her, he is intimidating."

We came upon the tower and made our way up to the reception area. When we got there we were greeted by two beautiful female vampires that I had never met, each with a guard at her side. One of them stepped forward and gave me a warm smile before saying, "You must be Bella. I have heard so much about you, it really is a pleasure."

She leaned in to kiss my cheek and I returned the gesture, "It's nice to meet you, too. What is your name?"

She took a step forward and placed her hand on my cheek. I heard a low growl come for Jasper, but no one addressed it. "I am Sulpicia. I am Aro's wife."

The three vampires in our group all gasped and I turned to look at them, "What's the matter?"

Jasper never took his eyes off of Sulpicia as he answered, "The wives never come out, not for stuff like this."

"Well I have heard a lot about Bella and I must say she is just as lovely as Aro claimed." Jasper pulled me closer to his side.

Sulpicia turned to him and chuckled, "You must be Jasper." She held out her hand.

He shook her hand and nodded. She then greeted Gianna who made introductions all around. We came to learn the other woman as Athenodora, Caius' wife. I was surprised to find that I immediately liked her. She was quiet, but friendly, not like Caius at all. They showed us to our meeting room were Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, and Felix were waiting. Sulpicia and Athenodora had prepared dinner and already had every thing set up. I could tell the others were as skeptical as I was, but we didn't say anything. We exchanged pleasantries over our meal, the vampires doing most of the talking. When we were finished, Aro wasted no time getting down to business.

Aro stood up and addressed me, "Jasper has said you will be leaving in two days. When will you return?"

I gave him a small smile, "We will be back in a little over two months, the day after my birthday."

"And, what will you do during that time?" Caius asked.

"We plan on traveling. We will be going to New York first and then back to Forks to see my father." I started getting nervous. I wanted to know their answer, but if they said no, I wasn't sure what I would do.

Aro reached for my hand, "Yes, Chief Swan. Well, as you know we have come to a decision. We will allow you to tell him with the understanding that he is to tell no one and if he does we will take care of it…and quickly. The only reason we are allowing it, Bella, is because we feel as if he should know. He is in danger and since you are being changed, you will be able to be around to help keep him safe. If he were any other human, our answer would be no, but he is your father and we trust your judgment. Knowing the rules, it is your decision to make. If you tell him there will be no action taken against you." Marcus and Caius nodded their heads in agreement.

I got up and hugged him, "Thank you." I said quietly. I had got the answer I wanted, but just thinking about telling Charlie made my stomach knot.

Marcus smiled at me, "You are aware that we would like to have some blood drawn and run a CAT scan before your change. Do you still agree?"

"Yes."

"Is that really necessary?" Jasper asked.

"We just want to find out if there is something special about her physical make up. I assure you, there is nothing to worry about. We will be doing the same to Jacob and Quil." Caius answered. Jasper looked at me and nodded.

"Yes, I still agree."

"Perfect. Well I am glad we got to see you all before your departure. I look forward to seeing you all again soon." Aro said walking toward the double doors.

Sulpicia laid a hand on my shoulder, "Bella, I look forward to meeting you again, dear." Jasper glared at her, causing her and Aro to laugh.

"Thank you." I said simply.

Jane glared at me, "Bella."

I smirked, "Jane."

We said our goodbyes and headed out of Volterra. On our way back to the hotel Jasper was exceptionally quiet. I keep asking him what was wrong, but he wouldn't answer. When we got back to the hotel we separated and headed back to our rooms. Once Jasper and I were inside, he grabbed me and pulled me over to the couch, placing me in his lap.

"Why is it that every vampire you come across, wants you?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

I thought his question was silly so I asked, "What are you talking about, Jasper?"

"Four out of the seven Volturi members in that room were lusting after you. Fuck, I can't wait for you to be changed."

"You think it's because I'm human?" I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or hurt.

"I don't know, but that shit makes me fucking crazy and maybe once your changed it will stop."

_Fuck yeah! He's jealous!_

"Will you still want me once I'm changed?" I asked innocently.

"Of course, I don't want you for your blood or your body. All though I do _love_ your body." He said with a smirk. "I love you, Bella. Nothing in this world is going to change that."

* * *

**Coming up: An Edlice chapter!**


	23. It's Time For The Truth

**Thank you all so much for the reviews & alerts!! I was feeling kinda blah about the story and really needed your words, so once again THANKS!**

**Just a short chapter, but it is necessary. It has not been ****beta'd**** or proofed yet. Please look over any mistakes you may find. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, unfortunately.**

* * *

Previously at the Cullen House

We left the clearing, running back at a slower pace. When we reached the drive, Alice was waiting in the doorway. She looked at me and smirked, _"Who's Abigail?"_

I bent down to look her in the eye, "Keep your mouth shut, Alice."

"_How about we make a deal?"_

* * *

_**Edward**_

"What do you want Alice?" I couldn't believe she was bartering her secrecy. I really needed to speak with Carlisle about what ever was going on with Alice.

"_I want us to continue having sex. You may not love me Edward, but now that Jasper's left I'm alone and I need you."_ She was staring at me with a smirk and I knew there was nothing else I could do if I wanted to keep Carlisle's secret.

I looked over at Carlisle before answering, "Fine!" I could not let Alice hurt Esme, so I agreed.

Alice was so excited she yelled, "REALLY, you'll do it?"

"Do what? What are you two talking about, Edward?" Carlisle interrupted looking between Alice and me.

I sighed, I didn't want to tell Carlisle, but I didn't really see any way around it, "Alice saw our conversation and has offered her secrecy as long as I…"

His face hardened as he looked as Alice and spoke, "I see, well that won't be necessary. I have already made the decision to tell Esme. If the other members of the family know, it's only a matter of time before she finds out. This has gone on long enough. I will go find Esme. Please wait for us in the living room."

I put my hand on his arm to stop him, "Carlisle, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I won't let her find out any other way." Carlisle walked in the house, leaving me to face Alice.

"Why did you do that Edward?" She cried.

"You know the relationship Carlisle and I have, I will not lie to him, Alice." Carlisle may be a father figure of sorts, but we are also friends and I would never intentionally deceive him.

"_Then what does __**that**__ say about your relationship with Bella?" _Alice thought as she smirked at me.

"I did what I had to do." I turned on my heel and walked into the house, to wait for Carlisle.

_**Esme**_

I was sitting in Carlisle's study waiting for him to return. I could tell something was wrong with Edward when I heard him tell Carlisle they needed to talk. My family was falling apart and I didn't know how much more I could take. I wanted to ask Carlisle to take a vacation, but I knew he wouldn't leave Edward until he felt he was stable. I tried talking to him about Edward and Bella, but we just don't see eye to eye. He thought Edward did what he thought was best and I thought Edward should have talked to his mate. Bella had been put through so much and for Edward to betray her that way was inexcusable. I could never hate my son or my daughter, but if the time comes where there is a price to pay, I will not interfere. I can only hope the Volturi will have mercy on the rest of us for our involvement. Bella should have been turned and had it not been for Carlisle and Edward I am sure one of us would have done it.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Carlisle come in, "Esme, would you please come downstairs. There is something I would like to talk to you about."

"Sure, is everything alright Carlisle?"

"Yes, dear, everything is fine." He said, kissing my forehead.

We walked down the stairs and into the living room where Edward and Alice were waiting. Carlisle led me over to the loveseat, where we both took a seat. "Esme, there is something I need to tell you."

I looked to the others before asking, "What is it, dear?"

Carlisle let out a loud sigh, "Before you and I met I was involved with a young lady, her name was Abigail." He stopped and looked at me.

"Okay, that's it, you were involved with someone?" I was confused, that didn't seem like such a big deal.

Carlisle was fidgeting nervously, "No, not quiet. She was human."

I gasped, "Oh, Carlisle. Why didn't you ever tell me? What happened to her?"

He took my hand in his, "Please let me finish. I didn't tell you because I wanted to forget. It was a very hard time for me. It was a year after I turned Edward, when we were in Rochester. Abigail's mother was very sick and was a patient of mine. I got to know Abigail and our relationship developed rather quickly. She soon started talking about marriage and children, I knew I couldn't give her what she wanted and I felt if we were going to continue she had to know our secret, so I told her. She begged me to turn her, but I refused. I couldn't justify taking her life, no matter how much I may have wanted to. Shortly after I told her, Aro and Caius came for an unexpected visit, of course Aro knew immediately. They were very disappointed and gave me the options of turning her or killing her. I couldn't do either, so I asked them to allow me to leave. They agreed, Edward and I left that night, and I never saw Abigail again. We gave the Volturi our word that there wouldn't be a repeat offense."

Edward took over for him, "It seems now, it has come up again. Someone has told Bella and she has taken interest in Abigail. We're not certain, but we do think the other family members know as well."

I looked to Carlisle, "How could you keep this from us for so long? No wonder Bella has so much animosity towards us! She probably thinks this is just something we do. What happened to that girl Carlisle?"

"She was not a girl, she was a woman. I don't know what happened to her, but Abigail was capable of taking care of herself." He jumped to his feet and shouted. I knew his guilt was getting the better of him; this was not Carlisle's typical behavior.

"Did you sleep with her?" I asked quietly.

He looked down at his feet, "Yes, Esme, regretfully I did."

I didn't want to hear anymore, so I turned to Edward, "You knew the kind of danger you were putting Bella in from the beginning and because of your own selfish desires you and Carlisle have put this family in harm harms way. You don't deserve her and I hope you realize that before you mess up her life any further." I started walking towards the stairs, "I will be in my room and would prefer to be left alone until I've decided what I want to do."

I went to my room and tried to process every thing Carlisle said. I didn't know what upset me more, the fact that Carlisle lied about never being with another woman or that he neglected to tell us when Bella went to Volterra. I can understand Carlisle wanting Edward to be happy, but not when it puts our family in harms way. I could never blame Bella for leaving or disliking us because I at that moment I shared similar feelings. I knew I wouldn't leave Carlisle, but I wasn't sure that I would ever forgive him or understand.

_**Edward**_

Esme's been locked in her room for two days. I can hear in her thoughts that she's very conflicted. She is torn between the family she's known for eighty-eight years and the daughter she feels we have betrayed. There is nothing I can say to take away her pain or make her understand, so I haven't tried. Carlisle has worked double shifts at the hospital, trying to keep his mind off of her. He believes she is going to leave, no matter how many times I've reassured him she's not. Esme took it easy on me when she said I didn't deserve Bella. I heard how she really felt and it broke my heart. Not that it matters much, but I love Esme. I would never want her to think poorly of me.

I was walking down the stairs, on my way to my piano when I ran into Alice.

"Edward, we have to talk." She seemed to be in a panic.

I pushed past her, "Not now Alice."

"Yes, NOW!" She pulled me by my arm and led me to the kitchen. "Edward, Jasper is going to ask Bella to marry him."

"That's ridiculous. She would never agree and it's way too soon. And, you know what Alice after talking to Jasper about your 'visions' I don't know what to believe anymore." Bella does not want to get married and even if she did, there is no way she would marry Jasper. Alice has to be lying.

She looked at me wide eyed, "She's going to say yes, Edward."

"Are they still in Italy?"

She nodded, "For now, I saw Rosalie buying plan tickets. It looks like they are heading to Rochester."

I got closer to her. I didn't want to scare her; it wasn't Alice I was angry with, "When?"

She leaned back on the kitchen counter and thought for a moment, "Not sure, two, three days maybe."

"Thank you." I turned to run back to my room.

Alice called after me, "Where are you going?"

"Rochester and you're coming with me. Go pack a bag." I heard Jasper's warning, but I had to get to the bottom of this. I want to know why Alice is helping me now and I have to know if I can trust her. If I can and Bella is marrying Jasper, I will have to put a stop to it.

* * *

**Coming up: Going to Rochester**


	24. Rochester

**Hey guys & gals! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed & alerted! You rawk!**

**My beta is MIA! Seriously! I haven't heard from her in a couple of days and she hasn't updated, so please excuse my many mistakes! :) **

**I know I rushed through the trip, but I wanted to get to the good stuff. They will be doing a lot of traveling and I don't want to waste to many chapters on plane rides!**

**Hope you enjoy! See you Monday!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I didn't acquire it since yesterday. Still SM's**

* * *

**_Jasper_**

Last night was our final night in Florence and I'm glad to be moving along. The time we've spent here has gone better then expected, but I'm not to sure how much more of the Volturi I could handle. Aro and Sulpicia came by yesterday to pick up our car and say goodbye, but not before Sulpicia made sure Bella knew she was always welcome in their home. I couldn't believe the lust coming off of her the first time she met Bella, not only did I find it strange, but highly inappropriate.

_Yup, I am glad we are getting the fuck out of Florence._

We checked out of the hotel early this morning and drove to the airport. Jacob, Quil, and Gianna had an early flight to Forks, which left us about four hours until our flight departed. We were sitting at our departure gate when Rose got a phone call. She looked at the phone before looking up at me with a worried expression. I didn't have to ask to know, it was one of the Cullen's. Rose excused herself and went to take her call away from our group.

When she returned, I could feel her worry and she asked to speak with me privately. I gave Bella's hand a squeeze and told Emmett to entertain her for a minute. We walked down the long hallway and stopped in front of an empty coffee shop.

"That was Esme. She is going to meet us at the airport in New York."

"Why? How does she even know that's where we're going?" I knew that Esme would miss Rosalie, but this would just complicate things. Bella would not be around Carlisle.

She began pacing the floor in front of me, "She over heard Alice and Edward talking and she called to warn us. Edward and Alice are already there."

"I told him to stay away from Bella." I said through gritted teeth.

Rose stopped pacing and turned to look at me, "You thought he would listen to you? Edward thinks he knows what's best for every one, he's extremely selfish. You should have seen this coming."

"I won't let him near Bella. Hopefully we can take care of him quickly." She still hadn't answered my question, "Why is Esme coming?"

I could feel her sadness, "Carlisle told Esme about Abigail. She is very hurt and confused. She hasn't talked to anyone in days. I told her about our plans to find out what happened to Abigail and she wants to help. She feels terrible about what the family has done to Bella."

I took a minute to think before answering, "She will probably be able to help make Edward keep his distance, too." Edward would never try to hurt Esme, she means too much to Carlisle and Edward wouldn't want to damage their relationship.

Rose hesitated, "Maybe we shouldn't tell Bella yet."

"No, Edward used to keep things from her; I won't be like him. We all knew there was a possibility that Alice would be looking for us and Bella has handled herself well the last few weeks. She will be fine."

"If that's what you think is best." She was skeptical.

I nodded in response and we went back to our gate where Bella was waiting with Emmett. When I sat down Bella looked at me expectantly, "Is everything okay?"

I sighed and shook my head, "Esme is coming to New York."

She started to panic, "Why?"

"She wants to help you." I shrugged.

"Oh. I don't think that's a good idea, Jasper." Her expression was glum and I hated that I was about to make things worse.

"She's having a hard time dealing with all of this. I guess Carlisle has told her about Abigail. I think it will be good for her. Bella, there's something else."

She let out a heavy sigh, "What?"

"Edward and Alice are also in New York." I said quickly.

She put her head in her hands, "I knew this was a bad idea. I should have been with Jake every where he went."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Calm down Bella. Every thing will be fine, we'll figure it out. Jacob can't be with us every minute."

Bella didn't respond, in fact she didn't talk or move at all until the flight attendant called for our boarding group. I tried to get her to talk on the plane, but she wouldn't. She put in her headphones and laid her head in my lap. I expected her to sleep through part of the flight, but she stayed awake. She wasn't angry at all, just worried and agitated. I knew how she felt.

Rosalie was right I should have seen this coming. Edward has it in his head that he's in love with Bella and he isn't going to give up as easily as I expected. As a family we went through a lot together, but nothing of this magnitude and if he thinks I won't fight for Bella because we once called each other 'brothers', he is mistaken. Edward and I have never been close, he never trusted me and I never cared enough about him to pay him any mind.

We were about to land in Rochester and Bella still hadn't moved. I wasn't going to let us arrive and have her face Edward and Alice like this. "Bella, please say something."

She didn't look at me as she spoke, "I don't know what to say Jasper. I'm sick of Edward and ready for all of this to be over with."

"I am too, Darlin', but it will all be over soon." I said as I rubbed soothing circles on the bare skin of her lower back.

Once Bella finally talked she seemed to feel better. Our plane landed in Rochester and we made our way through the crowd to baggage claim. Esme was there waiting, her emotions were going haywire and I was afraid this wasn't going to be a happy reunion. Rosalie was the first to greet her, running to her and taking her into her arms.

"Hello Rose." Esme said, as she pulled away.

"I'm so glad to see you, Esme." Rose cried out.

Esme smiled, "I'm glad to see you too, dear. I'm glad to see all of you." She turned to look at Bella and then put her head down in shame, "I'm sorry Bella…for everything. I didn't know about Abigail or Edward and Alice. If I had, I would have tried to make things better."

Bella took a few steps closer to her, "It's not your fault Esme. I'm sorry for what you must be going through."

Esme gave her a sad smile and pulled her into a hug. "No matter what happens, you will always be my daughter." Bella gave her a small smile before taking her place at my side.

I hated to interrupt, but it was important for us to know what was going on. "I'm sorry to ask, Esme, but do you have any idea where Edward and Alice might be?"

She gave me an apologetic smile and I could feel her regret. "No dear, I'm sorry. They left the day before yesterday and I haven't talked to either of them since."

"Please don't apologize. We all just need to be careful. I don't want to give Edward the chance to get close to Bella."

"I agree." I felt her anger start to surface and I wondered exactly what had gone on after I left.

"You do?" Bella asked surprised.

Esme nodded then answered, "Yes, Bella, I do. There is no way to know what Edward might do. Edward was only at the house a few days when he and Alice left. He had gone to Ireland to look for Siobhan."

I then realized exactly why Edward had gone to Ireland, "He thought her gift would make Bella come back?"

"Yes. Carlisle talked him into coming home, but once Alice had the vision of your engagement they both decided to come here." Edward was there to stop Bella from marrying me. I have to say, if I was in his position I might have done the same. I couldn't imagine losing Bella and shortly after finding out she had agreed to marry someone else.

"Why don't we go to our hotel, we can talk more there." Rosalie suggested.

We all agreed, so we got our luggage and went to rent a car. We were staying at the Rochester Plaza and once we arrived everyone was in a haste to get to their rooms. It was decided that Esme would stay with Emmett and Rose so that she didn't have to be alone. Rose and I got us checked in, while Esme sat in the waiting area talking to Bella and Emmett. Rose and I were getting ready to join the others when I smelled her.

_Vanilla musk. Alice._

I looked over at Rose who was in a semi crouch beside me. "You smell her?"

Rose looked around before straightening herself, "Who could miss _that_? How did she come in with out us noticing?"

"I don't know. Should we follow her scent?" I continued to search the area.

She nodded, "Let me go get Emmett. He can go with you while I keep Bella and Esme occupied."

Rose had only been gone a minute when Emmett came walking towards me. "What's up bro?"

"Alice is here."

Emmett chuckled, "Dude, are you sure? I don't think she would leave Eddie."

I rolled my eyes at his attempt at humor, "I was with Alice long enough to know her scent. Just…come on. We're going to follow her."

Emmett and I didn't have to go far. The scent led us to an old cement stairwell at the rear of the hotel. We walked through the door and two flights up, that was where we found Alice.

"I knew you'd find me." She said, as she stood up to face us.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked, not wanting to waste any time with her games.

She stalked towards me, "I missed you, Jazzy."

I put my hands up to stop her, "Where's Edward, Alice?"

She smiled, "He's at our hotel. Don't worry you'll get a chance to see him soon."

"What kind of game are you playing now, Alice?" My voice was thick with disgust.

"I'm not playing a game. I've just missed you. It's been really lonely and Edward doesn't want me. Don't you miss me, Jazzy?" She tried to sound seductive, but failed.

I laughed, "No."

"He's happy Alice! You and Edward need to leave them alone. This is getting out of control." Emmett shouted.

She took a few steps back, "I know that Emmett. I saw the outcome before I came. I just wanted to see Jasper and let him know he had another option, incase he got tired of his pet."

"My fiancé used to be your best friend."

"Correct, before she became a nuisance." She hissed.

"Stay away from her Alice." I warned.

She snickered, "I will, but I can't say the same for Edward."

"What's he planning?" Emmett asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know. He keeps changing his mind. I've seen many different outcomes."

"Quit playing fucking games Alice, just tell us what you saw." Emmett took a step toward Alice. I quickly put myself between them.

"I told you, Emmett, nothing is certain. It's best if I don't get involved."

I couldn't contain my anger any longer. Did she really believe she wasn't involved? "Not get involved? You're the cause of it all!" I yelled.

She sighed, "I can see that I'm upsetting you. I should go. I'll see you soon Jazzy."

I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her, "Wait. Alice, have you seen anything about Abigail?"

She continued to walk away, "Bella and Esme will find what they're looking for."

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"I'm not sure. I just know you find it at the Rochester public library…115 South Avenue." That was all she said before walking out the door.

* * *

**Coming up: 115 South Ave (Yup! I googled it!) **


	25. 115 South Avenue

**Thank you guys SO MUCH for the reviews and alerts! **

**Unfortunately I still have not heard from my beta. So, once again I am looking for one, but I don't want someone who just likes my story. I want someone who will actually tell me what I'm doing wrong and when my writing absolutely sucks! If you are interested please let me know. **

**Short chapter...blame the VMA's & lack of sleep!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns!**

* * *

I was sitting in the lobby with Rosalie and Esme and I could tell there was something wrong. When Rosalie came back she whispered something to Emmett and he ran off. Esme gave me a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes and before I could ask any questions Rose began speaking to Esme.

"Esme, are you alright?"

She gave her daughter a warm smile and said, "Yes, dear, I just need some time."

"Are you going back?" Rose asked hesitantly.

Esme looked down at her lap, "I don't know."

"Carlisle will miss you. What will you do with out him?" Rose went to sit next to Esme and put her arm around her.

Esme looked up at her with unshed tears in her eyes, "I love Carlisle very much, Rosalie, but I never thought he would lie to me. Carlisle and Edward keep a secret from us for over eighty years and I still don't understand why. I would have understood Carlisle loving someone else. I too loved someone else, at one time. I believe he hid it because he was ashamed, but I would never judge Carlisle. I trusted him, he just didn't trust me." She said her last sentence in a whisper.

I wanted to make her feel better. I didn't care much for Carlisle, but I never wanted Esme to hurt over what he had done. "Oh, Esme, I don't think that's it. I do think Carlisle was ashamed, but not because he loved her. I think he was ashamed because he didn't love her enough. He left her and never went back to make sure she was okay. Carlisle doesn't know what happened to Abigail and I am sure he still carries a lot of guilt. He is a good man Esme; with many great qualities, but the love for his family has blurred the line between right and wrong. He does what he thinks is best for all of you instead of what is right. I may not care for Carlisle very much, but it's because of those blurred lines. He just needs to be reminded that without honesty and love, your family doesn't exist."

In that moment I knew exactly what I thought Carlisle's punishment should be. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before. I would call and discuss it with Aro, but not before I made a decision about the remaining Cullen's.

Esme continued to look down as she spoke, "Thank you both for your concern. I'm not sure if or when I will go back to Carlisle. Right now I just need some time to myself. Bella, you're right about Carlisle, but it's not just him. We have all made bad decisions for the love of our family and it's time we've put an end to that. I don't think our family will ever go back to the way it was, but maybe this is the way it's supposed to be." My heart broke for her. I knew she didn't want to believe her own words.

I sat back in my chair and contemplated what Esme said. It reminded me of what Marcus said about Alice messing with fate.

_Maybe, __**this**__**is**__ the way it's supposed to be._

_Maybe, I __**had**__ to go through all that shit with Edward._

_**Maybe, there is such a thing as fate.**_

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and immediately knew it was Jasper by the way I calmed under his touch. "Hi."

He smiled a timid smile down at me, "Hey. You're probably tired. Why don't we get you upstairs so you can rest?"

I nodded, "That sounds good. Where'd you go?"

He looked over at Emmett and raised an eyebrow. Emmett turned away and looked at Rose.

_What the fuck? _

I stood up and put my hands on my hips in frustration. "Would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Jasper let out a heavy sigh, "After Rose and I checked in, we…" He stopped and ran his hands through his hair while taking an unnecessary breath, "Ah fuck Bella, Alice was here."

I froze. I didn't know what to say and I was more than a little pissed that Jasper didn't come and tell me.

Emmett chuckling broke the silence, "Don't look so angry Bella."

"How the fuck do you expect me to look Emmett? You guys come back all 'you need your rest' and didn't mention Alice at all. Would you have told me if I wouldn't have asked where you were? And, why didn't you say something Rose?" I yelled.

Rosalie didn't say anything; she just stared at me wide eyed.

Jasper chuckled, "Sit down and lower your voice, Bella. I was going to tell you in the room. I am sure Rosalie didn't tell you because she didn't want to cause you any unnecessary worry."

I sat back down in my seat, but didn't take my eyes off Jasper. "Are you going to tell me what she wanted?"

Emmett laughed, "She figured out Eddie doesn't want her and tried to get good ol' Jazzy to come home."

Jasper started to speak, the humor gone from his voice, "Thanks Emmett. That's true, but it's not as bad as Emmett made it seem. I shot her down real quick, we talked a little about Edward, and then she told us where you'll find your information about Abigail."

"What about Edward? How do you know she's telling the truth and this whole thing isn't a trap?" I couldn't believe Jasper would believe anything that came out of Alice's mouth. She had lied about so much already.

Jasper shook his head, "She didn't have much to say about Edward. She said he keeps changing his mind. I don't know if she's telling the truth, but I know they won't try anything with all of us there." He had a point.

"Where is there, exactly?" Rosalie shifted over to Emmett. She seemed uncomfortable and I'm sure it was because of Alice.

Jasper responded, "The library, she said the address was 115 South Avenue."

"Huh, I didn't think of that, public records." The moment the words were out of my mouth I felt the adrenaline start to flow through my body. We were going to find Abigail.

Jasper nodded in agreement, "That's what I figured."

I hopped out of my seat, "Well let's go."

"Now?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

I shrugged, "Sure, why not? The faster we get this over with, the faster we get out of here." It could have been three in the morning and I would have gone.

He warned, "You really should get some sleep." I knew he was right. I was so worried about Alice and Edward I didn't sleep on the plane.

"We'll go for a little while and if we don't find anything we'll try again tomorrow."

I finally got Jasper to agree and everyone was excited at the possibility that we might actually find something. We hadn't unpacked and none of us had our laptops, so I went to ask the desk clerk if she knew where the library was.

"Excuse me."

She looked up from her computer, "Yes, ma'am, how can I help you?"

"I was hoping you could give me directions to the library."

"There are several libraries in Rochester. Were you looking for one in specific?" She tilted her head to the side, in concentration.

"Yes. 115 South Avenue?"

She smiled brightly, "It's only about half a mile from here."

After getting directions to the library, I went back over to where the others were waiting. The weather was perfect to walk, but we didn't want to take any chances, so we all piled back into the rental. It didn't take us long to find our location. We walked into the library and immediately I felt my stomach drop. I wasn't sure I could do it. I suddenly didn't want to know. I didn't know if it was because I felt like I could relate to Abigail or if finding out she lived a happy human life would make me rethink my choice.

I felt the tears streaming down my face and started to panic. "Jasper."

He grabbed my by the waist and pulled me into him, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this." I cried into his shirt.

He put his finger under my chin and tilted my head up, "Darlin', it's going to be fine. What ever we find won't be that bad and we will all be there, right beside you."

I looked over at Esme, her face held an expression of panic, similar to my own. I nodded quickly to Jasper, before pulling away and walking over to her. I didn't say anything as I took her by the hand and led her to the information desk. The clerk wasn't very helpful. She pointed us in the direction of where they stored old Rochester papers and said some things were stored on their computer database. I was surprised and disappointed to find the library so unorganized. We decided the best thing to do was split up and go over anything the library had to offer between the dates 1919-1921.

I spent an hour looking through the computer's database and found nothing. There was a lot about the history of Rochester, but I saw nothing about any of the civilians. I got frustrated, gave up, and let Emmett take over. I went over to Rosalie and Esme who were sitting at a long table flipping through page after page of laminated papers. I had only been looking for about fifteen minutes when I came across Abigail's obituary. I didn't get any further then the name. What I was looking for was right in front of my face and I didn't want to know. I don't know how long I sat there before Rosalie and Esme got my attention.

"Bella...Bella!" Rosalie whisper yelled.

I shook my head trying to clear my mind, "Yeah, err, what?"

She laughed, "You spaced out. Is everything okay?"

"I can't read it." I said quietly.

"You can't read what dear?" Esme asked leaning over the table to see what I was holding.

"It's Abigail's."

Rose grabbed the paper out of my hand. She and Esme looked over it together and then I heard something I never expected to hear come from Esme's mouth, "What the fuck is this?" She asked in a panic.

Emmett walked over and asked, "What's what?"

Esme handed the paper to Jasper who was looking over her shoulder and began dry sobbing into Rosalie's chest. "What does it mean?" Jasper said.

"What does it say?" I asked.

Jasper started to read, "It says, Abigail Lillian West died in her home, while giving birth to her only son on January 19, 1921. She is survived by her mother Judith West and son Eli Cullen."

* * *

**Coming up: Who is Eli Cullen?**


	26. Edward and Eli

**Hello again! Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts!! I appreciate you taking the time out! :) **

**My beta's been found!! & she's ali****ve**** and well! So a huge thank you to my beta TishPhoenix & to Miss-Beckie-Louise for looking it over and bringing to my attention that the link to my tweets in my profile wasn't working. Yikes! It's been fixed in case anyone tried to go there. :) **

**One more thank you and I'm done! An idea I got from Insideitall inspired the end of the chapter and beginning of next, so THANK YOU!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

* * *

**_Bella_**

I was positive I didn't hear Jasper correctly. Vampires can not have children, so there had to be some other explanation for Eli Cullen. "No, that doesn't make sense. It was a misprint." There. That explained it.

Rosalie shook her head, "No it wasn't a misprint, but maybe she told her mother the child was Carlisle's."

"Maybe, but that doesn't really make sense either. Why would it matter whose baby it was if she wasn't married?" Women didn't sleep around during that time and if they did no one knew about it.

Esme looked up at Rose, "Bella's right. During that time, it would not have mattered. Perhaps, she didn't tell her mother and she just assumed."

"Is it possible that the baby is Carlisle's?" Jasper asked. We all stared at him, trying to make sense of what he said.

Rosalie laughed, "Of course not, you know vampires can't have children."

Jasper thought for a moment before asking, "Has that ever been proven?"

"I'm not sure." Esme said quietly.

"You've got to be kidding me! Give me a phone." Sitting around talking about it was getting us no where and Esme was only becoming more upset, so I called the only person I thought would give me a straight answer without wanting answers himself.

"_Bella! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon! To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"Hello Marcus. Can vampires have children?" No reason to beat around the bush. I just needed him to say no, so we could move on from this.

"_No, you will not be able to get pregnant once you are turned."_

"Can male vampires father children?" Even I could hear the annoyance in my voice.

"_Oh, do you think you're with child?"_

"Marcus, _please_ answer the question." I begged.

"_I only know of it happening twice. It is very rare and we aren't sure why it happens. Perhaps it has something do with their change. Felix has been with hundreds of humans and it has never happened. I wouldn't recommend **you** trying it Bella."_

"I won't I assure you, but why do you say that?"

"_Neither mother lived through the birth. The babies are crossbreeds, half human half vampire. They are strong and thirsty like us and when it is time for them to come they don't wait for a proper delivery." _I was sure that Abigail had given birth to a crossbreed and didn't understand how other vampires didn't know about this.

"Why didn't anyone warn me?"

"_Bella, are you pregnant?"_

"No. What happens to the children?"

"_I keep in touch with one. He stopped growing at a very young age, but grew at an astronomical rate. He would appear to be about twenty. He lives among humans, and he feeds like a human, but I'm not sure they all do."_

"You said you keep in touch with him? He lives among humans? He's…he's alive?"

"_Yes. He's immortal Bella, just like us and he lives by the same rules we do."_

"Shit." I muttered to myself. Marcus had given me a lot of information and I was stunned.

"I'm sorry Marcus. Thank you, but I have to go."

"_I hope you will one day tell me what this was all about." _That was the reason I called Marcus. I knew he wouldn't pry.

"Sure, sure, one day. Hey Marcus, one more question."

"Yes."

"Why don't other vampires know?"

"_I'm sure there are others who know, but we don't broadcast it. Can you imagine all of the crossbreeds that would be running around if we did?"_

"Right, well thank you."

"_You're welcome. Talk with you soon Bella."_

"Bye."

I shut the phone and handed it back to Emmett. We all sat at the table and stared at each other. I knew they heard my conversation and I'm sure it was a lot of information for them to process. Jasper was the oldest at one hundred and sixty six and not even he had heard of anything like this before.

"We just have to find out what happened to this Eli and clear up the confusion." I said, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"What about what Marcus said?" Emmett asked.

Esme shook her head, "I don't believe it. I've never heard of anything like this. Carlisle would have said something."

Emmett shrugged, "Maybe he doesn't know." That was my thought exactly, but I didn't want to voice my opinion.

"Maybe." She snapped back.

Jasper could feel the tension and spoke up. "Let's not sit around arguing about it. Why don't we go back to the hotel for tonight? We will come back in the morning after Bella has had her rest." We all got up and started walking toward the exit.

Esme stopped and said, "I think I would like to stay for a while." I was sure she needed some time to herself.

Rosalie gave her a hug and said, "Call me when you're ready to leave."

When we made it outside, Jasper grabbed me, pushed me behind him, and crouched in front of me protectively. "What did you do that for?"

He pointed to our rental car, where Edward was leaning against the passenger door. "Jasper, we're in the middle of the city on a main street, I doubt he's here to hurt me."

Edward began to walk toward us and I could hear a low growl continuously emitting from Jasper's chest. Rosalie and Emmett both stood silent and still.

Edward put his hands up in surrender, "I'm not here to cause problems Jasper. I would just like to speak with Bella."

Jasper didn't come out of his crouch as he spoke, "I warned you to stay away from her."

Edward stopped in front of us. He didn't seem to be concerned with Jasper's warning. "I know. I just need a minute."

I put my hand on Jasper's upper arm and spoke, "Its fine Jasper. Rosalie can come with me, right Edward?"

Edward smiled, "If that's what it will take, then yes."

"Rose would you mind?"

"No, not at all." She hissed in Edward's direction.

I started to walk away, but Jasper stopped me. He turned to Edward and asked, "Where are you going?"

"We can go where ever Bella would like." Edward said in my direction with a smile.

I pointed to a sub shop across the street. "We'll be right over there. I need to eat anyway. I won't be gone long. I love you."

Jasper gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, "I love you too, Darlin'. I won't be too far if you need me."

I nodded and Edward, Rose, and I ran across the road to the sub shop. I ordered my food and in true Edward fashion he insisted on paying. I didn't object…that fucker owed me! We found a booth, I sat next to Rose, and Edward sat across from us. He intertwined his hands on top of the table and didn't say anything.

I started feeling uneasy under his gaze, "I'm sure there's a reason you're here, so please just spit it out."

He looked at me and smirked, "I was admiring your ring."

I smiled, "Oh. Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it?"

His face turned serious, "Bella, why are you doing this? You know you aren't meant to be with Jasper." He slapped his hands down on the table as he ended.

"No, Edward, I don't know that. I love Jasper. I told you that on the phone. I don't know what you think you are going to accomplish by being here, but you are not going to change my mind. You hurt me…twice. I know you think you did the right thing, but that's your problem. You always think you know what's best for everyone else. I'm not going to sit here and bullshit you and tell you I forgive you. I don't. You are lucky that I am sitting here talking to you. I'm not the same as I was when we met, Edward. You changed me. You almost ruined me. If it wasn't for Jake I don't know what would have happened to me and if it wasn't for Jasper, I'm not sure that I would have ever believed in love again."

"I don't know what I thought I was going to accomplish either. I should have gone about this another way. You are not leaving with Jasper!" He shouted.

Rosalie pointed her finger at him, "Don't you talk to her like that, she is not yours Edward!"

He snickered and added, "Stay out of it Rosalie."

He was starting to piss me off. I knew what he wanted when I went with him, but he was being a jerk. "Edward, I am leaving with Jasper. I am going to marry Jasper. I would suggest you find a way to move on. You are making yourself and everyone else around you miserable."

His jaw tensed, "So, that's it. You can move on just like that."

I chuckled a little, "Not just like that. After being left, cheated on, controlled, and lied to."

"I can't and won't stop loving you." He reached for my hand, but I pulled it away.

"I'm sure you'll find a way. You should really give Alice a chance. You all deserve each other. Rose and I should get going."

I started to stand, but Edward started to speak, "Would you at least consider accepting my friendship? I need you in my life."

"I will never be in your life, not as a friend or otherwise. Let's go Rose."

I stood up to leave, but Edward grabbed my arm to stop me. "Let go of me!" I yelled.

His eyes were pitch black and I could tell he was angry…very angry. "Don't make a scene Bella. I am just trying to talk to you."

"You are the one making the scene and you are hurting me."

"Edward, let her go now." Rosalie said, her facial expression matching his.

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but before he could the manager came from around the counter. "Sir, you need to leave before I call the police."

Edward dropped my arm and looked at me in shock. "I'm so sorry, Bella." He said before running out the door.

"Are you alright ma'am?" The manager asked.

I shook my head, but said, "Yes. Thank you."

Rose looked at me with concern in her eyes, "Let me see your arm Bella." I sat down and lifted my sleeve. I winced as her fingers traced the area Edward's hand had been.

Rosalie gasped, "It's already bruised pretty badly. I don't think he realized he was hurting you. He probably won't bother you again."

I stood up and straightened myself. "It doesn't matter because I'll never trust him enough to be alone with him." I bent over to grab my bag and turned back to Rose, "Hey. Don't say anything to Jasper yet. I'll tell him once we get back, but I don't want him going after Edward."

"Edward deserves for Jasper to go after him." She grabbed her bag and stood up.

"Not really, he didn't realize he was hurting me. Besides, he'll get what he deserves…eventually." I knew Edward didn't mean to hurt me and I didn't want to deal with any more drama today.

Rosalie and I left the sub shop after that and found Emmett and Jasper waiting by the car.

Jasper ran up to me and pulled me close to him, "What happened?"

I laughed, "Impatient much? We'll talk about it at the hotel."

We drove back to the hotel in silence. I was grateful Rosalie let me handle things with Jasper in my own way. I knew he would be upset that Edward touched me, but it really wasn't a big deal. When we got to the hotel, Jasper got our bags out of the car and I said goodnight to Emmett and Rose. We headed for our room and by the time we were inside I was ready to go to bed. I needed a shower and wanted to spend time with Jasper, but those things would have to wait. It had been twenty seven hours since I had any sleep and that topped with the days events, had done me in.

I walked around our suite until I reached our bedroom. It didn't matter where anything else was or what it looked like, I just wanted my bed. I started to get undressed to change into my pajamas when Jasper came in the room. "What did you do to your arm?"

I looked down at my bruise and groaned, "Edward did it, but he didn't mean to. He didn't realize he was hurting me."

Jasper grabbed my arm lightly to inspect the damage, "That's bullshit Bella. I've grabbed you pretty rough and never left a mark."

I stroked his cheek gently, "It's over Jasper. Please just let it go."

"What did he say to you?" He pulled me over to the bed and we sat.

I told Jasper everything that happened with Edward. He was pleased I didn't let Edward charm his way back into my life. I could tell he had been worried and I was disappointed that he doubted me. Jasper and I didn't talk much after that, we laid in silence, and Jasper held me until I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and Jasper was gone. I got out of bed and looked around the suite, but he wasn't there. I thought maybe he had gone to get me breakfast, so I went to get ready. When I walked into the bathroom there was a note sitting on the counter.

_Darlin',_

_I'm in Rose's room. Get ready and meet me there._

_Love,_

_J_

I couldn't imagine anything being so important that Jasper would leave with out me. I put on a pot of coffee and jumped in the shower. I dressed quickly and grabbed my coffee and granola bar on my way out the door. I knocked on Rosalie's door and Jasper answered.

I couldn't read his facial expression and he didn't speak. He led me over to the living room and that's when I notice everyone sitting around staring nervously at Carlisle.

"What's he doing here?" I asked pointing to him.

"Bella!" Esme said in warning.

"Well, you all know how I feel about him-"

I stopped when he turned around to look at me. It wasn't Carlisle at all. "Who is that?" I asked as I looked frantically around the room.

Esme stood up and laid her hand on the mans shoulder, "Bella, this is Eli Cullen."

He stood up and I went over to shake his hand, but I couldn't find the words to greet him. I couldn't get past his face. "Wow. You look so similar."

He threw his head back in laughter, "That's what everyone keeps saying."

"How did you find him?" I asked looking over at Jasper.

Jasper took my hand, "Esme did it. She stayed at the library for a while last night and got a few leads. Turns out Eli is a teacher at the high school here."

"You've been in Rochester this whole time?" I asked in shock.

He cleared his throat before answering, "Yes. There were times when I didn't go by Cullen, but I have been in Rochester my whole life."

"Wow."

"Bella why don't you come sit down." Esme said.

I went to sit next to Esme and Jasper took a seat on my other side. I couldn't stop staring at Eli the similarity between him in Carlisle was astonishing, however, Eli looked human. He had Carlisle's blonde hair, but the most remarkable blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions." Eli said. I could feel the blush rise in my cheeks. I was sure he had noticed me staring.

"No. Yes! I just don't know where to start." And, I didn't. There was so much I wanted to know about Eli Cullen.

Esme put her hand on my knee, "Why don't we fill you in on what we already know and then we'll go from there?"

"Okay." I said breathlessly.

She started, "As you know Abigail died giving birth. Eli was raised by her mother."

"Wait. Sorry. Did you're grandmother know about…vampires?" I whispered.

Eli chuckled, "Yes. My grandmother knew about Carlisle. After my mother found out she was pregnant, she went to her and told her. Of course she thought she was crazy, until I was born. My grandmother raised me, but I was full grown by the age of ten."

I nodded at Eli before turning to Esme, "Sorry Esme, please continue."

Esme continued, "I am sure you want to know about Abigail, but from what Eli has told us there isn't much to tell. She found out she was pregnant shortly after Carlisle left. She tried to find him, but couldn't. She died during the birthing process. Carlisle had no idea. For years Eli's grandmother encouraged him to find him, but he didn't nor did he want to. He has remained in Rochester, working on and off. He was much easier to find then his mother."

I was so confused, "No one ever noticed you were here?"

"No. I changed names, houses, and jobs every few years." He shifted slightly in his chair and I wondered if we made him uncomfortable.

"Would you like to meet Carlisle now that you have met his family?" I asked.

"Esme has told me some of their history and what is happening now. If it would help your family I would be willing to meet him." I didn't want to correct him and tell him his father was definitely not my family.

"Are you here alone?"

"Yes. I don't have any family." I wondered if he was mated, but I took his answer for a no.

I looked at him for a moment, "Do you drink blood?"

He winked at me, "I like blood, but I don't drink it. I eat, just the same as you."

I felt like I was asking too much, but I wasn't even close to finished. "I'm sorry for the questions. I don't know what to think. I thought vampires couldn't have children."

He smirked and looked over at Jasper, "Yes, that's what I've been told. Your fiancé has expressed his concern?"

_Why would Jasper be concerned?_

I looked over at Jasper for an explanation, "What concerns, Jasper?"

* * *

**Coming up: What's going on with Jasper? More Eli!**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that once UR is done I will do a series of outtakes. One will be the hunt that Emmett, Jasper, and Rose went on. A few of Jacob stuff we didn't see. Like...what happened with Lauren in the bathroom at the party and with the Volturi. If there is anything you would like to see let me know.**


	27. Baby Bella?

**Thank you guys for the reviews and alerts!!! Sorry I haven't been able to get back to everyone. I will work on it this weekend.**

**Not much to say about this chapter. Hope you guys love Eli as much as I do.**

**Thanks to the amazing TishPhoenix my beta and to the great Miss-Beckie-Louise for the thumbs up.**

**Insideitall basically owns this chapter.**

**A/N at the end, but of course you aren't obligated to read. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned, but don't.**

* * *

He smirked and looked over at Jasper, "Yes, that's what I've been told. Your fiancé has expressed his concern?"

_Why would Jasper be concerned?_

I looked over at Jasper for an explanation, "What concerns, Jasper?"

_**Jasper**_

Was she serious? How could she not know what I was concerned about? I didn't want to have this conversation in front of other people, but knowing Bella I really didn't have a choice. I knew she wouldn't let it go.

I took her hand in mine, "I'm just a little worried about you. What if you get pregnant? We know from what Marcus and Eli have said that it is extremely dangerous."

Her eyes got wide, "I was so caught up in everything else, I haven't thought about it. Oh no, Jasper, I can't get pregnant."

I gave her an apologetic smile. "I know, but there is always the possibility that you already are."

"No, I think I would know. There would be symptoms or something." I could feel her disbelief.

Rosalie chimed in quietly, "Not necessarily Bella. You and Jasper have only been sleeping together for two weeks."

"No, she would probably know. The pregnancy would advance much faster than a normal pregnancy." Eli said; his tone matter of fact.

"Do you know how much faster?" I asked.

"I know it's less than half the term of a normal pregnancy." I stared at him in shock as did Rose.

Bella shook her head as if to shake off the shock, "How do you know this?"

"I have met other half breeds. We've all have been told the same."

"Are there many crossbreeds?" Bella asked with a look of astonishment written over her features.

He nodded, "More then you would think."

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration before asking, "Isn't there some kind of test Bella can take?"

"I would suggest a blood test. They are the most efficient." Eli got up and moved closer to Bella and me.

"I would have to go to a doctor and I don't have one here. I don't even have insurance!" Bella said throwing up her hands.

"There's a local woman's clinic. I have had a few students use their service. If you are concerned with becoming pregnant they can provide birth control for you as well. I wouldn't worry if I didn't have to Bella." He knelt down in front of her, so she was looking him in the eye.

"Will that even work? We are vampires. Wouldn't we have super sperm or something?" Emmett joked. Rosalie punched his arm and gave him a warning glare.

Eli chuckled, "No, Emmett's right. It may not work. You will need to take extra precautions."

"Or we could just wait until you're turned." I added.

"No!" Bella clamped her hand over her mouth, immediately embarrassed by her reaction. Everyone else laughed.

I kissed her cheek and chuckled, "Okay then, extra precautions."

"Do you know where the clinic is, Eli?" Bella asked sadly.

He smiled at her, "Yes, I can show you if you like."

She nodded, "That would be great. Thank you."

Eli, Bella, and I left the others at the hotel while we went to get Bella checked. I prayed the test came back negative, not because I didn't want Bella to have my child, but because I would never want to put her in that kind of danger. If I would have known it was a possibility I would have waited for her to be turned to make love to her. I had a sneaking suspicion that Edward knew more than he let on about Abigail. He told Bella vampires and humans couldn't be together physically, but he knew Carlisle sleep with Abigail. Logic was screaming at me and it was saying Edward knew that Abigail was pregnant, but I wouldn't make my opinion known until I spoke with him.

It didn't take us long to arrive at the clinic. Bella and Eli chatted about the different things he has done in his life. Like most vampires Eli has traveled the world, but he always came back to Rochester. He had been teaching high school biology for three years and said the next year would be his last. He was ready to move on. Bella asked him if he had any interest in leaving Rochester, he said if he had a reason to leave he would. We learned he was married to a human in 1946 and stayed with her until she passed fifty three years later in 1989. I felt Bella's disbelief and I understood exactly where it came from. If I wasn't a vampire it would be hard for me to believe as well because Eli looked like an average twenty or so year old human.

When we arrived at the clinic, Eli opted to wait in the car. I took Bella by the hand and led her into the reception area. The white walls were covered in cheap floral prints and I the smell of blood and alcohol lingered faintly in the air. The old lady behind the counter gave us a warm smile and asked Bella if she had ever been there before. I went to sit in the waiting area while they got Bella checked in and went over some paper work. Bella came to sit with me and I wrapped my arms around her. She was feeling just as nervous as I was and at the time it was the only comfort I could offer.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence before the nurse called Bella's name. I didn't know if she would want me to go with her, so I stayed seated until she gave me a pleading look. The nurse led us down a quiet hallway where we stopped so she could take Bella's weight before putting us in a room. The nurse asked Bella some routine questions and took her blood pressure before asking her for a urine sample. While Bella was in the restroom, I talked to the nurse about giving her a blood test if the urine sample came back negative. She said it really wasn't necessary, but I argued that it was and she finally agreed.

Bella came back into the room and the nurse said she would run the urine sample before sending in the doctor. Bella came and sat on my lap, tucking her head into my chest. This was harder on her then I had expected, but we had to know. The nurse came back in a few minutes later, Bella's test came back negative, and so they would run a blood test before Bella the doctor came in. When the doctor came in he gave us both great relief when he said all tests were negative. He prescribed Bella a years worth of birth control and advised her to start seeing a regular OBGYN. We stopped at the reception desk to pay and left the building quickly. It was an experience neither of us wanted to relive. We ran by the pharmacy and waited thirty minutes for them to fill Bella's prescription before we headed back to the hotel.

Bella and I asked Eli to allow us to buy him dinner and he agreed. I called Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett and asked them to meet us in the hotel's lobby. Esme was quite fond of Eli and I figured they could keep him company while Bella and I got changed.

We made it to the hotel and left Eli with the others. Bella and I went up to our room and changed quickly. We were getting ready to leave the room when Bella turned to me, "Hey, I know we said we would find out what happened to Abigail and leave, but maybe we can stay the rest of the week."

I smiled at her, "Darlin', we can do what ever you want."

"It's strange, I feel like Eli's already a friend and I'm really going to hate leaving him."

I agreed. We all took to Eli immediately. "I know. I feel the same. He is an easy guy to like."

We walked back down to the lobby. Bella and Eli decided to have dinner at the restaurant within the hotel, the others were joining us. The hostess greeted us and found a table for five. We sat down and talked for a few minutes before ordering.

After ordering our food Bella looked over to Esme, picking at her napkin as she spoke, "Esme, Jasper and I have decided to stay in Rochester the rest of the week before returning to Forks. Have you decided what you want to do?"

"I think I will join you all in Forks." She didn't seem as sad as the day before. She was feeling hopeful.

"Forks, is that where you lived in Washington?" Eli asked.

Rosalie answered with excitement in her voice. She was glad to be returning home. "Yes, it's about four hours outside of Seattle."

"How long do you plan on being there?" He asked. He was curious and I wondered if maybe he would join us.

Bella smiled, "We're not sure. My dad is there and the Volturi has given me permission to tell him about the Cullen's. We also have other friends there."

"Well, I would like to offer you my home while you are here. There is no sense in paying for a place when I have plenty of room."

"Do you sleep, Eli?" Esme asked laying her hand on top of his.

He looked at her and smiled, "Yes, I do."

No one answered Eli, although I was sure we would take him up on his offer. I could feel the curiosity rolling off of my family. Our food didn't take long to come out of the kitchen. The vampires at the table all scooted their food around their plates to make it appear that we ate. Bella and Eli were finishing their meals when I noticed Edward and Alice's arrival. The other's noticed too, including Eli. Bella finally saw them when they were a few feet away from our table and her emotions were shifting quickly between fear, nervousness, and anger.

We were all shocked when Eli stood and smiled. He held out his hand to Edward, "Edward, my old friend. How are you?"

_Old friend? Of course! _

It was just as I suspected. Edward did know Abigail was pregnant, however, I didn't expect him to know Eli. The shock and anger coming off of the others was overwhelming.

Edward shook his hand, "Eli, it's nice to see you again."

Eli turned to the rest of us, "I would like to introduce you to a dear friend of mine. This is Edward Masen. Edward, this is-"

I didn't let Eli finish. Edward knew who we were, so I chuckled darkly and said, "Cullen. His last name is Cullen."

Eli shook his head in confusion, "Excuse me?"

I pointed at Edward, "His name is Edward Masen Cullen."

Eli pulled his lip up over his teeth and his eyes darkened. For the first time since we met him, Eli looked like a vampire.

* * *

**Coming up: Edward you douche!**

**A/N: Okay, I know a lot of you wanted Bella to get pregnant, but seriously that happens in like 90% of fanfics. I just didn't see it for my Bella and Jasper. Besides, I find it disturbing that she's only 18. Sorry!**

**The great Miss-Beckie-Louise pointed out to me yesterday that the link to my tweets in my profile wasn't working, so if you've tried to go there...sorry. It's fixed now. :) **

**The next chapter will be out on FRIDAY. :( I have a crazy day tomorrow and won't be around, but it will be an amazing chapter with lots of Edward douche baggery!**


	28. For Carlisle

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts! I am blown away by the response this story has received! **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter & your weekend!**

**Thanks to my beta TishPhoenix & Miss-Beckie-Louise for looking over this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the very talented Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**_Bella_**

Emmett jumped up quickly and tugged on Eli's arm, "Come on man, you don't want to do anything here. Let's sit down and figure out what's going on."

Eli stood still for a minute before looking around to all of us and taking his seat. Edward and Alice didn't move, but by their facial expressions it seemed they knew they had some explaining to do.

Alice walked over to Eli and held out her hand, "I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances Eli. I'm Alice Cullen."

"Hello." He didn't return her gesture and he never took his eyes off of Edward as he spoke.

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Edward, "There better be a damn good explanation for this Edward."

Edward turned to the empty table behind us and pulled up two chairs for him and Alice. He took Alice's hand in his and she gave him a small smile. I hoped that maybe he had taken my advice and moved on.

He looked at Rosalie as he spoke, "I do have an explanation, but I'm sorry Rose I don't think you'll find it to be a very good one. I have known Eli for seventy six years. It was during the time I left Carlisle and Esme that we first met. I knew when we left Abigail she suspected she was pregnant, but I also thought it wasn't a possibility, so I never mentioned it to Carlisle. We both felt bad for the way we left her and I decided to check on her, for Carlisle. I hoped I would be able to call him and put his mind at ease. When I arrived I caught the scent of a vampire. I thought maybe The Volturi had decided to turn her, but when I knocked on the door it was Eli who answered. Of course, I immediately knew he was Carlisle's, but I was confused. He looked so human. I wasn't sure what he had been told, so I made it seem as if I was passing through and caught his scent. I introduced myself as Edward Masen. He invited me in and I spent two weeks with him. I heard his story and learned everything I could about him during that time."

Esme looked like she would have cried if she could, "Why didn't you just tell him about Carlisle?"

"I didn't tell him because I wasn't going to tell Carlisle. Eli already had his life here and the guilt would have been too much for Carlisle to bear. I knew Eli was happy and he still is. He's had a good life." There had to be more to it then that. What gave Edward Masen, Cullen, whatever the fuck his name is the right to keep Carlisle away from his son? Jasper felt my anger and put his hand on my knee. I turned to give him a smile, but I'm sure it came out looking more like a grimace.

Eli scoffed, "A good life. That's what you call it? Resenting my father, the years I spent agonizing over the fact that I killed my mother, losing my grandmother, sitting and watching my wife die a painful death, and then I find out the only person I've called a friend in eighty eight years has been lying to me. You came into my home and made friends with my Meg. For years you have been lying to me about who you are. Why did you keep coming back?"

"I came back because we were friends, we still are. I lied about my name, but not about who I am." Edward pleaded, but Eli just shook his head.

"How often did you come here?" Rosalie asked quietly.

Edward looked down at the table, "I would come every ten years or so."

"What about you Alice? Did you know as well?" Jasper asked. His tone said it all; he didn't trust Alice and he never would.

She shook her head back and forth quickly. "No. I have seen Eli before, but I didn't know who he was. I knew Edward was visiting a friend he didn't want anyone to know about, but I didn't know why. I thought he was entitled to a little privacy. I was just as surprised as you are."

I glared at Edward. "So, why are you here now Edward?"

"Alice saw that you all found Eli and I fear you all will tell Carlisle. I beg you not to do that, he would be devastated." _Unfuckingbelievable_ was the only thing running through my mind. He was there to cover his own tracks.

Esme must have read my thoughts. She stood up and pointed directly at Edward, "I think what _you_ mean is, it would devastate him that _you_ knew and didn't tell him. Didn't you take Eli into consideration at all? You sit here and call him your friend, but you're not a friend Edward and you are no longer my son. The things you have done to Bella, to Carlisle, and to Eli are inexcusable." She stood there and continued to stare at him. I wondered if it was possible that they lived with Edward for so long and had no clue who he was. Could it have been they were so blinded by their love for him they never saw him clearly?

Edward shot her a curt nod, "I'm sorry you feel that way Esme. I don't want be the cause of any more problems and this _**will**_ cause a problem."

I couldn't believe he didn't realize he _was_ the reason we were all sitting in that room. This could have all been avoided had Edward been honest from the beginning. I wondered how long he had been lying to cover up his lies. I realized that Edward lied to me when he said that vampires and humans couldn't be intimate, but decided to let it go. We had much bigger problems to take care of.

I couldn't believe Edward had done what he did to Eli. There is nothing he could say that would make this right. Eli looked angry and betrayed.

"You can stop now, Eli. I get it and I am sorry." Edward said through gritted teeth.

Emmett turned his head quickly to look at Eli, "Stop what? What are you doing?"

Eli smiled at Emmett, "I was just showing Edward some of the lies he told. He seems to think it was just his name he lied about, but Edward and I have had many conversations about my mother, grandmother, and Carlisle Cullen."

"Showing him?" I asked curiously.

"I have a gift. It's the opposite of Edwards. He can hear thoughts and I can project them." He said proudly.

Edward stood up, "I am sorry Eli. I shouldn't have interfered with your life, but I thought you and Carlisle would both be more comfortable this way. I wanted you both to move past Abigail."

Eli stood to face him, "She was my mother Edward. She died for me. I will never move past that. This whole time I've thought my father left because he didn't love her. You knew the truth and you never said anything."

"Yes. It doesn't make it right, but I thought you would never find out. This most certainly wouldn't be the way I wanted it to happen. I should have told you and I know that now." Edward motioned for Alice to get up and she did. He moved the chairs back to their original table and turned back to us.

"What now? You just walk out of here like nothing happened?" Rose quipped.

He looked around at each of us as he spoke, "Alice and I will be returning to Alaska in the morning. I won't bother you again, but I'm begging you all, please let this go for Carlisle." Alice wrapped her arm around his waist and he looked at her in shock.

"You should go Edward." Esme said quickly, not looking at him.

"You seem pretty comfortable with Alice now." Rosalie added with a smirk.

"I don't really have a choice." He snapped back.

I chuckled, "You always have a choice. You're just not good at making the right ones."

"Apparently not or we would still be together." He said solemnly.

Was he right? Would Edward and I still have been together if he hadn't made so many bad decisions? I'd like to think that no matter what I would have ended up with Jasper, but I know that up until Edward cheated on me I was regrettably one hundred percent devoted to him.

Eli sat back down in his seat and addressed the two, "I think it's time you all leave. You have caused enough damage here."

Alice took that as her invitation to speak, "We are aware of that and we are sorry."

They weren't sorry though. Edward and Alice will always find a way to justify their actions that much was obvious. I had enough of their antics and had no intentions of speaking to Edward or Alice again. It didn't matter how many times they apologized or what their excuses were, it wasn't good enough. I'm a sympathetic person, but I have no sympathy for people like them. I wanted nothing to do with their punishment. I would leave it up to the Volturi and wouldn't interfere with what ever it was they decided. I was almost positive they would agree with my decision for the rest of the Cullen's, but feeding them Edward and Alice would only solidify it. I knew Aro wanted to wait until I was changed to make any decisions about the Cullen's and if it wasn't for Charlie or Jasper wanting to get married before I was turned, I would have done it that day. I was ready to get on with life and put Edward and Alice behind me.

We all sat and stared at Eli, none of us sure what to say. Esme had his hand in hers and was stroking it lightly with the other. Jasper stood up and walked over to Eli. He put a hand on his shoulder, I'm sure he was trying to give him some form of comfort. "Eli, I am sure you have a lot to think about. Why don't we call it a night? We can all meet you at your home in the morning."

Eli nodded, "I hope tonight's events won't change anything. I am sorry I didn't put it together. While I'm not ready to discuss it right now, I do look forward to talking about it."

Jasper and I were the firsts to leave. I was sure my expression was similar to Jasper's solemn one. Eli seemed like such a sweet, genuine person, and it was heart breaking to see the pain etched on his features. I couldn't believe he thought we would ever blame him for not knowing. It didn't take us long to convince him it wasn't his fault. Edward was a master manipulator and I knew first hand how guilty he could make you feel. He was the type of person you wanted to like, wanted to believe.

When we entered our room, I went to sit on the couch and Jasper joined me. I laid my head in his lap and the tears started to fall. I cried for Eli, I cried for Esme and Carlisle, I cried for Rose, and I cried for myself. Jasper didn't ask me what was wrong; he sat there and stroked my hair softly, letting me know in his own way that he understood.

When my tears finally dried Jasper pulled me into his lap and kissed each one of my eyelids. "Do you feel better?"

I giggled, "Why do you even ask? You know I do."

He smirked up at me, "I was just being polite. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Thank you for letting me ruin your jeans. I feel better then I have in weeks."

He brushed his lips against mine and whispered, "Anytime, Darlin'. I think I might have something that can make you feel even better." He said as he raised his hips to press his cock into my butt.

"Mm, show me." I got off of his lap and undressed quickly. Jasper stood up and raised his shirt over his head. He took something out of the back pocket of his jeans before undoing them and pulling them down to the floor. He fell back on the sofa and stared up at me expectantly.

I raised my brow and smirked a little, "Commando?" I asked.

"We need to do laundry. Come here." He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me on top of him; my legs resting on each side of his body. I brought my lips to his and kissed him softly. Our lips parted at the same time, our tongues twirled together in the heat of the moment. His cock poking into my lower abdomen gained my attention and I brought my hand around to stroke him lightly.

He pulled away from my lips and licked his own, "I need to be inside of you, now."

I nodded my head and began to rise up to place him at my entrance, but he stopped me. He waved a small foil packet in my face and I giggled, I had forgotten about our 'precautions'. Jasper took the condom out of its wrapper and rolled it down his length. I raised my hips and felt the tip of his cock penetrate my slit. I reached down, took him in my hand, and guided him to where I wanted him the most. I lowered myself onto him, causing both of us to moan. It was that moment that I knew Jasper was all I needed. I rode him slowly. It was clingy and ungraceful and fucking magnificent. I cried out as I came around him again and again. When Jasper released, I wanted to cry. I never wanted it to end. In a short time Jasper had become my savior, my lifeline, my… everything.

* * *

**Coming up: The last days in Rochester. **


	29. Dealing With The Past

**Thank you guys for the reviews & alerts!!!**

**Thanks to TishPhoenix for betaing and to Miss-Beckie-Louise for looking this over!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns!**

* * *

**_Bella_**

When I woke up the next morning, Jasper and I took shower, got ready, and packed our things. We met the others in the lobby and checked out of our rooms. Esme was the only one to see Eli's home and we were all anxious to get there. I was surprised to learn he didn't live in the city, but on the outskirts of town in a small subdivision. We pulled into his drive and Eli was waiting in a rocker that sat on his front porch. His lawn was well kept and someone had planted two small tulip gardens on either side of the white Victorian style porch. Eli walked out to greet us and grabbed some of our luggage. If Eli had a family I would have said his home was sensible, but it was quite extravagant for a single man. The floors were all carpeted the same neutral tones; the walls in the common areas were all crème bisque. Not one room was decorated too elaborately. His furniture and décor were all very welcoming and earthy. He had five bedrooms, one which he had turned into an office. Each room was panted various shades of blue. He had three bathrooms, one master in his bedroom and two guest bathrooms with full baths. There was nothing exceptional about it and it made me feel more at ease.

After Eli showed us around, we dropped our luggage off in our rooms, and went to sit in the living room. Jasper and I sat on the love seat, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme on the couch and Eli in an over sized recliner. Jasper pulled me close to his side and gave me a small smile. Everyone seemed tense and I wasn't quite sure what was going on.

Eli sat on the edge of his seat and clasped his hands together, "I would like to talk about what happened last night. I want you all to enjoy your time here and I think it is necessary we get it out of the way. There is still a lot you all don't know about me and I'm willing to share, but please know that it won't be easy. You heard Edward say I had a good life and that's not entirely true. I have had a fulfilling life. I have done lots of things as I am sure most of you have, but it hasn't been easy and not all of it has been fun. I'm sure you all have a lot of questions and I would like to get them out of the way now. After you have finished, I will fill in any blanks."

No one said anything for a minute. There was a lot that happened with Edward and I was sure we all had a lot of questions, but none of us knew where to begin. Jasper looked pained as he spoke, "First of all Eli, I would like to apologize for Edward's actions. We all know Edward pretty well and I'll be honest, that son of a bitch doesn't care about anyone, but himself. What he has done to you is inexcusable."

He nodded in Jasper's direction, "Thank you."

Jasper took a deep breath before continuing, "Last night you said Edward was the only person you've ever called a friend. How did that happen? You all becoming friends I mean?"

Eli had a far away look on his face. "Well, Edward showed up two years after my grandmother passed. I don't know what made me invite him into my home. He looked so lost, so young. I trusted him. He told me he was a drifter, a mere nomad, but over the years I had my doubts. I don't know any nomads that dress as well as Edward and he was an animal feeder, not many nomads do that. I never said anything though. Like I said, I trusted him. The first time he was here I told him my story. I told him about my mother being human and falling in love with a vampire named Carlisle. I told him about my grandmother and he sat with me while I mourned. That was a very difficult time in my life. I was alone and very lonely. Some time later, it must have been thirty years; Edward told me he had met Carlisle and his family. That is why I haven't asked too many questions. I know quite a bit about the Cullen Coven. Alice is the seer, Jasper the empathy, Esme the mother, Rosalie the daughter, and Emmett her mate. The only person I was surprised to see was Bella. What surprises me the most is that the Edward I knew is the same person who hurt Bella so badly. He was here only eight months ago and never said a thing about finding someone.

"Anyway, like I was saying, he told me about the Cullen's. I was already married then and at a good place in my life, however, he knew how I felt about Carlisle. I was told Carlisle just left one day with out saying a word. I never knew he made the deal with the Volturi. Edward should have told me. Maybe then I wouldn't have harbored so much resentment toward Carlisle. I got angry with Edward and asked him to leave. I didn't want to hear that Carlisle had moved on and that he was happy. How was that fair when my mother died for their love? When my wife Meghan died I called Edward and asked him to come, of course he did. He stayed a little longer then usual that time. He pulled me out of a very dark place, but I still haven't fully recovered. That is the reason I say Edward was my only friend. After Meg passed I refused to get close to another human. Every human I have ever loved, I've lost. I have come across many vampires, but mostly nomads. They come and go. I've never welcomed any one into my life the way I did Edward."

I laid my head on Jasper's chest and spoke quietly, "Eli, if you don't mind me asking, but would you tell me what the cause of Meghan's death was?"

He nodded and smiled slightly, "She had lupus and was very sick for a long time."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be, it's the process of life. I've come to terms with that. The reason I say I haven't fully recovered is because I was alone before Meg and I when I found her I became very dependent on her. It was very hard to be alone. That's why I called Edward."

"What about your mother? Have you come to terms with that?" Rosalie asked.

He looked down at the ground and shook his head, "No, I don't think I ever will. I killed her."

"You did not kill her! You were a child, a baby!" Esme said with a stern voice.

"I think we should talk about something else." Eli said.

Esme nodded, "Okay, can you show us how your gift works?"

Eli didn't move, there was no sign that he was going to do anything, and then there were images. Eli and a beautiful brunette walking in the woods, Eli and Edward talking, and the first time Eli saw Esme. It was strange to see things through his eyes. I could feel what he was feeling; it was as if I was there.

Emmett clapped his hands, "That's fucking awesome! How did you find out you could do that?" He shouted. I was shocked. I didn't realize he was showing all of us at once.

Eli laughed, "That was the way I communicated with my grandmother my first year of life. I didn't even know I was doing it. It just came naturally."

Rosalie was just as excited as Emmett, "That's pretty cool. You can show more than one person at a time?"

"I can show anyone I want and block anyone I want. You know Bella, Edward can't hear me either."

I couldn't believe my ears. Edward told me I was the only person he couldn't hear. Then I remembered...no one knew about Eli.

"Really?"

"Not if I don't want him to."

"You're a shield." Jasper said.

Eli tilted his head to the side and scrunched his eyes, "To an extent I guess, but it doesn't always work."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"I met a girl once, we shared the same gift. I couldn't block her from showing me things. She irritated me to no end."

Rosalie looked a little confused, "She was a vampire?"

"No, crossbreed. She lived with her father in Brazil." He looked off in the distance and smiled like he was remembering something.

"Eli, would you consider coming back to Forks with us?" Esme asked. We all turned to look at her.

He shook his head, "I don't think so. The school year will be starting soon and I wouldn't want to intrude."

Esme was quick to defend her position, "You wouldn't be intruding and you still have six weeks before you return to work. Please consider it."

He nodded, "I will think about it."

"I've decided to let the Volturi deal with Alice and Edward." I blurted out.

"WHY?" Jasper yelled. I should have told him before now, but I didn't think about it.

I sat up straight and looked at Jasper, "A few reasons, first, I want them to leave Esme alone. Second, I want them to let me deal with Carlisle and third, I honestly don't want anything to do with it. You all know I would never intentionally hurt anyone, but if I were to decide what their punishment should be… I would choose death. After finding out what he did to Eli, I have no sympathy for Edward. Alice she's just…"

Jasper put his hand up to stop me, "We know. I think you're making a good decision, but you know the Volturi may make that choice anyway. Do you really think they will let you make the decision in regards to Carlisle?"

"I do, because they do like Carlisle and feel the same way I do. Carlisle makes loving choices, but the wrong choices. I can't concern myself with Edward or Alice anymore. I'm sorry if anyone doesn't agree."

Esme came over and put her hand on my shoulder, "We understand dear and no one is upset with you."

"Eli, would you mind if I told the Volturi about you?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment, "No. I told you I will do what ever you need me to do to help your family. I have grown quite fond of the five of you."

"And, we're quite fond of you." Esme said with a smile. I didn't think Esme would ever cheat on or leave Carlisle, but I thought she might be a little too fond of Eli.

"Eli, I know you don't want to discuss the way you feel about mother, but I just want you to know we're here for you if you ever decide you would like to." Emmett said, shocking me and everyone else.

"I appreciate that Emmett. I would like to hear more about each of you. I know your roles in the family, but I'd like to know more about you as individual, if you don't mind."

Emmett was the first to tell Eli about himself. He told him about Rosalie finding him and going through the change. Rosalie told him her story and as she did Eli cried. I knew it was hard for Rose to talk about her past, but I was glad she opened up to him. Esme told him about her past and Carlisle finding her. She talked some about her life with Carlisle and Eli seemed genuinely interested. When it came time for Jasper to talk I took his hand in mine and gave it a tight squeeze. I knew it would be hard for him to talk about his past, but hoped he would tell Eli something. Jasper told Eli about his time in the civil war and about Maria. He didn't tell him about his position with Maria's army, but did say that he was in the newborn wars. I didn't think Eli would be interested in me, but he was. He wanted to know what brought me to Forks and about my life before that. I told him about Jacob and the pack because he would need to know if he returned to Forks with us. He joked that he never met a human with worse luck then me. I didn't ask what he meant; I knew he was talking about all the mythical creatures that spontaneously landed in my very real life.

We sat around and talked for a while longer and Eli agreed to join us in Forks. Soon Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett needed to hunt. Eli told them where they could go. After they left Eli made us dinner and we sat down to eat. It was the first day since we had arrived in Rochester that I truly enjoyed. I knew Eli had some things he had to deal with, but he was a great person. He had an amazing heart. I was looking forward to getting to know more about him and hoped he would remain in our lives.

* * *

**Coming up: Forks**

**I'm reworking and editing URoad one chapter at a time, so I won't update until Wed. I want to get as much done as I can. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	30. The Return

**Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed and alerted! **

**Huge thanks to my beta's Ivy Rain & TishPhoenix!**

**Ivy Rain is my newest beta and she did wonders on this chapter! She is going back to chapter 1 and fixing my colossal disaster & I can't put into words how much I appreciate her.**

**Unbreakable Road is on Japser's Darlin's blog this week. If you haven't checked them out...you must!! They do reviews every Friday and story rec's every Wednesday. Jaspersdarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com **

**I have started a new community! It's all my favorite J/B stories and of course you can find it in my profile.**

**Okay, sorry for the long AN.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

* * *

**_Bella_**

We had been at Eli's for two days now. Jasper said I needed to decide when I wanted to return to Forks. I knew I was putting it off, but I had good reason. Charlie wasn't going to handle my "news" well and I almost felt as if I had betrayed him by not telling him sooner. I decided the best thing to do would be to call Aro first and let him know what was going on.

"_Hello, Bella."_ He answered cheerfully.

"Aro, how are you?"

"_Wonderful! How is your trip coming along? Have you found what you were looking for?" _

I hesitated for a moment, "Yes, that's what I've called about. When we arrived in Rochester Esme, Edward, and Alice were already here."

He chuckled, _"I would have loved to have seen that. It must have been quite the reunion."_

I sighed, "Actually, Esme met us at the airport. I didn't see Edward or Alice until later. Listen… I don't want to get off track. Did Marcus tell you I called him?"

"_He did. Is everything okay?"_

"Everything is fine, but the reason I called Marcus is because of a man named Eli. He's Carlisle's son."

His tone grew serious,_ "I'm sorry dear, but you are not making much sense."_

"Eli is the son of Abigail and Carlisle."

"_Are you positive?"_

"Yes. He looks just like him. The real problem is Edward knew and never said anything."

"_No! That's impossible. I would have seen it."_ Aro had never used that tone with me. It seemed as if he really didn't trust what I was saying.

I got defensive, "Well, I don't know how he hid it from you, but Edward has been friends with Eli for many years. He never told Eli that he was Carlisle's son. In fact he told him his last name was Masen."

"_Has anyone spoken with Carlisle?"_

"No, but I plan to. I wanted to talk to you first."

"_Ah, I know that tone. You want something."_ I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"I do and I know we talked about the Cullen's receiving punishment as a family. I just think that Rosalie, Emmett and Esme shouldn't be included in that. They weren't the ones that agreed to change me and then not follow through on that agreement. They have been a big help to me. I was hoping you could give them the same allowance you gave Edward and Carlisle when it came to Abigail."

"_I'm sure that won't be a problem, but I'll speak with my brothers and let you know. Is that all?"_

"No there's one more thing. I don't want to be involved in the punishment of Edward or Alice, but I would like you to leave Carlisle to me."

He took a minute to think, _"Hmm, well, that might be a problem. You see Bella, Carlisle made an agreement as well. After Abigail, Carlisle agreed to keep our secret. He may not have told you, but he didn't discourage Edward from pursuing you either. What exactly do you propose happens with him?"_

"Carlisle loves his family, there is no arguing that and right now his family is falling apart. I think to fix the problems the Cullen's are having and to make Carlisle see what he's done wrong he needs time away from them. I think he needs to meet Eli first though. That alone would be punishment enough, to see what he's done, but he needs the time to fix the mess he's caused. Edward and Carlisle are the reason all of this has happened and they have done everything to protect each other. They just went about it the wrong way. I think it will hurt him deeply to know Edward knew about Eli and never told him."

"_You're right, it will hurt him. I still don't think it's enough. I think we can work with what you've suggested and come up with something better. I will speak with the brothers and call you back soon."_

"Thank you."

"_Oh, Bella, please tell Eli I look forward to meeting him." _He laughed and I grimaced.

"Goodbye, Aro."

"Goodbye, Bella."

My phone call with Aro went better then I had expected. I only hoped he wouldn't make me wait to long before he got back to me. I walked downstairs to join the others. I decided we might as well leave as soon as possible. The only reason we had stayed in Rochester was to get to know Eli. Since he would be joining us there was no reason to stay longer. I expected to find everyone downstairs, but when I got into the living room I only found Jasper and Emmett.

I sat down on the sofa next to Jasper, "Your emotions are going haywire Darlin'. What's going on?"

I looked up at him, "I was just thinking that maybe we should leave soon."

"Okay, how soon?"

"Whenever we can get a flight, I guess. I'm ready to get it over with and there's no sense in waiting around here." I gave a small shrug.

Emmett looked at me, "What did Aro say?"

"Didn't you hear our conversation?"

He shrugged, "I heard your end of it."

I sighed loudly, "Oh, he's going to talk to Marcus and Caius and call me back."

Jasper kissed my forehead, "Well, Rosalie and Esme went to the store with Eli. As soon as they get back we'll look for tickets."

It wasn't long before every one returned and agreed to leave for Forks as soon as we could. The first flight Jasper found left in only three hours. While they were all fine with that, I wasn't. I didn't move at vampire speed and needed more time to relax before facing the next challenge. We finally settled on tickets for the next morning. We all relaxed that evening, sat around the living room and watched a few movies.

The next morning, Jasper woke me up at 4:30, giving us an hour to get to the airport. I had prepared the night before so all I needed to do was shower and dress. The drive to the airport and seven hour flight to Seattle were both pleasant. I was groggy from getting up so early so I sleep most of the trip. When we got to Seattle Emmett and Rose opted to run home which meant we only needed to rent one car. I called Jacob on our way and asked him to bring Sam to the Cullen's. If they were in the area they would catch Eli's scent and I thought it would be best for them to meet him right away.

The closer we got to Forks the more nervous I became. I didn't know what I was going to tell Charlie, but I knew I couldn't do it alone. "Jasper, will you come with me when I talk to Charlie?"

"If you want me to be there then I will be."

I nodded with enthusiasm, "I think it would be helpful. I was thinking you could control the emotional environment…just a little."

He chuckled, "Of course."

We finally made it to the Cullen home. Jake and Sam were outside with Rose and Emmett. Jacob didn't rush to the car like he normally would which I found odd. I assumed Rosalie and Emmett told him about Eli and Esme being with us.

I walked to the porch and threw my arms around Jake, "Hey. I missed you."

He tightened his grip and said, "I missed you too. I shouldn't have left. I missed all the good stuff."

Everyone laughed, even Sam, which surprised me. "How was your trip, Bella?"

I removed myself from Jake and turned to hug Sam, "It was good Sam, but I'm glad to be home." I took a few steps toward Eli and turned back to Jacob. "You guys, this is Eli Cullen." I looked back at Eli, "Eli, this is my best friend Jacob Black and this is Sam Uley. Sam is the alpha of the pack."

Eli and Sam shook hands, "It's nice to meet you." Eli said as he turned to do the same with Jake.

"You're not cold." Jacob blurted out.

Eli laughed, "No. I'm not cold."

Jacob stared at Eli with wide eyes, "I'm sorry, we just didn't know this was possible and you look… human. It's unbelievable! So, Carlisle is your father?"

Eli looked down at his feet and started kicking a piece of gravel back and forth, "Carlisle fathered me. I can tell you have a lot of questions. Why don't we go inside and talk?"

Jacob and Sam looked at each other and shrugged. They were far too curious to pass Eli up on his offer. We all went inside and sat in the living room. Eli told Jacob and Sam everything he told us about his life, his gift and Edward. By the end of the conversation Jake was shaking from anger. I could tell he was already very found of Eli and upset by what Edward had done to him. Sam looked at him with sympathy in his eyes. I was relieved they were so accepting of my new friend.

After Eli was done with his story, I told them about the rest of our trip and what happened with Aro. Sam informed me that the entire pack agreed with Jake's decision to help the Volturi in order to be with Gianna. While we were away Quil imprinted on a little girl named Claire and I couldn't wait to meet her. They also gained two new members, Leah and Seth Clearwater.

Jacob and Sam stayed for a while, but soon it was time for them to go. Sam had to get home to Emily who was keeping Gianna company. I asked Jake to join Jasper and me at Charlie's house the next morning and he agreed. Jasper and I went into his old room and as I was getting ready for bed the phone rang.

Jasper answered, "Hello…Please Aro, call me Jasper…Oh…When...Of course. I will let her know…I guess a second trip won't be necessary then...I will speak with Bella and have her call you…Goodbye."

I walked to the doorway and stared at Jasper, "What did he say?"

He stayed seated, but looked me in the eye, "They're coming to Forks."

* * *

**On Friday...Talking to Charlie**


	31. Talking to Charlie

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorite stories!! I try to get back to everyone, but sometimes someone gets missed. If I missed you I am so sorry! Updating so fast makes it hard to remember who I wrote back and who I didn't, so please know it was not intentional. Some of you have been with me from the beginning and have reviewed every chapter and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! Your comments show me that you like my story and motivate me to continue.**

**Huge thanks to Ivy Rain and TishPhoenix for rocking this chapter! Now that I have them, I'd be lost without them. :) **

**If you absolutely can't wait to get more URoad you can go to my blog (link in my profile) and read a preview of chapter 32 that I will have posted on Saturday.**

**Disclaimer: Jasper owns me, SM owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**_Bella_**

"They're coming to Forks."

I stared at him for a minute before I spoke, "I never told Aro we were coming to Forks."

He chuckled at my confusion, "He didn't say Forks specifically Bella. He said they are coming to see us."

"Well, what else did he say?" I asked while walking toward him.

"They have reached a decision. They want something from Carlisle, but I'm not sure what. I told him I'd have you call him."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and asked, "What could they possibly want from Carlisle? Don't they know he's not with us?"

"The Volturi have been interested in Carlisle for a long time, Bella. My guess is they aren't coming here for Carlisle, but to meet Eli. I'm sure they're bouncing in their fucking seats with anticipation." He said rubbing my back.

I shrugged slightly, "I'll deal with it tomorrow. Tonight I just want to be with you and not worry about Charlie, the Volturi or anything else. Okay?"

He kissed my lips softly, "That's music to my ears, Darlin'."

Jasper and I each found a book and cuddled up on the sofa. I tried to read, but couldn't take my mind off of Charlie. I hadn't called him and told him I was in Forks and I knew I couldn't put off talking to him any longer. I wanted him to meet Jasper; it was important to me that Charlie accepted him.

Jasper folded his book and laid it on the floor, "Thought you said no worrying?"

"I did and I'm sorry Jasper. I just keep thinking about Charlie. How am I going to tell him? He's never going to believe me."

"You're just going to have to tell him the truth. If he doesn't believe you and it's important to you that he does, we'll just have to prove it."

I moved away and looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed. "Prove it?"

He laughed, "Yeah, you know my speed, my strength, my gift, my skin. Do I need to keep going?"

My eyes widened, "You would do that? Show him?"

"If it means that much to you, of course I will." He said with a shrug.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

Jasper didn't answer me. He looked at me for a moment before pulling me into his arms and kissing me deeply. The moment his lips touched mine any remaining thought of our previous conversation was forgotten. It didn't matter that I was going to have to deal with Charlie or that the Volturi was throwing a wrench in my plans. I didn't care that we were in a house full of vampires. The skin on skin contact sparked a fire deep within me and I had to have him… I needed him.

I turned so that I was fully facing him and tugged his shirt over his head. "Make love to me Jasper?"

He quickly flipped me onto my back. His stared down at me, before removing my pajama bottoms and panties. He inhaled deeply and smirked, "You smell so good." I didn't have to ask to know he wasn't talking about my blood.

He ran two fingers up and down my slick slit and I groaned, "Jasper, please let me feel you."

He ran his finger from my entrance to my clit and started rubbing it slowly, "You asked me to make love to you Bella and I plan on doing it properly, but in order for me to do that you're going to have to be patient. I want to make you cum first."

He gave my lips a chaste kiss before disappearing between my legs. I moaned as he ran his tongue slowly up each one of my thighs and into the creases of my legs. I was shaking with anticipation by the time his mouth found my waiting heat. Once he touched me I sighed in relief. He removed his fingers from my clit and replaced them with his tongue. As he continued to lick and suck my swollen nub I felt him pour all of his lust onto me. His touch and emotions made me cry out his name as I reached my climax.

He sat up on his knees and reached for the hem of my shirt. He brought it up over my head before standing up and removing the rest of his clothes. He reached down and took my hand in his. He pulled me up and over to the bed where I immediately laid down. He didn't say anything as he crawled in between my legs and placed himself at my entrance. He thrust into me slowly as he looked into my eyes.

Jasper and I made love for hours that night; just basking in the feeling of one another. I don't remember falling asleep, but when I woke up the next morning it was already 9:00. I hopped out of bed and searched frantically for the phone.

Jasper sat up and watched me, "Slow down Darlin'. What are you looking for?"

"The phone, I have to call Charlie." I said as I continued my search.

Jasper got up and grabbed his pants off the floor. He reached in the pocket and took out his cell phone. I felt a wave of calm wash over me and for once I was grateful. "Take your time. I'll go get you some breakfast. Is there anything you want?"

I shook my head no. Jasper kissed my forehead and left me alone to make my phone call. I stared at the phone for a while before mustering up the courage to dial Charlie's number.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Dad."

"_Bells! How are you kiddo?"_ Charlie sounded excited to hear from me.

"I'm good Dad. I'm glad you're home. Will you be there for a while?" My voice was shaky as I spoke.

"_Yeah, I'm working tonight. You don't sound so good Bella. Are you sure everything is okay?"_

"Everything is fine, it's just… I'm in Forks and wanted to come by and talk to you."

"_What are you doing in Forks? I thought you were in Italy with Jacob?"_ I was confused. I guess Charlie hadn't been to see Billy. It was probably for the best. He would have worried.

"I was, but we had to come back. I thought you would have known Jake was back. I'll explain everything soon. Is it alright if we come over in an hour?"

"_We? Bella are you with that Cullen boy?" _Of course Charlie would assume I was with Edward.

"I am with a Cullen Dad, but it's not Edward. Please just let me explain everything when I see you." I pleaded.

He sighed,_ "Alright, see you in a little while."_

"Bye."

After hanging up with Charlie I walked downstairs and found Jasper and Eli talking in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Eli." I said as I sat on the stool next to his.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Is it a good morning or just a morning? You don't look like you feel well."

I huffed, "I'm fine. I just got off the phone with my dad. We need to be there in an hour Jasper."

"Did you call Aro?" Jasper asked as he placed my breakfast in front of me.

"Fuck." I muttered to myself. I had forgotten about him. "No. I forgot. I'll call him after we talk to Charlie. Would you mind calling Jake and having him come on over?"

Jasper gave me a small smile and shook his head to let me know he didn't mind. I'm sure he could tell I was beginning to feel stressed. I sat and ate my breakfast in silence while going over everything that had recently transpired. First Edward and Alice, Jasper, the Volturi, finding out about Abigail and Eli, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, and now Charlie. I was proud of myself for handling it all so well, but **I**wondered how much more I could take.

I went back upstairs and took my time getting ready. Rosalie and Esme both came in and gave me words of encouragement. When I was finished getting ready, I walked to the living room and found Jacob sitting on the couch with Jasper.

Jacob hopped up when he saw me and had a pensive look on his face. "Bells, can we talk for a minute?"

I nodded and walked outside. Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me to the end of the Cullen drive.

He stopped and turned to face me, "Is this a good idea Bella? I don't think Charlie is as open minded as you are."

"I have to do this Jacob. I owe it to Charlie. I have put him through so much and it's time he understood. He's my dad Jacob. I want him in my life and if I don't tell him then after my change he can't be in it anymore." Even I could hear the sadness in my voice as I finished my explanation.

"I'm okay with your decision. I just wanted to make sure you really want to go through with it. You've been through a lot this year." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me lightly.

"I know and I wouldn't have been able to get through it without you." I reached up and kissed his cheek.

He stared at me for a moment before blurting out, "Eli kind of freaks me out."

I laughed, "I could tell. You and Sam both couldn't take your eyes off of him last night."

He shook his head and chuckled, "Neither one of us thought it was possible. It's weird, he smells like a vampire, but looks human and he doesn't drink blood. I like him, but I don't know what to make of him."

I gave him a small smile, "He's a really good person. He has some shit he needs to work out, but he has been so cool about everything."

Jacob smirked, "Are him and the Doc's wife hooking up or something?"

My smile grew a little bigger because I thought I was the only one that noticed. "No. I think she's just lonely and clinging to him a bit. I'm sure he reminds her of Carlisle."

Jacob shook his head, "What ever you say, Bells. Let's go see Charlie."

Jacob and I went back to the house and got Jasper. We all got into our rental car and drove to Charlie's. He had the door open the minute we pulled into the driveway. We all got out and walked to the door where he was waiting to greet us.

Charlie looked me over before pulling me in for a tight hug, "I've missed you kid."

I giggled, "I've only been gone three weeks, Dad."

"I know." Charlie turned to Jacob and slapped his arm, "Good to see you, Jake."

Jake nodded, "Good to see you too, Chief."

Charlie turned to Jasper and narrowed his eyes slightly, "You're Jasper right? Alice's boyfriend?"

Jasper held out his hand and Charlie took it. After they shook hands Jasper said, "Jasper Whitlock, Sir. It's nice to meet you."

Charlie raised his brow in question, "Whitlock? I thought you're name was Hale."

I groaned to myself and said, "That's what I want to talk to you about, Dad. Can we go inside and talk?"

He led us into the kitchen and every one took a seat. I thought the easiest thing would be to start off with why Jasper's last name wasn't Hale.

I looked at Charlie as I spoke, "There's a lot that I need to tell you and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I just couldn't. Jasper's last name is Whitlock. He used the name Hale as a cover here in Forks. He technically is not related to any of the Cullen's. "

"What do you mean a cover?" Charlie had to choose that one time to pay attention.

I took a deep breath, "You know when you found out that Edward and Alice had slept together and you were so upset because they were brother and sister?"

"What the hell does that have to do with his last name being Whitlock?" He said pointing to Jasper.

"I'm getting there, Dad. Please just listen." I paused for a minute to gather my thoughts, "Edward and Alice are not real brother and sister. Dad the Cullen's are vampires. They live together as a family, but none of them are actually related."

Charlie laughed, "Bella, I can tell you really believe what you're saying and I think maybe we need to get you checked out. Honey, vampires don't exist."

I slapped my hands down on the table, "I knew you wouldn't believe me. I'm telling you the truth."

"Right and next you're going to tell me werewolves exist too."

Jasper and I both turned to Jake who was staring intently at Charlie. "Oh my God, you guys can't be serious. What the hell happened to you in Italy?"

"Would you like me to prove it to you Charlie?" Jasper asked.

Charlie nodded, "If you've got proof that you're a vampire then by all means prove it."

"Why don't we go out back?" Jasper didn't wait for Charlie to answer. He stood up and started walking toward the door.

We all stood up and followed Jasper to the back yard. He didn't give anyone time to speak before he took off running. He came back and stood in front of Charlie. "Ever met a human that could run that fast?"

"That doesn't prove anything son. Vampires sleep in coffins, have fangs and drink blood." I knew he wouldn't believe it.

"All of those things are myths. Well all but the blood part." Jasper said while smirking at Charlie.

Jacob spoke, "You can't argue with that, Chief. Didn't you see how fast he was going?"

Charlie looked at Jake and his shoulders slumped, "You don't really believe this Jacob. Do you?"

Jacob shook his head and walked out past the tree line. When he came back he was in wolf form. Charlie stared at him wide eyed, "What the hell? Is that a fucking wolf?"

I nodded, "That's Jacob, Dad."

"Be serious, Bella. That thing is dangerous. Why are you doing this?" I was beginning to get angry. It was like he couldn't see what was right in front of him.

"Look at him, Dad. That's Jacob."

Charlie looked back at Jake with fear in his eyes. He phased back when he sensed Charlie's distress. This just left him more stunned then he was initially. Jasper and I both laughed.

Charlie slumped down to the ground, "Do that again boy." Jacob phased and phased back right in front of Charlie. "You weren't lying?" He asked looking at me.

"I told you, Dad. I would never lie to you. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I couldn't and that's part of the reason I went to Italy."

Charlie didn't say anything. He sat there staring out into the woods for almost an hour. I was starting to worry. I went and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He turned to look at me, "I'm just trying to making sense of it kid. I'm okay."

"Do you have any questions?" I asked quietly.

He nodded enthusiastically, "I have about a million of them. So, Edward and Alice are vampires huh?"

"Yes, just like Dr. Cullen and the rest of his family, but Dad you can never tell anyone. It is very, very important that it's keep a secret."

"Does Billy know?" He asked looking at Jacob.

Jacob nodded and I answered, "Billy knows and you can talk to him about it, but nobody else. I'm serious Dad. The Volturi allowed me to tell you on that one condition."

His eyes widened as he spoke, "I'm not saying anything. Hell, no one would believe me anyway. Who are the Volturi?"

I rested my head on Charlie's arm, "The Volturi are the rulers of the vampire world. Last year when I ran off with Alice, we went to Italy to save Edward and that's when I met them."

He let out a small sigh, "This is all too much. So, what do these people have to do with you?"

"When I went to save Edward the Volturi agreed not to kill us as long as Edward and Alice… turned me. Well, obviously that didn't happen. When Edward and the rest of the family refused to change me I called the Volturi because I knew they would come after me. That's why I went to Italy Dad. I have until the day after my birthday for Jasper to turn me." I crossed my fingers, hoping that Charlie would understand.

"You are going to become one of them?" He moved away from me so that we were looking at each other.

"I don't have a choice, Dad. Besides, it's what I want too."

He looked at the ground, "Why does it have to be Jasper? Why didn't they just do it while you were there?"

"It doesn't have to be him, but I want it to be. We asked them to allow Jasper to do it. He and I are together." Jasper sat next to me and took my hand in his. I didn't want to have that conversation yet, but if Charlie pressed the issue I would have.

He nodded in understanding, "I guessed as much. What does Jake have to do with all of this?"

"I needed Jacob and the pack to get around Alice's visions. Some vampires have gifts. Alice's gift is that she can see the future. When the wolves are around she can't see anything though. We don't know why, but that's jus t how it is. When we went to Italy, Jacob met a girl named Gianna. She worked for the Volturi. Jake had to make a deal with him for her to be able to come home with him. He had to agree to work with them."

"Is this Gianna a vampire?" He asked Jacob.

Jacob laughed, "No."

Charlie thought for a moment, "I thought vampires and werewolves were enemies?"

"We are, but the Cullen's don't drink human blood." Jake answered.

Charlie jumped up and looked at Jasper, "Shit! I didn't even think about that. How the hell did you stay alive? Why the hell am I still alive?"

Jasper threw his head back in laughter before answering him, "Jacob just told you I don't drink human blood. I drink from animals. Not all vampires are bad, Charlie."

"I don't know what to say. This is a lot of information to take in." He said as he sat back down.

"I'm not done yet, Dad. There's still a lot more to tell you." I stumbled over my words.

"I got to get to work, Bells. Why don't we talk when I get home?"

"Actually, Dad… I'm going to be staying at the Cullen's. Would you mind coming there? I think it will be easier to answer your questions with everyone there to help."

He kissed my cheek and said, "Sure."

We all left Charlie's and headed back to the house. I was surprised at how well things had gone. I had a feeling he wasn't done asking questions and hoped the rest of the family would be willing to help me answer them.

When we pulled up in the drive Jake said he was heading back home, but would be back later that night with Gianna. Jasper and I walked in and found the others in the living room. Rosalie jumped up to greet us, "How did it go?"

I smiled, "Surprisingly well. He's going to come over tonight so that we can talk some more. I was hoping you all would stick around."

"Of course we will dear." Esme said.

"Thank you. I hate to run out on you guys, but I need to go call Aro." I gave Jasper a kiss and walked up to our bedroom.

I called Aro and the conversation went just as I suspected. He asked me where we were and I told him. He told me they would be arriving in a week and to please try and get Carlisle to join us. I agreed, but only because I wanted Carlisle to meet Eli before the Volturi got involved. The brothers were excited to meet Eli and that was the main purpose for their visit. He informed me that I wouldn't have to return to Volterra as long as I followed through with my end of the agreement. That consisted of the testing and my change. He said we would discuss Carlisle, Edward and Alice's punishment once they arrived. I wasn't sure how I felt about that since he wanted Carlisle here, but I let it go and we said our goodbyes. I put the phone away and sat on the bed trying to think of a way I was going to tell the others. I wasn't sure they would want Carlisle to come to Forks, but we had no choice. We had to at least try. I gave a deep sigh when I realized it was not going to be easy. With that I got up off the bed and headed out to tell the others.

* * *

**Coming up: Charlie pt. 2 & a little Daddy C**


	32. Shock

**For any of you who missed the four story rec's in my blog this weekend I have two J/B's for you today:**

**_History Lessons_ by Ivy Rain - This is a one shot continuation and is SO good. Her Bella is beautifully mischievous, so please go check her out. **

**_Keep Moving Forward_ by AriesFireQn - Her Bella is seriously bad ass, Edward is crazy and of course our beloved Mr. Whitlock is a sweetheart. **

**You can find both stories in my favorites or links to them in my blog (link in profile). **

**I can't say it enough, THANK YOU for the reviews, alerts, and adding me to your favorite stories. I know some of you don't realize, but you're reviews help the author know what they're doing right or wrong and lets us know that you do, in fact, like our story. It makes us want to write for you. I won't beg you to review, but I will ask you nicely. The Twilight Choice Awards are challenging everyone to REVIEW. The contest starts Oct. 1 & I strongly encourage everyone to enter, especially all the authors who want reviews themselves.**

**The Review Challenge:  
****A challenge lasting for 7 days, we wish to up the reviews of all Twilight Fan Fiction authors, and to alert them to this go to Twilighterawards(dot)webs(dot)com and click on The Review Challenge to enter.**

**Huge thanks to my beta'a Ivy Rain & TishPhoenix. My writing world is a better place because of them.**

**Sorry for the long A/N. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to pretend.**

* * *

**_Jasper_**

When Bella and I got back to the house she went to call Aro and I told my family I was going to hunt. Emmett offered to come along, but I needed some time alone. It wasn't that I didn't want to be with my family, I was just worried about Bella and what the future held for us. I was shocked when Aro said they were coming to visit, even though I knew they were probably only coming to meet Eli. The Volturi always had a strange obsession with Carlisle. I'm not sure if it's because of his lifestyle or the fact that they couldn't keep him, but whatever it was they had him right where they wanted him; Carlisle wouldn't have a choice but to do as they said.

I was deep in the forest when I came across a herd of deer. I wasn't really thirsty, but decided to feed as it would save me a trip later. I snapped two of their necks and drained them quickly before of disposing their bodies. I took off running and stopped when I came across a stream. I had blood on my face, neck and hands from my meal, so I shed my clothes and stepped in. After rinsing off the remaining blood I stepped out and began to get dressed. I was nearly clothed when I caught the faint scent of another vampire. It was familiar, but not family. I threw the rest of my clothes on at vampire speed and ran in the direction I thought the smell was coming from. I was about twenty miles outside of Forks when I realized who the scent belonged to. _Victoria._ I turned around and headed back to Forks. I needed to talk to the pack and let them know to keep an eye out for her. I didn't want to scare Bella, but I wasn't going to hide it from her either. We needed to be prepared for whatever Victoria was planning; especially since the Volturi were coming.

When I got back to the house, everyone was sitting in the living room. Their emotions ranged from anger to confusion to worry and one look at everyone told me something was definitely wrong. Bella and Rosalie were on the couch comforting Esme, Eli was sitting in the chair with his head in his hands and Emmett was pacing the floor. Bella looked up at me, gave me a small smile and mouthed the word 'hi'. I didn't want to pull her away from Esme, but I wanted to know what was going on.

I walked over to Emmett and put my hand on him arm. He stopped pacing and turned to look at me, "The Volturi are coming in a week and they want Carlisle to be here."

I stared at Emmett for a minute, testing his emotions. If that was his idea of a joke it wasn't very funny and I wanted to know if he was lying. I immediately knew he wasn't. I looked around the room, hoping someone would say something, but they didn't.

I walked over and knelt down in front of Bella, "Darlin', would you mind telling me what Aro said?"

She took a deep breath and looked over at Esme before standing up. She took my hand and led me to the loveseat. Once we were seated Bella told me about her conversation with Aro. By the time she finished talking I could feel my own anger beginning to boil. I wanted to ask her why she agreed to have Carlisle come there when Aro wouldn't tell her what they wanted from him. I knew Bella trusted the Volturi, but I didn't and I knew better than to think their visit was a friendly one. I didn't say anything though. She had been through enough and I didn't need to take my anger out on her.

I patted Bella on the leg and stood up, "I'm going to get you and Eli some dinner."

She stared up at me, "Are you mad?"

I let out a loud sigh, "No, Bella. I'm just trying to make sense out of everything."

"Jasper, please sit back down. We need to work it out together." She looked at the others and whispered, "All of us."

I sat back down and looked at the others to gauge their reactions, but again, no one said or did anything. I wasn't sure what to tell Bella, especially since I hadn't said anything about Victoria yet. Carlisle coming to Forks would either work out beautifully or it would be a complete disaster; I was betting on the latter. There wasn't really a choice though and we all knew that.

I scooted to the edge of my seat and clapped my hands together, "Alright, listen up. We don't have a choice in the matter, so we need to go ahead and work on getting Carlisle here. He needs to get here as soon as possible because obviously there's a lot to discuss before the Volturi arrive. We don't know what Edward and Alice have told him and the last thing we want is for him to get here and not know what the fuck is going on."

"Jasper's right. Bella, why don't you go ahead and call Carlisle?" Rosalie said as she continued to comfort Esme.

Bella hopped out of her seat and glared at Rose, "ME! I'm not calling him! Do you remember how my last conversation with Carlisle went?" Rosalie glared back. Of course she remembered.

I chuckled, "He definitely won't come if Bella calls him."

I looked at Esme apologetically and she shook her head, "Sorry Jasper. I'm just not ready yet."

"He's going to be coming here soon, Esme. Maybe you shouldn't be around." Emmett said softly.

"No. I'm staying with my children." She tucked her head into Rosalie's chest, "Besides, I don't have anywhere else to go."

I stood up and took out my cell phone, "Okay, I can see this isn't getting us anywhere. I will call him, but when he gets here all of you will suck it up and be a part of whatever happens."

I started dialing his number, but Bella took the phone. She held up her finger as if to say 'wait a minute' and looked at Eli, "Eli? Are you okay with this? You don't have to stay if you don't want."

Eli hadn't moved since I walked in the door. He took his head out of his hands and looked up at Bella, "I am not okay, but I will be. I need to deal with this in order to move on. I think in the long run it will be good for me." He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Bella gave me a sad look, but handed me the phone. Esme and Rosalie walked out behind Eli and Emmett came to stand in front of me, staring at me expectantly. I dialed Carlisle and that time no one stopped me.

"_Hello Jasper." _His tone was unfamiliar and impolite.

"Carlisle, how are you?"

He let out a dark chuckle_, "Not too good. As you know Esme has left me."_

"Esme has not left you Carlisle. She just needed some time away." I was trying to be as polite as possible.

"_I'm sure this isn't a social call, seeing as you left the family, so please tell me what you need."_ He snapped at me and I knew he must have been having a very hard time without Esme.

"We need you to come to Forks, Carlisle." If he was done playing games, so was I.

"_Why would I need to come to Forks? Is everything alright with Esme?"_

"She is fine Carlisle, but we have found… some information I think you may find… interesting" I wasn't sure what to say or how to word it.

"_I have a job, Jasper. I can't just take off. Is it really that important?"_

"Oh it's important, Carlisle. It has to do with Abigail and trust me; you have to see it to believe it."

That seemed to peak his interest_, "Fine, I'll talk to Edward and Alice and see when we can leave."_

"I wouldn't advise you bring them. They have quite a bit to do with this and no one here is happy with either one of them."

"_Right, Edward told me he and Bella had a fight while he was in New York. I'm glad they both received closure and were able to move on."_ He took a deep breath and continued, _"Alright, well I will see what I can do about the hospital. I will call you back and let you know when I will be arriving." _

Carlisle hung up before I had a chance to say anything else. I shut the phone and looked up at Emmett, "Why are you just standing there staring at me? You heard what he said."

Emmett threw his hands up in the air, "Yeah, I heard him, but I want to know why you didn't tell him about the Volturi?"

"Do you really think he would have agreed to come if I did? He would have jumped to conclusions. We will tell him when he gets here."

Emmett shook his head and walked off. I did what I had to do to get Carlisle to agree, but a small part of me wondered if Emmett was right. All I wanted was to deal with all of our problems, so things could go back to normal. I wanted to make Bella my wife, turn her and live a happy existence.

"What did Carlisle say?" Bella placed her hand on my leg as she asked.

"He said he would call me back and let me know when he would be here."

She looked at me through worried eyes, "He's not brining Edward and Alice is he?"

"No, but he did say something kind of interesting." She raised an eyebrow at me and I continued, "He said Edward told him you had a fight. He said he is glad you both received closure and could move on. I'm guessing he meant you and me and Edward and Alice." At least I hoped that's what he meant.

"Didn't you hear what Edward said at the restaurant? He told us he 'didn't have a choice'."

"If he's with Alice he probably doesn't. She's most likely blackmailing him." I felt her emotions change to sadness and guilt, "Oh please, Bella. Tell me you aren't feeling guilty about Edward."

"No. Yes. A little. I can't help it. I feel like I should have done something differently. Maybe I should have tried to help him, but I was so angry. I'm not saying I forgive him. I don't, especially after what he did to Eli, but he's about to lose everything. Don't you feel a little sad about Alice?"

She had a point. I did feel bad about the things that happened with Alice, but only because I didn't see it sooner, "Not the same way you do Darlin', but I understand that's who you are. You're a compassionate person Bella and I can't fault you for that. Edward made his bed though."

She nodded, "I know."

We sat on the couch for a while before Bella went in to the kitchen to check on Eli. They had some kind of special bond that I didn't quite understand, but it didn't bother me. I had come to the conclusion that it had something to do with Bella's attraction to Abigail and Eli's love for her. My heart went out to Eli. I felt like I understood him better than the others because I could feel his true emotions. There were times when Rose, Emmett or Esme would mention Carlisle and there would be an underlying tone of resentment. He was often sad, but wore a smile. I hoped he would let us be a part of his life. He had been alone so long I knew it would be hard for him.

I went up to my study. I stretched out on my couch and began to read one of the books Carlisle and Esme had bought me on the Civil War. Bella came in a while later and immediately came to lie on top of me. She laid her head on my chest and I could tell that she was going to cry. I started slowly stroking her hair. I knew better then to manipulate her emotions and I wanted to give her what little comfort I could.

"What's the matter, Darlin'?"

She sniffled into my shirt, "I'm just worried about Eli. He's been through so much, Jasper. I'm starting to think this is a bad idea."

I moved a piece of hair away from her face and looked down at her, "Eli is his own person. He doesn't have to stay if he doesn't want to."

Bella and I stayed that way until I heard a car pull up outside. "Someone's here. We should probably go downstairs."

I started walking out of the study when Bella stopped me, pulled me into a hug and thanked me for sticking by her. She released me and walked into the bathroom to freshen up. I walked down the stairs and Emmett already had the door open. When I walked outside I found Jacob, Gianna, Sam and Charlie all walking toward the porch.

Jacob walked up to me and gave me an 'it's not my fault look' before he said, "Charlie came down to the reservation this afternoon to see my dad. He asked if we minded him riding up with us."

I nodded at him, not really sure why he was explaining it to me. Bella would be the one who didn't understand why Charlie was already there.

"Chief Swan." I greeted.

He shook my hand and I could feel his nervousness, "Please call me Charlie, Jasper."

"There's no reason to be nervous around me Charlie. I promise no one here will hurt you. Please come inside."

Everyone followed me into the house and I led them into the living room. Sam walked over to me and explained that he was there to answer any questions Charlie might have about the pack. The elders of the tribe weren't happy that Jacob phased in front of him and wanted to make sure that he was really okay with the situation. Bella came walking down the stairs with Rosalie and Emmett and her eyes got as big as saucers. I could feel the confusion rolling off of her. Charlie wasn't supposed to be here for a couple of hours and she wasn't prepared.

Bella went to hug Gianna hello and then turned to Charlie, "Dad, aren't you supposed to be working?"

He nodded, but answered, "You kids gave me a lot to think about today and I couldn't concentrate, so called in a favor. I went down to the reservation to have a word with _Billy_." He said with agitation in his voice.

Bella gave him an apologetic look, "Oh, Dad, don't blame Billy for not telling you. He couldn't. I thought I explained that to you."

"I know. It's just that I'm a little pissed off no one told me my daughter was running around with vampires and I've been spending all my time in a town full of werewolves or shape shifters; whatever these guys are." He turned and looked at Jacob. "I'm so confused."

Just then Eli and Esme walked in. Esme walked up to Charlie and held out her hand, "Charlie, it's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Cullen." Charlie said with a shaky voice as he shook Esme's hand. "Why the hell didn't I ever catch on to the cold skin?" He asked shaking his head. Every one in the room laughed.

Esme was still giggling as she spoke, "Please have a seat, Charlie."

We all took a seat, except for Sam and Jacob who stood behind Bella and me. Bella looked at Charlie and started to speak, "Dad, I don't think you've met Rosalie, Emmett or Eli." She said pointing to each one individually.

"Right, yeah, I've seen Rosalie and Emmett before." He nodded in their direction. "Eli, it's nice to meet you." He leaned forward to shake his hand and looked at him curiously. "Oh hell, are you a wolf too?" Mine and Bella's heads both snapped to look at Eli.

He chuckled and shook his head, "No. I am not a wolf."

Charlie shrugged, "Well you're not a vampire. Please son if you're some other mythical creature don't tell me. I can't take anymore."

Eli's face turned serious, "I am a vampire, but I am also human."

Charlie's eyes shot over to Bella's, "You mean vampires can have children? I can have grandchildren?"

Bella stole a glance at me before looking back at Charlie, "No, Dad. Not all vampires can have children. Carlisle is Eli's father and from what we have learned it is very rare and it's only males."

"But, you are going to try before you…have Jasper turn you, right?" Charlie stammered.

I spoke up. I didn't want Bella to get any ideas, "No, it is way too dangerous. There is no report of the mother making it through the birth."

Charlie gave her a pleading look, "Oh. Bella, don't you want to get married and have children? What makes you so sure this is what you want?"

Bella let out a deep sigh, "For one I don't have a choice and um, well, Jasper and I are going to get married before I'm changed. I've thought about kids and I'm okay with not being able to have them."

He looked down at Bella's hand, "Well, thank God for small favors. If getting pregnant can kill you are you at least being careful Bella?"

"DAD! I don't think this is the time to talk about that." Her voice drifted as she spoke.

Rosalie snickered, "She is being safe, Charlie."

"Thank you, Rosalie." He looked around before speaking again, "Can someone please tell me how Bella got involved in all of this?"

Bella told Charlie about how she and Edward got together, what really happened in Phoenix, the reason we left and came back. She explained that Victoria was still out there as well. We went over our gifts and finally how it all ended with the Edward and Alice fiasco. He didn't interrupt. He just gave the occasional 'uh huh', head shake and gasp.

After Bella was finished I turned to Charlie, "Do you have any other questions?"

He shook his head as if he were shaking off the shock, "I don't know. I'm stunned. I thought I came in here prepared, but you all have managed to shock me beyond belief."

"Why don't you go get some sleep, Dad? We aren't going anywhere right now and we can talk whenever you want."

Charlie's eyes got wide and he said, "Wait. You're telling me that Edward could read my mind?"

"Yup." Rosalie said popping the 'p' at the end.

"Well that's just great." Charlie said shaking his head. I felt a strong wave of realization and his head popped up, "What ever happened to the other vampire? Victoria?"

"We don't know. We haven't seen her in a few weeks." Sam answered.

I looked up at Sam, "Actually, I caught her scent earlier today."

Bella gasped beside me, "And you didn't tell me? How could you keep this from me?"

I took her hand in mine, "I was going to tell you, Bella, but when I got back everyone was so worried about Carlisle and after that it just wasn't the right time. I didn't expect it to come up tonight."

Sam started pacing the floor, "Where were you when you caught the scent?"

"Down at the stream about five miles out. I followed it for about twenty miles outside of Forks until I realized who it belonged to. I came back here immediately."

"We all need to keep an eye out for her." Jacob said, pulling Gianna close to his side.

"Yeah, especially since the Volturi is coming." Emmett said.

Charlie, Gianna, Sam and Jacob all turned to look at Bella, "The Volturi is coming to Forks?" Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Yes and they want Carlisle to be here as well. They will be here next week. We will make sure they don't hunt in town." I reassured him.

Charlie shook his head and chuckled nervously, "This just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

**Who's ready for Carlisle to meet Eli? I know I am. What do you_ think_**** is going to happen? What do you _want_**** to happen?**

**I will have a preview of Chapter 33 posted tonight. :)**


	33. Dr Cullen pt 1

**Super thanks to my SuperBeta's! IvyRain & TishPhoenix. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own all things Twilight!**

* * *

_**Jasper**_

We sat around and talked a little more about the Volturi. I could feel how happy Gianna was that she would see her 'family' again, but she didn't say anything so neither did I. Sam was worried even though he accepted the fact that there was nothing we could do about it and Charlie was terrified. I couldn't blame him. Poor guy had been through a lot.

Before Charlie left he wanted us to tell him what we planned on doing about Victoria. Of course we hadn't figured that out yet. All we could do was reassure him that our main concern and top priority was keeping Bella safe. Sam insisted that Charlie was in danger as well. He offered to have the pack patrol Charlie's house, which he finally, yet hesitantly agreed to. Everyone said their goodbyes and Samand Sam said he would be in touch. As they were walking out the door Charlie turned around and walked over to Bella. He pulled her into a tight hug and I could see tears in his eyes. He kissed her forehead and said, "Be safe kid." He turned around and walked quickly out the door.

Bella wrapped her arm around my waist and looked at me, "I'm ready to go to bed. It's been a long day." I nodded my head and we both said our good nights to the family. When we made it to our room, I waited for her to get ready for bed.

I could feel the sadness rolling off of her and I was about to go in to the bathroom to find out what was wrong when she walked out, "I'm fine Jasper. I'm just sad because meeting Eli gave Charlie hope that he could have grandchildren. I should have warned him before he came over."

"I didn't say anything."

"No, but you were going to," she said with a smirk and climbed into bed.

I crawled in next to her and covered her up. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into my embrace. I didn't say anything about her emotions. It wasn't because I didn't want to; I just didn't know what to say. At the time I understood exactly how Edward felt when he wanted her to live a normal, happy _human_ life. I tried to remind myself that Bella wanted to be turned, but I couldn't help the guilt that crept its way in.

She rolled over and kissed me good night. Just as she started drifting off the phone rang. I went to silence the ringer, but when I looked at the caller ID it was Carlisle.

"Hello."

"_Hello, Jasper. I wanted to talk to you about the reasoning behind my coming to Forks. I spoke with Alice and according to her it's a set up. I don't know what you and Bella are up to, but this is very unlike you, Jasper._"

I laughed, "Of course Alice would say that. She doesn't want you to come here and possibly ruin her arrangement with Edward. You think Rosalie and Esme would allow us to do anything to you Carlisle? We are setting you up, but not the way you think. There is someone here you need to meet and I promise you Carlisle it will be the most important meeting of your existence. Bella has made a deal with the Volturi and _you_ will not be harmed, but if you don't come I'm afraid you'll be breaking their agreement. You don't have to come, but if you don't, we _will_ come to you. You've ran from your problems long enough. It's time you faced the music."

We sat in silence for a minute when Carlisle finally spoke, "_I will be there tomorrow evening._"

"I'll see you soon."

The second I shut the phone Bella sat up and looked at me, "What did he say?"

"He will be here tomorrow night."

She lay back down and cuddled up against me. It only took her a few minutes to fall asleep. Most nights I loved sitting with her and watching her sleep, but tonight I was feeling rather anxious and I couldn't sit still. I decided to get up and go see what Emmett was up to. I walked down the stairs and into the living room to find him sitting on the couch watching the news. I figured _what the hell_ and decided to join him.

He looked over at me, "What's up, Bro? Is Bella alright?"

"She's fine now, she's asleep. She was really upset when Charlie left though." I wanted to tell Emmett I felt like a selfish bastard for not telling her to run away, to be happy and safe, but I keep the thought to myself.

"I knew she would be. That's the kind of person Bella is; always worried about everyone else and what they want. Well, this time she's doing what she wants and she feels bad about it."

"I haven't really thought about it like that. I just keep thinking she would have been better off without us in her life."

He shrugged, "Maybe, but maybe not. I have a theory. You want to hear it?"

I let out a small laugh, "Does it matter what I want?"

Emmett shook his head and chuckled, "Not really. Anyway, I think Bella came into our lives for a reason. I think she's going to fix us. She's already weeded out the bad ones now it's just a matter of putting the pieces back together. That girl is a saint, man."

I nodded my head in agreement, "That she is, Emmett. That she is."

He hopped up and asked, "Want to go for a run?"

"Yeah, I was thinking we could search the area. Victoria being back isn't sitting well with me." I stood up and headed toward the door.

Emmett went to let Rosalie know that we were going out and asked her to look after Bella. He came back and we took off out the front door. After our third lap around the forest surrounding Forks we both started to get frustrated.

"Are you sure it was her?" Emmett stopped running and asked.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life. One more time and we'll go back?" I was positive it was her, but somewhere in the back of my mind I could feel my own doubt. _What if it was just another vampire? Why hasn't the pack run across her?_

He huffed, but nodded. We were half way through our fourth lap when I smelled her. Emmett and I both picked up the pace and followed the scent. I soon realized we were running in circles and that Victoria was playing a game. I grabbed Emmett's arm to stop him, "She's fucking playing with us. She knows we're following her. We've already been past here."

He looked around and let out a loud growl before punching a nearby tree. We both heard a faint giggle. Emmett looked ready to kill and took off again. I stayed rooted. She wasn't going near Bella and I knew there was no way she would take both of us on. Emmett came running up behind me and I turned to face him. He held up a crinkled piece of fabric, "What is that?" I asked.

"I think it's the shirt Victoria took from Bella's house. I don't know what it looked like, but I can't think of another reason she would have dropped it. I think it faintly smells of Bella." I grabbed the shirt and he was right. It held a faint trace of her scent. I nodded at him, letting him know he was correct. He huffed, "Man, you were right. She was playing a game."

"We will deal with Victoria, but for now let's go back to the house. We need to keep everyone up to speed on what's going on. Hopefully we can get rid of her before the Volturi get here."

We raced back to the house. When we got inside I asked Emmett to explain what happened to the others and went upstairs to be with Bella. I had an unsettling feeling in my gut and I knew I wouldn't be comfortable again until Victoria was taken care of and Bella was out of danger.

The next morning Bella woke up and went to stretch; her hand came down and landed across my face. She sat up and put her hand over her mouth, "Oh Jasper, I am so sorry."

I laughed, "It's not like you hurt me, Bella, its fine." I pulled her hand away from her face and took it in to mine, "Are you sure you didn't hurt your hand?"

She scrunched up her face, "It's throbbing a little."

"I'll go grab you some ice." I ran out of the room and down the stairs and was back in our bedroom with Bella's ice in no time. I sat next to her on the bed and she placed her hand on my upper thigh. I laid a rag over her already bruised hand and covered it with the ice pack. I looked up at Bella and smiled, "Did you sleep okay?"

"You know I hate it when you ask questions you already know the answer to." She said with a small smile.

"Actually, I wasn't here there whole night, so I really don't know."

I didn't have to be an empath to know she was confused, "Where did you go?"

"Emmett and I went for a run." I lifted the ice off her hand to see if it was helping, "I need to ask you something, but please stay calm." She looked at me through worried eyes, but nodded her head slowly. I got up and grabbed the shirt Victoria had dropped and Iand I heard Bella gasp. "I'm guessing that means this is yours?"

"Yes. Where did you find it?"

"Last night Emmett and I were trying to find Victoria's scent again. After a few laps we finally caught her and began chasing after her. Once I realized she was just playing with us we stopped. It really pissed Emmett off so he bolted after her. I stayed behind in case she came back around. When Emmett got back he was carrying this. She must have dropped it." I sat back down, "I don't know if she dropped it on purpose or to send us a message that she had been in your house. Either way I don't want you to worry. Bella, I won't let her get anywhere near you. I swear I won't."

"I know you won't, but who knows what she's capable of. Jasper, I think we should get married and the sooner the better. I've changed my mind; I don't want to wait to be changed. I hate everyone having to protect me all the time. It isn't fair to any of you. Besides, it will get the Volturi off my back and help keep me safe from Victoria."

"We don't mind protecting you. We all love you. We don't have to decide anything now. Let's just see how today goes first."

She agreed and got up to get ready for the day. Rosalie and Bella decided that they were going to help distract Esme while Emmett and I did the same with Eli. We all knew this day would be hard for them, but nothing could have prepared me for the emotional tsunami I was hit with. Everyone was nervous, including me. When the sun went down we all filed into the living room and waited. No one said anything, but there was lots of fidgeting. I had to get up and run outside quite a few times to get a break from it all. I had never felt tension so thick.

We sat there for an hour before we heard a car pull into the driveway. We all bolted out of our seats. Esme grabbed Eli's arm and Bella latched on to mine. Emmett stared at the door with wide eyes as Rosalie went to answer it. It only took Carlisle and Rose a minute to walk into the living room.

Carlisle's face hardened immediately and he was furious, "Is this what you called me here for? To show me that my wife has moved on? TO HURT ME?" He turned around and headed back toward the door.

Eli stepped forward, "You are mistaken, Dr. Cullen. I wish you would take a moment to look at what is in front of you." I knew he was referring to himself and he was right. If Carlisle would have taken a moment to look at Eli he would have to have noticed the resemblance. Not only that, but he would have noticed that Eli was different.

Carlisle turned around and spat, "What are you talking about?"

Eli went to stand face to face with him, "Look at me. Smell me. What am I Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked him over, "You're a vampire, but how? You look like a human. Is that your gift?" I could feel his amusement.

"Is that all? I look like a human?" Carlisle was confused and he didn't answer so Eli continued. "I look like you."

Carlisle sneered, "Okay, so Esme has replaced me with someone who looks similar to me. What does that have to do with anything? Jasper, why am I here?"

Eli had enough of beating around the bush, "I am your son."

Carlisle laughed, "Now this can't be. You are all just pulling some kind of practical joke. This can't be true. What are you all trying to accomplish with this?"

"Carlisle, please listen to what Eli is saying. He is telling you the truth. We found him in Rochester. He is Abigail's son." Esme turned her head away and whispered, "He's your son."

He shook his head, "But, how is that possible? Vampires can not have children."

Bella spoke up, "Actually, Carlisle, they can. After we found out about Eli I called Marcus. The Volturi confirmed it. You are welcome to call them, they know you are here." Bella said smirking at him.

Carlisle's head snapped back to Eli, "How old are you?"

"I am eighty eight. I was born in the month of January in 1921." He said proudly.

Carlisle stepped forward and put his hand out to touch Eli's face, but he jumped back from his touch. Carlisle shook his head like he was trying to shake off the shock, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Eli grimaced, "You didn't frighten me. I just don't want you to touch me. We have just met and there is a lot to straighten out. I do not want to fight with you, but please do not invade my personal space again."

Carlisle held his hand out to Esme and spoke, "Esme, I'm sorry I assumed. I—"

She put her hand up to stop him, "Now is not the time, Carlisle. There is a lot for you to learn about Eli and what happened while we were in Rochester. Why don't we go in to the dining room?"

We all followed Esme in to the room and took our normal seats. Allseats, all except for Esme who sat in between Emmett and Rose, allowing Eli to sit across from Carlisle.

"Wait, you said you found…Eli, is it?" Eli closed his eyes, took in a breath and nodded. Carlisle continued, "Eli in Rochester right?"

"That's right." I answered.

He cocked his head to the side, "And, the wolves weren't with you?"

I shrugged slightly, "No. What's your point Carlisle?"

"That's what you meant when you said I would ruin Alice's arrangement with Edward." He stated rather than asked.

I nodded, "That's right."

His confusion spiked, "They didn't say anything when they got back. Did you ask them not to?"

"No, Edward asked us not to tell you." Bella answered.

"Why?"

We all looked at each other. I felt Rosalie's determination before she answered in a smug tone, "Because Edward knew all along."

* * *

**I know a cliffy. Don't hate me. We will Carlisle's real reaction next chapter. Please hit the REVIEW button and let me know what you think. **

**If you want a preview of the next chapter it will post in my blog later today as well as one for MDBF.**

**If you are a C/B fan and are looking for a good story, _Changes_ by Jeanita is really really good! It is set after Edward leaves in New Moon. You guys go check her out. **

**If you have a twitter account there are a lot of J/B lovers & writers. Come follow us and join in the fun. **


	34. Dr Cullen pt 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews & alerts!! They all mean so much.**

**Huge thanks to my AMAZING beta IvyRain. She had a rough week and still got this chapter to me. I am blessed to have her! **

**I am sorry to say I will only be updating on Wed. this coming week. My parents are coming in town tomorrow and I won't have as much time to write, but will resume my normal schedule after they leave. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns. **

* * *

**_Bella_**

"No, Edward asked us not to tell you." I answered.

His snapped up and he looked at me, "Why?"

I looked over at Jasper not sure what to say, but then I heard Rosalie answer, "Because Edward knew all along."

Carlisle pulled his hands away from his head and balled them into fists. He slammed them down on the table and looked at Rose, "This is not a joking matter, Rosalie. If what everyone is saying about this man being my son is true… well, someone better start explaining things."

Rosalie stood up, knocking her chair to the ground and threw her hands in the air, "I wasn't joking, _Dad_." She said sarcastically, "Edward is not the perfect son you make him out to be. He and Alice have done a lot of things that we were unaware of. They are using their gifts to manipulate people! You put everyone else on the back burner for him, including your wife, and it needs to stop. Open your fucking eyes, Carlisle." She took a deep breath and looked at Jasper and me, "I just need a minute." I nodded to let her know it was okay and she left the room.

I cleared my throat and turned my attention to Carlisle, "I think it would be best if you heard the entire story not just bits and pieces. I'd like to start at the beginning, but I promise you I will get to Edward. You are welcome to interrupt me if you have any questions."

I almost felt bad for Carlisle. We were about to tell him things that would change the way he looked at life as he knew it. Rosalie was right. It was time for him to open his eyes and see Alice and Edward for the people they truly were. He had always put Edward on a pedestal and I'm surprised it took Rose that long to say something. The three other Cullen kids always took a back seat to the gifted dynamic duo which made me wonder, exactly who was the head of their little family.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Bella? The last time I saw you, you seemed quite determined to destroy my family."

"I never said I wanted to destroy you're family. If I remember correctly, I said I would see you soon. I don't think what I'm doing is being nice. I'm being civil. I won't sit here and tell you I like you or try to be your friend. I will tell you the same thing I have told the rest of your family. I think you have made a lot of bad choices, but I also understand why you've made them. I do think you are a good person, but when it comes to Edward you don't care who you step on or who gets hurt. Now, would you like to hear about how we met Eli or not?"

Carlisle's jaw was tense and his mouth was in a tight line. I could tell he didn't agree with my assessment of him, but that was fine, he would understand eventually. He looked away from me and nodded. I looked at Eli, "Are you okay? Is there anything you need to say before we start?"

He shook his head no, so I went on to tell Carlisle about how we found Eli. I wanted Eli to tell his own story, so I left out any details about his life. Rosalie came in a few minutes after I started my explanation and climbed in to Emmett's lap. I could tell she was upset and hoped she would take the chance, while Carlisle was still there, to vent her frustrations.

Carlisle sat and took in everything I said, not interrupting once. I started talking about the night we were all going to dinner when Eli interrupted me, "If you don't mind, Bella, I would like to take over now."

I wasn't going to argue with that, it was the part I was dreading the most. I let out a relieved sigh and nodded my head enthusiastically, "Sure. Thank you."

Carlisle and Eli both sat up a little straighter and stared at each other. I got the feeling Carlisle was still skeptical of Eli and hoped once he found out about Edward all skepticism would fly out the window. "I can tell you don't trust me, Dr. Cullen, but I hope you will listen to what I have to say."

"Go ahead, but please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle, a little while ago Rosalie tried to tell you that Edward has known of me all along. She wasn't lying to you and I hope once you've listened to me you will apologize to her for implying such a thing. My grandmother passed away when I was ten. Two years later Edward Masen came knocking on my door." Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly. "If you have something to say, please do so."

Carlisle shook his head, "I was just wondering why Edward said his name was Masen."

"Because he never told me he was a Cullen. Maybe it would be better if you let me get through this and then you can ask anything you like. Please." Carlisle nodded curtly and Eli continued, "Edward told me he was a nomad, just passing through and that he had caught my scent. Well, of course I believed him; I had no reason not to. We became great friends. He passed through every ten years or so. I always invited him in with open arms and even introduced him to my wife. He was the person I turned to when she passed. The only time Edward and I had a problem was when he told me had met you and your family.

When they found me, I had no clue Edward was part of your family, so I'm sure you can imagine how shocked I was when he and Alice showed up while we were having dinner that night." Eli shook his head and chuckled, "I was so embarrassed when I started to introduce him and everyone already knew who he was."

"So, you and Edward crossed paths and he never knew you were my son? Why would he lie about who he was?" I could see how what Eli said was confusing, so I couldn't blame Carlisle for his more than naïve question.

Esme answered, "He DID know. He knew Abigail thought she was pregnant, but didn't think it was possible. During the time Edward was away from us, he went to check on Abigail. _That_ was when he met Eli."

Carlisle was sitting with his head in his hands, not looking at any of us and he appeared to be breathing heavily. The silence was causing me anxiety, so I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. Jasper came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "He's very angry. I would never want Edward's gift, but it's at times like these that I wish I did."

I nodded, "I know exactly what you mean."

He turned my head and kissed my forehead, "We better get back in there in case Carlisle explodes." I couldn't contain the giggle that escaped my lips. I found the thought of Carlisle exploding with anger quite humorous. He was always so reserved and quiet.

I sat my glass on the counter and we went back to join the others. Once Jasper and I took our seats I looked around the table and it appeared that no one had moved. Emmett looked at me with amusement playing on his features and shrugged. He never has been very patient and I knew he was dying to see how things would play out. If I was being honest with myself, so was I.

I could feel my annoyance grow as the seconds ticked by. They may have been living on vampire time, but I wasn't. Not yet anyway. I couldn't sit here all night and wait for Carlisle to decide when he was going to be ready to deal with reality. "Carlisle, I can tell you are upset, but would you please say something."

He slowly pulled his hands away from his face and looked up at us. His eyes were pitch-black and he looked as if death had found him for the second time. I heard Esme gasp and he turned to look at her, "You're surprised that I'm angry?" He sneered.

Esme was hurt, "Of course not! I knew you would be angry, but I didn't expect this reaction. Don't take it out on us Carlisle we aren't the bad guys."

Carlisle placed his hands on the table, leaned forward and whispered menacingly, "How long have you known, Esme?"

"I found out a couple days after I left Alaska." She said standing her ground.

He shook his head in disbelief, "And you couldn't come to me?"

"How dare you try to turn this around on me? I didn't tell you because I wasn't ready to. I left to get answers and found out you have a son! Do you know how hard this has been on me, Carlisle? I feel like I have been living a lie. You may be the victim in the case of Edward, but don't pretend like the rest of us haven't been dealt a bad hand, especially Eli."

It was the second time that night I stared at a member of the Cullen family in shock. Esme's words not only shocked me, but they made me realize just how hurt she had been. I couldn't imagine loving someone for as long as she loved Carlisle and then suddenly feeling like they couldn't be trusted. I mentally cursed myself. Esme would have never been hurt if she hadn't have found out about Abigail and for a moment I blamed myself for that; even though I knew it really wasn't my fault at all. Carlisle should have told her the truth eighty-eight years ago.

"You are right, Esme." Carlisle pushed back his chair and stood up. He paced the floor a few times before addressing Eli, "How much did you tell Edward about your life?"

"I told him everything. I've never allowed myself to get close to people. Well, other than my grandmother and my wife. Edward was the only person I ever let get to know me. There is no question that he knew who I belonged to."

"Did he say why he never told us?" Carlisle resumed pacing the floor and looked deep in thought. I wasn't sure where he was going with his line of questioning, but he had us all intrigued.

Eli nodded slowly, "He said I already had a good life and that you would feel guilty."

"That's absurd! What kind of excuse is that?" His face had recognition written all over it as he spoke, "Please excuse me for a moment. I need to make a phone call."

_**Carlisle**_

I walked out of the dining room and out the front door. I took two calming breaths before pulling out my cell phone. I wanted to believe what Eli was saying, but Edward would never keep anything from me. We had an amazing relationship which was built on trust. I didn't doubt that Eli was mine. The uncanny resemblance was proof enough for me, but after hearing him talk and hearing the compassion in his voice I was certain.

I walked to the end of the drive and dialed Edward's number.

"_Hello, Carlisle."_ Alice answered on the first ring.

"Alice, I need to speak with Edward."

"_I sent him hunting."_

"You sent him hunting? I guess you have been expecting my call then?"

"_I have and I won't let you upset him." _I could hear the pout in her tone.

"Why would I upset him, Alice? I just want to talk to him and find out if what they are saying is true."

She sighed, _"Of course it's true and I'm only telling you because he will end up telling you the truth anyway. You really should put more trust in Esme. She would never lie to you." _

I fell to my knees, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"_You would have ruined what I've worked so hard to build. I'm sorry Carlisle, but I have tried too hard to get Edward and I together. I won't let you take him away from me." _

"Jasper was telling the truth. You really have been manipulating us." My voice sounded far away; even to my own ears.

"_I don't see it that way, but I guess that's one way of looking at it. Listen Carlisle, I have to go. Edward will be back soon and I think it's a good idea if I'm the one to tell him what's going on."_

"If I don't hear from Edward soon, I will be making a trip back to Alaska."

"Goodbye, Carlisle." The tone of her voice told me she expected that to be our last goodbye.

Alice hung up before I had a chance to say anything else. I couldn't move. My knees were planted on the ground and I felt like I was being weighed down by a concrete slab. I couldn't believe Edward would do this to me. The only reason I could come up with that made sense was jealousy. Why else would he not want me to know my own son?

The guilt was too much for me to bear. I walked into the house that night and hurt the majority of my family by calling them liars because I had put all of my hope, trust and love in Edward. Dry sobs raked through my body as I thought about Eli living so many years all alone. I had to get to know him. I prayed he would forgive me for not being there. I hoped my relationship with the remaining members of my family was repairable. I needed to apologize to Bella for not doing what I said I would do and for forcing her to find another way.

I was deep in thought and didn't sense Esme when she came up behind me, "Carlisle, would you like to talk about it?"

I stood up and turned to face her, "I'm sorry, Esme. I am so sorry. I should have trusted you. I am so angry with Edward and Alice. I feel terrible for the way I treated you and for what happened with Eli. I just don't know what to say."

She gave me an apologetic smile, "It will all work out. I love you, Carlisle. I may not forgive you yet, but I am here for you. Did you get a chance to speak with Edward?"

I shook my head, "Alice answered. She truly is something else. I should have listened to Jasper."

"That's were you're wrong. If you had listened to him, we wouldn't be here now. Eli is a great man, Carlisle. I'm glad this happened so that he can be a part of our lives. You will see that everything happens for a reason."

"Do you think he will ever forgive me?"

Esme brought me in for a hug, "It will take time, but I'm sure he will." She pulled away and looked up at me, "There's more. The Volturi are coming next week."

"They are coming for me aren't they? I'm going to be punished. I probably deserve it."

She didn't argue with my statement, "They aren't coming for you. They are excited to meet Eli and asked that you be here. They have made an agreement with Bella and they won't harm you. I'm not sure what they want from you, but they do want something. I'm sure if you talk to Bella she can give you more details."

I put my head down in shame, "I would like to talk to her. I need to apologize, but first I would like to talk to Eli. Do you think he will be willing?"

Esme smiled, "I do. Why don't you go wait by the tree line? You two can go away from the house and have some privacy. I'll go and get him."

"He can run?"

She winked, "Faster than Edward."

I don't know why Esme's comment made my heart swell with pride, but it did. I hoped Eli would give me the chance to learn everything about him. Then I remembered Edward, "What am I going to do about Edward?"

She stopped and took a minute before turning around, "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. They are going to be punished by the Volturi."

"For this?" I asked surprised.

"For everything."

Esme turned and walked away, leaving me to stare after her. I thought about what she said and there was obviously a lot I had yet to learn. I expected myself to be worried about the Volturi coming, but at the time I couldn't bring myself to care. I don't know if it hadn't sunk in yet or if it was anger playing tricks on my mind, but I wanted Edward to suffer. It was a strange feeling to go from having so much love to so much hatred for someone in the span of just a few minutes.

I walked over to the edge of the forest that surrounded our home and waited for Eli. It didn't take him long to show up. I let out a sigh of relief and addressed him, "Thank you for coming."

Eli stared at me and before I knew it his fist connected with my jaw. "Esme is a good woman. You had no right talking to her the way you did."

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. It took me a few minutes to shake off my shock and when I did I backed away from him before I spoke, "Is that the only reason you hit me?"

"It's the only good reason. I guess you can't really be blamed for the others." I understood what he meant. He was angry at me for leaving Abigail and not being a part of his life.

"Well, are we good now? I would prefer not to be blind sided again."

"We are far from good, but I won't hit you again."

I nodded, "Fair enough. Esme says you're a pretty good runner. Would you like to go some where and talk?"

He shrugged, "Sure."

We took off running and Esme was right; Eli was faster then Edward and had to slow down a considerable amount in order for me to keep up. I led him to the baseball clearing and we both took a seat. I began our conversation with telling him how I met his mother and why I left. He told me about his life and the more I heard, the more I regretted not being there. I realized I shouldn't have listened to Aro. I should have gone back and checked on Abigail. Eli told me about his gift and again my pride kicked into overdrive. He showed me different people and things he's done in his life. It was the most fascinating thing I'd ever seen; like watching a picture show without the picture.

We left the clearing right before dawn and even though Eli and I probably hadn't become any closer, I felt like he had left the door open to the possibility of some type of relationship. I didn't know what the future held for me or my family, but I hoped for the best. I knew I still had to deal with Edward and Alice, but until I found out how I wanted to go about it, I was happy to be home.

* * *

**I know, I know. Carlisle took it better then expected, but did he really? His brain is working with information overload & he still hasn't talked to Edward. There is more to this tale then just C & E. He now realizes he has the rest of his family to deal with, so Edward is going to have sit on the back burner for a while. :) **

**It's review week! The review challenge started on the 1st. If you haven't signed up or don't know what it is there is a link in my profile. Even if you don't take part in it, please hit the green REVIEW and well...review. :) **

**Coming up: Well, you'll just have to wait and see, but there will be a teaser in my blog (link in my profile) on Sunday. **


	35. Worry and Doubt

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews & alerts. I totally fail at replying this week and I am so sorry! My family is in town until Sunday, but things will be back to normal for me soon! While I'm having a great time, I am also missing my writing. **

**This chapter is more of a filler then anything, but I hope you enjoy it! I will post a preview of the next chapter on my blog on Saturday night. There is a link in my profile.**

**PLEASE take 3 minutes of your time and go read the article on reviews on the Twilight Awards website. There is a link in my profile. **

**HUGE thanks to my beta Ivy Rain. Please go check out her story History Lessons if you haven't.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!**

* * *

**_Jasper_**

Esme came back inside and sat down at the table with the rest of us. It seemed that everyone was holding on to different emotions. Rosalie gave off an air of anger and resentment. This was most likely due to Carlisle and his mistrust earlier. Esme was relived; no doubt this was because she was so happy that Carlisle was talking to Eli. Emmett was worried, but knowing Emmett it was more for Rosalie then anything else. Then I looked to Bella. As always her emotions were a mixture of whatever everyone else was feeling, but also with a hint of nervousness. I didn't try to control the emotional climate. I knew they all needed to feel what they were feeling and so that's what I did.

I was stunned when Carlisle came in and acted as if we were the ones that had done something wrong. I felt terrible for the way he treated Rosalie and Esme. They were the only two people in our family that had ever stayed completely honest with him and he returns that loyalty by basically called them liars. It wasn't until Eli started talking that his trust in what he thought he knew as truth waivered. We all knew going into this that Carlisle held Edward in high regard. He held him higher than anyone else in the family and we knew that it was going to be difficult to change his opinion. In truth, it was going to be nearly impossible. I wasn't sure what was going to happen when Carlisle returned, but if he didn't apologize, we would be having a little chat ourselves.

Esme cleared her throat before speaking, "Jasper, would you mind telling me what Carlisle was feeling before he left?"

"He was very angry, but he still didn't completely believe what he had heard."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he believes us now. He talked to Alice." Esme shifted slightly in her chair and put turned her head away from the table. I could tell she was trying to hide smug expression that went along with the way she was feeling.

"Why wouldn't he just call Edward directly?" Rosalie's brow was furrowed in confusion as she asked.

"He did, but Alice answered instead. Now before you ask, I don't know much else. He said 'she really is something isn't she'," she said, while doing her best Carlisle impersonation. Esme giggled lightly at herself and continued, "But, he didn't divulge what Alice had said. I got the impression that she told him the truth though. He is very angry, but I know him. His anger is only masking his pain."

I was feeling rather disgusted with my ex-wife and Emmett's reaction told me he was feeling the same. He slammed his fist down on the table and shouted, "I'm fucking sick of Alice!"

Bella hadn't said anything up until that point. Her head popped up and she cocked her head to the side, "What do you think should be done to teach her a lesson, Em?"

I was laughing before he even answered. His emotions were a mixture of mischief and mirth. He gave Bella a sly smile and answered, "I say we hold her down and force her to munch on some of that shit you eat. I can see it now, cause of death… mass consumption of human food."

Everyone but Bella burst into a fit of laughter. She was stunned and stared at all of us wide eyed, "Is that possible? I mean, I know you guys eat it sometimes, but if you eat too much?"

The laughter got louder by a few octaves, which only irritated her. I put my hand on her back and regained control, "No, it would only make her sick. Emmett was just trying to lighten the mood."

Her lips turned up at the corners, "Well shit. I thought you were serious. My brain was already working on overdrive, formulating a plan." She looked at Emmett and winked.

I was grateful that Emmett was successful in putting everyone in a better mood. We had so much going on and the constant tension wasn't helping matters. There was no doubt in my mind that if Bella and I made it through the Volturi coming then there would be nothing that could tear us apart. We had very different views on the brother's. Bella thought they were really trying to do good for our kind, but I knew better. I had heard enough tales about the Volturi to know that they didn't really care what happened to any of us; it was only about having all of the power.

I heard Bella yawn beside me, so I glanced at the clock. It was getting late and Bella was not the type of person that functioned well without enough sleep. I looked over at her and asked, "Are you ready to go to bed, Darlin'?"

"I am pretty tired, but I want to wait for Eli."

"I promise you Eli will be fine. Besides, there's no telling when they'll be back. You need your rest, Bella. We will wake you up if anything else happens tonight." Esme said in a motherly tone.

Bella nodded her head, giving Esme an 'okay'. I stood up, kissed her on the cheek and said, "Go on up and get ready. I'll be there in a minute." She gave me a skeptical look before saying good night and leaving the room.

I wasn't going to say anything to the family that Bella didn't already know. I simply wanted to make sure that everyone was really alright. Our family was on its way to being healed, but that journey had put us through a lot; hearts had been broken and trust had been lost.

I sat back down and began to trace the lines of the marble table top with my finger. I thought coming out and asking 'are you all okay' was kind of silly since I knew that none of them were really okay. I took a minute to gather my thoughts before speaking, "I know it has been a rough couple of days, but I want to thank you all for being there for Bella. She really is only trying to do what's right."

Rosalie cocked her head to the side with confusion written all over her features. "If we didn't think she was doing the right thing, we wouldn't be here. I might not have been Bella's biggest fan, but things change… people change." She paused and looked down at the table. I could feel her shame as she continued, "I was so jealous of her. It seemed like everyone wanted a piece of her and I just didn't see the appeal. I'll be honest, when Emmett and I went to Italy, it wasn't to get to know Bella. I went to get you away from her. When I saw how happy you were, I just couldn't do it. I'm glad I decided to give her a chance. I'm even happier she decided to give me one. She really is a great person and I think Emmett is right; she came into our lives for a reason." She picked her head up and gave me a small smile. She was still feeling shameful, but I could also feel the love that she felt for Bella.

Esme didn't give anyone else a chance to say anything before chiming in, "There's no need to thank us, dear. We love you both and the things that have happened were necessary. I can tell you're worried about us. That's how you and Bella are so very much alike. You're always so concerned with the people around you, but honestly you don't need to be. We are fine. I would actually like to know how you all are doing."

How were we? I wasn't sure. I knew I wasn't fine, not really. I was emotionally drained and felt like I constantly had to be on guard. Bella's emotions told me that even though she put on a happy face, she wasn't as happy as she let on. She never showed any physical sign that the constant worrying was getting to her, but I knew better. I was surprised that she hadn't exploded with all of that pent up frustration, but I knew it was only a matter of time.

I was just getting ready to answer Esme's question when we heard Carlisle and Eli return. Everyone's curiosity spiked as they came inside. While I was just as curious as they were, I didn't feel like sitting around and making small talk with Carlisle just yet. I got up to leave as they walked into the living room. I gave a curt nod in their direction and turned to Esme, "I will talk to you in the morning. I should probably get upstairs to Bella."

She gave me a warm smile and nodded. I began to walk away when Carlisle called after me, "Jasper, I would like to talk to everyone separately. I know you want to get to Bella, but do you think you could spare a minute of your time first?"

I didn't want to talk to him, but I was curious to know what he had to say. "Okay. Why don't we go up to your study?" I wasn't really asking, so I continued walking out of the room; not waiting for his reply.

I could hear Carlisle following behind me. When I reached the study I stopped and waited for him to open the door and invite me in. Once he did I stopped to look around. Everything was exactly the way it was when we had left. The bookshelves were half empty and there were still nails from where Carlisle's paintings had hung. There were no papers covering the desk and the chairs were pushed in properly. It was hard to believe that this house used to feel like a home. After only a few weeks the space seemed so foreign to me.

I walked over to the desk, pulled out a chair and took a seat. I watched as Carlisle walked around to the backside of the desk and did the same. He didn't waste any time jumping into our conversation, "I need to apologize to you, Jasper."

"What exactly are you apologizing for?"

He sat back in his chair and intertwined his hands over his abdomen, "Well, right now, I'm apologizing for not trusting you with regard to Alice. I realized tonight that what you had said in the clearing was true and had I listened to you a lot of what has happened could have been prevented."

I was surprised at how nonchalant he was being. He should have been groveling. I was annoyed by this, but decided I would play nice.

"Everything that has happened, happened for a reason."

He shrugged, "Perhaps, but still, I should have trusted you and I am sorry I didn't."

"What about the others?" I asked with agitation heavy in my tone.

He shook his head, "I feel terrible about the way I have treated everyone. I will find a way to make things right, but for now all I can do is apologize."

"And Bella?"

Carlisle sighed and it was the first time I felt any true remorse, "There is so much I need to say to her. I had hoped that maybe tomorrow we could sit down and talk."

"I hope you do just that, Carlisle. She deserved to be treated better then the way our family treated her." I hoped he understood I meant him, Edward and Alice.

He sat straight up and looked as if he had been slapped, "I know that, Jasper."

"Then why did you let it happen?"

"I would have done anything for Edward. I did do anything for him. I was foolish and I won't make that mistake again. I thought he was doing what was best for Bella, but in reality he was doing what was best for him."

"Yes, he was. I would like for us to talk again after you've talked to everyone else. I hear your apology, but it's going to take a lot more then words to gain my forgiveness. I was a part of your family for a long time. I saw the way everyone went out of their way to gain your acceptance, but you never paid attention to them; especially Rosalie and Emmett. Edward always came before everyo-" I was getting angrier by the second, so I stopped. I took a deep breath and stood up. I looked at Carlisle square in the eye and said, "It doesn't matter now. Just fix it."

I didn't give him time to respond. I had had enough. I was angry with Carlisle for the way he treated his family and not just tonight. For years he allowed Edward to call the shots. He never treated Rosalie or Emmett the way he did Edward. I knew they thought it was because of his gift, but I think it was because he was Carlisle's first companion. Rosalie, Emmett and Esme would never want any harm to come to Carlisle, but I was glad to see that for once they were seeing him exactly how I did.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review!**

**There are only 9 chapters left and as I get closer to the end it's harder to tell you guys what's coming next, so you'll just have to wait ;-)**


	36. The Day After Tomorrow

**Thank you so much to those of you who have alerted and reviewed! You keep me going!**

**I know it's been a week, but unfortunately real life has hit for me and my beta. I almost have the next chapter done though, so hopefully I will have it out Monday. **

**A lot of people have asked if there would be a sequel and honestly, I'm not sure. I have another story in mind. It's a J/B AH, so I want to work on that first. **

**Hope you like this chapter. Please read & review.**

**Huge thanks to my amazing beta Ivy Rain. If it wasn't for her words and motivation this chapter would not be finished**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. **

* * *

**_Bella_**

So here I am, just sitting on the couch in Jasper's study trying to muster up the courage to call Aro, but my mind keeps drifting to the last three days. Surprisingly things have been pretty peaceful since the day after Carlisle and Eli had their talk. The day after we had our 'family meeting', Carlisle asked each member of the family to talk to him separately. Rosalie reluctantly agreed, but from what she has told me it went pretty well. She said he apologized for not trusting her and then said he would do anything she needed to forgive him. I could tell by the way she dismissed their conversation that she wasn't truly over it, but was going to let it go for now. I assumed he had the same conversation with Emmett seeing as they've been pretty friendly with one another.

Eli and Carlisle have spent some time together, but Eli never seems to want to talk about it. He has been spending a lot of time by himself and the only person he has talked about Carlisle to is Jasper. I'm not too worried about him though; he's a pretty private person. I am however worried about Esme. She hasn't said anything about her talk with Carlisle and they both seem to be avoiding each other. I know it's going to take time for her to heal, but hopefully it won't take too long. I know she misses him terribly.

Jasper, much like Esme, has been avoiding him. When I asked him what the problem was he got a bit defensive and snappedand snapped his reply to me, 'I'm not like you Bella. I can't always forgive and forget.' I didn't know how to respond without taking my own frustrations out on him so I simply left the room. He eventually found me and apologized and I of course let it go. I had so much weight on my shoulders that the last thing I needed was to fight with him.

Thinking about everyone else and their reactions to Carlisle reminds me of my own conversation with him.

_I was sitting just outside of the backdoor, in the middle of Esme's garden, when I heard the back door open. I thought it was Jasper, so I didn't turn around. I was shocked when it was Carlisle who came to sit down beside me._

"_Bella, I would like to talk to you if you have a minute." I just stared at him. Not because I didn't know what to say, but because I was still trying to shake off the shock of him being there. He never broke eye contact as I tried to pull myself together. _

_I shook my head furiously and replied, "Yes. I mean… I would like that." _

"_Alright." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Would you like to stay here?"_

"_I think that would be best. I don't have anything to hide from anyone, so it doesn't bother me if they hear us." Truth be told, I was a little frightened by the thought of being completely alone with him. I knew Carlisle was a compassionate person, but I figured everyone, even him, has, has a breaking point._

_He looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "I know it may be hard to believe, but I am sorry for the choices I've made, Bella. I love my family… and you, very much and would never want to hurt any of you. I didn't tell Esme about Abigail because not only was I trying to forget her, but I thought if Esme knew I had been with another women she wouldn't want me. I hope in time she can forgive me for that. I am also extremely sorry for not changing you when I said I would. Edward and I have always had a very strong relationship and I feared that by changing you and going against him, it might be ruined. You might find that silly, I know the others do, but Edward was my first companion. He was my son. If Charlie were in my shoes I am sure he would do the same for you." _

_I knew he was right. There was nothing in this world that my dad wouldn't do for me, however, Charlie knows right from wrong. I remembered Jasper saying something about the bound between a vampire and his maker being a strong one and wondered if it was similar to the relationship between a parent and a child. "I'm sure he would want to make me happy, but he would always do the right thing." _

"_And, you don't think I did the right thing?"_

"_No, I don't. To be honest, I think you were just a pawn in all of his little games. I get that you think you were doing right by him, but right is right and wrong is wrong." _

"_I don't know what else I can say, but I'm sorry." _

"_If you truly mean that then you will prove it. As you know the Volturi are coming and I've worked out an agreement with them for you. If you do whatever they say, I'm sure everything will be fine." _

"_What kind of agreement?" _

"_I think it's best if we wait and talk about it when they arrive. I don't want them to think I was trying to pull anything over on them."_

"_I see you have gotten to know them fairly well." _

"_I have." Our conversation seemed strained and awkward and I was ready for it to be over. I got up and brushed the dirt of my jeans. I had so much I wanted to say, but I held it in._

_I started to walk away when Carlisle reached for my hand, "Are we alright, Bella?" _

_I jerked my hand away and bent down so that I was eye level, "We are not alright, not by any means. You have hurt the people I love and I'll be damned if it happens again. If you want to make things right you have to prove yourself. You cannot just waltz back into our lives and think your flimsy apology is going to make everything better. I will be civil to you, but we are not friends and we most definitely are not family." _

_  
I stood up and straightened myself. With one final look at him I turned and walked in to the house, closing the large double-glass doors behind me. I went into the living room and flopped onto the couch with a huff. I was proud of myself for standing up to Carlisle. Deep down I really did like him, but he needed to pay the price for the things he has done. Before that happened I wouldn't even consider fully accepting his apology. _

I haven't talked to him since, but when we pass or see each other we both politely nod and go our separate ways. I know he tried contacting Edward several times and the last time he called the line was disconnected. I couldn't blame him for wanting to talk to him. Carlisle has every right to be pissed and I hope he gets the opportunity to fucking lay into him before the Volturi does.

Sitting on the couch, reminiscing and thinking about things to come isn't getting me anywhere. I know that Jasper is downstairs waiting for me to call Aro, but I'm dreading it. Forks is such a small town and I don't want them causing any trouble while they are here.

After taking a couple deep breaths I open the phone that I've been holding in my hand for the last half hour and dial Aro's number.

"_Hello, Bella." _

"I'm sorry to bother you, Aro, but I was hoping you could tell me when you're coming to Forks."

"_Of course, Dear, I should have called and told you. I apologize. We will be leaving early tomorrow. I'm not sure exactly when we'll be arriving as Sulpicia made the arrangements." _

"Oh. Will she be coming with you?"

"_Yes, she doesn't want to pass up the opportunity to see you again. There will be eight of us." _

"EIGHT?!"

_He chuckled in amusement, "Yes. Caius, Marcus, and I will each have a guard and Sulpicia's assistant will be traveling with her. You know Jane, Demitri, and Felix. The assistant, the one you haven't met, her name is Ana. She is a nice girl, but very quiet. I think you will be very fond of her_."

"I'm sure I will be." I said sarcastically. "How can you all travel with your red eyes?"

"_Contacts, Dear, they work the same for us as they would for you." _

"Okay then. I guess I will see you… the day after tomorrow."

"That's correct. Take care, dear Bella. We will see you soon."

"See you soon."

I was not expecting Aro to say they were coming so soon. I mean the day after tomorrow. Are they serious? I'm a nervous wreck. I feel like there is so much I need to get done, but I can't even think straight. I'm worried about the brothers being in Forks and around those I love and care for. I'm especially worried about Charlie and Angela.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. With a clearer head I realize what I was most nervous about. I want, need, to talk to Jasper. I want to let him know that I want to get married and now. I don't want him to think the only reason I want this is because the Volturi is coming, but in all honesty they are a part of it. I want to get on with my change. The longer we wait, the more danger everyone is in and I've already put them through enough this past year.

Even I have a hard time understanding how my life has changed so drastically in such a short amount of time. I had hoped to only be here for a little while, maybe get to know Charlie a little better and then move away again. I hoped that I would get into a college where the sun shines bright. That plan went out the window the minute I realized I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen. I don't regret it though, Edward led me to Jasper and I couldn't have asked for a better man. Being with Jasper has shown me just how wrong I had been about the way a relationship was supposed to be. I realized before that Edward's controlling ways weren't right, but I half expected Jasper to be the same way.

I take another deep breath and raise my head high. I know what needs to be done and that is to talk to Jasper. With that I stand up and make my way out of the study. Walking down the hall I slowed my pace and run my hand down the rough texture; my fingers ghosting over the small imperfections. I close my eyes and enjoy it. I know I am delaying the inevitable, but I can't help it. Just then our bedroom door opens and Jasper's head pokspokes around the corner.

"What's got you so conflicted babe?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"About us getting married."

He looks taken back by my blunt statement, but I can see the corners of his lips turn up into a small grin. I can see his eyes sparkle. _He is taking this better than I thought._

"What about it?"

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves before answering, "I was thinking maybe we could go ahead and do it next week."

"There's no reason to be nervous, Bella. I think it's a great idea." I watch him walk over to the bed and take a seat. He motions for me to join him, but I stay put. I am too stunned by his reaction. I was half expecting him to immediately refuse.

"You do?" Even I can hear the disbelief in my tone. I can't believe he is being so understanding about this.

"I asked you to be my wife because I love you and want to spend eternity with you. I would marry you today if that's what you wanted. Do you mind telling me why though?"

I stand up, walk over to him and plop down in his lap, "Well, I just thought it would be better to get everything out of the way now. Everyone that I love is here and I also think it will help get the Volturi off our backs."

After kissing my check lightly, he smirks, "And, what if they're still here for the wedding?"

"I'm counting on it." I said with a smile.

With a laugh he said, "Of course you are."

I know no one understands my attachment to the Volturi, but Aro and Marcus have become close friends. They have been so understanding and if it wasn't for them I would probably already be dead. I feel like I owe them, because if it was left up to Caius I would have been killed the first time I was in Volterra.

"There's one more thing."

"There's always one more thing. What is it?"

"They're will be here the day after tomorrow."

"I'm not surprised and it's not a big deal. We knew they were coming. It's not like we have to prepare or anything."

The only thing I can do is nod. He's right. We all knew they were coming and the rest of the family shouldn't be too shocked by the news; even if they aren't happy about it. Aro and I have yet to talk about where they will be hunting, but I hope he knows it won't be anywhere near our home. I might not be close to most of the people in Forks, but I would never allow anyone to do anything to the people who have been there for Charlie since my mom left. He acts like he isn't still affected by it, but I know better. He hasn't even dated since the day they split.

"You're radiating sadness, Darlin'."

"Sorry. I was just thinking about Charlie and my mom."

He gives me a knowing look and says "Why don't we go downstairs and talk to the family. I don't know what kind of wedding you want, but you don't have much time to plan one. I'm sure Rosalie and Esme will be more than happy to help you and maybe that will help take your mind off things."

I hadn't thought about actually planning a wedding and would definitely need some help. The closest thing I've ever come to going to a wedding was Renee and Phil's small new age ceremony and that was a disaster.

Grabbing Jasper's hand I drag him off the bed and down the stairs to find our family and give them our news. I want to call Charlie and Angela, but I would have to wait until later. Right now things seem to be going perfectly and I don't want anything to distract me or ruin it.

* * *

**What do you guys think is going to happen when the Volturi get there? And, would you like to see some of Ana?**

**For those of you who look at my teasers every week you can now subscribe and get email updates. Just go to my blog (link in pro) enter your email and your done. :) **


	37. Justice of the Peace

**Thank you guys for all the reviews, alerts, & favorite stories! I'm stunned at the amount of new readers URoad has picked up in the last few days! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Okay, all you Jasper lovers it's time to get to writing! Jaspers Darlin's are hosting the Home For The Holidays Contest & it's only open until Nov. 15th!! Get your entries in!! If you need more information about the contest there is a link to the contest page in my profile or just do an author search for "Home for the Holidays"**

**Sparagus (1/2 of sparabella) and me are hosting a contest called "Round Mound of a Beehound - show us yours". It is a vagina euphemism crackfic contest and we will start accepting entries Nov.1. Please go to my profile and click on the link. It is hosted on blogspot & all the information and guidelines are up now!**

**HUGE thanks to my AMAZING beta Ivy Rain! My story would be shit without her! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own Jasper, I don't. All things belong to SM!**

* * *

**_Jasper_**

Last night Bella and I sat down with our family and shared our news. It didn't surprise me that everyone was radiating excitement. They were so happy about our upcoming union that they didn't even seem to mind that the Volturi would be here tomorrow. Personally, I will be glad for them to get here. The faster they arrive, the sooner they can leave. I don't have a problem with the Volturi, but I don't trust them. And, don't get me started on the lust that rolls of most of their brigade every time they see Bella. It's rather unsettling and not to mention downright rude. I'm not worried though, I know Bella loves me and have no reason to question her loyalty. I also know that the Volturi, excluding Jane, are frightened to do anything to cross me. The fear that radiates off of them every time I enter a room is enough to make me almost appreciate the time I spent with Maria.

Before Bella even had a chance to fully open her eyes this morning Rosalie came in and forced her out of bed, saying something about needing to go to Port Angeles. I have a feeling things will be like that for the next few days. Bella isn't too keen on the idea of having to plan a wedding, so I guess it works out perfectly because its Rosalie's specialty and she won't want her to do anything but tag along anyway. I can't say that I'm exactly happy about this morning's interruption though. Bella and I haven't been intimate in a few days and my desire for her was growing by the second. I understand that it's uncomfortable for her to be in a house full of vampires, who each have an acute sense of hearing, but she's going to have to get used to it if she wants to remain with the family. I won't let her deny me over something as trivial as that. Of course I would never say this to her because I don't want to remind her of my time with Alice, but at some point we have all heard each other making love.

I promised Emmett that we would hang out today. He said we needed to have some "man time"; whatever that means. So now I'm standing beside his jeep waiting for him to get his shit together so that we can get on with whatever it is that he has planned. I like hanging out with him, but with Emmett you never know what kind of trouble you might get into. He reminds me a lot of my friend Peter in that sense. Peter is always up to no good and the only thing that keeps him out of trouble is his wife Charlotte. I'm still trying to figure out a way to tell Bella that I'll be inviting them to our wedding. I know she's already having a hard time wrapping her head around the whole "human drinkers coming to Forks" thing.

I watch Emmett walk out of the door with a huge grin on his face. Feeling his determination and amusement, I just know he's up to no good. "Where are we going, Emmett?" He simply opens the driver's side door and gets in without answering me.

I open my door and slide into the seat and repeat my question. He just looks at me, his smile grows wider as he says, "You're getting married, Bro. We have a bachelor party to plan."

"I am not having a bachelor party and besides, aren't you supposed to plan that without me?"

"I'm not doing it alone and I'm not taking Eli the Emo or Doc." I laugh at his term for Eli, because it's true. Eli has been sulking a bit ever since Carlisle arrived. I understand why though and I think that's why he's been so open with me. He feels torn between wanting to hate Carlisle and wanting to forgive him. Part of him believes that if Carlisle had known about him, he would have been around.

"I really don't want a bachelor party, Emmett. You've done this shit every time I've had a wedding and I hate it."

"It's different this time. This is going to be your last wedding. Bella's not going to want to get married over and over again like Alice did." I know he's right. Bella will be the last woman I marry and knowing her it will only happen once. It doesn't matter though; I still don't want a bachelor party.

"Fine, but you better clear it with Bella first."

"Already did. We're taking the Chief and some of Forks finest out this weekend."

I groan in frustration, but I'm not going to argue with him. He's been supportive of mine and Bella's decisions, so the least I can do is let him have his fun. I wonder if he's really thought having the Chief come out with us and if he took the Volturi into account. While having them in our home for a few days doesn't bother me, the thought of them running around town with Chief Swan was an entirely different story.

Emmett drove us to Port Angeles and to the only strip joint in site. He tells me to wait in the car while he goes in and rents the "VIP" lounge. I can't bring myself to tell him that a club named Droppy's probably doesn't have one. I hope the name of the club doesn't have any bearing on the women inside. When he comes back out he's wearing a shit eating grin and tells me that money talks. Our next stop is the liquor store and I know he was doing it for the 'humans' and to keep up appearances, but I was happy about it. I may not be able to feel the effects of liquor, but I do enjoy a nice hefty shot of bourbon every now and then.

When we leave the liquor store, Emmett insists he needs to drop me off at home so that he can go and talk to everyone he's inviting. _I wonder how the boys in Forks were going to take the news that Bella and I were getting married._ I sit back and can't stop the smirk that crosses my face as I think about Mike Newton's jealousy flaring up. I remember when Edward and Bella first started dating and it became common knowledge. To say the entire teenage population of Forks was disappointed would be an understatement.

As soon as Emmett drops me off at home I rush up the stairs to my bedroom and lay down on the bed. I should be out hunting. It has been a couple of days since I've gone out and I know I am pushing my own boundaries, but I'm not worried that I will hurt Bella. I am certain that my love for her is enough to ensure her safety and her safety was the reason I haven't been going in the first place. Ever since Emmett and I saw Victoria in the forest I couldn't bring myself to be too far away from her.

I got off the bed to and began going through some old boxes, trying to get rid of any old memories of me and Alice. As I am going through them I hear a car pull into the driveway. I walk out of the room and get half way down the stairs when I hear yelling. I freeze and listen. That's when I realize its Bella.

"This is my wedding and there isn't time to do everything you want to do."

"I'm just trying to help you, Bella."

"No, Rose. You are turning my wedding into something you would want; something extravagant and that's not me at all. I appreciate you trying to help me, but if you don't cut the shit, I'm taking Jasper down to the court house and we can just get married by the justice of the peace."

I hear Rosalie gasp as Bella comes into the house, slamming the door behind her. She runs up the stairs and pushes past me without saying a word. I don't follow her, I want to talk to Rose and find out what is going on first. I go outside and find Rosalie and Esme taking bags out of the trunk. I don't want Bella to hear me, so I speak low enough that she doesn't, "What the fuck was that all about, Rose?"

She turned to me and sighed, "I honestly don't know, Jasper. She was fine this morning and then as the day progressed she started to snap at the smallest things. She was quiet on the ride home and when I asked her about her dress, she just blew up." She gives me an apologetic smile and you wouldn't have to be an empath to know that she is worried about her.

I smile a small smile back at Rose before turning on my heel and running back into the house and up the stairs. When I walk in to the bedroom I can smell Bella, but don't see her. I realize she is in the bathroom so I sit down on the bed and wait for her to come out. Twenty minutes later she comes out freshly showered and dressed. She looks at me and huffs, "Before you ask, everything is fine."

"I wasn't going to ask, but since you brought it up, everything is not fine. You have been moody the last couple of days, you just blew up on Rose and snapped at me. What's going on, Bella?"

She drops the clothes she has in her hands and throws her hands up in the air, "I'm fucking losing it, Jasper. There's too much going on and I can't handle it. I thought I could, but I can't. It was stupid of me to think I could add a wedding on top of it all."

"We don't have to have a wedding right now. Hell, we don't have to have a wedding at all if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. I'm just frustrated and Rose has been throwing questions at me all day that I just don't have the answers to. I don't know anything about weddings or what it takes to plan one."

"Come here." I pat the spot next to me on the bed. She slowly starts walking toward me, taking her clothes off as she did. I already knew what she wants, what she needs. It isn't the way I would have wanted her to take out her frustrations, but I won't deny her.

By the time she reaches me she is completely undressed. She stands in front of me, letting my eyes rake over her body before straddling my lap and crashing her lips to mine. My hands run up and down her back, enjoying the way her warm skin feels under my cold touch. She pulls her lips away from mine and looks into my eyes as she speaks, "I need you, Jasper. Please. I need to feel you inside of me."

Her words go straight to my already hardened cock and I don't waste any time. Flipping her over on to her back, so that I could stand and remove my own clothing I crawl back on to the bed and hover over her, "Tell me exactly what you want, Bella."

"I want you to fuck me."

I lower my head and trail my tongue across her collar bone. I work my way up and press my lips firmly to the center of her neck and speak against her skin, "That's it? I said exactly what you want."

She doesn't say anything so I take that as an okay to do anything I want. I kiss her neck one final time before trailing my hand down her abdomen, over her beautiful bare mound and plunging two fingers deep inside of her to make sure she was ready for me. I should have known better though because my girl was always ready, always wet. I pump my fingers in and out of a few more times before taking them out and running my fingers up and down her slick slit. She whimpers at the sensation and I know it won't be long before she is begging to give her what she wants. I slide my finger up to her clit, the coolness of my skin and the pressure making her jump a little. I smirk as I feel her desire growing and start rubbing small, fast circles in the spot I know she loves most.

She tries pushing my hand away, "No, I want to cum with you inside of me."

"You had your chance to tell me what you wanted." I continue playing with her clit, enjoying the sounds that escape her lips. I can tell she is growing impatient; she reaches down, takes my cock in her hand and starts stroking me roughly. I let out a frustrating groan because the way her warm hand felt wrapped around my length makes me want to dive deep into her dripping wet sex.

I open myself up and allow all of my lust wash over her. I am relieved that it doesn't take long for her hold on my dick to loosen and her body to start quivering uncontrollably beneath me. I don't give her time to ride out her orgasm before I remove myself from her hand. I give myself a couple of strokes before I take her thighs into my cold hands; spreading them wide open. I thrust into her quickly and watch her visibly relax. I have only thrust into her a couple times before I feel her need grow. She looks up at me and speaks with dominance in her tone, "More. Harder. Fuck me harder."

Her need is quickly becoming my own. I remain inside of her as I roll her to lie on her side. I throw her leg over my shoulder and push into her as far as I can; gripping her thigh for leverage. I begin to increase my pace. It is the roughest I have ever been with her, but she is enjoying it and so am I. This isn't loving and beautiful, it is animalistic and full of need.

She grips my forearm and had I been human her nails would have cut into my flesh, "Fuck, Jasper. I'm going to cum."

I want to go faster, harder, but I can't without hurting her. I want to cum with her. Watching her reach her release the moment before I find my own is one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. Her breathing becomes labored and she begins to shake. I watch her face as she comes all around me. I thrust into her a few more times before I come into her sweet, tight center.

I collapse on the bed next to her and we are both panting, trying to catch our breath. I close my eyes for a few minutes trying to wrap my head around what has just happened. I make a mental note to talk to Bella about our communication issue tomorrow morning. When I open my eyes and look over at her, she has fallen asleep. I let out a frustrated sigh and get up. I pick her up and lay her on her side of the bed. I know she has had a rough day, so I won't complain. I kiss her forehead before heading to the bathroom to shower.

I finish my shower and walk into the study to grab a book. When I get back to our room I lay down to read. It is around 4:00 that I hear a lot of commotion coming from downstairs. I can sense panic, but don't want to leave Bella's side. The next thing I know Rosalie burst through the door and shouts,

"The Volturi are here."

* * *

**You all know what's next ;) Please read & review!! Make my day & get me to 1,000.**

**There is an outtake poll posted on my profile. Please take a minute to vote for the outtake you'd like to see the most.**


	38. Volturi in Forks Pt 1

**Huge thanks and so much love to my beta Ivy Rain!! She's the best!**

**I have to say THANK YOU to TishPhoenix who has made some AMAZING banners for both of my stories! You can see them on my blog (link in profile). She will also be doing the graphics for Round Mound of a Beehound and I am so excited that she's on board!**

**So many great contests going on right now! The Darlin's Home for the Holidays & Round Mound of a Beehound are both listed on my profile. Please go check them out.**

**Preview will be on my blog Thursday morning**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all thing Twilight. **

* * *

**_Bella_**

I am just waking up and don't know what the hell is going on. Jasper's not in bed and the house is eerily quiet. I look over at the clock and its 9:46. I don't remember going to sleep last night, but I'm guessing Jasper must have put me in bed. I really wanted to talk to him last night, but I couldn't find the right words without taking my frustrations out on him. I know we should have been talking, but all I wanted was a release. I needed him to make me feel better. Shopping with Rosalie and Esme wasn't too bad, but Rose wouldn't stop throwing questions at me. Adding that on top of all the stress I'm already under was more then I could handle. I know I need to find Rose and Esme later to apologize. As for Jasper, well hopefully we can talk about what's been bothering me. I'm sure with him being an empath this can't be a picnic for him either. This has to be hard on him, especially with the way I've been acting the last few days.

I stretched out on the bed and thought back to yesterday. Rosalie had some very nice ideas for the wedding. She let me pick out my own dress, which I was really surprised about. She even got the seamstress at the dress shop to agree to have it done in time for the ceremony. I really wish I had told her how grateful I was. _Especially since I was such a cranky, nasty mess._ Esme was also a saint. As far as I know she had already gone ahead and ordered the cake.

I really started to lose it when we were at the florist. We were looking at flower arrangements when Rose asked me, "Calla lilies and irises or calla lilies and roses?" It was a simple question, really it was, but it was also one that I didn't have the answer to and I just snapped. I stormed out of the flower shop like a child and went to wait in the car. When Rosalie and Esme came out they looked hesitant to talk to me. I couldn't blame them though. I took a few deep breaths and tried to ease up a bit. When they finally saw that I had relaxed a little they told me about the flower arrangements that they ordered. They explained that they didn't want them to not be ready in time and that's the only reason they did it without me. Here they are just trying to help me and I flip out on them. I'm still extremely embarrassed by my behavior. I wish I could have held on to my frustrations just a little bit longer.

When I realize I'm not going to get anywhere with all this obsessing and over thinking I get out of bed. I decide to just go downstairs and face the music. _I also want to find out why it's so damn quiet._ It's been somewhat of a rule that everyone would do things at a human level while I'm in the house; which normally means talking and walking around, so that why the quiet is making me so uneasy. I throw on my pajamas and make my way downstairs. I walk into the living, thinking that's where I'll find everyone, but the only person I see is Jasper. He's sitting on the edge of the couch with his head in his hands, confirming what I already know, something is wrong.

"Jasper?" I walk over to the couch and take a seat next to him.

He can sense my hesitation and worry without even turning to look at me. Then he answers, "Don't worry, Darlin'. I've just been waiting for you to get up. We need to go meet everyone in the clearing." He turns and gives me a small smile before laying his hand on my knee and giving it small squeeze for reassurance.

"Why is everyone at the clearing if everything is okay?"

"The Volturi got here earlier than we expected. Everyone went to meet with the pack about an hour ago."

"I'm going to get dressed. I'll be ready to go in a minute."

Jasper nods in agreement and I race up the stairs to get dressed. As I'm scrambling around the room to find some clothes to throw on I realize that everything is happening so fast. I had forgotten that the Volturi were coming today. I can understand what has Jasper's face looking so worried. I didn't want the others to be alone with the Volturi any longer then they needed to be. It wasn't as if they would do anything to the family, it was just that everyone hadn't made it a secret about their dislike for the brothers. My family thinks that everything they do is about power. Proving they have it, using it for their own needs and bending people to their will. Maybe some things are, but I believe they do a lot of good too, but I can also see the family's point of view as well.

I pull on a pair of jeans and on old t-shirt. I figure if we're going to be running through the forest than there's no reason for me to get all dolled up. I threw on my old chucks and ran into the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and throw back my hair. I race back down the stairs, half expecting Jasper to be waiting by the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen." He yells out.

The last thing on my mind is food. I just want to get out of here and go join the rest of our family. "You really don't have to do that, baby. We should probably get going."

"You didn't eat dinner last night. Besides, you and I need to talk before we go anywhere." He moves away from the stove and turns to rest his back against the counter. His eyes bore into mine; he's silently pleading with me to give him something, anything.

I nod, letting him know I understand and it's fine. After last night, I already knew it was coming. Jasper's not the kind of man that holds his tongue. It still surprises me that we work together so well; we really are polar opposites. Jasper is strong, a fighter and even though he has a big and genuine heart, he's not afraid to tell people how he feels. Until everything happened with Alice and Edward, I was always the type of person who walked on eggshells; frightened to upset anyone by saying how I felt. With Jasper that all changed; and for the better.

I take a seat at the kitchen table and watch as Jasper puts my food on a plate. He sets my breakfast in front of me, sits down in the chair next to mine and gestures for me to start eating.

"You eat, I'll talk." He runs his hands through his slightly disheveled hair and takes a deep breath, "Look, what happened last night can't happen again. I know that you're frustrated, I'm frustrated too. I'm ready for this whole mess to be over, so that we can move on with our lives, but we have to be able to communicate. We're all aware that you feel like you're a burden."

Before he continues he pulls my hand away from the table and takes it in to his own. He looks me in the eyes as he speaks, "But you are not a burden, Bella. Don't try to argue with me. I'm an empath, so I feel what you're feeling. The only time you're anywhere near a burden to me is when you leave me wondering what your emotions mean or where they're coming from. I don't want to have to guess what's going on with you. I want us to be able to talk about it. Together. The last few days you've been on edge and I had hoped that you would come and talk to me before things got to be too much for you to handle, but that wasn't the case. What happened last night could have been very dangerous for you. I won't let you put either one of us in that position again. Do you understand?"

I'm not too sure that I do understand. I get that he wants me to be able to talk to him when something is wrong, but can't he see, or better yet feel, how much better I am today? A big part of me being frustrated came from not being able to spend time with him. We haven't even had a full day to ourselves since we went to Italy and we weren't even together then. I love our family, but being together all the time just doesn't work for me. My family isn't very big and for the most part we're private people. I'm not used to having no privacy at all and here, everyone can hear everything I do, everything I say or every single sound I make. Jasper and I haven't talked about it, but I hope that after everything settles we can go out on our own for a while.

"I know that I need to work on communicating with you and I will. I'm sorry I didn't come to you; I just didn't want you to worry. I'm not going to apologize for last night, though. It was exactly what I needed and I do feel better."

He stands up as he slams his hands down on the marble table, causing it to crack. "If my hurting you is what makes you feel better, then I don't think I can assist you anymore."

I shake my head furiously as I try to understand what he said. "What are you talking about, Jasper? You didn't hurt me."

"Stand up."

He grabs my arm and pulls me up from the table. Before I know what's happening, he has my pants undone and pulled down around my knees. He moves away from me and motions to my legs. I look down at my bare thighs and let out a loud gasp at what I see. My left leg, from hip to knee is covered in black bruises. My right isn't as bad, just a few small, round marks. I look back up at Jasper, who looks like he would cry if he were able, and I start to speak, "Baby, I don't even feel them. I didn't last night and I didn't this morning. It was an accident. I know you would never try to hurt me."

"I did hurt you and it could have been much worse if I had lost control. You give me more credit then you should." He takes a step forward, closing the distance between us and strokes my cheek lovingly, "I can't lose you, Bella, not ever."

I rise up on the tips of my toes and place a chaste kiss on his lips. I feel terrible that he's even thinking about what could have happened. I should have never put him in that position. "I'm sorry." I whisper. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks, as I think about what I'm going to say next. I hesitate for a minute, taking my lower lip in between my teeth to try and calm my nerves. "Umm, Jasper? After I'm turned…uh… we can do that right? I mean, you won't have to worry about your control?"

He throws his head back and lets out a deep, boisterous laugh, "No. We won't have to worry. We can do anything you want."

"Anything?"

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him, "Mmm hmm. Tell me… did you have something in mind?" He starts places soft kisses down my jaw line and I groan in frustration. _Damn him for starting something he can't finish._

"Jasper, you have to stop." I try to push him away, but he refused to budge. "Seriously, we need to go."

He pulls away and gives me his best pout, "Fine, but we will finish this later."

I can only nod in response. I'm torn between wanting Jasper to take me, right here, right now and wanting to get to our family. I pull up my jeans and sit back down at the table. I quickly finish my breakfast and throw my dish in the sink. Jasper, knowing me so well, suggests that I use the restroom before we go, so I do. As I'm washing my hands realization hits; I'm about to be the only human in a field full of super naturals.

_What if something goes wrong? What if Jasper is right and I can't trust the Volturi? Calm down! Jasper, along with the rest of the family, won't let anything happen to you. Just relax before you set Jasper off again. That's the last thing he needs!_

When I'm sure that my inner argument is over, I take a few deep breaths before leaving the restroom and going to find Jasper. When I walk out of the door he's already there waiting. "Don't worry so much. Trust me they aren't going to try anything. Besides, with the wolves, we have the upper hand." He says with a smirk. _Damn the sexy empath vampire!_

"Why do they want to meet with the pack anyway?"

He puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me out the door. "They didn't. I suggested it. They need to see how the wolves operate and I thought it might help them understand that this isn't their territory. Now, hop on."

I jump on Jasper's back, wrap my legs tight around his waist and my arms around his neck. I bury my face in the crook of his neck and try to concentrate on the scent of his skin. If it wasn't for the feeling of the wind blowing, I wouldn't even know he was running. It isn't long before he pats me on the leg and tells me to open my eyes. The place where we've stopped is a place I know all too well; we're roughly twenty feet from the clearing.

I get down from Jasper's back and straighten my clothes. I let out a huff before asking, "You ready?"

"I've already seen them, Darlin'. It's you that has to be ready."

I nod, letting him know that I'm okay. Jasper wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his side. We walk into the clearing, where we find our family on one side, the pack on the other, and the Volturi in the middle. The distance between them isn't much and everyone seems to be getting along. I do notice that Carlisle is off to the side and I wonder if they have spoken with him yet. Rosalie and Emmett start walking toward us, both with worried looks on their faces. We meet them half way and stop. I step away from Jasper and wrap my arms around Rose's torso. I know the others can hear me, but I whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry."

She pulls away and plants a soft kiss on my cheek. She grabs my shoulders and looks me over, "I'll let it slide this time, but if you ever yell at me like that again, I'll kick your ass." She smiles playfully, before looking over her shoulder and groaning, "Come on. They're over there working on a plan to find Edward and Alice." That worried look graces her features once again as she glances at me briefly. She takes my hand in hers and leads us over to the large group in the middle of the clearing.

As I approach the others I quickly greet each member of my family with a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. I look at the pack and find myself shocked. I know Jake said they gained two members, but seeing them all together like that is overwhelming. Sam, Jake and Paul, being the only wolves in human form, are standing to represent the pack. The other five are all sitting quietly behind them. I wave to say hello and all three return the gesture.

I turn to the brothers and of course, Aro is the first one to say hello. He grabs my shoulders and kisses each cheek lightly before saying, "It is always a pleasure to see you, Isabella."

I give him the best smile that I can under the circumstances and ignore his statement completely. "Aro, how was your trip? You got here sooner than I expected."

"Yes, well, you can thank Ana for that." He says pointing to a small brunette, whom I've never met before. She is beautiful. She reminds me of Aubrey Hepburn and if I had to guess, I would bet that warm smile never leaves her face. It's hard to imagine that such a sweet looking girl could feed off of humans. "She pulled some strings and got us on a private plane. It worked out much better for us."

"Good." I say before turning to Marcus. He takes my hand in his and shakes it softly.

"It's good to see you, Bella."

"It's good to see you too." I am glad to see Marcus. He is such a quiet person and no matter what anyone else believes, I know he has a kind soul.

Caius has yet to look at me, so I guess I'm going to have to be the one to initiate our greeting.

"Caius, glad you had a safe flight."

He takes a minute to look at me, but when he does there's something in his eyes that I haven't seen before. He looks almost timid. "Thank you." He says, then looks over to Aro and scowls. "Bella, I was hoping, if you have a minute later, that we would be able to talk." He looks back at me with a solemn expression.

"Sure, why don't I get caught up to speed and then I'm all yours." I can tell he didn't really want to talk to me, but I am intrigued by what he might have to say.

"I'm coming with her." Jasper says with a stern voice.

Caius chuckles darkly, "I expected nothing less, Mr. Whitlock."

"Jasper. While you all are here, please, call me Jasper."

Caius turned his attention back to his brothers and asks, "Shall we fill Bella and _**Jasper**_ in?"

Aro nods in Caius' direction and looks at Jasper and me excitedly, "We haven't had much time to discuss, but as you know, Carlisle has been having trouble getting in touch with Edward and Alice. We would like to take care of things while we are here so we don't have to make another trip back. Well, not for that reason anyway. From the information we've been given, we believe they have left Alaska. Demetri, Jacob and Seth will leave tonight just to make sure. If they are not there, Demetri is a wonderful tracker, the best, and he will find them."

I shake my head, trying to clear it of confusion. "What do you mean Jake and Seth? They aren't going anywhere." I say looking at the brothers.

Jacob takes a few steps forward and speaks up, "I volunteered, as did Seth. We will be fine, Bella."

"He's just a kid," I yell. "What about my wedding? I can't get married without you there. Why would you agree to this? Why the hell would you _want_ this?" Tears start to stream down my cheeks as I think about my best friend and little Seth Clearwater out hunting vampires.

Jacob walks up to me, takes my face in his hands and wipes my cheeks with his thumbs, "We love you, Bells, and we're ready for this to be over too. I. Will. Be. At. Your. Wedding. It's important to you, so it's important to me. And trust me, Seth can take care of himself; none of us would have agreed to it if he couldn't." He pauses and takes a look around, "All of this is for you, Bella." He gives me a quick hug and turns around to join the rest of the pack again.

Jasper wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his chest. I fist my hands into his shirt and sob into him. I will never be able to live with myself if something happens to them. No matter what Jake says, there is no reason that they have to go, especially not with two other members of the guard here. No one moved or made a sound while I tried to gain my composer.

"Bella, would you like to go home?" Jasper asks.

I pull away from him and shake my head, "I want to get everything out of the way. Take it all in at once, ya know?"

He smiles at me and then looks at the brothers, "Anything else we need to know?"

"Like I said, we haven't had time to discuss much. We would like to speak to Carlisle tonight. Of course, the rest of the family is welcome to attend. As you know, Eli is the main reason we've made this trip and we would like to get to know a little more about him; if he is willing. We also have some business to discuss with the pack and I hope to do that before Jacob and Seth leave." He looks over at Sam and asks, "If that is alright with you."

"Fine." Sam says. His facial expression is stern. It was obvious from the moment that Jasper and I arrived that Sam was all about business. Neither him nor Paul look happy about being here.

Aro nods, "Perfect. Now, does anyone have anything they would like to say before we go our separate ways?" His question is directed at the family, but no one says anything. "Alright, then we will meet you back at your house later this evening."

I watch as Caius motions for Felix with his finger. He whispers something in his ear, before looking at Jasper and me. "Bella, Jasper, would you mind taking a walk with us?"

Jasper and I just look at each other and shrug. I know the Volturi brother's don't go anywhere without their guard, but I'm a little uncomfortable with Felix. He has been very open about his attraction to me and even though I find him less abrasive then the rest of the guard, something about him still rubs me the wrong way.

"He would never hurt you." Jasper whispers.

I look at him to try and understand where he's coming from with that comment. Before I wasted too much time thinking on it I decide to say _fuck it _and throw caution to the wind. I love and trust Jasper and need to start acting like it instead of second guessing everything, so I look back at Caius and answer, "Let's go."

* * *

**Please read & review! I want to know what you think.**


	39. Talking to Cauis

**A/N: Okay, I was on my way to bed when I got this back from my wonderful beta Ms. Ivy Rain. Huge thanks to her. She saved this chapter! Seriously!**

**There's a lot going on! The Darlin's Home for the Holidays Contest is still open until the 15th!! Write up some Jasper holiday love and GET. IT. IN!**

**Round Mound of a Beehound started today, so get your entries in!! We got our first entry and it is posted. It's great, go read it! **

**I am sure by now you have all heard of the fandom gives back author auction. Well, I am collabing with Kitty Cullen-03 and we are offering a 5,000 word one shot, story line of choice and Jasper pairing of choice. Bidding starts at $25. The auction will be held Nov. 15-30th (New Moon week yay!) If you need a link please email me or go to fandomgivesback(dot)com**

**If you just can't get enough of Caius, the great author Jeanita has reviewed the first 8 chapters of this story in his POV & they are hilarious! Go and read. She also just posted the first chapter of a B/Caius fic!!! Check her out.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters!**

* * *

_Jasper_

Caius and Felix are following Bella and I through the tree line and I can feel Caius' hesitation. There is no question about it; he does not want to talk to Bella. I know she thinks it's because he doesn't like her, but I don't think that's the case at all. Even though he has strong emotions like hatred and malice, I never felt them directed pointedly at Bella. If I had, we wouldn't be here now.

"Where are we going?" Felix grunts out. I've never known a man to sound quiet as barbaric as he does.

I turn around and look at him. I smirk at his annoyance because there's no question that it's aimed at me. "We can stop here if you like. I just thought Caius would like some privacy."

"I would." Caius says, looking at Felix.

We continue to walk until I think we are out of hearing range, finally stopping when we find a break in the trees. I loosen the grip I have on Bella's waist and turn us to face Caius and his guard. We stand there for a few minutes, looking like a couple of gun slinging cowboys about to standoff, when Caius intertwines his hands in front of his abdomen and takes a step forward, "Well, I have business to attend to so I would like to get this over with." He clears his throat and looks down at the ground, "Bella, I'm not good with apologies and I don't really think I owe you one."

Bella opens her mouth to interrupt him, but I stopped her. I squeeze her waist just a small bit and she relaxes again. I know she doesn't like what he's saying, but I figure she should at least him finish. Without hesitation he continues.

"I am not a trusting person and I do all I can to protect my kind and my family. We have rules that have been set in place for a reason! Apparently and my brothers seem to have forgotten that. However, since, but because they have I should not have been so rude to you. You see, we have always agreed that majority rules and in your case it seems as if the majority have definitely made their ruling in your case."

He releases his hands and moves them behind his back. He turns and it looks like he is about to begin pacing. _He doesn't like doing this one bit. _I'm interrupted from my thoughts as he begins again, "Now, I wanted to talk to you because you have been rather helpful to us and since we will be staying in your home, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Bella smiled smugly, "Are you apologizing, Caius?"

_She sure can't help herself, can she?_

"I'm not apologizing! This is who I am! Period! I am simply informing you that you don't-"He stops and looks around frantically, "There is another vampire here. Who is that?" He whispers almost too low for even my ears to hear.

Felix and I look at each other and freeze. It takes me a minute to catch the scent, but when I do I immediately know it's not only one vampire, but two. _I guess what they say is true; older vampires really do have better senses_. I crouch down in front of Bella and answer Caius through clenched teeth, "That is Victoria. She has come for Bella."

"Victoria is here? Oh my God, Jasper, wh-"

"Be quiet, Bella and just stay where you are." My tone is a little harsher than usual, but this is serious. Victoria and her companion are closing in on us and fast.

"What does this Victoria want with her?" Felix asks. I can feel that he doesn't trust us and I can't really say that I blame him.

"We killed her mate." Caius gasps and I roll my eyes, "Oh come on, the Cullen's aren't volatile. Short version is her mate tried to kill Bella. It was after he tried to kill Bella. He was a tracker and decided she he would be his next game." I pick up Bella's hand and show him her scar. A low growl builds in his chest as he looks in the direction our uninvited guests are coming from. He moves to stand next to me with Felix flanking his right side. A few seconds later Victoria breaks through the trees, her long, wavy red hair blowing behind her gracefully. She's followed by a male, who looks to be in his early twenties. His hair is filled with debris and it looks like he hasn't showered in weeks. It only takes me a minute to realize that he is a newborn, and a hungry one at that.

"If it isn't Edward's precious pet." Victoria hissed. She looked around and I could feel her determination quickly turn to shock, "Where is Edward?"

Caius lowers himself into a low crouch and growls out, "Edward will be the last of your worries if you don't leave. RIGHT NOW!"

Victoria smirks and runs her fingers through the newborns hair, "She murdered my mate and I've waited a long time for her to come out of hiding. We can do this the hard way if you would like, but no matter what happens here; I promise you, I will be taking her with me."

Felix chuckles, but there's not a race of humor, "You are threatening Caius Volturi?"

"Volturi!?"

The newborn male looks at Victoria with wide eyes and asks, "Who is he?"

"Shut up, Riley. I will explain later. It looks like we have chosen a bad time. We will leave for now, but know this is not finished, Bella. Not by a long shot."

Caius straightens himself and takes a step forward, "Tsk, tsk, you made us a promise. I hope you intend on keeping it."

"I don't want trouble. You know the saying 'a mate for a mate'? Well, I will avenge the murder of my James."

"Bella is not Edward's mate, Victoria."

"She is the reason James is no longer here! It doesn't matter who she is with; she deserves to pay for what she has done."

"And, you don't think James deserved what he got? Do you even know what happened, Victoria?"

"Bella, please!" I yell, not wanting to provoke them. I did not expect this to happen now; not while the Volturi were around.

The next thing I know, I can feel Riley's anger spike and he lunges for Caius. I'm not sure what set him off, but can only imagine it has something to do with his gift. I turn to look at Bella who is staring at the fiasco through wide eyes. I hear a fierce growl come from my left and see Victoria coming for us in my peripheral vision. My natural instincts kick in and I grab her by her neck and throw her across the tiny field before she can get to Bella. I don't take time to check my surroundings, I just run towards where she has slammed into the ground. I am going to end this once and for all. She gets up from the ground, and it is obvious to me that she has been trained to fight. She starts to straighten herself, but before she can get up fully I rush her slightly weakened body. I feel the fear radiating off of her as I ram her into a nearby tree. I jump back, stand up and wait for her to make her next move, knowing that no matter who trained her I can counter anything she can throw at me... I can hear the scuffle behind me, so I turn my head slightly to the left and look out of my peripheral vision. The first thing I notice is that Bella is standing by herself, unprotected. My eyes shift to Caius and Riley who are circling each other, with Felix standing off to the side; he's furious and I know he's going to jump in at any minute. I feel Victoria's teeth sink into my shoulder and I silently curse myself for not paying better attention to her. I thought she would be down longer. _Damn it! _With her latched on from at my side it's easy to break free. She's not as intelligent as most vampires; most would know not to be so hasty in their next attack stay away. I cocked my head to the side with an eyebrow arched before I begin my taunting.

"I made a mistake. Don't expect it to happen again."

She laughs and begins to stalk me toward me, "You don't frighten me. The stories I've heard of our history are just full of false legends. Your scars don't mean anything. It just shows that hundreds of vampires have gotten to you."

"And, hundreds have been defeated." I say right before I spring forward and take her right arm into my hands and sinking my teeth into her tricep. She hisses from the pain, but doesn't know that it's only just begun. She hasn't felt anything yet. I sink my teeth in a little further, making sure I create a good incision. I can feel her panic rise as the burn of my venom sets in. She struggles to get away from me, but she's only making this easier on me. She yanks her arm one last time and between my incision and my hold, it forms a clean tear. I give her arm one good tug and it comes off. She growls fiercely at me as I toss it to the side, where the rest of her is about to be.

Her fear is starting to spike again, but she is also angry. She yells for Riley, but gets no answer. I don't know what she thought he would be able to do; it won't be long before he's taken care of as well. I move quickly to try and get to her other arm, but she's faster this time. I take a minute to rethink my strategy. It's been a long time since I've fought a fighter with even a minimal amount of such a skilled fighter. Just as I start to put my new plan into action I hear a loud ruckus and a scream coming from behind me. I'm torn because I know it's Bella and I want to go to her, but I also don't want to let Victoria out of my sight. I stand there and stare at her. She's smirking at me and I wonder if she knows something I don't know. Oh, or maybe I'm projecting? I try to keep my eyes on her, but the second I hear someone call my name I turn. I must have been deep in thought, because it is Caius and he is right beside me.

"Go!"

"Wha-"

"Go! She's been hurt."

I take off running in Bella's direction. Panic is starting to set in when I see her laying on the ground alone. Felix almost has Riley dismembered, but I can't be concerned with that.

I reach Bella in what was really no time, but it seemed like an eternity to me. She is lying on the ground, withering in pain. I try to send her waves of calm, but it's not working. Her heartbeat is strong, so my best guess is that she has a few broken bones.

"Bella?"

She looks at me and groans, "It hurts!"

"What hurts, baby?"

"Everything! Oh my God, Jasper. Bite me. Please!"

"What? NO! I'm going to call Carlisle." I whip out my phone and dial Rosalie's number.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella's been hurt. I need Carlisle."

"Where are you, Jasper?"

"Walk straight in the direction we went. Go about two miles and we are right before you hit the stream."

"I'll be there in a minute, Son."

I continue to watch Bella as she grunts in pain. I'm not sure what happened, but it couldn't have been anything good. I barely even register the sounds of metal tearing as Victoria and Riley are dismembered. All I can focus on is my Bella and the pain that she is in. She's trying to hide it, but I can see it in her eyes.

"Just hold on, Darlin'. Carlisle is on his way."

"No., I'm ready, Jasper. Please. I can't take this anymore; all of the broken bones and bruises. I'm just ready to be turned. I want to be like-"She lets out a gut wrenching screech and if I could cry I would. I'm not sure what to do. I can't believe that this has happened. She is my everything and I cannot what would I have done if I had lost her. I don't know what I will do with myself. _No, she may not be dying now, but what about in the future. What if something like this comes up again? With Edward and Alice still out there, there is no telling what might happen. I can't lose her!_

I can tell she's about to lose consciousness, so I lightly tap her face. "Bella? Stay with me, Darlin'. Tell me what hurts."

She looks at me, but her eyes start to shift from side to side. "Everything." She says, but it's barely a whisper.

I lean down to kiss her lips, but at the last minute decide that I can never go through this again. I don't know how she got hurt, and at the moment it doesn't really matter. All that matters is how much I love her and that she wants to spend eternity with me. I know Even though she is going to live through this, but something might happen in the future and it's a risk I'm not willing to take. It doesn't matter. I can't deny her anything. This is what she wants and I will give it to her.

With one last, long kiss I move to her neck and I sink my teeth into the soft flesh of her neck and push my venom through. Her blood on my tongue is the greatest experience of my life, but there is no way I will let that detour me. Bella is mine and that is the way it will remain. _I will not have her die, especially not by my own doing. I will stay strong for her. I will move past how delicious she tastes on my tongue._ I am taken away from my thoughts by a feeling of terror, panic and contempt.

"What have you done!?" It's Rosalie voice coming from behind me and that's when I start to panic.

_What _have_I done?_

_

* * *

**Okay okay, Do you hate me? Please don't hate me. I thought the story needed a twist and some angst! And, yes I will explain how Bella got hurt. Please show me some love and review.**_


	40. The Wait

**Thank**** you all so much for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites!!!! **

**Thank you to my kick ass beta Ivy Rain!!! You all already know how I feel about her!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters!**

* * *

**_Jasper_**

I detach myself from the right side of Bella's neck and turn to look at Rose. I can feel the anger and disappointment rolling off of her and it's the last fucking thing I need right now. I'm already upset with myself for not being stronger, for giving in.

"I did what she asked me to do, Rose. Please don't make this any harder than it already is."

"You selfish bastard! She was hurt! She was hurt and you couldn't handle it, huh? I can't believe you-"

Carlisle grabs Rose's arm and gives her a stern look, "That's enough, Rosalie. Jasper, you need to go ahead and finish or she will be in more pain than necessary. Would you like some help?" He gives me a small smile and that's when I tune into his emotions. I don't feel any disappointment coming off of him, only love and concern.

"No. Thank you."

I move my lips back down to her neck to lick and seal the wound before sinking my teeth into the left side. She yelps as I begin to push my venom through. The pain that I am causing her now is almost too much for me to bear, but I know that it will be worth it in the end. I try not to think about the taste of her warm blood as it fills my mouth. I know there are four more bites that I have to make and the quicker I get them done the better. I remove my lips from her neck and move to her wrists. I start with the left, pulling just enough blood to make a little room for my venom. I move quickly to the right one and do the same. I hear movement coming from behind me and release Bella's wrist from my lips. I turn around to see Felix, Caius, the rest of the Volturi and Jacob walking quickly upon us. I know that I need to hurry up and finish; there is likely to be a confrontation. I don't know how Bella got hurt, but I do know with the three of us here, it shouldn't have happened.

Bella's body is beginning to twitch from the pain, so I quicken my pace. Moving at vampire speed, I make my way down to her feet. I remove her shoes and socks and latch myself onto her left ankle. I hear a loud growl, but I can't be bothered by it. My only concern is my beautiful girl and what's happening right now. This moment should have been something private, intimate, between the two of us. I move to make the last bite and look up at Carlisle. He gives me a reassuring nod and I don't know why, but it gives me the strength I need to sink my teeth into her flesh one final time. I take my time pulling and pushing, savoring the taste of her sweet blood on my tongue. By now she is feeling the full effect of my venom racing through her bloodstream. I take one last taste before sealing her wound and sitting up on my knees. I take a minute to study her emotions before looking down at her face. She is feeling confused and that doesn't surprise me. I'm sure she is wondering why she isn't in more pain. I can't find it in me to tell her that the pain she is feeling is nowhere near the pain to come. Her eyes are open wide, her fingers are digging into the ground and she's trying to keep herself still. There are different emotions swirling around me from the rest of the group and I'm doing all I can to ignore them. I want to concentrate only on Bella.

"Bella, baby, I need you to listen to me okay?" I stroke the side of her face lovingly and she turns slightly into my touch. "I know you are hurting, but I need you to be strong for me. I'm going to have to carry you to the house. Once we get there you can let it all out."

"Jas… Jasper, you did it? You bit me?" She says, but her voice is strained.

I'm not exactly sure what she wants me to say; _she asked me to bite her_! Now isn't the time for us to have a discussion about it, so I turn to the others. Not paying attention to anyone's expressions or emotions I say, "I need to get Bella back to the house. I would like her to have some peace while undergoing the change. If any of you have something to say to me, I would appreciate you coming in one at a time." I look up at Caius, "I would like to speak with either you or Felix first."

He nods curtly before answering, "Of course." I can feel the fear radiating off of him and I can't help but smirk. He _should_ be afraid. I'm not at all happy about Bella being hurt.

I turn to look at Jacob who is shaking from anger. I can't help but wonder if it's because it's his nature or if he's actually pissed about what has happened. "Jacob, why don't you go for a run? You can meet us back at the house later. Bella will be fine." He gives me a skeptical look, "I promise, Jake, I'd never do anything to hurt her." He scoffs at me, but takes off into the forest.

I scoop Bella up in my arms, and take off running. It won't take us long to get to the house. Bella is crying out; it almost feels like a personal attack, like I've done something wrong. She asked to be changed, but in my heart I know that Rosalie was right; I bit her because I'm a selfish bastard.

"JASPER!"

"I know it hurts, Darlin'. We'll be home soon and I'll do whatever I can to take the pain away."

She looks at me with her eyes widened, "No." That's all she manages to get out, but I know what she means; she doesn't want me to manipulate her emotions.

I push my legs as hard as they will go and we're back at the house in no time. I dash up the stairs and lay Bella down on our bed. I move away from her to grab a chair, but she cries out, so I stay. I crawl in bed next to her, and push my cool body against her side. I remember what the pain is like, and if there is something that I think might make it a little better, I will try.

It's been hours, and I'm still lying right next to Bella. She has sporadically screamed out and thrashed around, but there's nothing I can do. She asked me not to manipulate her emotions, and while I could probably calm her down or sedate her, I don't have the ability to take away her physical pain, so I'm not completely sure that my efforts wouldn't be wasted anyway.

The family got back a while ago. So far they have respected my wishes. The only person who has come in is Caius; he immediately started to explain what happened. He said that during his fight with Riley, Felix, being his guard stepped in. When he did he threw Caius out of the way and into Bella. While I'm still not happy that she was hurt, I am relieved that there is no one to blame. His emotions proved how apologetic and concerned he was. Jacob, Seth and Demetri have left for Alaska. Jacob isn't very happy with me and Cauis said he sent a message saying we that we would talk when he got back. I still feel bad that Bella had to hear our conversation. She was not pleased to hear that Jake had left and her emotions showed it.

I get out of bed, causing Bella to whimper, and I begin to pace the floor. I can't remember a time where I've been this nervous. I hear a knock at the door and I know it's Carlisle. I can feel his fear before he enters and I wonder what has him so afraid.

"Jasper?" He says quietly as he walks in the door with a medical bag and a small silver box.

"What is it Carlisle?"

He takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye, "I'm sorry, Jasper, but she agreed to some testing and I need to draw the blood before the venom spreads any further."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I roar. "There is no way I'm letting you get anywhere near her. She is in enough pain, Carlisle."

"It won't hurt her. You don't want to be the cause of her going back on her word. The Volturi is very serious about the deals they make, son."

"And what deal have they made with you? Have they talked to you yet?" I ask smugly. He needs to remember what side he's on. This thing with Bella is nothing compared to what I'm sure they have planned for him. He walks over to my couch, drops his bag to the ground and takes a seat.

"They have talked to me. I'm going to have to leave the family for a while." His emotions changed quickly from fear to sadness. "I will be conducting the study, Jasper. I don't have a choice. The wolves have already agreed and the quicker I get it done the quicker I get back."

"What if you don't find anything?"

"Then I will see you in twenty-five years."

"Esme. They can't do thi-"

"They already have, son. Aro said that Bella suggested I take some time away from the family to think about my actions and this is what they have come up with. I don't have much of a choice, so I would like to get started. I promise I will not hurt her."

I nod slowly giving him the okay. He knows I'm not happy about it, but is relieved that I allowed him to do it. Grabbing his stuff, he hops off of the couch and walks over to the bed. Bella has been relatively quiet, but she's coherent, so she knows what's going on.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. If there were another way around this I would take it."

She doesn't say anything; she tries to smile, but it comes out as a grimace. He looks at me and I give him another reassuring nod. He digs through his bag and starts to set up. He's well prepared, so it doesn't take him long to do what he has to do. When he sticks the needle in her arm she groans and turns her head. I remember Bella saying she isn't a fan of blood and I chuckle lightly at the thought of her having to drink it in just a couple short days.

Once Carlisle is finished he stands up from the bed and cleans up. He walks back over to the couch, but this time he sits down and makes himself comfortable. He's been curious since he walked in the room and I guess now that the hard part is over, the questioning can begin.

"How are you?" His tone is normal, like everything is just fine.

"Nervous, scared, angry. Would you like me to keep going?"

He sighs, "Bella's doing very well, Jasper. She is still in the first stage, so it will get worse, but the only other vampire I have seen handle the change this well was Rose." He pauses for a minute. His eyes shift around the room before they land back on me, "Why did you do it?"

"Because I was scared; she gets hurt so easily. What if it had been worse? What if Victoria had gotten to her? I can't live without her. I love her, Carlisle."

"I see. Then you can understand why I didn't tell Esme about Abigail." I didn't even know how to respond to that statement. This is a completely different situation. What I did, I did out of love. What he did, he did out of selfishness. He may have left Abigail with good intentions, but keeping it from Esme was just the opposite.

"I don't really see it that way."

He leans forward on his legs and shakes his head. With a deep sigh he looks up at me. "Well, I will leave the two of you. If you need me I will be just down the hall." He gets up and quickly heads out the door. I know that I have hurt his feelings and I feel bad because I do believe he thinks he did the right thing.

* * *

It's been two days since I bit Bella. Two long, torturous days. Bella has kicked, screamed, and called me every name in the book. It reminds me of the women you see in labor on the TV. She is pissed, to put it mildly. I wasn't sure if it was because I caused this or what the reason was. I was not going to dwell on it though. I love her, she loves me and I'll suffer whatever wrath she throws my way.

I haven't left her side. Not even for a moment. Rosalie and Emmett have both come in and tried to comfort her. Rose's singing seemed to calm her down, but it didn't last long. I've never seen her so caring. It's hard to believe that just a couple short months ago, she loathed Bella. As for me, we haven't spoken much. She's disgusted with me and soon I'll find out why, but for now Bella is my only concern.

Eli has been coming in and keeping me company as well. He is the only person who doesn't seem to be concerned for Bella, but I think it's because he knows this is what she wanted. He's been keeping me posted on everything that's been going on with the family and the Volturi. He has taken quite a liking to Ana. I want to tell him not to get too attached, but it's not really any of my business.

* * *

It's the final day of Bella's change and it actually feels like things are finally moving along. She has finally shut her eyes, and her screams have quieted. _She doesn't seem to be so pissed off anymore either. _Her appearance has changed slightly and her heartbeat is now almost non-existent. I've asked Carlisle and Rose to stay here with me while it finishes. I don't want to be the only person she sees when she wakes up; I'm not sure how she is going to react. We've sat in silence for the last five hours, all of us staring at the clock.

Charlie has called three times today. Esme came in and said that he knows something is going on. I really haven't thought about him in this whole ordeal. I guess we'll just have to wait and see how things pan out. I don't really see a way for Bella to be able to see him, at least not for a while.

Her heartbeats are becoming few and far between. I stand up from my sitting position on the couch and go to kneel down beside her.

"You're almost done, Darlin'. You've done great." I run my hand over her now silky smooth mahogany hair.

Just a couple of minutes after I spoke those words, Bella's heart stops. I stay rooted beside the bed and wait for my angel to open her eyes. It feels like time is standing still and the anticipation is almost too much for me to bear. Then finally, I hear a sharp intake of breath. My head pops up and there, looking right at me, is my girl. My Bella. Suddenly everything feels like it's going to be alright.

* * *

**It's short, but we've all read the change. Want to move us along. :) Please read & review!**

**I have written a o/s for Jaspers Temptress' birthday. It is posted, so if you get a minute and are in the mood for some Hot Bitch lovin' go have a looksie.**

**There's a new Twisite on the Twilight block! Theladiesoftwilight (dot) com. Please come by & check us out. The link is also in my profile.**

**Thanks for putting up with my A/N BS. **

**End of.**


	41. Waking Up

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts! **

**I want to remind everyone that the fandom gives back author auction is going on! Kitty Cullen-03 & I have a Jasper centric o/s minimum of 5000 words. ANYTHING GOES!! The high bid right now is $125 to madmomof4. Huge thank you to her and theladykt. Please check out all the great auctions! www(dot)fandomgivesback(dot)com**

**Thanks to my beta Ivy Rain. My story wouldn't be the same without her! **

**There are some great stories that have been entered into the Round Mound contest. You can look up author Round Mound Beehound to read them or get more info on how to enter. :) **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns!**

* * *

**_Bella_**

I sense that there are others in the room with me. I want to open my eyes, but I'm scared. The pain stopped so abruptly that I'm not sure it wasn't all a dream. I take a deep breath, forgetting that I no longer have the need for it, and slowly open my eyes. I turn my head slightly to the left and am pleased to see my love, my Jasper, staring back at me. He gasps, and brings his head down to stroke my face.

"You're beautiful." He whispers. Relief is etched all over his face. I stare at him, amazed by how different, how beautiful he looks under my new and improved vision.

"Thank you. You've been here with me the whole time. Do I look different?" My hands jump up to cover my mouth. I'm surprised by the sound of my own voice; it's still mine, but an octave higher. I hear a giggle which caused me to take my eyes off of Jasper. I scan the room quickly to find Carlisle standing by the door grinning from ear to ear and Rose sitting on the couch with her mouth buried into her arm; it's apparent that she's amused. I turn back to look at Jasper. His mouth is moving slowly, but no words are coming out. _He's actually speechless. _

"A little, yes. I'm sorry if I seem surprised. It's been a long time since I've seen a change take place and your eyes… your lips… your… you're … you are … beautiful." He releases a breath that I didn't know he was holding and looks at me waiting for an answer.

"WHAT? Is that all? Is that really all you have to say?" To say I'm a little disappointed is an understatement. I want to be stunning like the rest of them. _I mean come on! Can't I at least be HOT? Is that too much to ask? Damn it!_

"No. You're still you, but different. I guess the only way to explain it is to say that you look like a vampire." He chuckles and the smile that lights up his face brings on a smile of my own.

I sit up and Jasper goes to grab me. "Don't," I snap at him and he quickly recoils.

"Come on, Bella. You know I'm not good at this… this… talking shit. I'm sorry, really. I'm just worried about you. You've just been through a big ordeal."

I smirk at him as I turn my body so that we are facing each other. I want to toy with him some more, but I can tell he's worried that I'm pissed. _Ask me about the last three days and yes I'll tell you I was pissed. Now? Not so much. _I change the smirk into a genuine smile and look at him again, "I'm fine, Jasper. I just want to move around a little. Besides, 'Big Daddy C' over there is about it cut in and insist that I hunt and that there are others downstairs anxiously waiting for me to make an appearance." He's radiating confusion. He runs his hands through his hair and turns to look at Carlisle. Carlisle nods answering Jasper's unspoken question.

"You can hear our thoughts? Like… him?"

I shake my head furiously, "What? NO! Why would you think that?"

"Well, how do you know Carlisle wants you to hunt? And, the others, they are anxious, but how did you know?"

I took a minute to think about what he was asking me. I look over at Rosalie and then to Carlisle; they both are staring at me expectantly. _How DO I know those things?_ My own confusion sets in before I simply answer, "I don't know."

Carlisle takes a step forward and clears his throat. "It is possible that she could have the same gift as Peter," he's looking at Jasper and he seems amused. Jasper, however, does not.

"Uh, I guess it's possible. Let's give it some time and see what happens." Carlisle nods at him, but he's already convinced that whatever this Peter's gift is, mine is the same.

"Darlin', we probably should take you hunting, but I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Would you like to talk first?"

"Nope, I'm fine. As you can see, I will need to borrow some clothes from Rose. During the change my skin stretched quite a bit and nothing of mine is going to fit. Then I want to call Charlie and after we can go hunt. We'll talk after that. My throat is on fire."

"Something is wrong, Carlisle." He starts pacing the floor, "She's not acting the way she should be."

"I am fine! Just because I'm not full of questions and I'm more in control then what you're used to doesn't mean that something is wrong. Don't I seem okay to you?"

"That's the problem, Bella. You seem _too_ okay. It's not fucking normal."

"Did you stop to think that maybe I was just prepared. Most of the people _you_ changed didn't see it coming. I am fine! Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to call my father since none of you had the decency to tell him what was going on."

"Bella, wait a minute. I'm not trying to upset you, but you need to be careful with Charlie. You aren't going to be able to see him for a while and you need to make sure he understands the reason. This is going to be very difficult for both of you."

"Oh, Jas, I'm going to see him in a couple days and it will be fine." I kiss his check, push past him and take Rose by the hand. I hear Jasper groan in frustration behind me. _Well, I guess now he knows how I feel when he comments on how I'm feeling. Oh no! Maybe I'm reminding him too much of Alice!_

Rosalie and I walk out the door and down the hall to her bedroom. She walks straight into her closet and pulls out a pair of jeans and a nice red blouse. When she walks out she tosses them to me and takes a seat on the bed.

"Not that you weren't beautiful before, Bella, but you really do look gorgeous."

"Thanks Rose." I say as I start to change clothes.

"I've never seen anyone come out of the change like that. Are you sure you're alright? I mean, you seem fine, but it just doesn't seem… I don't know… normal."

I shrug, "What is normal, Rosalie?"

"I see your point." She down at the bed and hesitates for a minute, "Bella, I want you to know I'm not happy about this. I haven't spoken to Jasper since it happened, and frankly I don't think I want to. You all had a plan. Why couldn't you stick to it?"

"Oh, Rose. The plan wouldn't have worked once I got hurt. Who knows what the extent of the damage was. Jasper and I can still get married and everything will still go according to plan."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm still me."

She nods her head and stands up to hug me. She giggles a little before whisper, "I'm still not talking to Jasper." I pull away from her, shake my head, and laugh.

"Let me see your phone. I'm going to go call Charlie in Carlisle's study and then I'll be down, okay?"

"Don't you want to look in the mirror? That was the first thing I did."

"Later."

She cautiously hands me her phone and reminds me that I need to be careful. I nod before racing out of her room and heading straight for Carlisle's study. Once inside, I take a seat behind the desk. I won't say it out loud, but even I'm kind of surprised at how calm I am. I have been told over and over again how out of control newborn vampires are. It's strange, but I feel alright; like this is how things were meant to be. I take a look at the tiny silver phone that's resting in my hand and try to prepare myself for Charlie's reaction. I flip it open and dial the number.

"_Swan residence." _

"Hey, Dad."

"_Bella?" _

"Yeah, Dad, it's me. Sorry I haven't called you. I know you've been worried, but I promise, everything's okay."

"_Well, where the hell have you been?" _

"Err… I was hurt, Dad, and well…"

"_Where are you, Bella? I'm coming to get you. I knew I should have trusted you with those-"_

"Wait a minute, Dad! It wasn't them, well, not technically. Look, the woman we told you about, Victoria, she came back for me and I was hurt during the fight. It wasn't really anyone's fault. Anyway, I'm sorry."

"_You're sorry for what? You're okay now right? I mean you sound a little… Oh God! Oh NO! Bella! Please tell me you didn't,"_ his voice starts to crack and I know he's figured it out. He takes a shaky breath and asks, _"You're one of them now aren't you?"_

"Yeah." I say quietly.

"_I won't be able to see you for a while then right? It's like Jasper was telling me, you'll want to… eat me?"_ I couldn't help but laugh. His tone was so innocent, so child like.

"No, Dad. I won't want to eat you."

"_But, I thought Jasper said at least a year after the change and what… what about your wedding?"_

"We wouldn't have been able to get married when we wanted to anyway, Dad. Trust me it's for the best and I'm happy, like really happy. We will see each other in a few days and I promise you'll see, everything is going to be fine."

"_A few days? I don't think so, Bella."_

"Trust me, it will happen."

"_How do you know that?"_

"I don't know, but I will try to explain everything when I see you. I have to run, Dad. There's a house full of people and I'm sure I've confused the shit out of them. I love you. Talk to you soon."

"_Love you too, Bells." _

I stand up and almost feel as if I need to catch myself. My movements are so quick and fluid; it's going to take a lot of getting used to. I rushed out of the room to head downstairs, but was met by Jasper in the hallway.

He moves over to me at vampire speed and pulls my body close to his. He leans in close and rests his check on mine, "You have no idea how nice it is to be able to do that."

"Do what?"

"Not pretend to be something I'm not. To be able to move in a way that comes natural to me," he says as he moves his lips down my jaw line, "to not have to worry that I may hurt you. Do you know how excited it makes me to think about all of the things I can do to you now?"

His words send shivers down my spine, and he knows he has me exactly where he wants me. "No?" he asks; his voice thick with lust. He takes my hand and pushes it into his jean covered cock. "That is what you do to me, Bella."

Just as I begin to rub him, Emmett's voice carries down the hall, "Break up the fucking molestation-in-the-hallway party! I want to see my little sister." He moves down the hall closer to us and poor Jasper is radiating anger.

"Emmett, would you give us a minute please?" I know this situation isn't going to end pretty and I really want to do something to calm Jasper.

"What did you do?" I turn to Jasper to see who he is talking to; it's me.

"What are you talking about now?"

"I can't feel anything. NOTHING! From anyone in the house. That… it had to be you. What did you do?" The moment the words are out of his mouth I know it was me. I kept wishing that Jasper would stop projecting so that maybe there wouldn't be a scene.

"I don't know. I didn't do anything." I'm not lying and I will tell Jasper later, but right now I want to get everything else out of the way.

I can tell he doesn't believe me, but he doesn't say anything about it. He looks at Emmett and asks, "What's your hurry? You have an eternity to pester her," his tone is much nicer than before.

"And you have an eternity to fuck her," Emmett says with a smirk.

Jasper smiles and nods, "Touché."

Emmett grabs me up in a big hug, "I can do this now and you won't break, so no complaining." He puts me down and smiles, "You look good, Bells."

I reach up and kiss him on the cheek, "Thanks, Em."

Jasper wraps his arm around my waist and leans in to whisper in my ear, "My power came back, but don't think you pulled something over on me, Bella." I look up at him and smile. He really is a slick bastard. I don't answer him, I know that he knows and we will talk about it later.

"Alright, Em, lead the way."

We make our way downstairs and into the living room where everyone is waiting. They all stand up. I'm a little intimidated; I don't know who to approach first.

"Don't be nervous, Darlin'." Jasper places his and on the small of my back and pushes me gently toward the group.

"Hello." I say nervously.

Once the words leave my mouth I'm swarmed. Esme is gushing over my beauty. Eli and his newfound friend Ana congratulate me. Aro and Marcus are pleased and both say that vampirism suits me. Jane seems to want to make nice and I already know I will eventually have a new sister in her. Felix is, well, Felix. He tells me I'm beautiful and backs away quickly when a low growl erupts from Jasper's chest. Caius hangs back, but smiles warmly at me. I know that's his way of showing approval.

After everyone has a chance to see me Jasper quietly excuses us. Emmett asks if we mind if he joins and of course we say no. We walk out of the house and head into the forest. I'm not too nervous about the hunt itself, but the thought of actually drinking the blood has me a little worried.

We get to our stopping point and before either of them can open their mouths I'm off and running toward a herd of deer; all nervousness forgotten. I hear Jasper and Emmett running behind me, but I don't stop. I know where my prey is and there is nothing that could stop me from getting to them now. It doesn't take me long to approach the doe with two bucks at her side. I go for the male to her right, sinking my teeth in and draining him quickly. When I'm finished I stand up and look around for the other two. They're nowhere in sight, so I allow my senses to take over. They haven't gotten far; a mile maybe. I take of running for the second time this afternoon and again catch my prey. I snap the necks of the two that are remaining and motion for Jasper to come over. I yell at Emmett, telling him that there is another heard a mile up from the stream, but he doesn't leave. Jasper comes to sit beside me. It's my first hunt and I'm glad we are able to do it together. I sink my teeth into the doe and watch as he does the same to the other. This time, I take it slow. I let myself enjoy the taste of her blood, the feeling of it running down and coating my throat. Once we've both finished our meal I stand up and take a look at myself. I'm covered in blood and can't help but to hope that I won't always be such a messy eater.

"You are unbelievable! How the hell did you do that?" Emmett asks. I can hear the pride in his voice.

"I don't know. I knew they were there and just did what came natural."

"Well, sugar, that was amazing. We couldn't even smell them yet. We didn't know where the fuck you were running to."

The boys talk a few more minutes about my hunting skills and then Jasper asks Emmett to give us a few minutes. Before he leaves Emmett asks where he can find some prey. I laugh at his question, but tell him. Jasper stalks toward me with a mischievous glint in his eye. He backs me into a tree and puts his hands on both sides of my head.

"Now, we're all alone and I want to know how you took away my power."

I sigh, "I really don't know how I did it. I was just wishing you would stop projecting and it kind of happened. I'm sorry, Jasper."

"Sorry? For what? Do you know what you could do with a gift like that, Bella? I'm wondering if it works on other people or their gifts. I don't think we should tell anyone, well except maybe Carlisle; at least for now. Let's have some fun with it and see what else you can do."

Jasper and I agree to keep this hush for now. We talk some about the change. I try describing the pain to him, but there truly are no words to describe something so excruciating. I was warned going into it that the burning would be torturous, but no one warns you that it's not just the burning. You're skin stretches, your body changes and those two things to me were worse than the fire that didn't seem to ever want to go out. Jasper makes it clear that he's worried about me and I understand; if I were him, I'd be worried about me too. I know that I'm fine and that soon we are going to be able to live a happy life together. It will take a while for Jasper to see that I'm just simply not like other newborns.

Emmett comes back and we head to the house. When we get inside everyone wants to talk, but I have other things on my mind. My earlier conversation with Jasper has my body yearning for him. I politely excuse us from the others, take my man by the hand and head up to our room.

* * *

**Reviews = Smuttake! Bella's first time as a vamp *gasp***


	42. Beautiful Bella

**A/N:** Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews and alerts!! I am glad to see that bribery worked on a lot of you. :) I try to get back to everyone, but sometimes real life happens and I have to make a choice reply to reviews or write and I'm sure you guys would rather read a chapter than a simple thanks for the review from me. Instead of doing a smuttake I put the smut in a chapter. Unbreakable Road only has 2 chapters and an epi left and while I am sad to see it end, I am glad to move on to something new.

The** Fandom Gives Back** has raised **$80,554.54** and I cannot tell you how proud I am to be a part of this fandom!! **Madmomof4** was very generous and won Kitty Cullen-03 and I for $250, so a HUGE thank you to her!!

Thanks to my super beta Ivy Rain!! I heart her hard.

**Warning!!** This lemon references buttsecks!! If that's not your thing please just skip down to the line.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters.

* * *

_**Jasper**_

When we get back to the house the entire family, plus the Volturi, are sitting in the living room waiting for us. Everyone has been patient, but anxious for Bella to tell them about her experience during the change. It's unfortunate for them because it seems they will have to wait a little longer. Bella's emotions hit me like a tsunami, desire, love, impatience. She glances at me and I raise my eyebrow in question. She turns back to the family, rises from her spot on the back of the couch and politely excuses us before taking my hand and using her strength to pull me up the stairs. Once we're inside our room Bella drops my hand and lifts her shirt over her head, dropping it onto the hard wood floor. She starts unbuttoning her jeans as she walks towards our in suite restroom. I'm confused as to what she's doing, so I rush up behind her and grab her by the shoulders.

"Where are you going?" I press my lips to her ear and whisper.

"I'm covered in blood, Jasper. I have to take a shower. I'll just be a minute." She tries to walk away, but I stop her. There is no way she's getting in the shower yet, not after pushing all that lust onto me.

"We're vampires, Bella. Blood isn't supposed to bother us; besides, it's kind of sexy." I place sloppy, open mouth kisses down her neck causing her to shiver. I slide my hands down her arms before bringing them to the front of her and undoing her jeans the rest of the way. I yank them lightly, but with enough force to make them fall to the ground. I remove my lips from her neck and take a step back to appreciate her beauty. She is feeling self conscious under my gaze and I can't believe that she still doesn't see how stunning she truly is.

"You. Are. Beautiful. Bella."

"I haven't seen myself yet." She whispers, looking down at the floor.

_Well, we'll just have to change that. _

I take her by the hand and lead over to the closet – where Alice had insisted we attach a full length mirror to the door. I place her in front of the mirror and move to stand behind her. I rub her arm lovingly and begin to tell her just how beautiful I think she is; it's nothing she hasn't heard before, but I'm convinced that she will start believing it one of these days.

"Look up, Bella. You need to see yourself. You need to see what I see." She raises her head to look into the glass. Her hand comes up to her face and she lightly strokes her cheek. She traces her fingers over her jaw bone, and gasps.

"I… I have red eyes. My skin is so different. Oh," she turns her body from side to side and runs her hands down her torso, "Jasper, I look so different."

"You don't look that different. You are just seeing yourself clearly for the first time and don't worry about your eyes. They will change in a few months." I take my hand that is resting on her hip and run it up her torso, stopping as I reach the front center clasp of her now tiny, pink bra. I snap it open and slid the straps down her arms, letting it fall down between us. I take her breasts in my hands and begin to knead them with urgency.

"Fuck, they are so perfect."

"Better than before?" She asks with a hint of innocence seeping through. _So fuckin' cute._

"Definitely better than before." She tries to turn around to face me, but I hold her in place. Her new strength would allow her to easily overpower me, but she doesn't fight. I slide my hand down her abdomen and into the front of her panties. She gasps as I begin to play with the little line of hair she has leading down to her sex.

"I want you to watch while I get you off. I want you to see what I see when you cum." She begins to pant as I run my finger down her wet slit and slide it into her waiting pussy. I pump into her once, twice, three times before removing my finger and bringing it back up to her already sensitive clit. She arches her back and sighs out my name. As I rub her in a fast, rough, circular motion her emotions and the smell of her arousal cause my already hard cock to strain painfully against the inside of my restraining pants.

She surprises me by slipping her hand on top of my own and guiding my fingers. She keeps glancing at me in the mirror, but quickly averts her eyes back to herself. It isn't long before she lets go, moaning and jerking as we bring her to the brink of her release.

"Oh my God, I'm going to cum." _God?_ I smirk at her choice of words. She removes her hand and brings it around to grip my hip. I press my finger a little harder onto her swollen clit, quickening my pace. It isn't long before her body is convulsing and she's moaning my name. I wrap my free arm around her waist for support as she rides out her orgasm. She soon starts to wiggle her cute little ass against my cock and I almost explode at the sensation.

"Take your pants off, Jasper." She gives me a sexy smirk through the mirror as she speaks. Her hair is matted and her face and hands still have traces of the deer blood; she's never looked more beautiful. Her bright crimson eyes bore into my amber ones, waiting for me to comply with her wishes. I slowly remove my hands from her body. I take my time undoing the button and zipper of my jeans before pulling them down and kicking them to the side.

Bella turns around and gives my dick one good yank through my boxers, causing me to hiss at her. She looks up at me through her lashes, slips her hands into my boxers and yanks them down body; she has yet to learn her own strength and rips them before they are able to fall. She lets out a laugh and drops to her knees.

She takes my engorged cock into her palm and starts stroking it gently. I hear an 'Mmm' as her tongue darts out and laps up the pre-cum that has gathered at the tip. She parts her lips and takes my swollen, throbbing head into her tiny mouth. She kisses it sloppily before working her way down my shaft slowly. I place my hand on the back of her head and push lightly, setting a pleasant tempo for the both of us. Her mouth isn't warm like it used to be, but the new pressure of her cold, stone lips make up for that.

"Fuck, Bella, that feels amazing." She increases her speed. I feel a strong wave of desire roll off of her as I tighten my grip on her hair and thrust my hips forward, forcing my cock a little farther down her throat.

The sounds she makes as my dick slides in and out of her plump lips has me on edge. I want to last, but don't know how much more I can take. She slows her pace and takes me by the base into her hand. She continues to lick and kiss as she jerks me in a smooth, yet quick motion.

I feel my balls tighten and I call out to her, letting her know I'm almost ready. She sucks me back in, completely enveloping me with her mouth. I pull my hand away from her head and let it drop to my side. Bella has never pulled away before, but I don't want her to feel like she doesn't have the option. I look down at her and watch her head bob backward and forward. The visual is all it takes for my orgasm hit. I close my eyes as I feel my own pleasure double. She doesn't pull away as the warm liquid shoots out of me and down the back of her throat. I open my eyes and watch as she sucks ever last drop out of me, 'mmm'ing' and 'ahh'ing' at the taste. With one final lick she pops me out of her mouth, letting my partially stiff cock flop onto my thigh.

Bella stands up and begins to unbutton my shirt. She doesn't remove it, just pushes it to the side and presses her bare chest to me. Wrapping her arms around my neck she crashes her lips down on mine. She licks my bottom lip and I immediately allow her in. Our kiss is full of need and love; both of us exploring and tasting. She runs her arms down over my shoulders until her hands meet the opening of my shirt. I shiver as her fingers trail the black cotton down my arms, pushing it to the floor. I guess I was wrong to think she would be satisfied already. My girl is insatiable!

I break our kiss, take a small breath and run my tongue along her jaw line. There's a small purr that escapes her and I have to hold in a chuckle as I think about all sounds she can now make. Bella grips my shoulders almost painfully and pushes me back until my legs hit the bed. I fall back voluntarily taking her down with me. We rub, kiss, lick and suck until Bella has had enough. She sits up from her spot beside me and moves to hover over top of me.

"Think you can cum again, Cowboy?"

I give her a small nod. That's all the encouragement she needs to climb on top of me. She faces away, something new for us. One thing I love about Bella is that she may be shy outside of the bedroom, but inside she's more than willing to take what she wants. She takes my cock in her hand and places me at her dripping entrance. She glances back at me before slamming her body down. She doesn't pause, her body rocks against me vigorously.

I grip her hips and guide her body. "I missed you." I grunt. I didn't say it because of the sex. I meant it; I missed her… all of her.

"Fuck, Jas, I missed you too." She speaks between breaths. My hands move to her ass when she starts bouncing up and down with unimaginable speed. Her head is thrown back,back; her hair is sweeping across my chest. I knead her flesh with a bit more force. The feeling of her tight pussy wrapped around me threatening to make me cum prematurely.

"I need you to cum for me, Isabella." She slows down, but shakes her head 'no'. Does she not realize she's driving me insane?

I lift my hips off the bed and begin to meet her thrust for thrust. She cries out slightly, but isn't anywhere near where I want her to be. I run my finger down the crack of her rear, and feel a spike in her desire.

"You liked that?" She doesn't answer, only moans. I repeat the action and am rewarded with a slight whimper.

"One day, Isabella, I will take you here." I speak with authority. I'm testing the waters, but now that she's a vampire there's no reason why she shouldn't let me. All body parts should be of some use.

Bella gasps and leans forward, placing her hands on my knees. She continues to move against me as I play with her crack of her beautiful ass. I feel her walls tighten around me. I'm pleased with myself that I found something new that she enjoys. She starts to gyrate, her grip on me gets tighter, and I feel her body going limp. I keep thrusting up and in letting her enjoy her climax.

I flip her over on to her back and pound into her, now painfully searching for my release. Bella whispers dirty things in my ear and it's just what I need to spill into her, while calling out her name.

* * *

After Bella and I take a long, hot shower we crawl back into bed. We lay there for hours just basking in our post coital highs. I've been curious about all what Bella can do, but am scared to bring it up. For one, the family and the Volturi are downstairs and I don't think either one of us is ready to let them know what she might be able to do. For two, newborns can be temperamental and if I know Bella, she'll be a sensitive one.

"Just say what you want to say, Jasper."

"You know that shit is really freaky."

She giggles, "Yeah, well it's kind of fun for me. I can stop mentioning anything, if you like."

"It's fine, my brother, well he's kind of like my brother, Peter does the same thing. And you don't live with Ali…" I trail off not sure how she would feel about being compared to my ex-wife. I know that Bella is nothing like Alice and would never abuse her power, but they are kind of similar.

"I know. I had a feeling you were going to feel that way. Look, I can't see the future. I don't know what's going to happen. When something comes to my mind it's sporadic, like a thought. I don't know your friend Peter, but has he ever told you about how his gift works?"

"I don't think he would tell me even if he knew. Peter's quite the character; he acts like everything he does is some sort of secret mission. Would you like to call him? Maybe he could give you some insight as to how it works or what you can expect."

Bella looks apprehensive, but nods. I scoot to the edge of the bed and grab the phone off of the night stand. I flip it open and dial the number of my eccentric friend.

"_Isn't this some ironic shit, Brother?" _Peter answers; he's as cocky as ever.

"Nice greeting, Peter. Why are you always so fucking cryptic?"

He chuckles,_ "You'd be cryptic too if you had my skills. Now, let me talk to that hot wife of yours." _

"We're not married yet and if you can't mind your manners, you won't be talking to her at all."

"_She's your mate isn't she? It's the same fucking thing, man. Just because you haven't walked her down the aisle yet doesn't mean she isn't your wife." _I guess I really hadn't thought of it that way. I know that I'm going to spend forever with Bella and mating is somewhat like a marriage, as long as all parties involved are honest.

"And your manners?"

"_If you're not going to put Bella on the phone then I guess I'll just have to talk to her next week." _

"Next week?"

"_Yeah, Charlotte and I will be there with bells on. Now, I'm going to ask you one more time to give Bella the phone so that I can get back to my wife, who is currently spread eagle on the bed, awaiting my return." _

I grimace at the thought of Charlotte, who is like my sister, in any type of compromising position. I look over at Bella, who's holding her hand out for the phone. I roll my eyes and place it in her palm. She shoos me away with her hand and greets Peter warmly. I stare at her with my eyes widened. I'm shocked that she doesn't want me to hear what he has to tell her. I get up and walk into our bathroom, huffing the entire way there. I try to hear what she's saying through the door, but it's as if she's not even talking; there's no sound at all.

I've been sitting in this room for what feels like an eternity, but it's probably only been about twenty minutes. I'm a patient person, however, at times like this patience proves hard to maintain. The plain white walls have started to speak and I almost feel like I've possessed Esme's spirit with the way I want to redecorate. The soap dish that normally sits to the right of the sink is now on the left where the toothbrush holder was and the toothbrush holder is now next to Bella's make-up bag. I never pay close attention to detail, but it's amazing how little changes can brighten up a room.

"Jasper." Bella half yells, effectively bringing me out of my wannabe - interior designer haze. I haul ass out of the bathroom, damn near taking the hinges off the door when I threw it open. I jump on the bed, excited for her to tell me that Peter was able to help her figure out something about her gift. She laughs at my enthusiasm.

"Well?"

"Well, what? Well, nothing. Peter's nice. I like him."

"I don't give a shit about Peter, Bella. I knew you would like him. What did he say?"

"He said, 'don't say anything, and just listen. I can't tell you exactly how it works, but it gets worse over time. You will know things you wish you didn't and you'll miss things you'll wish you hadn't. The best thing you can do is embrace it. It can come in very handy. Don't let it frustrate you, Bella, it's out of your control. I'm always here if you need to talk about it, but I can't exactly give insight into something I don't fully understand myself. I will be coming to see you guys soon and you and I will talk more then. Now, do me a favor and let Whitlock sweat it out in there; it serves him right for being so damn nosey.' And then the phone went dead."

"So you and Peter had a two minute conversation and then just left me sitting in there?" I want to hop up and make a scene, but I'm too stunned to move. If this is the type of shit they are going to scheme up while just talking on the phone, then I don't even want to start to think about what they'll do when Peter and Charlotte get here.

"Yes, but in my defense, Peter was right. You shouldn't have been listening if I asked you for some privacy." I wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her temple letting her know that it's alright. I actually would have thought their little stunt was funny had I not been so anxious to find out what Peter had said.

"What about the other gift? Do you think we should talk to Carlisle about it?" I whisper as low as I can, glad that she now shares my hearing.

"I do, but I would like to try to do it again first. What if it wasn't me?"

I agree to letting her try again even though I am one-hundred percent certain it was her. No one else has the ability to take away a gift and even if they did they wouldn't have had a reason to do it. She turns to face me and I push as many emotions at her as I can, but nothing is stopping them. I begin to get irritated and due to my projecting, so does she. I run my fingers through my hair in frustration and that's when I notice that every emotion I was feeling is gone. Once again I can no longer feel Bella or anyone else in the house.

"There. There, I can't feel anything." She smiles at me and I can almost see the light bulb go off in her head.

"It's not just thinking about it. I have to want it. When you got frustrated, so did I and I didn't want to feel your emotions anymore."

"I wonder if it will work on other people."

"I don't know, but it won't hurt to try. Why don't we talk to Carlisle about it and see what he thinks before we go experimenting?"

"Maybe he can call Eleazer and see if he can make a trip down after the Volturi leaves. I really don't want them involved in any of this, Bella. If you think they are interested in you now, just wait until they find out that you're multi-talented."

"I agree."

Bella has always put her trust in the brother's, so when she agrees she takes me by surprise. I wonder if it has something to do with her being a damn know-it-all or if she's just wising up. Either way, I'm not going to risk finding out.

Once Bella gives me my emotions back we decide to go ahead and talk to Carlisle. We get out of the bed, get dressed and make our way downstairs. We find Carlisle and Esme sitting at the kitchen table looking rather friendly. I feel a sense of hope coming from them both and Bella. I know everyone, including myself, want them to work things out before Carlisle has to leave for Volturi.

Bella steps further into the kitchen and taps Carlisle on the shoulder. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but whenever you have a moment Jasper and I would like to talk to you."

"It's fine, dear. I will be here when you get back," Esme says, placing her hand on top of Carlisle's and giving it a small squeeze.

Carlisle is intrigued by our request for conversation and quickly agrees. He walks ahead of us, out of the kitchen and starts to head for the stairs.

"Actually, would you mind if we go away from the house? It's kind of personal."

We head out the front door and into the forest. We stop once we reach the clearing and all take a seat on the damp ground. I explain to Carlisle what's been going on with Bella and he isn't surprised at all. According to him Bella has always been a shield and that's why neither Edward, Aro, nor Jane's gifts ever worked on her. He suspects that the gift of taking away powers is some sort of extension on her shield. Since we can't be certain, he agrees to call Eleazer and have him come down. If anyone can tell us what is going on with Bella, it will be him. We start experimenting a little more when Bella stands up and looks around.

"What's wrong?"

"Jacob's back and… and..." she trails off and takes off running. Carlisle and I chase after her, but she's too fast, so we are left to follow her scent. When we arrive back at the house Bella is already through the door. I halt in the drive way as I'm assaulted by a scent I know all too well. I look over at Carlisle and reach out to feel his emotions. He is anger is almost at its boiling point. I'm stuck not knowing what to do. Part of me wants to drag him back into the forest and the other part wants to walk into that house and let fate play its course. As I finish my internal battle I hear a gut-wrenching shriek come from within the house.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed & that you all have a very HAPPY Thanksgiving! Please be kind and review.**

**There are only 8 more days to enter the Round Mound of a Beehound Contest!! 2500 words isn't very much and we would love for you to enter! http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2120321/Round_Mound_of_a_Beehound**

**I'm pretty sure I told you guys, but just in case Kitty Cullen, TishPhoenix, and I have started a blog dedicated to the ladies of the Twilight Saga. We will be doing weekly profiling, rec's, reviews, and fan art. There are some other fun things going on over there, but you'll just have to check it out. It's currently being redesigned by catonspeed as we won her in the auction!! Anyway, come by, follow, comment, and show us some love. http://theladiesoftwilight(dot)com**


	43. What I've Done

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts! I will never be able to put in words how much I appreciate them! **

**Sorry for the wait!! I've had a life changing, eye opening event occur outside of fanfiction and I was taking time to deal with that. **

**HUGE thanks to my beta IVY RAIN!! For not just being my beta, but for being my friend. You guys should thank her too because if I didn't know she was waiting on my chapter I probably wouldn't have finished it. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the Twilight Saga characters. **

* * *

I'm sitting on the damp forest ground, in between Jasper's legs. My head is resting against his chest and it's the first time since I woke up from the change that I really wish I could sleep. Carlisle is in the process of explaining to me exactly how Eleazer's gift works. He's a little concerned that he may not be able to help us because of my shield, but we would like him to try anyway.

"Bella, I would like Jasper to project onto me and for you to try and stop him. Do you mind?"

"No."

I feel Jasper send out a strong wave of sadness. I want to stop him, but I can't. My thoughts are drifting in and out. Once again, it's as if someone else is in control. I jump to my feet and try to concentrate on anything besides the thoughts gnawing at my mind. _I have to go._ I quickly scan the forest for any sign of trouble.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I faintly hear Jasper say from behind me.

"Jacob… and… and…" I trail off, unsure of what else to say. _I have to go. _I don't look back as I take off running toward the house, pushing my legs as fast as they will go. The wind blowing freely through my long chestnut locks is exhilarating, yet not offering any relief for the current stress of my situation. I knew that Jacob was going to look for Edward and Alice, but I never expected him to be back this soon, if at all. I sense Jasper and Carlisle chasing after me, but I don't stop. I have heard that newborn vampires are uncontrollable, irrational, but I didn't believe it until now. I already know what's going to happen, yet I can't seem to control myself. I'm out for blood.

I can now see my destination. If I had a heartbeat I'm sure it would be skyrocketing. I haven't figured out if vampires get adrenaline rushes, but if we do, I bet this is what it's like. I run the remaining distance, and even though I want to stop and take a minute to breath, I don't. I push through the door, almost taking it off the hinges. I tense immediately as my instincts are telling me that there is a threat. I was prepared for having to deal with the wolves' scent, so I continuously remind myself that it's just Jake.

"Bella?" Jacob takes a step toward me, but I take an instinctive step back. He puts his hands up, letting me know that he means no harm. Even though I know that I can't find it within myself to allow him too close, just yet.

"I'm fine, Jacob. I just need time to adjust," I said calmly. He nods in understanding and moves to stand next to Aro. I scan the room, gauging everyone's reactions and expressions. Not one person in this room looks happy or content; the fucking tension is almost unbearable and I'm glad Jasper hasn't come inside yet.

"Vampirism suits you, Bella. You're not so… plain," Alice says, looking rather smug.

Rosalie jumps up from her spot on the couch and shouts, "Watch it!"

"Or?" she retorts.

The scream that escapes Alice's lips as Jane drops her to the ground is deafening, yet the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I know that I can stop her, but sometimes people need to learn lessons the hard way. I'm surprised that Edward hasn't rushed to her side, but his eyes haven't left my face since I walked, or rather ran, through the door. His posture is defensive and his face looks pained.

I feel two arms wrap around my waist. I don't have to turn around to know that it's Jasper; I already knew he was coming. I turn my head to look at him. He's watching the spectacle in front of us with a smirk. Can't really blame him after all that Alice put him through.

"Jane!" Marcus shouts, trying to contain his own smile. Jane has reeled in her power, but it doesn't stop Alice from putting on a show, groaning and withering on the ground.

"Thank you. We have business to attend to, but I think we could all use a hunting trip," he says, proving his authority.

"Why did you do that? I was only paying her a compliment!" she snaps at Jane, making her way off of the floor. She shuffles her way over to Edward and cowers behind him. He is now concentrating on Carlisle, who has not moved from the doorway since his return.

Jane ignores Alice's question and bounces her way over to me, with excitement in her eyes. "Will you be joining us on the hunt, Bella?"

With all the commotion I haven't thought about the Volturi actually going to hunt. I need to make it clear that there won't be, under any circumstances, bloodshed in Forks today.

"Bella?" Jane questioned, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, um, no I won't be. You know… different diet and all. Speaking of your meal, though, where do you all plan on hunting?"

"Ah, Isabella, you worry too much," Aro says, clamping his hand down on my shoulder. "And you don't give us enough credit. We would never hunt in a small town such as Forks. After all, it is our job to make sure we remain inconspicuous, correct?" He walks to the door, but before stepping outside turns to address us all again, "We will be going, but we won't be gone long. It seems you all have some family business to clear up, so please have that out of the way when we get back; we have our own business to attend to," he finishes his speech, directing a smile at Edward and Alice. We all know what business he is referring to and I must admit that even I am nervous.

"I'm not going," Ana announces, holding onto Eli's hand tightly. "I mean, I will be hunting, but in Forks."

My head isn't the only one that shoots up. _What the fuck does she mean she'll be hunting in Forks?_

"I'm going to try the Cullen's diet," she explained. Eli sits next to her, unmoving. He has a look of pride on his face and I remind myself to ask him later about his relationship with her.

"Ana? I don't understand," Sulpicia says;, her voice laced with confusion. I have come to learn that Sulpicia is Ana's sire. She found her, homeless and hungry, in the streets of Volterra, when Ana was only nineteen and much like Gianna, Ana worked for the Volturi as a human for a number of years before she was turned.

"I'm sorry, Mistress, I'm just curious," she lied. We all know the reason she is staying behind has something to do with Eli, but Sulpicia merely nods and walks out the door with the rest of the brigade following behind her.

Once the people that are leaving have all filed out the door, I turn to Carlisle, whose facial expression is one of fury. He doesn't appear to be looking at one thing in particular; however, you'd be a fool not to know the person he is angry at is Edward.

"Carlisle, I think I will go for a hunt. Would you like to join me?" I ask cautiously.

"The business Aro was referring to is my own," he snaps, causing me to recoil into Jasper's arms. He walks into the living room and takes a seat on one of the oversized chairs, putting his head in his hands he lets out a long sigh.

"I'm going to go now," I blurt out, pulling away from Jasper.

"Why can't I hear your thoughts? It's you isn't it?" Edward says, pointing an accusing finger at Ana.

"Erm… yes," she said. She looks at me and gives me a quick wink.

_How does she know? _I think to myself before I start to walk away again.

"I'm coming with you." Jasper wraps his arm around my shoulder and starts walking to the door.

"So am I," Rosalie and Jacob say in unison. We pause and wait for them to catch up. Rosalie whispers something to Emmett, causing him to nod, kiss her chastely on the lips and take a seat. I glance back at our family who are all sitting seem to be on edge. I wish for a second that my gift didn't just work when it chose to; I would really like to know what's going to happen while we're gone. M_aybe it's better that I don't._

We walk out of the house, with me at one end of the line and Jake at the other, in silence. I really don't need to hunt, but I had to get out of that house. Jasper takes me by the hand and gives it a tight squeeze. I had already assumed I was putting out some strong emotions, but I didn't and still don't want to interfere with his gift. I turn around and give him a playful smirk before taking off into the forest. The day took an unexpected, dramatic turn and I really want to put everyone in a better mood.

"Where you going, Bells?" Jake yells.

"To hunt!" I yell back cheerfully.

It isn't long before the others catch up to me. I know I can outrun them all, but I'm not playing a game; just looking for release and if I can't have Jasper then a run is the next best thing. I continue running at a slower pace then what I'm capable of, allowing the others to keep up with me. Every few minutes someone calls out to me and asks where we are going, but I ignore their questions. I finally stop once we're right outside of Seattle. Rosalie's pissed off; she's been giving me the stink eye since Port Angeles.

"What are we doing here?" she yelled.

I shrugged, feigning innocence and replied, "Hunting?"

Jacob runs behind a line of trees, reappearing a minute later in wolf form. I giggle to myself because seeing him like this almost seems more natural than when he is in human form. _The smell now matches the body._ We take off in different directions; each one of us looking for our choice of prey. My thoughts drift back to the house and even though I just know that everything is okay, I wonder what is going on. Carlisle's icy stare was enough to let me know that things probably aren't going too well. I'm glad Eli and Emmett are there to help diffuse the situation. I continue moving until I come across a medium size fox. He doesn't put up much of a fight, so I drain him quickly and run back to meet the others.

I find Jasper and Rosalie standing in the same spot we departed from. It looks like they are having a heart to heart and I don't want to interrupt. I sit down on the forest ground and rest my head on the trunk of a tree. I smell Jake before I hear him coming up behind me. I'm still unsure how I close I want to get to him, but he is my best friend and if he isn't going to let my being a vampire come between us then I owe it to him to try.

"You can come over here Jake," I call out. Still in wolf form, he slowly walks from behind the tree and takes a seat at my feet. I let out a heavy sigh and shift slightly to get more comfortable.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you at the house. I don't know what I was expecting, but it definitely wasn't for you to smell like that! I guess I understand now what you've been going through. Sorry."

He lets out a quiet whimper and moves to rest his snout on my sheen. I immediately tense, but it doesn't take me long to relax and start playing with the soft fur on the top of his head. This is the first time since my change that I have felt completely at peace. There's been so much drama, Carlisle and well… everyone, Rose and Jasper, the Volturi; it's all been overbearing. I'm glad to be here, away from Forks, even if it is for just a short amount of time.

I see Jasper and Rosalie walking toward us in my peripheral vision, but I don't move. The content atmosphere has apparently made me feel somewhat lazy. Jacob moves his head off of my leg and sits up on his hind legs.

"You guys ready to go?" Jasper asks. He seems to be in a better mood than when we got here, so maybe my plan _was_ a good one. I smile up at him as I lift myself off the ground, placing my hands firmly on the ground for leverage. I see Jacob nod his head, so I assume that means he is ready as well.

"Is everything okay?" I direct my question at Rose. She looks down at the ground and starts shifting from foot to foot.

"Yes, everything is fine. I owe you an apology, Bella. I was angry with Jasper for changing you, but to be honest, I would have been angry no matter when it happened. I didn't want this life for you. I thought you were destined for better than this. Even though I knew this is what you wanted, I guess I never really expected Jasper to do it," she said, trying to keep all emotion out of her tone. Rosalie isn't good at showing how she really feels, but that's never bothered me; I always know.

"But everything is okay now? I mean, with you and Jasper?"

"Everything is great. Edward and Alice's return made me realize how stupid I've been. I don't want to lose my family," she whispers. I jump on her, flinging my arms around my neck. I know exactly what she means. I don't want to lose anymore of our family either.

We talk for a few more minutes about nothing in particular before we start heading back to Forks. The closer we get, the more I begin to dread going back in that house. All too soon we are walking into the backyard of the Cullen house. Jacob runs back into the forest, and comes out again in human form and completely dressed.

"Do you know what's going on in there, Bella?" Jasper asks.

_Like I would keep anything from him._

"If I knew anything, Jasper, I would tell you."

"What are you guys talking about? Why would she know if something were going on?" Rosalie asks, looking back and forth between Jasper and me.

"We will tell you Rosie, but you have to wait until the Volturi is gone. We don't want them knowing anything about Bella." I'm relieved that Jasper speaks up. We do want to tell the family, but fear that if the Volturi find out that I have two powers, they will want me to join the guard.

"Fine," she huffs. She starts to walk to the house and we follow.

My nerves are growing with every step I take. Jasper is throwing calming waves my way, but nothing is helping. I can't shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen, and it's killing me that I have this 'gift of knowing' but don't know what that something bad is. Rosalie opens the door and freezes. I peek around her shoulder to see what's going on and am shocked to find not Carlisle and Edward arguing, but Esme and Alice.

No one takes their eyes off of the pair as they go round and round about the things Alice has done. She insists this is the way things are supposed to be and Esme is convinced that she has ruined her family. I can't really blame her for feeling that way, I'd be angry if my perfect life had been turned upside down too.

"Fuck you. You should be thanking me," Alice sneers. My vision goes red. I don't care how she feels about Esme, but this family took her in and cared for her. She is the one who lied and manipulated. I hear shouting, but I'm not paying attention to a word anyone says. I walk over to the back of Alice's tiny body at a human pace, fuming the entire way. I don't take time to think about my actions before sinking my teeth into the back of her neck, causing a perfect slice. My head is telling me to stop, but I just keep going. I detach my lips from her neck and hear her scream out in pain. She tries to turn around, but before she can I have her head in between my heads and in one quick movement it's separated from the rest of her body. Venom is dripping from my lips. I don't want to stop. I want every limb ripped from her body, slowly and painfully, for all of the things she has done.

There is commotion all around me and I can hear someone screaming my name. I feel two strong hands grip my shoulder and turn around to face the intruder. _Carlisle._ I try to shake him off, but he isn't budging. I look behind me to see what's going on and see Alice's body has slumped to the floor. Reality of the situation hits and I drop her head from my hands. My fists automatically tangle themselves in Carlisle's shirt and I pull him close so that my head is buried into his chest. I'm scared by my own actions and begin to dry sob while holding onto him as if my life depended on it.

"She will be fine, Bella. She will just need time to fuse back together."

"NO!" I hear Edward yell. "She was planning to kill her." I want to look up and see who he is talking about, but can't bear to see the look of disappointment on their faces.

"What are you talking about, Edward?" Esme asks kindly.

"When Alice's visions disappeared she knew someone was coming for us. She was sure Bella had something to do with it…" he trailed off. "She was going to kill her."

"Rose, Emmett, go start a fire," Jasper demands.

I hear the sound of screeching metal and raise my head to see what's going on. I'm horrified to see Jasper and Jacob finishing off the rest of Alice's already frail body. I hop out of Carlisle's arms and take off for the door. Once again I hear people shouting my name, but it doesn't matter. I have to leave. I throw the front door open in a frenzy and scream at the top of my lungs. This is not the way things should have gone. This isn't the way they were supposed to end. I push my legs as hard as I can. I run because I'm scared, not just by what has happened, but by what I fear may come. I run because no matter what I am, what I've done goes against my every belief. I run to the only place I know that I will feel safe. I run home. I run to Charlie.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! If you read it, please review it! It's the nice thing to do. **

**I know I've told you guys about Les Femmes de Twilight, but we have some new stuff coming up that I'm REALLY excited about!! Character Corner with NCChris starts on Monday! Tantalizing Tuesday is all about the ladies who lemon and Wicked Wednesday where TishPhoenix brings you sex tips, eyes candy, and the Cullen boys! Catonspeed is currently working on getting a new layout installed and Meddz one of our guest bloggers is working on some cool ideas too. So make sure to come check us out, follow, comment, show us some love. http://theladiesoftwilight(.)com**


	44. All Falls Down

**Here it is... the last chapter. I have cried more over this chapter than I have in the last five years.**

**There will be a small epilogue. It's with my beta now so it will post in a couple days.**

**I do have a couple new things up. Benson Hall is a multi chapter AH J/B. The Forbidden Path is a longgggggg o/s that was a collab between Kitty Cullen & me. It's alternate New Moon J/B. The Forbidden Path was written for madmomof4 for her extremely generous donation in the FGB auction.**

**Now that URoad is finished I've opened my beta profile back up. I won't take on to many stories, but if you need some help drop me a line. :)**

**HUGE THANKS to my beta IVY RAIN! I don't know what I'd do without you bb.**

**Disclaimer: I so don't own this shit!**

* * *

"She was going to kill her," Edward says. His words have yet to register because I can't take my eyes off of Bella's trembling form. I mentally scold myself because it should have been me she was clinging to, but here I stand, stunned by what just happened. Thus far Bella has shown amazing restraint, so I really can't be disappointed that she had a normal newborn reaction to the way Alice treated Esme. Besides, she wasn't the only person who was angry, Rose and Carlisle were about to lose their shit too.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie whispers, stepping up to my side and resting her hand on my shoulder.

It takes me just a second to understand what she is referring to. Edward's words might not have registered, but they definitely were not lost.

"Rose, Emmett, go start a fire." It doesn't come out as a request, rather a demand. Emmett was by the back door in an instant, waiting on Rose to stop staring at me with a look of shock sprawled across her features. She doesn't say anything before rising up on the tips of her toes, kissing my cheek lightly and running after her husband.

Now that my attention isn't completely on Bella, I take in my surroundings; trying to figure out how I'm going to handle dismembering what remains of my ex-wife's body. There isn't a person in the room who isn't angry, but I feel complete hatred coming off of the person to my left. I look to see Jacob standing in our living room, in wolf form. There's a low growl rumbling in his chest and his lips are curled around his teeth in a snarl. This is the first time I've ever seen him look like a hunter, a killer, ready to attack his prey. He stalks over to Alice's slumped body, which is resting at Esme's feet, and stops. I watch Esme's eyes widen as Jacob hovers over the twitching form. His tongue, long and dripping, darts out of his mouth and licks around his snout; I know he's ready to make the kill, but I won't allow him to take that pleasure away from me. I'm by his side in an instant. One look at each other and we both know the other isn't going to let up, so we come to a silent agreement and both begin to rip apart the woman I once I loved.

It doesn't take us long to have her body completely dismembered. Tiny pieces scattered around our living room, but for the most part, she's a pile of steel flesh and oozing wounds at my feet. I sink down to my knees and let the weight of what I have just done sit heavy on my heart. This is the second time I've killed to protect Bella and while I would do it again, I'm not sure how much more I can mentally take before the monster I once was emerges. Jacob sits down next to me, he's still and quiet. I will never tell him, but his presence is comforting; he is probably the only person in this room that understands the hatred that swelled inside of me at the fact that Alice was going to try to harm Bella. In the vampire world you hear people say 'a mate for a mate', but I've never found that to be appealing. Why kill an innocent, when you can take out the fucking source directly.

I look up and search the room for Carlisle; I hope Bella is in a calmer state then before, but I know her and she is probably blaming herself. My scan ends when I find Carlisle standing by the front door, worry written on his face. I do my best to not pay attention to anyone's emotions. I can't deal with more disappointment or anger. My eyes shift from side to side, but they only tell me what I already know. Bella is not here. Her scent leads to the front door, so I jump to my feet and race to Carlisle to find out what has happened.

"She left," he whispers. Standing in front of him, I feel no disappointment. Slight trepidation, perhaps, and worry, but he does not seem to be upset with me at all.

"Where did she go?? Why… why didn't someone say something?"

"Esme was calling after her, Jasper. You were preoccupied." He narrows his eyes at me in annoyance. Of course they would have called after her and of course, I wouldn't have heard. "I don't know where she went, but you should go and find her; she was very upset. Edward, Jacob and I will clean up this mess," he says, looking around the room in disgust.

I forgot that Edward was even in the room. I turn around to gauge his reaction, but he seems pleased, happy even. His arms are crossed over his chest and that bastard has a smirk planted on his face. Something is off, but I can't worry about it now. My only concern is, has to be, Bella.

_You fucking moron! What if she kills someone? _

"Thank you," I say as I dash out the door.

I search for her at every location I think she may go to hide, but keep coming up empty handed. My frustration is growing and part of me wants to give up because I'm afraid of what I might find if I don't. I run the perimeter of the forest, not knowing how long I've been gone or where else to go. The sun starts to set just as I reach the metal barricade that separates the trees from the highway. I curse and mentally kick my ass when I see red and blue lights racing down the road. I had looked at the clearing, her meadow, the stream because I know that she would go somewhere safe, comfortable, but I didn't think of Charlie.

It's taking me longer then I would like to make the run to Charlie's house, giving me too much time to think. This is the first time in decades that I have felt truly frightened. _Will she ever forgive me?_ I think, running just a little bit faster. I once told her that I am a selfish bastard and that thought alone proves it. She has more than likely drained her father by now and all I can think about is how she will feel about us once this is all said and done.

I finally make it to the house and silently thank God that I was right. Bella's new, sweet honeysuckle scent is still lingering in the outside air, which leads me to believe that she isn't inside. Charlie's cruiser is parked in the driveway and I can see the flicker of the television set through the living room window. I walk around the house at what feels like a slower pace than I've ever walked before, looking in windows, trying to see moving figures, hear a heartbeat, anything.

"I'm not going to kill him if that's what you're worried about," Bella says, coming up behind me. I let her words sink in before spinning around to face her. It's damn near impossible for me to believe that she has been here this entire time and not killed him.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I've been around a lot of newborns and it goes against our nature for you to not want to kill him."

"I didn't say I don't want to. I said I'm not going to." She looks up from the ground and into my eyes. "He smells really good."

"He smells a lot like you used to," I say, taking a step towards her.

"I don't know how you did it." She shakes her head and allows me to wrap my arms around her waist.

"Hm, at first it was out of fear. I didn't want to lose my family. Then, after I got to know you I did it because of love. The same reason you're doing it now."

"You're not mad at me?" she asks, snuggling her head into the crook of my neck. I release my grip on her and place my hands on her shoulders. I push her back slightly to look her at her face.

"Why would I be mad, Bella?" She moves back to her previous position, cuddling up to me as if she were cold. She's hesitant and doesn't say anything at first. When she's finally ready to answer me she kisses my neck tenderly and takes a deep breath.

"I killed her. I… I killed Alice." Her voice is shaky. This is one of those times where if Bella could cry, she would.

"NO! You were defending Esme and you did the right thing. You did not kill Alice. I killed her. You saw it," I defend. I will not allow her to be upset over Alice's death. I'm not happy that it happened, but she got exactly what she deserved. Our family has been put through hell and now that we are finally being put back together, it's a glorious thing that she's out of the picture.

"I would like to see my dad," Bella whispers.

"I don't thin-" She pulls away and looks at me in disbelief, causing me to stop mid sentence.

"I'm going to see my dad," she states firmly. She steps around me and hurries to the front door. There's nothing I can do, Bella is much faster than I am, so I do the only thing I can do; I follow her.

I reach the door just before she knocks. She is happy and even though I don't feel any relief coming from her, I'm sure seeing Charlie offers some form of comfort for her. I hear Charlie's footsteps and steady heart beat as he gets closer to the door. Bella may be glad to be here, but I'm fucking nervous and I know that it's probably written all over my face. He swings the door open and shifts his eyes from me to Bella and back again. Bella has tensed up beside me and her thirst has doubled. All I want to do is scream 'I told you so.'

"What are you doing here, Bella? I told you I didn't think it was a good idea," he says. His emotions are all over the place. When he opened the door he was happy to see her, but after taking in her appearance, he was afraid.

She doesn't respond, only remains frozen by my side. She is struggling not to breath. I feel for her because it is a struggle I know all too well; old habits are hard to break.

"This is harder on her then she expected. Do you mind giving us a minute?" I ask, pushing wave of calm at him to help alleviate his fears.

Charlie nods and walks back into the house. The minute the door shuts Bella takes off into the woods. When I finally catch up to her she is kneeling down in front of a tree, her back to me.

"Bella?"

"I'm a fucking monster, Jasper. How could I do that? How could I want to kill my own father? First Alice, now Charlie," she pauses, looking up at me. "What's wrong with me?" I walk the remaining distance over to her and sit down, pulling her in close; I begin to softly stroke her hair.

"Nothing is wrong with you, baby. You are a newborn vampire, Bella and you have shown amazing restraint. You should be proud of yourself that you didn't kill Charlie because, sugar, he wouldn't have lasted two seconds had you been any other newborn."

"I don't understand. I wasn't supposed to kill him. I guess my gift isn't so great after all."

"You didn't kill him, so you were right. Just because you know how something is going to end, doesn't mean you know how it happens. You're not a seer and no one's gift is perfect. There are downsides to each and every one. As far as your bloodlust, you'll slowly gain more control. You just have to be patient. I'm always going to be by your side, Bella. There may come a time where you do give in, but you have to understand that it's in you to be that way. Naturally we are killers and you may not understand that now, but it will all get easier over time. No matter what happens or what you do, I will always be here and I will always love you."

"Thanks," she said, standing up and pulling me along with her.

"You don't need to thank me. I know you have had a rough day; I just want to know that you will be okay." We are standing face to face and it's visually evident that she feels better.

"I'll be fine. We should probably get back to the house." She starts to walk, but I grab her by her waist.

"Go ahead and go. I need to check on Charlie," I say. I press my lips to hers before she heads off in the direction towards our home.

I stand there for a minute debating how to handle Charlie. Bella's change was sporadic and our sudden change of plans may not have gone over too well with him. Her strange behavior when he opened the door probably didn't help matters and trying to talk to him without frightening him more was going to be a difficult task.

I walk up to the house and tentatively knock on the door. Charlie answers, but this time it's different. He swings the door open and looks around expectantly. I feel his disappointment when he doesn't see Bella there. I ask him if I can come in and he ushers me inside. We take a seat at the kitchen table and to my surprise he isn't as upset over Bella's change as I expected him to be. He says he knew it was coming and that he was already prepared, but that he would have liked us to have been married first. I agree. We talk about her first year and all the changes she will undergo. He wants to know if we still plan on getting married and I tell him the truth; that I have every intention of making her my wife, even though I feel like she already is in every sense of the word. I'm shocked when Charlie opens up and tells me about his developing relationship with Sue Clearwater. I don't know her kids well, but Seth seems like a good kid and it really is a shame that at such a young age he lost his father. We don't sit around and make small talk, neither of us being that type of man. He asks me to keep him informed on Bella's well being and I agree. He shakes my hand before I open the door and tells me he's glad it's me that she ended up with. I can tell by his emotions that he is being genuine and reassure him that I'm glad it's me too.

What happened with Alice never came up in mine and Charlie's conversation which almost made me forget about it, but as I head out of the door and into the forest, my relief quickly changes to anxiety; I'm half ashamed, half nervous. I wonder if my family will agree with what I did to her or would they see me as the violent, confused man that landed on their doorstep decades ago. I walk most of the way home, thinking about how far I have come. Love has been the driving force in most of my life changing decisions, which leads me to believe that maybe the monster I've been made out to be, never truly existed. Sure, I have killed and fuck, I can be a scary mother fucker, but I was made to be that way, trained by the devil herself, but I had a family once. I may not remember them well, but I do remember I loved them. I can faintly remember seeing the tears in a woman's eyes as I tell her I'm going off to war. Mama… that's who the woman was; green eyes, curly blonde hair, and a red and white apron tied tightly around her waist. I remember being the only boy in a twenty mile radius who wasn't afraid to go off to war. I loved my country and more than that, I loved the South. Yes, I was a soldier, but for all the right reasons, reasons that just got lost along the way. I must have held on to some of that compassion because I let Peter and Charlotte go. He may have been my friend, but it was more than that. Something about the love they shared spoke to me. I longed for that, and when Alice found me in that café, even though she wouldn't have been my first pick, it gave me hope. I hoped that love had finally found me, sought me out and set mine and Alice's fate in stone. Our love never grew, but we I have to believe that we did, at some point, love each other. I was hurt by her actions, but not surprised. I was relieved that the façade of loving a woman that I could never truly love could finally end. I had the same hope when I said goodbye to the Cullen family in the clearing that day. Something inside of me screamed to run, live, love; life had been so restricting. I never thought my decision would lead to Bella, but there won't be a day that goes by that I won't thank the heavens that it did.

Thinking about Bella makes me pick up my pace. I'll be able to handle whatever is waiting for me, as long as she is by my side. I almost reach the house when I see a flash out of the corner of my eye. I do a quick scan of the forest, but don't see or smell anything. I continue my run, but in a cautious state.

"Speed up, you son of a bitch. You and I both miss that hot piece of ass you got back at your house and at this rate, we'll never get there."

_Peter_

"Where the fuck are you? Scentless Bastard," I grumble. I should have known it was Peter. Animals don't move that fast and I've never come across another living creature that doesn't have a scent. It came in handy during battle, but other times, like this, it was downright annoying.

"Just cause you're an empath doesn't mean you get to be moody. Put a smile on and maybe I'll consider coming out. I ain't trying to get my ass kicked by the mighty God of War," he chuckled, jumping down from a tree over head.

"You could of called or something. Where's Charlotte?"

"She's at your house, with Rosalie and Bella, waiting on us to get back. Apparently Rose has some big surprise for you guys, so her and Char have some errands to run. The Volturi will be back soon, too. You know I'm surprised that you all let them step foot in Forks. They could have this town cleared out in the span of a day."

"They didn't bring the entire brigade, Peter. Besides, they all have some strange connection with Bella; they wouldn't do shit to hurt her."

"That strange connection is called lust, brother, and you better not let your guard down. They're not used to not getting their way. I'm not saying anyone's going to take her, but I wouldn't put it past them to turn on her," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder and giving me a warning glance. I shrug him off and begin to walk again. I know Peter and while he will never say too much in case he's wrong, his words have a hidden meaning, a warning of sorts.

"If you know something you better spit that shit out."

"I don't know anything. We've lived in this world a long fucking time and we've seen the way the Volturi work. Do you really believe that once this is all over they are just going to pack their bags and say sayonara?" He looks at me in question. I shake my head and he continues, "All I'm saying is, you know they are interested in Bella, who is mighty fine I might add, and now that she is one of us that interest is going to grow. Just watch your back, bro." I nod my head and we walk in silence. We are almost to the line of trees that separates the house from the forest when Peter speaks up again.

"Bet you didn't see Bella's attack on Alice coming," he joked.

"No, I didn't and honestly I'm not sure if I did the right thing, Pete."

"Oh, you did the right thing. I'm confident in that. I told you years ago that I thought Alice had more issues than I thought you were capable of taking on."

"Well, I wouldn't have done it if Edward hadn't said she was going to kill Bella. It was like a fire lit inside of me. I've never felt so vengeful in my life." There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect Bella. I think I got that message across clearly today.

"Bella's your mate. That's how it is when someone threatens the person you love. Do you remember when you killed that tracker in Arizona? Well, Bella lay bleeding on the floor that day and you never went after her. You were too consumed with trying to protect her. She is your true mate,mate; it just took you both a while to figure it out."

"I tried to kill her on her birthday."

"You did, but she wasn't in any danger then. You may have taken a drink, but I doubt you would have killed her. You did the right thing with Alice, Jasper, even if it was based on a lie."

"A lie?" I tried to remember a time that I felt any deceit come from Edward since they've been here.

"Jesus, Jasper, didn't you even try to decipher whether or not Edward was telling the truth? He wanted her out of the picture, just as much as you did, I did, Bella did, shit, everyone wanted Alice gone. She might have been a psycho, but Alice was no killer. She saw the Volturi's decision; that much I know for sure, but she didn't know when they would be coming or that she wouldn't live to see her own judgment day."

Peter must have known I was going to take off running because he is matching me stride for stride. I would be surprised if there weren't flames shooting out of my sockets. I took a life today, and while Alice wasn't innocent, I don't believe she was meant to die. It isn't long before we're at the house and I'm bursting through the door. Bella and Gianna, both shocked by my actions, jump up from their seats and stare at me wide eyed.

"Where is he?" I sneer. Bella starts to walk toward me, but I put my hands up to stop her. My patience is wearing thin and I'm going to end all of this, now.

"Where is who, Jasper?" she asks. Her tone and emotions are both calm; usually that would soothe me, but not today. Today I'm out for blood.

"Edward."

"He went to hunt. Would you please calm down and talk to me?" She begins to walk towards me again and this time I let her. If Edward isn't here there is no reason for me to take my anger out on Bella.

As she approaches me I scoop her up in my arms and hug her tight to my body. She is my only comfort; how I ever lived without this woman, I will never know. She pulls away, looking up at me with concern in her eyes. I'm sure my facial expression is similar. I try to think about anything other than wanting to go and find Edward, but that task proves to be difficult. I take Bella by the hand and lead her over to the couch. Before I'm able to get any words out Peter begins to speak.

"Char, if you guys are going you may want to head out," he says.

"Who's going where?" Rosalie looks at Peter through narrowed eyes as she asks.

"You and I are going shopping, right?" Charlotte asks.

"Fucking know it all, show off," Rose jokes, standing up and going to grab her purse from the hall closet.

"Better get used to it, Princess. Swan over here is going to be epic with that shit, fucking lethal once she gets the hang of it."

"What are you talking about?" she asks, looking skeptically at Bella and me.

Neither of us answers her. Peter knows immediately that he fucked up, but doesn't try to back track; instead he takes it upon himself to inform Rose of Bella's power. It is apparent that Rosalie is upset that we didn't tell her, but that doesn't deter Peter from joking with her about all of the things she won't be able to hide. As he continues to go on and on, I hear someone approaching. As they get closer I can tell that it isn't just one person and fear that it is the Volturi. I call out to Peter to stop talking, but he ignores my warnings. Just as he starts to tell Rose that Bella will be able to predict things years, decades in advance the front door swings open and my suspicions are confirmed. The Volturi has returned and they brought Edward back with them.

"How wonderful," Aro says, walking into the living room. "See, I told you, brothers, Bella is an exceptional vampire. It's absolutely splendid." He takes a seat on the back of the couch, smiling all the while. His emotions are a mix of happiness and determination; the exact reason I didn't want them knowing about Bella's gift.

"She is quite amazing, isn't she?" Peter says, mocking Aro's.

"Ah, and you must be Peter." Aro acts as if he didn't hear the sarcasm dripping from Peter's tone. "I have heard, or rather seen a lot about you and your beautiful mate." He eyes Charlotte's bust as he speaks causing a low growl to emit from Peter's chest.

"Yes, and I've heard a lot about you," Peter hisses, seething with anger. He wraps his arm around Charlotte's waist and pulls her into him.

"Of course you have," he says smugly. He then turns to Bella and smiles. "Now, let's hear all about this gift of yours."

"Hm, I don't really know how to explain them. It's the same as Peter's… I guess. I just know stuff, not like Alice," she pauses, looking at me as if she had said something wrong. I nod my head for her to continue, not really wanting to think about what happened. "I don't get visions or anything, just thoughts."

"And the others? Can you explain those?" Caius says, stepping forward and around Aro. He crosses his arms across his chest like he's challenging her. I hoped that none of them had caught on to Bella when she said "them", but unfortunately _he_ did.

I hear her audibly gulp down her fear before taking a deep breath. Bella, being honest and kind natured won't lie to them and I know she wouldn't agree with me jumping in to do it for her, either. I lay my hand on her back and begin to rub her in soothing circles, trying to do anything to calm her nervous. She is torn, nearly broken, and I hope she doesn't give up on everything now.

"I can control gifts," she blurts out. There's a collective gasp around the room. Caius is looking at her in disbelief while everyone else just stares.

"What do you mean, you can control gifts? Spit it out child, stop being so vague," he challenges, narrowing his eyes. I can feel his disbelief. He knows that she wouldn't lie, but he doesn't understand what it means. By the looks of it Aro and Marcus have already figured it. I reach out to feel them and just as I expected, fear.

"Well, I can stop them from working, at least Jasper and Edward's."

"That was you?" Edward asks, acting as if he were betrayed.

Bella nods, giving him a genuine smile. I could feel the pride she held for herself and it made my own pride for her swell.

"Show me." Aro steps forward. Bella looks at him with confusion. I know she thinks she wouldn't be able to properly show him since his gift doesn't work on her, but I decide that an experiment is in order.

"If he see's in my mind he will see _everything_ we've ever done," I whisper, putting emphasis on the word everything so that she understands that when Aro looks inside my mind, he sees her in her most vulnerable state. She smiles shyly and looks to the ground. This is going to work. It has to if her gift works on everyone.

I hold my hand out to Aro. He looks at it for a moment before understanding dawns on him. He gives Bella a quizzing look before placing his hand in mine. I watch his expression, his eyes shifting from side to side. He's confused, angry, afraid. He drops my hand without saying a word and quirks his head to the side to address my girl. My beautiful, amazing girl.

"How?" It was a simple question, but the frustration in his tone speaks for itself.

"I don't know. If I don't want it to happen, it doesn't," she says, shrugging nonchalantly.

"We should have her. She broke our agreement. We should have her." Caius' booming voice echoes off the walls. I get into a low crotch, ready to defend what's mine if need be.

"What agreement? I've done everything you all have asked me to do." Bella half yells. It is apparent that she is exasperated already.

"You said you wanted us to take care of Alice. You handed that to us," he retorts.

"And I killed her for threatening my mate," I snap, stepping forward, getting prepared to defend my mate.

"Edward?" Marcus asks and unspoken question. It doesn't take me long to catch on.

"Yes, Bella did part in a disagreement with Alice; however, it was Jasper and Jacob that ended her."

"I apologize for the misunderstanding, Bella. Edward led us to believe that you were the one to murder her. I hope that our brother's outburst has not ruined our friendship," Marcus says, bowing in a gentlemanly gesture.

"You and I are friends, Marcus. It's not your fault that Caius has no mental filter." Bella smiles at him. I can feel that she's a bit smug and laugh quietly to myself.

Caius' looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe that she would say something so blunt and about him no less. They have yet to realize the strength and self awareness that Bella has come to possess since leaving my moronic brother. I have been sending thoughts his way, but since he hasn't seemed to notice I figure Bella must be blocking him. I would deal with him later.

"We hope to one day have you and your talented mate join us," Marcus says, staring at me, but there is no malice, no mischief coming off of him. He genuinely would like us around. "Maybe when you feel as if you can trust us."

My eyes widen a little at his words. _Had I made it that clear to them?_ I like Marcus… very much. It's his cryptic brothers that I don't care for and not only his, but Aro's attraction to Bella.

"I wouldn't count on it." I say seriously.

"Can't blame me for trying," he smiled.

"Then let us get down to business. We have almost finished up here, and the sooner we get this out of the way, the sooner you all can return to your lives," Aro says, acting like his normal, chipper self.

"We should probably get going, Rosalie," Charlotte said.

Rosalie gives me a questioning look with fear in her eyes. I nod reassuringly, not wanting her to worry. Charlotte says a rather long, but loving goodbye to Peter before they leave. I watch the Volturi closely as they move into more comfortable positions around us. The majority of the room is content, with the exception of Bella and Edward who are both on the verge of bringing me to my knees with their nervousness. Aro stands at the head of the room and already holds everyone's attention. Before he has the chance to speak the front door swings open, revealing a very happy Eli and Ana. They pause as they get half way to the living room, looking around and testing everyone's expressions.

"You seem happy, Ana." Sulpicia says, smiling at Ana and her new found friend.

"Yes, Mistress," she answers, smiling back.

"That's lovely, ll mio cocco. Now, please come and sit down. We were just about to begin," she responds, scooting over to make room for the pair. I feel Eli's anger flare at Ana being called her pet. He barely even knows her, but he loves her. I wonder how they will pan out once Ana has to return to Volterra. Aro waits impatiently for them to take their seats.

"Are we expecting anyone else?" he asks, looking around the room. He is greeted with silence. "Great." He claps his hands together excitedly before walking over to Edward. He stops directly in front of him and takes a seat on the coffee table.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. You would have thought that you would have learned your lesson the first time. Did you really think you would get away with not changing Bella? Did you really believe that you could deceive us?"

"Is it necessary for you to try to taunt me? Can't we just get on with it?" Edward looks at nothing in particular as he speaks. His voice holds a hint of arrogance.

"Ah, my dear boy, hasn't anyone ever told you… you don't answer a question with a question. I am very fond of you Edward, however, there are things I favor quite a bit more than you. One being Bella, and the other your gift," he hisses. "I don't believe in adultery Mr. Cullen and the fact that you led her to believe that you loved her and then slept with your own sister is not only despicable, but disgusting.

"My brother's and I have put a lot of thought into your punishment and while we really wanted to come up with something genius or creative, we think you already know what we want."

"Is there no other choice?"

"Joining your mate is always an option." Aro looks smugly at him as he speaks.

"Alice was not my mate. Bella is and she was taken from me. I am not the one who should be on trial. He is," he says, pointing an accusing finger in my direction. I can't contain my laughter and as it erupts I realize that I must be projecting because the majority of the room does the same.

"You forget the way my gift works." Marcus says in between chuckles. Edward simply rolls his eyes and turns back to Aro.

"That is my only other option? Join you or death?"

"That's correct," he says, smirking.

Edward's emotions range from acceptance to terror. Deep down I want to feel bad for him, but find it impossible for all that he has put our family through. I reach over and put my hand on Bella's thigh. I know that this is much harder on her than it is on the rest of us. I want to comfort her, tell her everything is going to work out. Knowing Edward for so long, I'm certain that he will take the punishment, but then again, he did go to Volterra not too long ago to have his life taken.

"I would like to speak with Edward," Bella pipes up, surprising us all. The look on my face tells her that I don't approve; she stares back with pleading eyes. I don't want her to be sucked into any more of his mind games.

"Trust me." She whispers into my neck. I'm defeated. I do trust her and more than that, I love her, so I simply nod.

"Don't keep us waiting," Caius says, glaring at her. His tone was harsh and there is no doubt, he's annoyed.

"Edward, would you step outside with me?" She asks kindly.

"Of course," he responds. He gives me a sly grin as he stands up.

I watch as the two slip out the door.

* * *

Bella's POV

I grip the door handle with a shaky hand. I don't know what the fuck possessed me to intervene, but the thought of Edward getting off with something as easy as death irritates me to no end. There is no question in my mind that that will be his choice. I run to the end of the driveway and wait for him to catch up. Smug bastard walks, smiling the entire distance. I cross my arms in front of my chest to try and convey that this is not going to be a friendly conversation.

"Bella." He nods as if he were greeting me for the first time today.

"Look, I called you out here because I feel like you were having a hard time making a decision. If you are any kind of man, Edward, you will suck it up and take your punishment. You have put me… this family, through hell and you deserve to suffer the same way we have. They worked something out with Carlisle and maybe they will work something out with you too, but don't be a coward and take the easy way out," I say, using the last of my breath. His jaw is set and his lips are in a tight line. What I said wasn't what he was expecting.

"I have made up mind. I made it up before you said you wanted to speak with me," he says, looking down at the ground as he finishes.

"I knew it." I practically spit the words out. I could feel the look of disgust that was placed on my face.

"I agree with you. I do deserve to be punished and I would also like to try and work on my relationship with Carlisle. He will be there for a few years at least, so maybe during that time we can rebuild what I have damaged. Eli will be joining Ana soon, so maybe that relationship will be salvageable as well." He looks up at me and I can see the resignation in his eyes. I am stunned speechless. _He will be going with the Volturi._ I think to myself repeatedly as I stand there staring into the eyes of the man I once loved. I begin to walk away, but he calls after me.

"Bella," he yelled, running behind me. "I'm sorry I lied about Alice."

The moment the words leave his mouth my brain goes into over drive. _Alice was never planning on killing me. Alice was going to take the punishment. Alice would have been in Volterra… with Edward. _

"You asshole!" I yell. "How could you? All she ever wanted was to be with you. Everything she did was for you."

"Would you listen to yourself? You're defending her."

"No… no, I'm not, but it's true. She may have been crazy, but she would never have done that to you. Who are you?" I say almost to myself. I sink down to the ground, my fingers dig into the dirt, and I scream. I scream for Alice and the life that was lost. I scream for the pain and hurt that my family has endured. I scream because it's the only thing I can do. I feel two arms wrap around me and open my eyes. I was prepared for a fight, thinking it was Edward.

"Shh, Darlin', it's going to be alright. What happened?" I look over my shoulder at Jasper's concerned face. I turn my head to see where Edward went, but he was still there, standing with Peter and Felix behind him. I calm slightly under Jasper's touch, but my emotions just switch from anger to deep remorse. Dry sobs begin do rack through my body and it takes a while for me to be able to speak.

"He did it on purpose, Jas. He wanted us to kill her." I choke out.

"I know, Baby. I know. This will all be over soon. I'm so sorry, Bella," he says, stroking the back of my hair. I let the fact that he knew register for a minute. I decide to let it go. Jasper and I have had enough drama in our relationship in such a short amount of time that a silly argument over something he had yet to tell me wouldn't help matters.

Jasper picks me up off of the ground and carries me back to the house. The tears in my eyes are dry by the time we are inside. We resume our spot on the couch and listen as Edward agrees to join them in Volterra. He tries to place stipulations on the agreement, but to no avail. He will have to live under the Volturi's watch for as long as they see fit and in this case, I have a feeling that will be forever.

Once the conversation between the Volturi and Edward is done, I make my way over to Eli. Edward surprised me when he said that he would be joining Ana in Volterra and I can't help but wonder how much of that is true.

"Eli, do you have a second?" I ask quietly. He looks up and me and nods before turning to Ana to say he will be right back. We walk up the stairs to mine and Jasper's bedroom. I know that everyone can still hear us, but at least we have the illusion of privacy to placate us. Once inside Eli turns to me with a curious expression.

"I'm sorry for dragging you away. I was just wondering what you planned to do about Ana once they leave."

"Ana and I have been discussing that. I don't know what it is about her, Bella. She is perfect for me. She even enjoys the vegetarian diet. Enjoys it! How many vegetarians can actually say that?" I laugh at his enthusiasm. He runs his hands through his hair before looking at me with a more serious expression. His smile is fades slightly, but is still there and I immediately know that Edward was right.

"I'll be finishing up this year in Rochester before joining her in Volterra. We won't have to live with the Volturi, but she won't leave Sulpicia. They have a very strong bond and she loves her deeply."

"She's her sire."

"Yes, I'm afraid she is." He nods solemnly.

I bring him in for a tight hug and let him know that I understand, but that I hope we will stay in touch. I have grown to love him like a brother and the thought of him not being in my life is hurtful. Jasper feeling my distress rushes into the room right as Eli leaves.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little sad is all."

"I heard. Don't worry, baby, we'll see him again." He wraps his arm around my waist. I move my body closer to his and rest my head on his chest. He leans down to kiss my forehead and I realize in that moment that as long as I have Jasper everything has to be alright. He's my rock and at times the only thing that keeps me going.

* * *

Three days later

"Put me down, Peter." I was kicking my legs against his abdomen, but he wasn't giving up. He carried me back inside the house and set me down in front of the bathroom door.

"Bella, now you listen to me, your sister and my wife have worked very hard to make this day happen. You get your cute little ass in there and put on that dress or so help me God, I will put it on for you." I snicker at Peter's choice of words.

"Stop laughing. I didn't mean I'd wear it," he clarifies. I know exactly what he meant, but I'm trying to make the best of this situation.

I went for a run with Jake this morning and when I got back to the house the entire thing was dressed in heavy decorations. I thought that maybe Esme was having some kind of gathering, but that didn't make sense since technically Esme Cullen no longer lived in Forks. When I walked inside I was immediately bombarded by Rose and Charlotte, shoved into the bathroom and stripped. I was told to get in the shower quickly and that they would be right back. I did as I was told, fearful that we may be having company. When they came back in, they sat me in one of the chairs that Rose had brought in from the kitchen and went to work on my hair and makeup. No one would tell me what was going on and I wasn't allowed to see myself until they had finished.

The minute Charlotte put the finishing touches on my hair Rose went to get my outfit from her room. She came in with an ivory colored Victorian style wedding gown that looked like it belonged in the movies. I felt tears that would never be shed well up in my eyes once realization hit; they had planned for this to be my wedding day. Once the novelty of the entire thing wore off I began to panic. _How could Rose do this to me? _Without thinkingI ran out of the room in my tight ivory corset and matching thong. I got half way to the forest when Peter caught me. _"What the fuck are you doing, Swan?"_ is what he said as he slung me over his shoulder and started carrying me towards the house, brining me to my current situation. I let out a deep huff before I respond.

"Peter, this is not how I imagined my wedding day."

"Trust me, you are going to love everything they have done. Rose knows you, Bella." His hands are on my shoulders and he is looking at me with nothing but familial love in his eyes. I think about what he is saying. Rosalie would never do anything that I wouldn't want, I know that, but what why go through all this trouble?

"Is that why you all went out last night? Jasper had a bachelor party, didn't he?" I smacked his arm playfully, already knowing the answer to my question.

"Bella." I hear my name being called quietly at the end of the hall. If I wasn't a vampire I probably wouldn't have heard it at all. I spin around to see who it is.

"Dad?" My hand goes to my throat as I realize who my visitor is. He looks so handsome in his black tuxedo; it is the first time I've seen him truly dressed up. I hold my breath as I try to gauge my thirst. I'm thrilled that he's here, but I would ask him to leave if I didn't feel like he was safe. We haven't seen each other since the day I ran to his house, but we've talked on the phone numerous times a day. I didn't realize how much of my human life I had forgotten. Charlie has been filling me in on some of the missing pieces.

"Yeah, Bells. Are you okay?" I can tell he's afraid.

"I'm good. Peter, Rose, and Charlotte are all here, too." He visibly relaxes at my mention of the others here to help.

"Honey, where are your clothes?"

I look down and cover myself quickly and ask the men to excuse me. I duck back in the restroom where I find an irritated looking Rose and a smug looking Charlotte.

"Serves you right you know. You're going to be late for your own wedding," Rose says.

"What time does it start?"

"3:30"

_3:30?!_

"What time is it now?" I ask in a state of panic.

"3:17" Charlotte says with a sigh.

"Oh my… oh my God." I take a few calming breaths. "Okay, we can do this. We're fucking vampires, we CAN do this." Both girls giggle at my frustration and determination.

"Alright, Bella. Come over here. You have lots of layers to put on."

We hurry to get the bulky dress on my small frame. It takes nine minutes, longer then I had expected. My body is shaking from my nerves. _What if I do something wrong?_

"You are going to do great, sis. It's just a traditional ceremony, nothing too fancy, but by the end of this day you will be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. Now, Charlie is here to walk you down the aisle. Do you think you can handle it?" I didn't have to even think about it before I answered.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I want my dad there with me." My tone let her know that my decision was final. If I am getting married; Charlie will be there to walk me down the aisle. It would make the memory that much more special.

Rose opens the bathroom door to let Charlie and Peter in. I have not known Peter for that long, but we had a special bond and I feel like I have known him forever. Before escorting Charlotte out of the room he kisses my cheek and wishes me luck. It hadn't dawned on me that I didn't know this was coming, but I got the feeling that Peter did. Charlie approaches me warily with a little reassurance from Rose. He tells me how proud of me he is and that no matter what life has handed us, he loves me. I can tell he wants to say more, but Rose is shooing us out of the room. She leads us to the back of the house where I see hundreds of hanging lights and beautiful lilac and ivory bouquets.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I say, taking a deep unneeded breath.

Charlie links his arm in mine and jokes about me being lucky that Rose didn't put me in heels. I explain to him that my grace has improved tenfold since my change, but he insists that that isn't very much. It feels good to joke with him again. Rosalie opens the back door leading out to where I can only presume is where my ceremony is taking place.

"Oh, Rose," I gasp, looking around at what her and Charlotte have done. She kisses my gently and whispers 'you're welcome.' She turns on her heel and scurries down the aisle to take her place in front of Gianna and Charlotte.

I take in the scene in front of me. It seems like everyone important in my life, aside from Renee, is there; the Cullen's, the Volturi, the pack and Eli. There are some faces I don't recognize, but my happiness over the event doesn't allow me to worry about it. Just as I notice Peter at the head of the aisle, Canon in D begins to play. Charlie tugs on my arm slightly; I take this as my cue to move. The first step I take I feel an overwhelming amount of love hit me and my eyes automatically seek out Jasper's. I watch him the entire way down. He looks happy, more content then I have ever seen him; like this is exactly where we are supposed to be. When we reach the end of the walk way I turn to face my father with tears in my eyes. With a quick kiss on the cheek and an 'I love you', he hands me off to my husband–to-be.

Jasper squeezes my hand as Peter begins, and just as promised, the ceremony is traditional. For a moment I'm almost saddened by not being able to write my own vows, but we can always have another wedding. What is important is that Jasper knows how I feel about him and I do the same.

We have a reception directly afterwards and since the guest were pretty even, blood drinkers and non, we all sit down and chat while the humans and wolves enjoy their meals. Jasper and I have our first dance as a married couple and I look over to see tears falling down Charlie's cheeks. My husband begs me to dance with my father and so I do. It isn't long before Jasper's impatience weighs on him and he sweeps me up to our room.

"Did you have a good day, Darlin'?" He takes my face into the palms of his hands and kisses my lips lightly.

"It was great, Jas. I was really surprised." I rest my head into the crook of his neck.

"Are you happy to officially be Mrs. Whitlock?" he jokes.

"I am. More than you know."

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Please review!**


	45. Epilogue

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, and fav's! I tried to keep up with replies, but at some point it became impossible. Each one has been read and is appreciated.**

**Thank you to my beta Ivy Rain... for EVERYTHING! **

**A/N at the end with questions answered**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own**

* * *

**_BPOV _**

_25 years later_

"What's taking so long, Aunt Bella?" Nelson asks, tugging my pant leg. He has been impatient since last week when his parents told him Carlisle would be coming home. Jake and Gianna took him to Italy this past summer to visit with the Volturi, and there is no question about it, I have been replaced; Carlisle is Nelson's new favorite person. _Enjoy it while it lasts._ I think to myself, already knowing that he is one day going to phase.

"Calm down, baby. Italy is far away, so it's taking him a little time to get here," I say, reaching down and stroking the back of his long black hair.

Jacob quit phasing a few years after the Volturi left. He and Gianna were ready to start a family and well, he couldn't stay seventeen forever. They now have three boys. Nelson, the youngest, is six and was an unexpected surprise. Gianna was terrified when she found out, saying she was too old to have any more children, but she quickly changed her mind the second he was out of the womb. Kyle, the middle child, is fifteen and has just started to phase. He is a handful and doesn't come around much, but out of all their children, I probably understand him the best. He feels like an outcast, trying to find a place where he belongs. The change was very hard on him. Jake made him say goodbye to his girlfriend, saying that it would be easier on them both when he found his imprint. If anyone knows the pain that losing your first love can cause, it would be me, so I am sympathetic, even if he doesn't want to talk about it. Sammie, the oldest, is nineteen and alpha of the pack. He was named after Sam, after he was injured fighting off a group of nomads passing through La Push territory. Of course, he won, but is now in a wheelchair; paralyzed from the waist down. Although he has never said it, I think he is relieved to be freed of all the responsibility. He and Emily have two girls, Cassie and Blaire, and are extremely happy. We visit them often. Jake, Gianna and the boys still technically live on the reservation, but they spend seventy-five percent of the time here in Oregon with Jasper and me.

We have moved three times in the last twenty five years; Alaska, New York and now Oregon where we've been for the last five. Jasper and I decided to branch out on our own after the Volturi left with Edward and Carlisle. Both of us yearned for alone time and only expected to be apart from the family for a couple of years, but we found that we really enjoyed the privacy. Now, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme all share a home about twenty miles down the road from us, just like they have in every city we've moved to. Esme goes to Italy often, but not as much as she would like. She and Carlisle slowly built their relationship back up, with the understanding that honesty and communication were necessary. Eli moved back to Rochester shortly after Ana left, but once he fulfilled his teaching obligation for the year, he left for Volterra and hasn't come back but once to visit. We talk often, keeping each other updated. He and Carlisle have formed a strong relationship and it seems like he even has begun to work things out with Edward.

_Edward. _I sigh at the thought of his name. He calls often. It's apparent that he misses his family and freedom, but I can't say that I feel sorry for him; his life in Volturi has been pretty easy compared to what everyone thought it would be. Hell, with that gift of his, they practically treat him like a prince. I think the guilt is where Edward's true punishment lies.

Our family has slowly put the pieces back together. It's a shame we had do lose a few members, but we gained some great ones along the way. Eli, Ana, Gianna, Nelson, Kyle, Sammie and the rest of the new pack are all Cullen/Whitlock's as far as I'm concerned.

"What's got you feelin' so sentimental, Darlin'?" Jasper asks, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kisses my neck softly and I immediately melt into him.

"Just thinking about everything that's happened in the last twenty-five years – so much has changed." I sigh before turning around in his embrace to look him in the eye.

"Indeed it has, Darlin', but it's been a fun ride. Don't you think?"

"I don't know what if I would call it fun, Jas. Interesting and long would probably be more fitting."

"Nah, we've had fun haven't we." He whispers seductively, running his hand up the back of my thigh.

"Not now, Jasper." I smack his hand away and look down to our nephew, hoping Jasper gets the hint.

"Alright, alright, but the minute this little reunion is over I would like to spend some time with my wife." He says as he turns to walk away.

"Anything you want, baby." I make sure my tone is full of sugar.

"Anything?" he asks, turning around to look at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Go. Carlisle will be here soon."

Nelson and I stay there a while longer; I know better than to even try to move or else he'll throw a fit. I sense Esme coming up from behind us, but don't turn around as I assume she must be going to the guest room we have set up for her. When she doesn't walk past us, I look to see where she went. She's pacing the floor behind us with her nails planted between her teeth.

"Esme, you alright?"

"I'm so nervous. It's been a long time since he's been home, Bella. What if everything changes when he gets here?"

"Everything's going to be fine. Carlisle loves you and you love him. Please don't worry."

We stand and wait in silence, with Nelson on one side of me and Esme on the other. We hear a car pull onto the drive. Esme looks at me with wide eyes and begins to tremble slightly. I wrap my arm around her back, trying to give her some sort of comfort. As the car gets close I try to nudge her towards the door, but she refuses to go. I drop my arm from around her, giving her a sad smile and take Nelson outside. The car winds around the curve of our long driveway and I can't stop myself from bouncing. I knew that Peter and Charlotte were coming, I just didn't know when. They come to a stop in front of Nelson and me; both of us run to the car. I throw the passenger side door open and watch as my adorable nephew crawls into Charlotte's lap.

"I missed you."

"We've only been gone two weeks, Buddy," she says, ruffling his hair. He doesn't respond, just nuzzles himself into her chest.

Peter and Charlotte haven't left us since the first time we met. Of course, they don't live with us and keep to themselves most of the time, but every time they talked about leaving Peter and I would both break down. Jasper and Peter are like brothers, Charlotte and I like sisters, but Peter and I, we're best friends. Everyone assumes that it's because of the shared gift, and perhaps that has something to do with it, but our connection runs deeper than that. The best way I can describe it is, Jasper is my soul mate and Peter is half of my soul.

"Don't I at least get a hug or something?" Peter says, stepping out of the driver side. I run and jump on him, happy to have my friend back home.

"How was Mexico?" I ask after he releases me.

"Eh, just like every other time we've been. Where's that asshole husband of yours?"

"I can hear you, fucker." Jasper yells from somewhere upstairs.

"Then get down here." Peter yells back.

"Stop yelling," Nelson yells to the pair, causing both Charlotte and me to laugh.

"Carlisle's coming." I state simply the second the thought entered my mind.

"We know," Peter says, shrugging dismissively.

"No, I mean. He's coming right now. He'll be here in a second," I say, smirking.

Peter rolls his eyes, annoyed by my knowledge. It bothers him to no end that my gift has advanced much further than his. Jasper comes down the stairs and greets Peter and Char. He walks over to stand beside me and pushing as much calm on me as he can. Esme isn't the only one nervous about Carlisle coming home. We have only talked a handful of times in the last twenty five years, and even though our conversations were pleasant, the reunion is bound to be awkward.

We see the black Mercedes pull around, prompting Nelson and Charlotte to get out of the car. Carlisle doesn't have time to park before Esme runs out of the house. I look to Jasper to get a sense of what she's feeling, but he only shrugs and turns back to watch the scene unfold. Carlisle steps out of the car and runs to take his wife into his arms at vampire speed. I think about the time they spent apart and suddenly it becomes heart wrenching to watch.

"You alright there, Darlin'?"

"Yeah, I just feel bad for them. They lost so many years." I don't add that it's because of me. I know Jasper doesn't agree with that, but had I not come up with the punishment, Esme would never have gone through even more heartbreak.

"But they're together now," he says, smiling down at me.

"I know." I nod and smile back.

"Uncle Carlisle," Nelson huffs. Carlisle releases Esme and turns to the rest of us.

"I apologize, Nelson." He puts his hand over his heart in sincerity. Nelson runs to him and flings his body into Carlisle's arms. It's amazing that this one little boy can turn a family of vampires into mush. Carlisle swings Nelson around for a moment before sitting him down on the ground and looking at us with concern in his eyes.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" He looks to each one for an answer. To be honest, I'm not sure where they went. I have been pretty preoccupied most of the day.

"They went to hunt, dear. They will be back shortly." Esme says quietly. I'm sure she is afraid

Carlisle nods in understanding. We all head into the house, agreeing to get his luggage later. We sit and talk for a long time. I can already tell that everything is going to work out fine. Esme seems to know it too. Rosalie and Emmett come back and are happy to see their father. When Gianna and Jake arrive back from their shopping trip they are happy to see him as well. I figure they think he'll make the perfect babysitter. As the night wears on I become kind of restless. Sitting in one position, even for a vampire, is kind of hard to stand. Everyone but Jake and his family should be leaving soon, but with this group you never know.

"You wanna go upstairs, Darlin'?" Jasper drawls in my ear. I cock my head to look at him and laugh when I see him wiggling his eyebrows.

"Let's go, Cowboy," I say standing up and taking him by the hand. He walks behind me as we make our way up the stairs.

"Keep calling me that and I may never let you leave." He growls playful, just before we get to our room.

"Mm, promise?" I ask, turning around to attach my lips to his.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sad to see it end, but happy to have completed my first multi chapter FF. I am still flabbergasted by the response this story received. There are so many of you who have stuck by me** **and reviewed every chapter. I'm grateful and honestly ya'll pwn my ass! Thank you!**

**Someone asked me last chapter if Edward was at the wedding and the answer is NO! I said the Volturi, Cullens, and the pack were there, but probably should have clarified. I had a terrible time with the chapter. Eh. Sorry. Just wanted to clear that up in case you guys were wondering.**

**I told you all last chapter, but I do have a new AH. Benson Hall is a Geeksperella fic. :) I will also be starting a new alternate New Moon Darksper, so look out for that.**

**I sat down with the lovely ladies from P.I.C FF Corner this week and had my brain picked about FemmeSlash and some other fun stuff, so if you'd like to read that you can check it out at http://picffcorner(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Forgotten Femmes Anonymous Contest is open until the 31st!!!! Write an entry and show some love for the unloved! You can find rules and links on the Les Femmes de Twilight blog (link in my profile) or http://fanfiction(dot)net/~theforgottenfemmes**

**One more and then I'm done :) If you have not checked out Jasper's Darlin's please do so. We have a lot of new stuff coming up and also a new lovers scorned contest that is currently open. (link in my profile)**


End file.
